Finding My Way Back
by CarlieC
Summary: Bella goes to stay with her uncle after being betrayed by those closest. Meeting a former NHL star can't hurt, right?
1. 1 Going Home

_**This is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all like it and look forward to reviews hopefully!**_

BPOV

I had made this drive numerous times in the past eleven years, but never when I didn't know when I was leaving again.

I was headed to my uncle's place in a last ditch attempt to rid myself of the shitfest that was my life.

Normally I'd come up here on breaks from high school and college, spend time with my Uncle Carlisle and just enjoy the peace and quiet. I had never been one for city life, not that my mother paid any notice. She dragged me to every major city in the US it seemed.

That part of my life was well over now. I was going to spend time with Uncle C, figure out what the hell I'm going to do with the rest of my life and take it from there. I certainly couldn't carry on with the way things were.

I pulled up in front of my uncle's little general store on one of two general stores in this little town, Forks, Washington to be exact. I got out of the car and stretched put my muscles from the long drive. I was just about to step inside when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't the little Swan girl. How are you sweetie?" a deep gravelly voice asked.

I turned to see Billy Black sitting in his chair having just left the store.

"Hey Billy," I went over and bent down to give him a hug.

Billy had been in a chair since I had known him, the result of some sort of illness he had years ago.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in what, three years?" he asked.

"Four actually. I've been with my mom mostly. You know how she is. How's things here? Jacob still working his way through the phone book?" I asked with a laugh.

The last time I had been up here I was twenty two and hung out with Billy's son Jacob amongst others. He had just turned twenty and was with a different girl most nights. He was the biggest manwhore I had ever met. Thing was the girls all knew and still went with him anyway. It was weird to me but it worked for him.

"Nah, he got married last summer, has a little one on the way. You remember Leah Clearwater?" he said with a smile.

"I do. She calmed down any since being married and pregnant?"

It was no secret Leah didn't like me. She was best friends with Jacob when they were kids and when I came along and became friends with him when I was about seventeen she really didn't like it. She had a huge crush on him and he never seemed to notice. She thought I was going to steal him away from her.

"She has. She's like a different girl from the one you remember. You should get together with them while you're in town. How long do we have you for?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure yet but for the foreseeable. I'd better head in and see the old man. I'll talk to you later Billy."

"Sure, sure hun. I'll let Jake and Le know you're here."

I walked into the store and felt like I had been sucked into a time warp. Everything was the same. It had been the same since I was a child. I don't even think the place had been painted. I could hear Uncle C chatting away as I headed up front to where the register was.

"I'm telling you John, I will deliver it to you this afternoon. Once my little B gets here I'll head over. The truck is already loaded up. When I say I'm going to do something I will do it. Now scoot!"

A young guy walked towards me headed for the door muttering under his breath about a stubborn old man. He nodded at me on his way out and I walked up to the counter as Uncle C turned his back to me.

"Watch that heavy lifting now old man, don't want to put that back out now!" I called out to him.

"B! How's my girl?" he came around the counter and grabbed me in a big bear hug.

"How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine Uncle C. How are you?" I asked against his chest as he'd still to let me go.

"I'm good. I'm so glad to see you. Now I don't need to know now why you're here but I am here if you want to talk. I had your mother on the phone this morning asking if you'd shown up. Care to tell me why she doesn't know where you are?" he asked and finally let me go.

"I told her I was leaving but not where I was going. And I don't want her to know so if she calls again tell her you haven't heard from me." I said firmly.

"Okay sweetie. We will get back to this conversation at some point. For now though, I just want to enjoy having you back. I'm closing early today but I have a couple of drop offs to make on the way back. You want to help me get the orders together?"

"Sure."

My uncle had always operated a delivery service. He was one of two general stores in town but he offered more of a personal service. There were quite a few elderly folk in town who couldn't get around as good as they used to so they could call in and he would deliver their groceries the same day. He did it for the little bed and breakfast on the outskirts of town too.

He gave me the lists and I started putting the orders into bags or boxes. Twenty minutes later we were on the road. We delivered Mrs Collins stuff first then we went to the Stanley's. After that we headed for the road out of town. A few miles along he pulled into what looked like a dirt road. The further we got down it opened up into a concrete road. At the end appeared a huge house made of stone and glass. It looked like a mansion. He pulled to a stop out in front and hopped out. He took a box up the front steps and rang the bell but no-one answered. After a few he went around the side and returned without the box.

"What did you do with the delivery?" I asked.

"Sometimes young Edward isn't in when I come out. I leave the stuff in the shed out back and he settles his account when he's in town next."

"Oh." I said, surprised that there was actually someone new in town.

We headed to his house. It looked exactly the same. Like the store he hadn't changed anything here either. We went inside and I went upstairs to the guest room to leave my bags. It was decorated exactly how I remembered. I chanced a peek into his room and it was the same. I went downstairs and all the little ornaments and stuff were still here. As was Aunt Mary's Elvis memorabilia. If you didn't know better by looking at the house you'd think she was still living.

"I see you still have 'The King' on display. I'd have thought you'd have gotten rid of all of this the first chance you got." I said quietly.

Aunt Mary had died five years ago at the age of fifty eight. She had breast cancer. It was a horrible time and my uncle was utterly devastated, as we all were. Renee, my mother, never made the funeral of course. She was too busy with whatever flavour of the month was hanging around then.

That was the last time I was out here. I met 'him' not long after and he didn't like me travelling without him.

"Yeah. I didn't have the heart to get rid of them. It makes me feel like she's still here somehow," he smiled sadly.

"You know that she'll always be here with you. Whether you have her things around or not. She wouldn't want you to be living in the past. She'd want you to live your life to the fullest."

"I do know that B. I just, … not now okay. Now how about dinner?" he swiftly changed the subject.

"Sure. You cooking?" I asked with a grin.

"Um, sure?" he said like a question.

"What do you have in the freezer?"

"Not much. I could run back to the store and pick up some stuff."

I opened the freezer and looked inside. It was full of microwave dinners. I looked in the fridge to find that was almost empty too. All he had was an almost empty carton of milk, two eggs and some butter.

"How do you eat Uncle C? There is nothing in the fridge and the freezer is full of crap! Do you live on frozen dinners?" I asked

"Um, how do I answer that without you going off on one?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh for crying out loud. Give me the truck and store keys." I held my hand out.

I'll be back in about twenty minutes. In ten minutes put the oven on to heat up." I ordered and went out to jump in his truck.

I had left my car parked in the lot outside the store. My uncle shared it with Newton's the outdoor store that opened during the summer months. Being that it was only March it was too early for it to be opened yet.

I went inside the store an picked up some chicken breast, some vegetables and fruit, basics that he probably didn't have in the cupboard like four and stuff. I got everything I needed for chicken and dumplings and then picked up what I needed to make cupcakes.

I headed home and made us dinner. I made coffee and cupcakes and we sat in the living room in front of he fire.

"So what happened B? I know I said I'd wait until you're ready but I need to know, are you okay? Do you need anything? I'm at a loss here." he said almost pleadingly.

I didn't know where to start.

"I'm not okay but I will be. All I need is to be here, be with my family, you know? I will tell you everything, it's just too raw just now." I answered.

"Okay honey. I'll be here when you need me."

"I know that Uncle C. you always are," I said as I put my head on his shoulder and started at the fire.

For the first time on months I felt at ease. I was home.

_**Characters not mine.**_

_**Next chapter up soon!**_


	2. 2 Moving On

_**Hey thanks for the positive reviews for the first chapter of this story. Sorry this has taken so long, real life has a habit of getting in the way. Enjoy!**_

The next few days I spent at Uncle C's house setting up my room and cleaning the house from top to bottom. I don't think it had been done properly in years. Don't get me wrong it was tidy and clean but it just hadn't had a proper in depth cleaning.

Uncle C had tried to get me to talk to him but really I just didn't want to think about the life, or lack of, I had left behind. I had promised him we would talk tonight. I didn't want to tell him but I knew I would have to. Other than my dad and Aunt Mary, he was the only person who ever truly gave a damn about me, and not for what I could give him, just for me.

The house phone rang but I let it go to the answering machine, listening to see who it was.

_'Carlisle, it's Renee. Again. Have you heard from Izzy yet? It's not like her just to disappear and me and Tyler are besides ourselves with worry. If we haven't heard from her soon I'll have to call the police. Call me back when you get this okay hun. Bye.'_

Beside herself with worry, yeah right. The only thing she was worried about was whether her bank balance would keep her going in booze long enough to meet some sucker to refill it for her.

My mom and dad had divorced when I was ten. Why she took me with her I'll never know, it's not like she actually wanted me there. I think she only wanted the child support checks from my dad. Every spring, summer and winter break as soon as school let out I was taken to the airport of whichever city we were living in and put on a plane to Seattle. My dad would meet me there and we would come here to Forks to stay with Uncle C and Aunt Mary. I hadn't spent a christmas with my mother since I was ten, just after the divorce. Even then it was only because my dad came to see us in Philadelphia, where we were living at the time. I think we lived in a different city every year until I was eighteen.

My dad was killed when I was fifteen in the line of duty. He was a cop in Seattle and was shot during a robbery. When my mother discovered that he had left me everything she was livid. She tried to access the money as soon as she could but it wasn't to be touched until I was eighteen by anyone other than Uncle C. My dad and him had been friends before my mom and dad got married. When they divorced my uncle and dad stayed the very best of friends and with my dad knowing exactly what my mom was like, knew he couldn't trust her wit it.

In total I received just over three million dollars between insurance policies, payouts from the police force, money both he and I had been left by my grandparents and the sale of the house plus investments my dad had made on my behalf when I was younger. The summer before the money would come to me I came to visit Uncle C as usual and he took me to met with both the lawyer and financial advisor who had been looking after my interests. It was decided that I would set up an account into which money would be put each month for me to live off of. Then I would have another lump sum put into a savings account which I could access for bigger purchases such as a car.

The rest I transferred into investments and accounts in my uncle's name. We decided it was the best way to keep my mother from gaining access to any of it. Me, being the sap that I am, felt sorry for her and started to give her money each month t help her out. Her being the selfish bitch that she is asked for more and more each time. Most of the time I gave in to save her from nagging at me. She still loathed me no matter what I did.

Then I met Tyler. Tyler Crowley was a regular at the bar I frequented with my friends all during college. For three years he bugged me to go out with him, my friends always taking up for him. Eventually my senior year I gave in and we began to see each other. My mom loved him. Every time I went over there to make sure she wasn't lying face down in a pool of vomit he dutifully came with me. I thought I loved him but then I realised I didn't, he was just there.

I had been planning on breaking it off for a while but he always seemed to sense it and would avoid me for a while or would come up with some sweet gesture and I'd feel bad and put it off. Not any more.

I was in my own world as I cooked dinner thinking about everything when I heard the front door open and my uncle came in.

"Hey sweetie, something smells amazing in here. I'll just wash up and then I'll set the table."

I had made steak with fried onions and mushrooms, garlic mashed potatoes and gravy. I was just plating it when Uncle C came in to grab cutlery and drinks. We sat at the table and ate in silence. As soon as my plate was clear he cleared his throat.

"So, I heard the message from my sister. What she so desperate to talk to you for anyway?" he asked.

"Basically I cut her off." I shrugged.

"What do you mean cut her off?" he asked.

"I've kind of been giving her money." I said quietly, knowing he would be mad.

"Since?" he asked.

"Since I started getting it." I winced waiting for him to start shouting.

"What, on gods green earth would you give her money for?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I felt bad for her. That's all gone now though don't worry." I shrugged.

"So what happened?" he asked leaning his elbows on the table and clasping his fingers together, a gesture that he had always made when he was discussing things he deemed important.

"Basically I went over to her house about eight weeks ago and found her drunk off her ass, riding my boyfriend on her living room floor."

"What, she, What?"

I nodded.

"My reaction exactly. I had been planning on finishing with Tyler anyway but she kept going on about what a catch he was, how lucky I was to have him and he kept making me feel bad about it. Then eight weeks ago I got a call from the bank asking about some irregular transactions on my savings account. I went in to see them and found just under ten grand was about to go missing from my account. My mother had gotten a hold of the bank book and managed to stay sober long enough to set up internet banking for the account from the details in the book. She had tried to deposit the money into an account in her name. Luckily with it being such a big amount the bank had contacted me before allowing it to go through I went over to confront her when I found them.

The plan was she would keep me and Tyler together and he was going to propose. For some absurd reason they thought I would say yes. After we were married and he had access to my money he would funnel some off to her every month, because she told him I gave her nothing. In return she would fuck him when he wanted since I wouldn't put out. I told them both to go to heel and told them I never wanted to see either of them again.

They didn't listen. She came to my work and my apartment. He called me and came by my place and I ended up quitting my job and leaving town. I closed the account I had opened for her, well stopped the payments from going through and used internet banking to transfer what was left in there back to me. I headed to San Diego to stay with a friend from college for a few weeks and decided I wanted a fresh start. That's when I decided to come here."

"Oh, honey. I can't believe she would sink so low. I thought she was seeing some guy?"

"She's always seeing some guy. Why do you think we moved around so much? Every time she broke up with someone we had to move. That's why I insisted on still coming here very break, it was the only permanent address I had. That's why she knows I'd come here. Since I was ten this is the only home I've known."

"Honestly I have never been so ashamed to be related to that woman. Why didn't you tell us things were so bad?"

"I don't really know. I guess I just accepted when I was younger that that's how things were going to be. I just didn't expect her to become so bitter over the years. I don't want her to know I'm here coz she'd probably just show up here in town and cause hassle for you too. I'm surprised she hasn't called you asking for money yet. She must have a new boyfriend. Either that or Tyler's buying her booze."

"I'm sorry you've had to put up with her honey. We need to think this through. Is there any other way for her to gain access to any of your finances?"

"No. I had Jenks check over everything when I left Arizona and the money from the sale of my apartment has already been deposited into my savings account. She can try but she won't be successful. That's why she wants me to go back. She thinks she can guilt me into giving into her like usual. Not this time though. Can we talk about something else?" I asked desperate to change the subject.

"Sure. One more thing. I'll call her back and tell her you called me and told em you were living on the east coast somewhere. That way she might stop looking for you here. I'll also call the local police station in Phoenix, let them know that she has issues with alcohol and may contact them to report a missing person. I wouldn't put anything past her."

"Good idea. It'll at least get her off your back for a while. Now, finish your dinner, there's apple pie for dessert." I smiled at him.

The next morning I got up around eleven and headed over to the store to see if I could help out my uncle. He said he pretty much had everything done but after we chatted with Billy for a while he asked me to run down the street with a couple of deliveries. First I went into the post office where Mrs Stanley, the town gossip, worked. I had managed to go in there on her break which was a blessing but I did get caught by her daughter Jessica.

"Hey you're Bella right?" she asked as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Yup, that's me. Can I give you this order for your mom?" I asked.

"Sure. So you're like Carlisle's delivery person now?" she asked.

"No. I'm helping out my uncle since I'm living there at the moment. What about you? Do you work for your mother all the time?" I asked.

"For now. Where you headed next?"

"Just down the street. The dance studio and then the bar. I'd better get a move on. It was, yeah, bye." I answered and then left.

I got to the dance studio and was met with a familiar face. Alice Brandon and I used to hang out over my breaks here. She'd go fishing with me and my dad and uncle and jump around the kitchen singing we had tried to keep in contact over the years but between me going to school then working and dealing with my mothers crap and Alice had moved out to New York for school and wanted to start up her own business, or so I thought, we got caught up with our own lives and lost touch. I couldn't believe she was here.

"Well, hello there Miss Brandon," I purred at her.

"Oh my god, Bella! What are you doing here?" she screamed as she threw herself at me.

Alice was a tiny terror. She stood at four feet nine in height but always wore at least a three or four inch heel. She had a short, almost black bob hair cut and sparkling blue eyes. She had that elfin look going on, she was gorgeous.

"I'm delivering some groceries, what are you doing here? I thought you were in New York!" I exclaimed.

"I was but I came home. It's a long story. What about you? Last time we spoke you were still stuck in Arizona with your mother. What are you doing back here?" she asked.

"Taking a time out. Another long story. We so have to meet up. When are you free?" I asked.

"Tonight I work here until nine and then tomorrow I'm helping out at the bar so maybe Friday? We can go to EJ's for dinner and drinks."

"Okay, why are you helping out at the bar?" I asked.

She lifted her left hand to show me a huge engagement ring.

"My fiancé is part owner. Him and his buddy bought the bar when we moved back here. Thursday I'm off all day so I go in at night for a few hours and work for them. It gives J and E the night off before the weekend hits. Him and E take turns working the weekends."

"Okay. It seems like we have a shitload to catch up on. What about Angela, is she around?" I asked about our other friend.

I wasn't as close to Angela as Alice was. She was gone a lot of the times I was here as her parents always took her and her brother out of state on vacation for most of the summer and then they visited family in the spring and winter breaks. She was always nice when we did meet though.

"No, she's in Chicago as far as I know. So, Friday, night how does seven suit?"

"Seven is fine. Now do you know where I can find an Esme? That's the name Uncle C has on the slip."

"I'll take it back for her. She's teaching a class right now. She can settle up later if that's okay."

"That's fine. I'd better go. Hey, do you know Jasper?"

"Yeah you could say that, he's my fiancé. Why?"

"That's my next delivery."

"He is a lazy ass of a man! Tell him I said next time to go get his own shit." she giggled.

"Will do."

I headed to the very end of the street to the bar. It looked completely different to what I remembered. It had always been a complete dive. It was filthy on the outside, constantly had boarded up windows and my uncle always said he wouldn't drink in there if you paid him. Now, it still looked like a bar, but it was so clean I think the windows sparkled. It was painted a dark red outside and when I went inside it was light and airy. It had booths all along one wall and table all set out with a space left for a dance floor. Whatever they had cooking smelled amazing. I wandered over to the bar where I girl with blonde straggly hair was working. She had on a top so low cut I swear I could see a nipple. She had on jeans so tight they looked painted on but her muffin top was hanging over the top. She was a mess.

"Hi, I'm looking for Jasper."

"And you are?" she sneered at me.

"None of your business. Jasper?" I asked again.

She pursed her lips together and looked me up and down for a second before she went to a door behind her. She opened the door and yelled, or should I say screeched,

"Eddie, honey, there's someone here for Jasper."

She sauntered over to the other end of the bar to serve some guy but the minute she saw someone emerge from the door she was right back over.

"Sweetie that thing wants Jasper but she won't tell me who she is." she pouted.

"For starters, enough with the sweetie and honey and whatever other stupid names you call me. My name is Edward not Eddie. And stop touching me all the time or you'll be looking for another job Lauren. And watch the way you talk about people while you're working. This is your final warning." he glared at her a s she tried to bat her eyelashes at him. He turned to me, "I'm sorry about her. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have to deliver this stuff for Jasper. He asked my uncle not to leave it with the and I quote 'incompetent blonde who works behind the bar'. I take it I can leave it with you?" I quirked an eyebrow.

He barely suppressed a grin as blondie huffed behind him and stomped her foot like a child.

"I'll make sure he gets it. Your Carlisle's niece?" he asked.

"Yup. Bella." I offered my hand.

"Edward. Nice to meet you. Can you tell your uncle thanks for dropping my stuff off the other day. I'll come by later and settle my account." he grinned.

The blonde came back over.

"If you two are quite finished flirting I need a barrel changed," she growled.

"Miss Mallory, watch your mouth. Remember I am your employer although we can remedy that if you wish." he said sternly to her.

She scampered away.

"I'd better get going. It was nice to meet you Edward." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." he smiled back but I could see it didn't reach his eyes.

Had blondies comment bothered him that much?

_**Thank you for reading. Hopefully next chapter will be up a bit quicker!**_

_**Characters not mine.**_


	3. 3 Catching Up With Old Friends

_**Thank you for all reviews. Hope you enjoy!**_

I looked through my wardrobe as I tried to decide what to wear tonight. Alice had said it was casual but I knew that her version of casual was different to the rest of us mere mortals. I finally decided on my black skinny jeans, a black silk tank and a coral button up cashmere sweater. I put on my black knee high leather boots with a stiletto heel.

I straightened out my hair and added some make up, a spritz of perfume and I was ready to go. I went downstairs with my coat, scarf and gloves. Uncle C was going to give me a lift over to the bar to meet Alice.

When I got there I was a bit early but I went straight inside, it was too damn cold to wait outside. It was busy but not mobbed. I went over to the bar and was greeted by the same bimbo from the other day.

"He doesn't date you know, Eddie. Many better than you have tried and failed. It's a shame, fine looking man like him. I could show him a thing or two if only he'd give in," she murmured as though talking to herself.

"Well you probably know a few tricks of the trade, if you catch my drift." I said looking around to see where Alice was.

"Why you little," she started but got cut off.

"Lauren did we or did we not just have a talk about your attitude the other day. Do not speak that way to customers or you'll find yourself out of a job." a firm voice came from behind her.

"She's not a customer, she's only in here hoping to get a piece of you. Don't worry I set her straight, I mean if you were going to go for anyone it wouldn't be a mousy little nobody like her you need a real woman" she purred at him.

"Actually I'm meeting my friend Alice and thought I'd get a drink while I wait, but I'm curious. Don't you need to _not_ have a really bad boob job to be a real woman? I mean if they're plastic then it's kind of like false advertising don't you think?" I fake smiled at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screeched at me.

"Okay Lauren that's enough. Go sit in my office." he glared at her until she went through back.

"Alice isn't here yet but she did call earlier and ask me to reserve a booth for you guys. Why don't I get you a drink and I'll take you over."

"Okay. I'll have a vodka soda please."

"Okay coming up." he smiled at me.

He called over to the other girl behind the bar to cover and then came around and led me over to a booth right across from the bar.

"This is the one Alice always sits at. I'm sure she won't be long, unless she's had one of her wardrobe emergencies," he grinned.

"Oh god I hope not!" I groaned "The last time that happened I was stuck waiting for her for nearly an hour and a half"

"Oh, you've known Ali a while then?" he asked.

"Yeah, she and I used to hang out when I came to spend the holidays and summer with my aunt and uncle. I haven't seen her in a long time though. I actually bumped into her by accident the other day just before I came here. I thought she was in New York."

"Nah, it was LA. Her and J moved here about six months after I did. Jasper wanted out of the city. She still has her firm but her cousin runs it for her now. She runs the office at my mom's dance studio and designs the kids costumes."

"That's where I saw her. Oh, speak of the devil." I said as I saw her dance her way over to the table.

"Hey E," she stood on her tiptoes and he leaned down to give her a hug.

"Hey Pix, how you doin? What do you want to drink?" he asked her.

"I'll have a cosmo. Hey Bella," she came over and hugged me. "I see you two have met." she grinned.

"Yeah. Edward saved me from over processed Barbie at the bar," I laughed.

"Oh, you've met Lauren," she giggled.

"Yup. She doesn't seem to like me much" I laughed.

"I'll go get your drink Al," Edward smiled and left the table.

"What did you do to Lauren?" she asked.

"Nothing. She seems to think I'm after Edward and I think she has designs on him herself. I believe the words she used were, 'he needed a real woman and I'm just a mousy little nobody'. I mean seriously, whoever did her boobs needs glasses, her friends ought to have told her that orange is not an attractive skin colour and that hair has more bleach in it than the cleaning supply stock at my uncle's store. I'm surprised it doesn't just snap right off her head." Alice laughed.

"She's mouthy that one. Caused trouble for a few of the girls who used to work here. She seems to think that the minute E decides to date he's going to run right to her. He won't though, he's got more sense than that. She's like the village bike, everyone's had a ride." she answered.

"What's up with that? Why doesn't he date?" I asked.

"Can't really say, it's not mine to tell. Why you interested?" she asked with an raised eyebrow and a grin.

"No. I'm off men right now. I've had my fill for the moment."

She was about to ask more when Edward came back over.

"Here you go Al. Have you two decided what you want to eat yet?" he asked.

"Bella hasn't looked at the menu yet but I will have the steak, med-"

"Medium rare, peppercorn sauce and fries, hold the onions. I know what you want Pix. How about you Bella?" he asked.

"That actually sounds amazing but can I have my steak medium to well done? And I'd like the onions too."

"Okay. Won't be long." he replied and headed away.

"Does he normally wait tables? I'm taking it he's the same E who owns this place with your man."

"Yeah it is. No he only really does it when it's friends or family. So what happened that's put you off men then? Tell Auntie Alice all about it."

"Auntie Alice? You make yourself sound like some sort of agony aunt, and a bad one at that! Well, it all started when I turned eighteen..." I told her the whole story of my mom and Tyler.

"So you walked in on your mom? And your boyfriend? Jesus! I need another drink!" she waved over to Edward.

"Tell me about it. The thing was for all I realised I didn't actually love him he was my best friend. I think that hurt the most the fact that I had trusted him and he broke that all for the sake of money. Oh and sex with my fifty five year old mother!" I laughed sadly.

"Oh god don't remind me!" Alice gagged.

Lauren swaggered over then with our drinks.

"Here you go Alice, oops sorry!" she fake gasped then sneered as she spilled my drink on the table.

She had clearly meant for it to go over me but thankfully missed.

"Seriously Lauren? You're pulling stunts like that in front of me? My fiancé is your boss, my friend is your other boss and you just tried to pour a drink over my best friend." she glared.

"It was an accident, I, I, I must've tripped or something," she started but Alice cut her off.

"Tripped? You were standing still. Don't pull your bullshit with me Lauren I know exactly what you're like. Do you think I don't know how you threatened Charlotte and made her life hell until she quit? And what about Claire? This is the last straw. Go out back and start clearing your locker." Alice demanded.

"You have no right to fire me! You're not even married to Jasper yet! You don't have the authority to fire me!" she shrieked.

"No, she doesn't but I do. I've given you chance upon chance to keep your job but you just can't help yourself. Go clear out you locker. Jasper will get your last check to you." Edward said in a cold voice.

Lauren looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please Edward you know I really need this job," she whimpered.

"Well you should have thought of that before you acted the way you did. This is the latest in a long line of shit you've pulled while working here. Now I felt sorry for you and tried to help you out but I can't do it anymore. You're done." he replied.

She started sobbing and walked away.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she got the table instead of me." I replied as I mopped at the table with the napkins from our drinks.

"Okay. Your meals shouldn't be long. I'm just going to go and make sure Lauren goes quietly." he walked away.

"Never a dull moment let me tell you," Alice chuckled.

"Why does Lauren need this job so badly?" I asked.

"She's a single mom. Little Amber's dad was just passing through and Lauren ended up knocked up. He'd given her a fake name and sob story so she's never been able to trace him for child support. Her parents help her out when they can but they don't have much." I felt like a crumb.

Alice must've saw the guilt on my face.

"Don't feel guilty. Like E said, this is the latest in a long line of stunts she's pulled. Any waitress here so much as smiled at E and she would be the world's biggest bitch to them. She tormented Charlotte so much she quit to get away from her. With Claire she goaded her and goaded her until Claire punched her in the face and quit. The only reason they kept her on staff was because of her kid. It's not like there's a ton of jobs in town. She doesn't even want Edward because she has real feelings for him. It's just that she knows E has money and wanted to get with him so he could take care of her and Amber. Fancies herself as a trophy wife. Don't get me wrong I feel for her but at the same time Jasper and Edward can't have her treating people badly to help her get what she wants."

"How do you mean trophy wife? I mean I know owning your own business would make most people think you're well off but you make it sound like he's loaded." I commented.

"He is. Are you kidding me, you don't know who he is?" she said with a smirk.

"No, should I?" I asked.

"Well most people do. His name is Edward Masen. You know, LA Pirates Edward Masen? He was an NHL player." I must've still looked confused.

"God Bella! Do you not know what the NHL is?" she laughed.

"Yeah I know what it is, it's just not something I've ever been interested in. Plus the only regular guy in my life was into baseball and football, that was it. So how did he end up here?" I asked.

"He got injured. He couldn't play after that." she looked down at her drink.

"Oh, is that why he ended up here?" I asked.

"Partly. You'd need to get the rest of the story from him." she shrugged.

I nodded and just then the other girl who was behind the bar came over with our food.

"Thanks Stacey. You on by yourself now?" Alice asked her.

"Yeah. I think Edward's going to stick around in case we need it but really as long as Daniel stays on until closing I think we'll be fine. He'll probably end up over here annoying you two most of the night! Hey I'm Stacey," she turned to me.

"Hey I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You too. I'll let you guys eat. Holler if you need anything." she grinned and headed back to the bar.

After we ate we had another couple of drinks before Edward came back over.

"You guys enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

"Yeah, just catching up. I thought it would have been busier tonight," she frowned.

"It's the last weekend before pay day. No-one has any money. It's normally quiet. That's why this is normally the weekends that J takes the whole thing off."

"Ah, I see. What are your plans for tomorrow when you're off?" she asked.

"Not much. I've got a few things to do at my mom's place and then probably just have a few beers and kick back. What about you Ali B? You having any wild parties?" he teased.

"It was one time get over it! You'd think that was the only time you'd seen me trashed! I was thinking of having Bella here over for dinner. You want to join? I'll make chicken cacciatore"

"Of course you will, it's the only thing you can make that turns out edible!" he joked "Nah, you two don't want me crashing," he shook his head.

"Well if it's going to be as quiet as you say then Jasper can cut out of here early. Madison and Stacey are working the bar and Eric will be here in the kitchen. They can close up. Come on E, you know you want to," she grinned.

"Okay fine. Text me and let me know what time." he agreed with a sigh.

We sat there a while longer before Edward drove us home.

The next day saw me at Alice's for lunch as she wanted a hand with dinner meaning I made the starters, sides and dessert and she made the main. In return she went out and brought us back chinese for lunch. Once we sat down I asked Alice why she had left California.

"It's a long story. In a nutshell I went to New York to go to school but I couldn't adjust to living there. I mean my room mate was great but I didn't really make any proper friends and I felt lonely. I was talking to my cousin Vic and told her all of this. Next thing I know she calls and asks if I would be able to transfer to UCLA. She had spoken to her mom who had her own interior design firm and she was willing to give me job. I looked into and my scholarship could transfer. I applied , got in and next thing I know I'm starting my junior year in a brand new state. I started work at the firm and loved every second of it. I worked around my class schedule and on Saturdays.

One Saturday night I went out with Vic to a party and met Jasper. He had just graduated and was working at an advertising agency. He hated it but thought it would get better in time. Through him I met Edward and it was like instant big brother. We just clicked straight away. Once I graduated I began working at the firm full time with my own clients but I was also learning the ropes of running the place. Aunt Carmen thought it would be good for me to learn and that way she could start taking some time off more regularly. Then the year after I graduated my Uncle Eli got in a bad car accident and lost one of his legs. He had also suffered a severe head injury and needed around the clock care for a long time. I basically ran things for three months and then one day Aunt Carmen came in and said that she had decided to retire so that she could spend her time with Uncle Eli. She said life was too short and she was too old to be working. Thanks to my scholarship I had been given my college fund when I graduated as gift by my parents and my dad helped to invest it so I had made some money. I used that and my parents lent me the rest so that I could buy the company from Aunt Carmen. Vic didn't want the responsibility at first.

Then Edward was injured and once he knew he wouldn't be playing anymore he moved here to be closer to his mom. Jasper still hated his job and the next thing I knew him and E were buying the bar. Jasper was to be like a silent partner. We came down here for six weeks and I had never seen Jasper happier. I was getting a bit jaded of what I was doing so we made the decision to move here. I was going to hire a manger but I spoke to Vic and she agreed to run the place for me. The rest is history." she shrugged.

"I always thought the minute you left here you'd never be back. Where are your parents now?" I asked.

"They, believe it or not, moved to New York about a year after I left. My dad got a promotion and it meant a relocation." she laughed.

"You're kidding! So do you like being back here?"

"I do. It's home, you know? I like the familiarity, knowing everyone and knowing that when Jasper and I decide to have a family I can take them places I went growing up and I like not having to bring them up in a city. What about you? Do you think you'll stay here or do you think you'll move on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I'd love to stay here but I really need to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. I'm basically living like a teenager in my uncle's house. I just don't know what I'd do here." I shrugged.

"What did you do in Arizona?"

"Same as Jasper but like him I hated it. I don't know what I want to do. I guess the good thing is I'm set financially I don't need to work but I can't just sit around you know? I'll figure it out." I sighed.

"I know you will. Now let's get this dinner started!" Alice jumped up.

We made dinner and Edward appeared just after seven.

"Something smells good." he said as he came into the kitchen.

He went over and kissed Alice's cheek and then smiled at me.

"I hope you brought an appetite, I've been slaving away all afternoon," I almost choked on the sip of wine I was having.

"Edward just looked scared.

"I'm sure it will be delicious," Edward said with mock sincerity.

He looked over and mouthed 'did she really cook everything?' I shook my head an he looked relieved.

"I see what you're doing Cullen. Keep it up and I won't tell you what the lovely Bella here made for dessert." she said as she smacked him with the spoon she was holding.

"Hey, less violence," he chided and came over to sit at the table where I was.

We talked a little about things happening around town when the subject of Lauren came up.

"I felt terrible when Alice told me about her needing the job. Don't get me wrong she is a class A bitch but I provoked her too," I said.

"Don't worry about it. Lauren just didn't know when to stop. It's her own fault she lost the job. I think her mom got her a job at the post office with Mrs Stanley." he replied.

"God that'll be a treat. The townsfolk of Forks greeted by an old hag and frankenstein's monster every time they need a stamp." I said before my brain caught up with my mouth.

I blushed and looked down at the table. Alice and Edward were in hysterics.

"God I just sounded like such a bitch. No, even worse I sounded like my mother!" I exclaimed.

"Is your mom as witty with her nicknames?" Edward asked.

At the thought of my mother the humour of the moment evaporated. Alice noticed how quiet I had gone and called Edward over to taste something. We spoke more about Ali's business and an upcoming trip her and Jasper had planned to New York to visit her parents. Just before eight Jasper called and asked Alice to pick him up at the bar as his car wouldn't start. Edward offered to go but Alice insisted that she go so she could pick up some wine she wanted. Really I think she just wanted to leave Edward and I alone.

Things were fine at first just general chit chat. Then he talked about his parents. His father, Edward senior, had passed away almost ten years ago in a car accident. His mother had kept going as best as she could in Chicago, where they are from, but in the end it held too many memories. She moved to Fork's about a year before Edward followed.

"What about your parents? You seem really close to your uncle. He's a great guy, I hold a lot of respect for him."

"My dad, Charlie, died when I was fifteen. He was a cop in Seattle and he got shot during a robbery. He and my uncle were best friends as well as brothers in law. My parents divorced when I was ten but I spent every break from school with my dad here with my uncle and aunt."

"And your mom?" he asked as he refilled my wine.

"Let's just say we're not on speaking terms and won't be ever again if I have my way."

"Okay, we won't speak about your mother. It sucks that you lost your dad at that age. I was eighteen when I lost mine. I still think about him everyday." he mused.

"Me too. He was the greatest guy you could ever meet. Well, him and my uncle tie for that. I'm lucky that I got to have both of them in my life." I answered.

We chatted some more while we waited for Ali and Jasper. When they came back we had a lovely dinner and talked the night away. Before we knew it, it was midnight. Edward offered to drive me home to save Jasper having to go out. Alice had been drinking wine with me and had too much to drive. We got in his huge truck and headed to my uncles. I teased him about the size of his truck, it was a black Hummer. He teased me about almost being to short to get into it by myself. He pulled up outside.

"Thank you for driving me home." I said to him.

"You're more than welcome Bella. I had a really great night tonight. It was nice hanging out with Ali and J without feeling like the third wheel."

"Yeah that can't be fun. I should head in and let you get home."

He got out of the truck and came around to help me down.

"I could've managed you know" I said stubbornly.

"I'm sure you could have shortie. Anyway you better get inside it's freezing out here. I'll see you soon Bella." he bent and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Edward"

"Goodnight"

My cheek tingled where he had kissed it. When I got inside and waved him off I just stood there with my back against the door. I could seriously be falling for Edward. The guy who doesn't date. Fuck my life!

_**Hope you enjoyed. Should have the next chapter up by Monday. **_

_**Characters not mine.**_


	4. Big Night Out

_**Sorry this took so long! Will hopefully update again this week. Thanks for the reviews and alerts I've gotten for this story so far.**_

Over the next few weeks I spent a great deal of time with Ali, J and Edward. I seemed to fit in with them more than I ever had with friends in the past. I had even had lunch with Edward a few times when I popped in to pick up something for lunch from the bar intending to eat at the store only to end up sitting eating with him. He told me more about his dad and I in turn did the same. He also told me a bit about his brother, Emmett, who he didn't seem too close with. He was a few years older than Edward and lived in Portland, Oregon with his wife who no-one liked. He said that at times he didn't even think Emmett liked her but he put up with her anyway.

I told him a few things about living in Phoenix, leaving out the reason for my leaving there. I told him about my friends Rosalie and Shannon, who I met at college but hadn't seen much of since. Rose moved to San Diego, that's who I went to stay with, and Shannon moved to London for her job.

This Saturday the four of us were having a night out at the bar. Being that it was the beginning of March it was damn cold so I was currently avoiding Alice's calls. She had decided since we were having a night out we should in her words, dress as such. Her idea of dressing me as such was a sleeveless dress that she had graciously said I could wear with tights. She was now pissed because I told her that there was no way in hell I would be going out like that and that I would dress myself. A few seconds later I got a text-

_Fine, I give. But come over and get dressed at mine. We're meeting the guys at the bar. Be here tomorrow at four or I WILL come and drag you here against your will. Love you, A xx_

That girl was crazy!

The next afternoon I arrived at Alice's at four thirty. Uncle C had started clearing out some of Aunt Mary's things last night and wanted to head over to the shelter in PA with the clothes he had set aside for them before in his words, he changed his mind and put it all back in the closet. When he came back he was awfully down and pretty tired as I don't think he slept at all last night. I sent him home and covered at the store until Jared showed up for the last two hours.

Before I had a chance to knock on the door it flew open and I was dragged inside by my arm.

"Bella, you're late! We have so much to do," and she started rambling on about nails and hair and god knows what else.

"If we'd have had more time we could've gone to the spa, I'm about due for a wax. We can do that during the week," she rambled.

"Um, I just got mine done last week Ali, sorry to disappoint. I'll go with you next time though. Now calm your little self down. I'll go shower and I'll do my nails while you're in. we have plenty of time."

"Fine," she huffed and dragged me upstairs.

By the time it hit five thirty I was ready to go but Alice was still trying to decide what to wear. You'd think she was going to a formal event instead of a night at the local bar. We were supposed to be meeting Edward and Jasper at seven. They had been at Edward's all afternoon setting up a new TV he bought but Alice said they had more than likely put it up and spent the past few hours playing video games on it.

All I could see of Alice was her ass hanging out of the closet as she went through the boxes upon boxes of shoes she had lining the shelves at the bottom of her walk in closet. She kept throwing me dirty looks over her shoulder.

"What?" I eventually exclaimed.

"Are you sure you won't even try the dress on? I mean you look great but I just thought it would be nice if-"

"Alice, we are going to a bar in Forks we are not going to a nightclub. I am not changing now move your pixie ass. It's almost six thirty." I said sternly.

"Pixie? I see you've picked up on Edwards vocabulary. You two seem to be pretty cosy." she said with a wink.

"We're friends. That's it, nothing more nothing less." I said firmly as I checked my make up in the mirror.

I had gone with a tight cashmere v-neck sweater that came down to just below my ass with some black leggings and a pair of black over the knee leather boots that had a black ribbon that tied at the top. They had a high stiletto heel so I hoped I wouldn't go on my ass at some point. I left my hair down and Alice curled it into big loose curls that hung down my back. I had done my eyes smoky with lots of eyeliner and mascara and used a nude gloss on my lips. I looked pretty damn good no matter what the evil elf said.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Alice was finally ready. She had a long sleeved, low backed tight black dress with thick tights and a pair of suede Louboutin high heeled pumps. Her hair was spiked and her make up quite natural. She looked stunning. We left and she drove to the bar. She was leaving her car here until tomorrow. When we got inside Edward and Jasper were all ready sitting with beers. Just as we sat down Daniel came over to take our order. Alice and I ordered a pitcher of long island iced tea. We ate dinner as we teased Alice for taking so long to get ready.

"I swear I was sitting there dressed for almost an hour before she even decided what to wear. She's crazy." I laughed, the two guys joining in.

"Some of us care about our appearance. I mean seriously, Bella is the only girl I've ever met who can get ready in an hour. She had showered and done her hair and nails by the time I was even getting in the shower. I'm just saying it's nice to make an effort." she huffed.

I think Bella looks like she made a fine effort. You two are by far the best looking women in here." Edward said before taking a drink from his beer bottle.

I watched the way his adams apple bobbed while he swallowed and when I turned saw Alice look at me knowingly.

"Well dear Edward, flattery will get you everywhere. Now how about some shots!" Alice cried.

She signalled Stacey over and ordered eight shots of tequila and eight of jagermeister along with salt and lemon.

"Jesus Ali you trying to get us all hammered?" Jasper cried.

"I'm just livening the mood," she winked at him.

"See this is why I have to put in so many hours here. I just break even by the time I clear Ali's tab at the end of the month!" he laughed.

We took the shots and I swear my throat was on fire with the tequila. When we got to the last shot, jagermeister, Ali raised hers in a toast.

"To new friendships and old ones too."

We threw back the shots as Alice ordered another round of both drinks and shots.

I woke the next morning with a mouth like a sand box and my head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it. I groaned and went to turn over but was blocked by something. A warm solid something. I opened my eyes to see I wasn't in my queen size comfy bed. I was in a huge dark wood sleigh bed. I turned around to find Edward lying beside me.

Holy fuck what did I do last night! I closed my eyes and tried to figure out how I had got here. I remembered all the shots and then vaguely remembered dancing with Alice and then nothing. I was trying to figure out what to do for the best when I felt Edward move behind me, turning to spoon me throwing his arm around my waist and pulling me back against him.

I looked down and thankfully I was still wearing my leggings from last night but my sweater was gone. I was wearing an extremely oversized Muse concert t-shirt. It was so big it was hanging off one shoulder, so I assumed it was Edwards. I didn't know whether I should just lay there and try to get some more sleep or whether I should get up and call someone to pick me up and leave Edward in peace. The decision was taken out of my hands when I herd Edward speak up from behind me.

"What are you thinking about that's got you all tense?" he asked groggily.

I turned to look at him and he opened his eyes, looking as worse for wear as I felt.

"Just trying to remember how I got here. Too many shots I think" I mumbled.

"Tell me about it. My head feels like someone's going at it with a jack hammer. As for how you got here, you couldn't find your keys and you were going to crash at Ali and J's but then they basically starting mauling at each other in the cab so I asked if you wanted to come back here."

"Oh. So I take it nothing, we didn't do anything we shouldn't have then?" I asked knowing the answer was probably no.

"We kissed that was it. It was very nice if I do say so myself. I'm actually a little hurt that you don't remember," he said and then grinned when I frowned at him.

"You ass! You had me believing you for a second." I slapped his arm that was still tucked around me.

"I'm not lying, well apart from the hurt part. I would've been surprised if you remembered anything after the third round of shots!" he chuckled.

"How did that happen? Please tell me I didn't totally embarrass myself," I pleaded.

I didn't want things to get weird between us. He pulled me until I turned around to face him and then put his arm back around me.

"You didn't. We came back and decided to have some coffee before we turned in for the night. We were sitting on my couch talking and I told you that I was having a hard time staying away from you. You asked what I was talking about and I told you how I liked you from the first day you came into the bar with J's delivery and that I tried to convince myself that I just wanted us to be friends but over these past few weeks, the more I've gotten to know you the harder it's been to convince myself.

You then said that you felt the same but all you had heard since you came here was how I didn't date and how you felt there was no point in putting yourself out there to get shot down. You told me that I shouldn't try to stay away from you anymore so I leaned in like this," he leaned down until our lips were aligned.

He kissed me softly.

"And then you gave me a soft smile before it turned to a grimace and you hightailed it to the kitchen and threw up in my sink." he grinned.

My face was on fire. I buried my face in his chest. I was mortified!

"I can't believe I did that. And you just kissed me again! I must have total death breath! I am so humiliated right now!"

"Sweetheart, it's fine. After you were done we cleaned up and then came up here. I didn't want to leave you alone in case it happened again and was going to sleep on the couch in here but you refused to put me out of my bed. You washed your face and brushed your teeth, I did the same and then we cuddled up and went to sleep. There's completely nothing for you to be embarrassed about. You forget I'm friends with Ali and J. They've both done things ten times worse!" he smiled.

"I can't believe you kissed me for the first time and one, I can't even remember it and two, I threw up straight after. I really shouldn't bother leaving the house. I am never drinking again!" I buried my face in his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have many more kisses that you will remember and honestly don't be embarrassed, as I said Ali and J have done much worse. The last time Alice had a party she drank so much while she was getting everything ready she was smashed by the time people started showing up. By eight thirty she had already fallen over about six or seven times, tried to mount J in front of my mother, gave him a hickey while he talked to one of our suppliers and almost succeeded in getting his dick out to give him a blow job in the middle of the kitchen. Then she spectacularly threw up all over Jessica Stanley, like projectile vomited like The Exorcist, and was put to bed." he chuckled.

"You are kidding!" I looked up from his chest.

"Nope. And as for J, one time while we were still in LA they had came to one of my games and then we went to a party at one of my team mates houses. J thought it was a good idea to hit the tequila as soon as he got there. Ten shots later he was completely trashed. One of my team mates, Jason, dared him to streak through the party. Everyone there was enjoying the night, chatting away and then here comes Jasper running around with not a stitch on but his cowboy boots. Not only did her run through the whole house like that he decided he was quite comfortable and announced that he wasn't putting his clothes back on. Ali ended up threatening to cut him off for the next year if he didn't go and find his clothes and put them back on. They left not long after. The guys I still talk to on the team still ask how the naked cowboy is doing," he laughed.

"Okay. Maybe I don't feel quite as bad now. Do Alice and Jasper know I came back here?" I asked.

"We told them, whether they remember or not is quite another thing."

"She must not remember otherwise she would-" the landline started ringing on the bedside cabinet at Edward's side, "-have called by now."

Edward reached over to answer it.

"Hello, do you realise what time it is? No, I won't let you talk to her. Because I said so. Yes it is up to me because you're calling my phone. No I'm not being an ass but you are just calling to be an extremely annoying and nosy little elf. No I will not apologize for calling you an elf. I will have her call you when she is good and ready and I swear to god if you bug the shit out of her to find out what happened here last night I will set your shoe collection on fire. Yes I will and I will have your husband help me. Goodbye Alice." he hung the phone up.

"She is so annoying in the morning." he grumbled as he rolled back over and cuddled me against him again.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking I'd shower, go make us breakfast and then maybe force you to watch a movie with me before I take you home."

"You are so funny," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry. The way I figure it we get to know each other even better, spend time together and see where it takes us. I don't want to rush this because I think we could have something pretty good here. Plus, as I'm sure you're aware, there are things in my past which have put me off getting close with someone again, which I will tell you about at some point, but I'm just not ready yet. I think before we take the next step we should be completely honest with each other." he murmured as he traced patterns on my shoulder with his finger.

"Okay. You do realise we are going to have Alice all over us don't you? I mean she called me for three days after I told her I was picking my own clothes for last night!" I grumbled

He started laughing.

"It's fine if she starts we'll just tell her it's none of her business. She does think we slept together last night though. She was telling me I'd better not be using you. She should know better than that. I think she called your phone."

"I'll check in a second. I'll need to call my uncle as well. And figure out what the hell I did with my keys!" I sighed.

"Well I'm going to get up and shower before I fall back asleep. Your purse is probably downstairs. I won't be long and then I'll get us something to eat, soak up the booze from last night."

"Okay." I turned onto my back after he kissed me chastely and headed to the bathroom.

I grinned the whole way downstairs. I found my purse on the floor in front of the couch after I found the living room. I got my phone out to find twenty missed calls. Two from my uncle and the rest from Alice. Damn pixie had been blowing my phone up since six thirty this morning. It was now only nine fifteen.

I called my uncle first and told him where I was. After a few minutes of teasing we hung up leaving me free to call Alice. I swear the phone didn't finish the first ring before she picked up.

'Oh my god Bella are you still at Edward's? We were so drunk last night! Did you guys have sex? Was it good? Are you seeing each other? Did he treat you good? 'Cause if he didn't I will kick his ass. In fact why don't I come over and have breakfast with you guys? I'll wake Jasper back up and-"

"Jesus Alice how much coffee have you had? No, you will not be coming over to have breakfast with us, make your husband suffer he's the one who married you!" I cried.

"That's nice Bella. Way to show me the love. So what happened with you two?"

"Apparently, we got here talked a little, Edward kissed, me I threw up and then we went to sleep. I cannot remember a thing after drinking the shots. How are you feeling this morning?" I asked.

"Bella, I can't believe you can't remember you guys first kiss!" she giggled "I'm feeling pretty crappy. I woke J earlier but he got all grumpy and then when back to bed. I'm waiting for him to get up to make me breakfast. The thought of dealing with raw food is not appealing. How about you? You feeling rough?"

"Yeah. My stomach is fine, I just have a headache. Edward is showering and then he's going to make breakfast." Just as I said that the man himself came downstairs wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts.

I didn't hear what Alice said next because I was too busy ogling him. Hew came over and grinned at me and then started kissing me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and then thrust it into my mouth. I let my tongue tangle with his for a few seconds before I realised Alice was yelling down the phone. I pulled back and we grinned at each other before he pecked my lips again and then headed for the kitchen.

"Sorry Alice I spaced out. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I said, do you guys want to do something later? Maybe catch a movie or eat at the bar or something."

"No, after breakfast we're going to watch a movie here before I head home. I've got stuff to do and I'm really tired so I'm just going to hang out at home today. Maybe we can do something during the week. I'll give you a call later okay?"

"Okay. And don't think I forgot you didn't really give me any details missy. I'll be expecting a full report when I see you." she warned.

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't kiss and tell. I'll talk to you soon Ali."

"Fine. Bye." she answered grumpily before she hung.

I put my phone back in my bag and wandered through to the sexy man who was making me breakfast.

_**Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Characters Not Mine**_


	5. Call From Home

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts. Next chapter should be up beginning of next week. **_

Edward and I ate the lovely breakfast he had made, pancakes, bacon and eggs with lots of coffee and some painkillers for dessert.

We lay on his huge sofa and snuggled while we watched Old School. I hadn't seen it in forever and was in the mood to watch something I didn't have to think about. I love Will Ferrell, he's hilarious. Once it was over we lay there and watched some tv while we talked about silly things. At one point during an old episode of Friends, Edward got really quiet. I asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"What about?" I asked looking up at him.

"Us," he replied.

My stomach clenched. Was he changing his mind.

"What about us?" I asked quietly.

"Don't worry nothing bad. I was just thinking how I like us lying here like this. I know we haven't really decided anything and we're taking this slow but I don't want us seeing other people while we figure this out, not that I think you want to either. I guess, if it doesn't sound too junior high, I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend?" he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Of course I will." I stretched up to kiss him.

Shortly after that we realised it was now after three in the afternoon. I needed to get home. I had showered but because I didn't have a change of clothes I was wearing another of Edward's t-shirts with a pair of his sweats that were rolled up at the waist and ankles. Even then they slipped down every time I moved and I really did have some things to do around the house so I had to make a move. Unhappily we got ourselves ready to go. I had to put my boot on underneath the sweats and I scowled as Edward laughed at me. He slipped on some jeans a sweater and some sneakers before putting on a heavy jacket. We went outside to get in his car and god, was it cold. We got to my uncles to find Alice's car outside.

"I'm going to kill her. I told her I'd see her tomorrow. She's such a little pest. Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"I would but I have a ton of shit to do." he grinned.

"Edward Masen! I can't believe you're letting me go in there alone!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously gorgeous I really do have a pile of paperwork to get done for the bar. Just tell her to mind her business and if she doesn't listen I'm sure your uncle would love to here all about Alice's exploits at her party," he smiled.

"Fine. I'd better go get it over with. Call me okay?" I smiled at him.

"Of course I will baby. Now get your sweet ass out of here before I kidnap you and take you home with me." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before I got out of the truck. Having heels on did have a height advantage. I got to the front door and turned to wave before going inside. Alice and my uncle were sitting at the kitchen table, talking over coffee.

"Well will you look what the cat dragged in!" she grinned like the damn joker.

"Really? Did I not tell you I'd see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"You did. But I was bored and Jasper is still sleeping it off. He drank more when we got home. Tanked half a bottle of jack on top of all the beer and shots so he's been puking his guts up all day. I couldn't listen to it any longer and I wasn't allowed to come out to Edward's so I came here. Nice outfit by the way," she smirked.

"I like it. Now you can amuse yourself down here. I've got things to do."

I had another shower and washed my hair, as I didn't wash it at Edward's, then headed into my room where I put on a pair of my own sweatpants with a long sleeved t-shirt and my cosy fluffy socks. I roughly dried my hair before throwing it up into a messy bun.

Just to annoy Alice, I tidied up my room and stripped my bed, throwing my laundry out the door. Then I went back into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth. I went downstairs to the laundry room and put the washing on, transferring Uncle C's stuff that was in there into the drier. Then I went into the kitchen as Alice watched me quietly and grabbed the furniture polish and headed back upstairs and cleaned my furniture, after first hoovering. Then I went into Uncle C's room and did the same.

I went back downstairs and hoovered and dusted the living room, smirking to myself knowing that Alice would be fuming in the kitchen I finally made my way in there and went to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge while looking to see what I could make for dinner.

"Alice, you staying for dinner? I can give you some to take home to Jasper." I offered.

"Yeah, sure." she replied.

"So are you really not going to tell me anything else about last night?" she pouted.

"Nope. I already told everything I wanted you to know on the phone. Now do you two want chicken or pork?"

"I'll eat anything B, you know me." Uncle C shot me a wink.

"Me too. Come on Bella, give me something." she pleaded.

"Say Uncle C, did you ever hear about the last party Alice had at her and Jasper's place?" I asked smirking at Alice.

"Bella! I can't believe he told you about that!" she squealed.

Uncle C left the room then mumbling something about girl talk.

"Look Alice, I'm not being mean not sharing things with you. I'm just a private person. I will tell you that we've decided to be together but to take things really slowly. You know that Edward isn't the type that would like me gossiping about us either, especially when there really isn't anything to share." I looked at her pleadingly.

Alice could be like a dog with a bone when she wanted to know something.

"Okay fine. Just tell me one thing, are you happy?" she asked.

"I am. Happier than I've been in a long time." I smiled.

"Did you tell him anything about your mom and he who I will not taint my mouth with his name?"

"No. we said that we would work up to that and for him to tell me about his past. Can you just tell me one thing Alice? I won't ask you to betray his trust but is it really bad?" I asked.

"Um, let's just say he was hurt badly by someone he should've been able to trust. He's moved on but it has left him a little wary of people. I think you two will be really good for each other. What you need to know about Edward is that while he is wary of people, once he's taken you into his heart he's the most loving and loyal person you could know. I think he's just what you need to help you with this mess with your mother."

Just then the house phone rang. Stupidly I answered without letting it go to the machine.

"Hello?"

"Finally. Might have known you'd end up with my pathetic brother. Is he still crying over his pain in the ass of a wife?" my mother's shrill voice came over the phone.

"What do you want Renee?" I asked in a monotone voice.

Alice's head popped up and then she hurried through to the living room returning with my uncle.

"Well dear daughter, what I'd like is for you to give me the money you owe me so that I can get on with my life. I'd also like your pathetic boyfriend to stop coming over here and calling me looking for you. Then I'd like to never hear from you again. Do you think you can manage all that?" she sneered down the phone.

"Money I owe you? What the hell are you talking about you crazy bitch?" I snarled down the phone at her.

Uncle C's eyes went wide.

"I put up with that sorry excuse for a man for twelve years of my life. The least he can do is repay me in kind. There is no way you should have gotten all that money while I'm left living hand to mouth."

"My father was one of the best human beings I have ever known. Unlike you, you selfish bitch, he actually cared about others. I don't know why you didn't just leave me with him in the first place. Clearly you never wanted me. And as for you living the way you do, maybe you should try getting sober and getting a job instead of blaming everyone else for your troubles."

She started screaming obscenities down the phone as another thought came to me.

"You know what Renee, I've had enough of your bullshit. Now I'm giving you thirty days to get your sorry ass out of my house or I will have the cops come and evict you."

"What are you talking about. This is my house!" she yelled.

"Really? Who paid for it in full? Who's name is on the deed? See maybe if you'd been sober you'd have thought to ask for your own name to be on their but I guess it's worked in my favour that your a drunken whore. Get your shit out of my house and go live with one of your sleazy boyfriends. You have thirty days from today. Goodbye Renee. Have a nice life. In fact, I hope you don't." I slammed the phone down.

Uncle C and Alice were both staring at me as though they were expecting me to breakdown. Instead I burst into hysterics. They looked at me as though I had gone crazy. When I finally calmed down I wandered over and sat at the table.

"You know what? That felt amazing! I feel like a ton weight has just been lifted off my shoulders. I can't believe I forgot about her house." I shook my head.

"Are you okay B?" my uncle asked.

"Actually I am. I really am."

"What house are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked.

I own the house Renee lives in." I turned to my uncle, "How do I do this? Do I have to go back to Phoenix?" I asked him.

Alice had quietly gone into the living room.

"Probably. You'll have to make sure she's out of there and going by the way you said she's been living you'll probably have to do some decorating and things to sell it. Jenks will probably know of a good property attorney out in Phoenix. I can call him tomorrow and ask. I'll come with you of course." I shook my head.

"I can't ask you to do that. What about the store?" I asked him.

"Jared can work and I'm sure Edward or Jasper can help me find someone to help out. I'll worry about that. Now after that little surprise how about I treat you and Alice to some take out for dinner. I could handle some chicken fried rice." he smiled at me.

Later that night as I lay in bed I really thought about the turn the day had taken. I mean, I always knew when I left Arizona that my relationship with my mother was dead, but now it seemed so final. Most girls have their mother by their side when they get married and have children but I would never have that. My kids would never know their grandparents on my side of the family. It was a weird thing to comprehend in my mind.

The rest of the week went by pretty quietly. In fact the next three weeks did. Edward and I had a quite a few dates as well as meeting for lunch most days and hanging out at his house most nights. We still hadn't gone any further than extremely long make out sessions, but I was blissfully happy with him. We had also gone out with Ali and J a couple of times which was always fun. Jasper's eyes about popped out of his head the first time he tried to poke fun at Edward and I's lack of a sex life and I called him the naked cowboy!

It was now the third weekend in March and it was really cold today. I was covering at the store for my uncle while he went on a lunch date with Esme Masen. Yes, my uncle, the dark horse, was dating again. They both said it was more of a companionship thing, like platonic friends, but you could tell by looking at them they were closer than friends. And yes, I had met my boyfriends mother. Granted it was when I came home early one night and they were watching a movie on the couch. She seemed like a lovely woman and I was really happy for my uncle.

So far today it had been one of those days. My car wouldn't start this morning, then the lock at the store was frozen so I had to call Alice to bring me over some hot water to defrost it. Then the heating wouldn't go on. Eventually it clicked in but by that point I wanted to crawl back into bed. I had called Jared, who thankfully agreed to come in and cover for me for a while so I could meet Edward for lunch. I walked over to the bar shivering the whole time.

I went over to the bar once I got inside and Stacey called Edward out from the kitchen.

"Hey baby, hows your day been?" he asked as he kissed me gently.

"Horrid! And I'm starving. Can I get a bowl of the creamy chicken pasta soup and a chicken salad sandwich? Oh, and a coke." I smiled up at him.

"Sure gorgeous. Sit down and I'll go tell Eric." he winked at me.

I sat at our usual booth and waited for him to return. When he did we had a nice lunch hour just chatting over mundane things. I reminded him I was headed to Phoenix on Friday. Renee's thirty days were up and I was going out there to put the house on the market and see what needed to be done. Edward and I still hadn't had the whole sit down about our pasts so I told him that I was going to sell a house I still owned there. Not lying but not the whole truth he had offered to come with me but Uncle C was coming so I told him I would see him on Monday.

"What are your plans for Thursday? Can I make you dinner before you ditch me for the weekend?" he asked.

"Sure sounds good. Aren't you working?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm covering for J when he goes to LA with Ali so I'm taking a few days off before he goes and then I'll have a whole weekend when he comes back. I thought maybe we could go somewhere. Just the two of us. Besides when we meet for lunch every time we get together either Ali or J appear or Ali is on the phone. I thought it would be nice to have time just for us."

"Sounds good. I'll warn Uncle C I won't be around for dinner. Not that he'll probably notice, he'll probably be at your moms." I laughed.

"Probably. Well I'm off on Thursday so how about I pick you up from the store. If you want to shower and stuff you can bring your stuff to mine." he offered.

"Okay. So what are your plans for your day off?" I asked as I finished my fries.

"In the morning I'm headed over to my mom's studio to do some painting for her and in the afternoon I'm just going to hang out at the house and do some householdy things." he smiled.

"Householdy things?"

"Yeah. Cleaning, laundry, that type of thing. My mom keeps telling me to get someone to come in and do it but I'd rather do it myself." he grinned.

Eventually I left him to go back and let Jared go home. I saw Edward on Monday and Tuesday but Wednesday night I decided to stay at home and get packed for my weekend in Phoenix. I had dinner with my uncle and then he left to go over to see Esme. I decided to take Thursday off and surprise Edward as he did his 'householdy things'. I had called Jared and asked him if he could work the afternoon.

These past few weeks I felt bad that I was living with my uncle and he wouldn't let me contribute to anything. The only thing he let me do was cook and clean the house. Even when I cooked it was with groceries from the store so I wasn't paying for them. I asked him if I could work some shifts at the store as I was bored but really I wanted to give him the time off. Tomorrow I was due to work from twelve until six, taking over from my uncle, but now Jared would be there.

I decided to run a bath after I had packed my clothes and the paperwork I would need and got my passport and flight information into my handbag. I was just about to go into the bathroom when my phone started ringing. I went to grab it with a smile, thinking it was Edward but I was shocked when I saw a different number.

A Phoenix phone number.

_**Characters Not Mine**_


	6. Nasty Surprises

_**Sorry, thought this would've been up sooner. Thank you for all reviews, alerts etc.**_

I stare at my phone for a few minutes before I toss it on my bed and forget about it. It's probably Renee trying to sweet talk me into to letting her stay in the house.

I lay in the tub relaxing for about an hour before I decided to wash my hair and get out. I dried off and put on my pyjamas and went to dry my hair, passing my bed on the way. The same number had called me twice in the time I had been in the bath. I cleared my call list and then dried my hair before heading downstairs to watch some TV with a glass of wine. Around midnight my uncle came home.

"Hey B, I thought you'd be in bed." he said when he came in.

"I was watching some TV before I head up. I got my stuff ready for the weekend cause Edward's making me dinner tomorrow night so I wanted to have everything ready."

"Did you remember to pack the deed for the house? The attorney Jenks recommended said you would need it to put it on the market."

"Yeah, I've packed everything. I just hope Renee has cleared her shit out. I've had a few calls from a Phoenix number tonight but I didn't answer them. I'm sure she will be thinking that I'm not serious and I'll just let her carry on doing what she's doing."

"Probably. If I know my sister we'll have to physically remove her when we get in there on Friday. You're probably going to have to clear the house of all her stuff yourself."

"Probably. I'm going to head on up. Oh, before I forget, Jared is working tomorrow afternoon. I've got a few things to do so he's taking the shift." I said.

"Okay. When I'm done I'm going over to the studio to do a few repairs for Esme. She was going to call in a handy man but I said I'd do it for free." he said quickly.

"I'm sure you did," I teased. "Goodnight Uncle C" I kissed his cheek.

"Night B" he grinned.

The next morning I got up around ten thirty. I headed into the shower before getting dressed. I went downstairs and made breakfast and then ran upstairs to grab my phone. I had a text from Edward and four missed calls. I read the text first.

_Good morning baby, can't wait to see you tonight. E xx_

I quickly replied and then checked the missed calls. They were all from the same number as last night. I wish she would just get over it and get out of the house. I decided to make some brownies to take to Edwards. I was just finishing up when my phone starting ringing again. It was the same damn number. I decided just to answer it. Maybe if she saw I was serious she would at least not be there tomorrow.

"Hello?" I said angrily.

"Bella, it's Tyler, please don't hang up I really need to-"

I hung up. The phone rang three times and I ignored it. What was that shit for brains calling me for? Then a text came through. I decided just to open it, at least I didn't have to here his snivelling voice through text.

_Bella, I know I'm the last person you want to speak to but I really need to talk to you asap. I can't tell you how important it is that I speak to you at some point today. Please please call me back on this number, it's my home number. Please Bella, I'm not trying to mess you around it's extremely important. Please. Tyler_

This got me wondering. Tyler would never beg me to talk to him even when we were together. I pick up my phone before it registers what I'm doing and I find the number in my call list and press send. Before he has a chance to talk I talk over him.

'Look Tyler, this better not be more of your bullshit. You have two minutes to talk and then I'm hanging up.'

'Bella, it's your mom. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this over the phone, but your mom, she uh,"

"For fucks sake Tyler! Stop stuttering and spit it out."

I already knew but I needed to hear him say the words.

"She's gone Bella. She was found yesterday evening. She's dead."

"Uh, okay. Um, I was heading to Phoenix tomorrow but I'll change my flight until today. Where do I go when I arrive?" I asked calmly.

"You need to head over to the city morgue. That's where she is. They, uh, had to carry out an autopsy to find out the cause of death. You'll need to make arrangements and stuff as well. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No Tyler it's fine. If I need you I'll call you." I said calmly.

"Okay. You need to speak to an Officer Anders when you get here. He's the one who came to the house."

"Okay. Thanks for calling." I answer and hang the phone up.

I always wondered how I'd feel when this happened, not that I thought it would be so soon. I gave myself a shake. I had too much to do now. First off I called the airline and changed my flight from tomorrow until tonight. I was leaving Port Angeles at four thirty to head to Seattle. I had a flight to Phoenix from there at eight thirty. I check the time and it was quarter to one.

I went out and got in my car heading for Esmes studio. I needed to tell my uncle. Esme was at the front desk when I got there.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, is my uncle here yet?" I asked.

"He sure is. You missed Edward though he already headed home."

"That's fine. I'll go over there once I speak to Uncle C."

She went into the studio and a minute later my uncle appeared.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" I asked him.

He studied me for a minute and then nodded before leading me into Esmes office.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know the best way to tell you this so I'm just going to come out with it. I got a call this morning from that number in Arizona. It wasn't Renee, it was Tyler."

"What did that son of a bitch want?" he demanded.

"He was calling to let me know that Renee passed away last night. I don't know any details yet. You okay?" I asked as his face drained of all colour.

"Am I okay? Are you?" he asked and crushed me against his chest.

"I don't know what I am. I just know I can't fall apart yet. I've changed my flight. I'm heading out there later this afternoon. I left yours for tomorrow so that you can get your stuff ready and arrange cover for the store."

"Nonsense. You can't go out there alone. I'll come with you today." he stood.

"No seriously uncle C. I think I need to do this on my own. I'm going to head out and speak to Edward and then I'll grab my stuff and head for PA. I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow. Maybe Esme will come with you or something." I smiled sadly at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow okay. I have my phone if you need me." I said as I hugged him again.

"Okay B. Do you want me to drive you to PA?"

"Nah. Can you do me a favour and let Alice know? I don't have time to go over there now and I know she's coming here at two today."

"Sure sweetie. I'll call you in a little while."

I left the studio and got in my car. I drove on auto pilot all the way out to Edward's, stopping at the house to grab my bags. When I pulled up outside his hug Hummer was out here along with a car I didn't recognize. When I got closer I saw it was a rental.

I got out of my car and headed to the front door but it opened just as I got to the top step. I looked up expecting Edward but instead there stood a tall, slim, beautiful woman with long strawberry blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

"Um, is Edward home?" I asked slowly trying to figure out who she was.

"I'm sorry my husband is busy with our son right now. Can I help you with something?" she asked with a smirk.

I actually felt the colour drain from my face.

"His wife?" I muttered as I heard voices come into the hallway.

I looked up with tears filling my eyes as Edward came into the hallway holding hands with a little boy with the same strawberry blonde hair as his mother.

"Tan, Riley needs his … Bella?" he spoke in a quiet voice.

I started shaking my head as I stared at him for a second. I looked up to see his wife smirking at me. I looked back at him as his face turned ashen.

"Bella it's not what-" I cut him off.

"Don't! Don't make excuses." I yelled then turned and ran to my car.

He started to run after me but I was too quick. I got in and started the car quickly turning and driving out. The tears streamed down my face as I sped along the road, turning in the opposite direction of my uncle's as I headed to the airport.

My phone was ringing non stop in my bag as I drove but I ignored it. I couldn't bear to listen to him tell me how I was his bit on the side, nothing better than my mother. I parked my car in long term parking and headed into the airport. I still had two hours until my flight left but I went to sit at the gate anyway. I didn't know if Edward would head out here once he figured out where I was going, that is if he even tried to find me. I sat staring into space thinking over all the time I had spent with him. Had there been signs and I had missed them? I sat staring into space before I stood to go and get a coffee when the feeling of nausea hit me. I ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited my guts up. I stayed in the bathroom for thirty minutes quietly sobbing. I had allowed myself to fall in love with Edward only to have it flung back in my face.

When I managed to stop crying I left the stall and went to the sink to wash my face. I got outside just as my flight was called. Once I was on board the plane I took out my phone to switch it off. Thirty five missed calls and voicemails and twenty texts. I switched it off, not bothering to check any of them.

When I got to Seattle, I took out my phone and put it on to check in with my uncle. I again ignored all the calls and texts.

'Hey Uncle C, that's me in Seattle. Just called to check in," I said with false cheer.

"B I've spoken with Edward it's not what you think. He'

'Uncle C, I can't deal with that right now. I have more going on than Edward being a cheating bastard. I just called to let you know I was here. I call again once I get to Phoenix. Bye'

'Isabella'

I heard him say as I shut off my phone and headed to my gate again. I couldn't eat, I felt sick to my stomach. I grabbed a magazine to read on the plane and found a seat. Again I drifted off in my own thoughts only stirring when I heard my flight get called. I got on the plane and headed towards my past. I got off the plane in Phoenix and headed to the car rental desks. I thought I'd be better with a car than getting cabs everywhere. I got out my phone and ran through my texts. I now had thirty texts. Twenty five from Edward, three from my uncle, five from Alice, one from Jasper and one from Tyler. I opened the one from Tyler. He had sent me the number for the police officer. I called him once I was in the car.

'Anders' he answered.

'Hi Officer Anders my name is Isabella Swan. I was told to contact you with regards to my mothers death, Renee Grant.'

'Ah Miss Swan. I am sorry for your loss. Can I ask when you expect to arrive in Phoenix?' he asked.

'I actually just arrived. I'm just about to leave the airport. I'm told I have to wait for an autopsy to be performed?'

'That's right. The body will be released as soon as there done.''

'That's fine. Is there anything else I need to do just now?' I ask.

'I would like to speak to you but I understand you will be tired from travelling. Can you give me your contact details while you're in town? I will need to speak to you.'

'Yes, I will be staying at 2113 Sadler Way. You can contact me on my cell.'

'That would be Ms Grants address?' he asked

'Yes.'

'I must warn you the house is in a bit of a mess. She hasn't been taking care of things by the looks of it. You may want to stay at a hotel for the time being'

'Am I not allowed to go the house?" I asked wondering what the hell had happened.

'You can go there if you wish. It's just a mess is all.' he answered.

'It's fine. I'll need to go there eventually anyway. I'll be there when you need to talk to me except for when I pick my uncle up at the airport tomorrow afternoon. Thank you Detective.'

'No problem Ma'am. I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight.'

I drove away from the airport and headed to the house wondering what was awaiting for me.

_**What is Edward up to? I guess we'll find out soon enough!**_

_**Update will hopefully be up on Thursday.**_

_**Characters not mine!**_


	7. Dealing With it All

_**Thank you for all reviews, alerts etc. Sorry this toll a little longer than I thought. I kept rewriting bits and deleting bits, anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**_

I lay in the bed in my hotel room trying to will myself to get up. After I got my rental last night I drove to the house I had bought for my mother. When I got there I wished I had listened to the cop when he told me not to. The place was a dump.

There was garbage everywhere. Piles of empty bottles littered every surface, fast food cartons with mouldy, rotting food left inside, plates with rotting food lying around, clothes everywhere, you get the picture. The place was alive with bugs and insects. I shut the door as quickly as I opened it and headed for a hotel.

I had slept on and off all night maybe getting a solid hour at a time. I just couldn't seem to switch my brain off. When I wasn't wondering what had happened to Renee I was wondering what the fuck had happened with Edward. I mean we were so happy, and now it was all shot to shit. I knew that there had top be some sort of explanation, I knew for a fact Alice wouldn't have let us get so involved if she knew he had a wife and child stashed away somewhere. I also knew he had trust issues that had been caused by someone betraying him from what Alice had said, so to deduce she was an ex-wife or they had at least been separated for some time wasn't hard to deduce. It was the kid thing that was throwing me. He definitely looked comfortable with the little boy and she did say son but then again I knew Edward hadn't been out of town since I first met him around two months ago so he hadn't gone to see a kid. And I didn't think he could be the type to have a child and not care enough to be as big a part of their life as he could be.

I knew I would have to talk to him but I wanted to get all of this shit with Renee cleared up first. I still had the funeral to plan and the house to sort out and sell. Once I had gotten to grips with all of that I could sort out Edward and I. I looked at the clock and saw it was five thirty. I decided to get up and have a bath before I had to start my day. While I lay there I checked my messages. I didn't want to listen to any of the voicemails. I'd rather speak to Edward face to face than listen to him on my answering service. I quickly sorted through them hitting number three to delete any of the ones I heard Edward's voice on. I listened as Alice begged me to call her and got my uncles flight details. I'd have to pick him up around three.

I quickly called Alice. I knew she would be up at this time, she was up ridiculously early every morning.

"Hey Al,"

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry about your mom. Well I'm not really but I'm sorry you have to go through this, does that make me a bad person? Anyway how are you? What have you been doing since you got there? Have you seen that sleaze Tyler? What's going to happen with-" she rambled out so quickly I just barely made her out.

"No, it doesn't make you a bad person. I kind of feel the same way and considering that's my mother we're talking about there's probably a space in hell with my name on it. I'm doing okay, just feeling overwhelmed with everything."

"No wonder. So what have you found out so far" she asked slightly calmed.

"Not much. I have to wait until an autopsy has been performed because it's a sudden death. The body won't be released until then so I can't have the funeral until then. The house looks like a garbage heap. There's rotting food and booze bottles lying around, dirty laundry everywhere. The house is buzzing with bugs and shit. It's just a complete mess so I'm going to have to take care of that. I haven't saw Tyler and I sure as hell don't want to so hopefully he keeps away."

"So what are you're plans for today?" she asked.

"I have to find a funeral home and start plans for the funeral so that once the body is released everything's good to go. I need to talk to the cop who was at the house as well." I answered.

"Well Jazz and I will come out for the funeral, so be sure to call us and let us know when it is. And if Tyler comes we'll get Jasper to kick his ass for you," she joked.

"If he shows up I may just do that myself. Have you seen Edward?" I asked quietly.

"I have. Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Um, no. Yes. No. Yes, yes just tell me."

"He's completely miserable. He came over last night. He feels like the lowest of the low considering you were coming to tell him something as bad as you were and you were faced with that situation. He's worried sick because he hasn't heard from you and none of the rest of us did either, but of course we all understood. He's panicking because he's assuming that you're going to end things with him the first chance you get. And to finish it off he's confused."

"Confused? Why?"

"Because he wants to come out to Phoenix and be there for you but he doesn't know if you even want him there or if it's just going to make things more difficult for you. I told him to let things settle for a few days but he's going out of his mind. He went home late last night still freaking out."

"I know I need to talk to him Alice but I just can't yet. I'll talk to him soon, I just need time to get everything else straightened out first."

"Okay. Do you want me to come out there with my mop and duster and tackle the house with you?" she joked.

"I wouldn't joke about that I may just take you up on the offer." I laughed.

We said our goodbyes after I promised to call her with the funeral details . I lay in the tub for a while before getting out and drying my hair. I threw it up into a ponytail and threw on some denim shorts and a tank top with my black chucks. I called down to room service for some breakfast and then I stared at my phone for a while. Once my food came and I had ate a little, I found myself staring at my phone again. I wasn't sure what to do for the best. I decided to text him.

_Edward, Alice told me you've been worried about me. I wanted to let you know I arrived here okay. I realise we need to talk but I have so much going on in my head right now. Once I get things in Phoenix sorted out we can talk. I just need to know one thing. Is that little boy yours? Bella_

I sat there expecting to wait a while for a reply. Instead I got one back within like two minutes.

_I am so happy to hear you got there safely. I will talk about everything whenever you are ready. I'm so sorry about everything. I wish I could be there for you and would be if you needed me. All you have to do is ask. No, the boy isn't mine. Edward xx_

I re-read the message a few times before replying.

_Okay. I'm fine right now but if I do need you I will let you know. I'll call you when I get back home. Bella_

I out my phone in my bag and sat back down to try and a little more before I headed out. I grabbed my lap top out of my bag and began looking up funeral homes. I hadn't the first clue of what I should do or where I should go. I decided to ask downstairs. I looked at the clock and it was now eight thirty.

I lifted the phone and called downstairs. The receptionist was very sympathetic and told me the name of the funeral home her family used for their father. I called them and they told me to come by at ten. I watched TV until then trying to figure out the best way to attack the house. I needed somewhere for people to go to after the service. I got out a pad and pen and scribbled down supplies I would need and where to start but really I was in over my head. My phone rang then with a number I didn't know, but with Phoenix area code.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, I'm looking to reach and Isabella Swan, my name is Tia Beckford. I'm calling from Karim Industrial Cleaning Services."

"This is Isabella Swan." I said to her, confused.

"Oh, hi. We've had a call from an Alice Brandon to hire a team for a property on Sadler Way but she said to call you to arrange a time. When would suit?" she asked.

God bless Alice Brandon.

"I have an appointment at ten. Could they maybe meet me there around noon? I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"Yes that would be fine. I will let the team know and they will see you there. Thank you Miss Swan."

"Thank you Tia. Bye."

I texted Alice – _I love you I love you I love you! Thank you so much xxxx_

I got one back almost immediately.

_You''re welcome. You have enough to be dealing with without worrying about cleaning a house. We will see you soon. A xxx_

I dropped by the police station before I went to appointment. The cop basically said that Tyler had been the one to find her. He went over there to see if she'd tracked me down yet but instead when he got inside he found her lying on the floor. I headed straight to the funeral home after that. With the funeral director's help I organised a simple cremation and service. I left there and grabbed some lunch at In-N-Out before heading to the house. When I got there there was a huge truck parked outside. It had Karim written on the side so I headed over and the driver got out to meet me.

"Hey, I'm Amun Karib." he held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Bella swan, it's nice to meet you," I shook his hand.

"So what are we looking at today?" he asked.

"Well basically from what I saw I expect the whole house to be a disaster. My mother lived here but she passed away. I cam by here last night and had to leave straight away. It's like bug city in there."

"That's no problem miss. We'll soon get it sorted. We'll sort through the stuff and leave it for you to decide what needs to be done with it all." he answered.

"Okay. The furniture in the living room will definitely have to go and I'm assuming the rest of the rooms will be the same. Do you know of a place I can maybe hire like a skip or something?" I asked.

"We can get one here for you. Leave it to us. Can I ask you to come back maybe around six? If we need you here any sooner I will call you." he smiled.

"Okay, thank you."

I left then and headed back to the hotel to freshen up before going to get my Uncle. I got to the airport just before three and his flight was just coming in to land. Ten minutes later he appeared, with Esme on his arm. I ran over to them.

"Hey honey," Esme said as she held me tightly.

It felt so good to be in her arms. It was beaten only by the feeling of being in Edward's. We headed to the hotel to drop off their things. We were on our way and I was catching them up on what had happened so far.

"Basically, I got here last night, talked to the police, I arranged the funeral this morning and Alice arranged a cleaning service for the house which was a complete bio hazard. As soon as the body is released we'll know when the service is going to be."

"Okay. I have an idea. Carlisle didn't you say you had to see a lawyer this afternoon?" Esme asked.

"I do. Bella and I were both supposed to go."

"Okay well can you go on your own?" she asked as I looked between them trying to figure out what was going on.

"If it's okay with Bella. I can go and see what's what. We were really just meeting with him to get things started with the sale of the house. I can still go and fill him in on what's been happening."

"Okay. Well, Bella, if it's okay with you, how about we go shopping this afternoon. You'll need something to wear to a funeral and you'll need furniture for the house by the sounds of things. We could have a look today and get started. We could bring some dinner back to the hotel and just relax tonight." she suggested.

"That sounds great Esme."

So that's how I found myself less than an hour later in a changing room with four black dresses. Eventually I found one along with some new underwear, shoes and a purse. I also saw some nice things for the house but it would need to be completely redecorated before I get anything. We left the furniture place and headed back to the house. I saw numerous items of furniture on the front lawn as well as plastic tubs filled with things piled up near the front door.

"Hi Amun. Do you guys have much to do?" I asked.

"Not really. The heavy work is all done. Tonight we'll cover what's left in the house, spray the whole place for insects and then tomorrow we'll come in and give it a thorough cleaning. Now, this stuff on the lawn is all the things that are completely done. This sofa has things growing in it, as do the beds, the tables are falling apart etcetera. What I need is for you to give us the go ahead to dump them before we fill the skip. Over there we have things we found such as unsoiled clothing and personal items. Now can we ditch this furniture or is there anything you'd rather have?" he asked.

"Just get rid of it all. I'll be replacing it before I sell the house anyway. We'll grab those boxes and get out of your way." I answered.

Esme and I packed the four plastic tubs into the back seat of my rental and then we headed for the hotel after leaving a set of house keys with Amun. We took dinner with us, pizza and salad from a place near the hotel. We also got some cokes, wine and some beers from the store.

Once we had eaten uncle C went down to my car to bring the boxes up. I changed into my pj's while I waited. Once he came back we took one each and started to sort through them. The one that I had contained photo albums I thought were long gone. They had pictures of me and both of my parents when I was a baby and a toddler. I smiled as I looked at my dad. I traced the pictures with my finger. Esme came over then.

"Charlie looks so young here compared to the pictures Carlisle showed me." she smiled.

I went further through and then I found a manilla envelope. I emptied out on the bed to find dozens of letters written to Renee after we had left. In each one he begged her for more time with me. I felt my eyes fill with tear as I read his words. In that moment it hit me. I had no parents left in this world. I mean, obviously Charlie had been gone a while, but as much as I didn't have a relationship with Renee and she had done some pretty bad things to me, she was still alive.

It was like the dam broke. I don't know how long I cried in my uncle's arms for but I knew the one person I wanted with me and he wasn't here.

"Can you get me my phone please?" I sniffled.

Esme passed it to me and I text him three words.

_I need you._

I threw my phone on the bed and waited for his call but it never came. About thirty minutes later, when the latest round of sobs had just calmed, and I was laying in bed my door was knocked. Esme answered and I heard her speak in hushed tones. A second later I felt him. I knew it was Edward he was here.

I turned as I felt the other side of the bed dip down and he pulled me into my arms. I must've started crying again because he pulled me even tighter to him.

"Shh, baby, I got you. I'm here," he whispered lacing a kiss against my head.

Once I stopped crying we were laying on my bed, him on his back and me snuggled against his chest, when a thought struck me.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I was kind of already here. I flew out on the next flight after your uncle. Once I got here I checked into the hotel but I was going crazy sitting around doing nothing so I decided to go out for a drive. I was just about to head back when your text came through." he answered.

"You do realise we still need to talk right?" I asked.

"Of course. I just wanted to be here in case you needed me. I already told you we will talk as soon as you are ready to." he murmured against my hair.

Eventually we drifted off to sleep. I woke as we normally did with Edward spooning me from behind. I heard my phone ringing and jumped up to answer it. It was the coroner's office. Renee's body was being released.

I sighed. I looked back at the bed and saw Edward sitting up with his back against the pillows. He opened his arms and I went over and lay against him. As much as I knew we had to sort our relationship out I was just so tired. I lay there revelling in the feeling of being back in his arms for a few moments before sitting up, his arms falling down around my waist.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"The coroner's office. Renee's body has been released. I need to call the funeral home." I sighed.

"Do you want me to call them and you could maybe call down for some breakfast for us? I wondered if you wanted to talk this morning. I know you wanted to wait but I kind of figured if we do it now and get it out the way we know where we stand and we can then concentrate on everything else without this hanging over us." he said.

"Okay." I gave him my phone with the number on the screen and then called room service.

Twenty minutes later we were sat facing each other as we ate. As soon as we finished we moved over to the bed and sat down facing each other.

"So," I said "Where do you want to begin?" I asked him.

"I guess from Thursday?" he said in a question.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Okay so, Thursday I arrived home to find my ex-wife Tanya, who you met, and her son Riley, sitting in a rental in my driveway.

Tanya and I had been married when we were both twenty. We had been dating for around six months ad she was pregnant. My brother, Emmett, was my assistant and basically helped me out without everything. He was so excited to become an uncle. At that time he was seeing a girl named Chelsea. They had been dating for two years and lived together in a condo I owned in LA.

Anyway, Tanya and I got married quickly and quietly and prepared for the baby to arrive. When he was born everyone would joke and ask if I'd been there at conception because he looked nothing like me at all. He was all Tanya.

Around the time he was born Emmett had went funny. I couldn't rely on him for anything and ended up having to fire him and take on someone else. After that he kind of disappeared for a time. Just after Riley turned around eighteen months, my accountant comes to me and says that things in my accounts just aren't adding up. There's been some dodgy looking withdrawals made from several of my accounts.

I took her advice and got a forensic accountant in to check things out and changed the access details to every single one of them. I didn't get a chance to talk to Tanya about it because I was playing in Vancouver at the time.

I came home to a screaming child and a wife who was going nuts. She started spewing all this stuff at me the minute I walked in the door about how I treated her so badly and left her alone all the time then had the cheek to cut her off. Then it came out that she didn't even think the baby was mine. I was gutted. I loved that little boy so much. When I calmed her down and told her that I just hadn't given her the new access details to her account yet the colour drained from her face. She tried to backtrack but it was too late the damage was done. She moved out the next day.

We had a paternity test done and sure enough I wasn't his dad. I told her I wanted a divorce and I wanted access to the child I had raised for the past year and a half but the judge wouldn't give it to me, said it would be too confusing for Riley to have me in his life especially if Tan got into a new relationship. She actually took out a restraining order on me and left LA to go live with her parents. Through everything my mom was by my side but just after the court hearing she moved out to forks. She was finding LA lonely with me being gone for hockey and my dad gone. Emmett was conspicuous with his absence.

I helped my mom move and when I got home I went over to try yet again to see my brother. His girlfriend opened the door to the apartment and left with her suitcases. She said she was done. I went into the apartment to find Emmett as high as a kite. I turned out he had became addicted to coke. The money that had been going missing from my accounts was all going up his nose. He had gotten himself into debt with his dealers after I cut off his access to my money. I tried to get him help but he wasn't interested. In the end I gave up on him.

Then one day I was driving home from practice to get ready to head out with Jasper when I got a call from Em, he was so upset on the phone. He asked me to go and pick him up from some shady bar in downtown LA. Of course, I went, he was my big brother. He got in the car and we left the lot. A few minutes later I noticed a car following us. It followed us all the way to Sunset and then all of a sudden the car sped up and rammed my car from behind. I span out and hit other cars in the traffic.

By the time I woke up in hospital my career was over and Em was nowhere to be found. They said they found me alone on my car but luckily there were a shit ton of witnesses who saw Em run away so my explanation of things panned out. When I got out of hospital I was in a rehabillitation facility working on my knee and Emmett came to see me, asked if I would help him get clean. I asked how the hell he ended up in this position in the first place and it turned out my darling ex-wife had been the one to get him hooked, offering him free lines whenever he wanted. Turns out it was one of her friends husbands who was the dealer.

I hadn't seen Tanya from then until she showed up on Thursday. Apparently she got kicked out of her apartment for not paying rent, her parents turned their backs on her when it came out what she was really like and her sister kicked her our after she caught her in bed with her brother-in-law. She said I was her last resort. She said she knew that somewhere down inside I must still care for her and Riley. Riley started crying that he was hungry so I told her to come in so he could eat. He spilled milk all down his front while Tanya was in the bathroom so I was going to find her to tell her he needed a new shirt when I found her at the door taking to you. I didn't even know what she had told you until I got back to the house after looking for you. When I spoke to your uncle and he told me about your mom I felt so bad. I hated that you were already hurting and I had added to that by not telling you about Tanya."

"Wow. So where did she go? When did she leave Forks?" I asked.

"Not sure. I jumped in my car to follow you and when I knew I wasn't going to speak to you I headed home and found her rifling through my office. I told her to take Riley and go." he answered.

"What about when you saw Riley again? How did you feel about him?" I asked.

"It was weird.. I still love that kid but he doesn't even remember who I am." he shrugged.

"And what about your brother? How often do you see him?" I asked.

"A couple of times a year at most. When he wanted to get clean I arranged with my lawyer to pay the costs for his treatment and to arrange everything for him. When he was released he distanced himself. He keeps in touch with my mom but I only really hear from him on my birthday and usually Christmas if he isn't busy with Heidi.

It's strange. Growing up he and I were so close and now we're practically strangers. My mom says he's just embarrassed at the things he did to me. It is what it is I suppose and it's not going to change any time soon." he shrugged, smiling sadly at me.

I crawled over and sat in his lap. I snuggled against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He cuddled me and we were both quiet for a while.

"So how do things lie with us?" he asked.

"The thing is I was more shocked than anything else. And the way she said that 'her husband' was tending to 'our son' just riled me up. We are good. I take it now is when I fill you in on Renee?" I asked.

He nodded in return. I proceeded to fill him in. I now pity Tyler should my man come across him.

_**So Tanya is explained, but have we seen the last of her? And will Emmett pop up in the future? Guess we'll have to wait and see!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Next update shouldn't be too far behind.**_

_**As always, characters not mine!**_


	8. Reconnecting

_**Sorry guys, thought I would have had this up a lot sooner. Can I just take a sec and apologize for some of the spelling, just re read the last chapter and noticed a handful of mistakes. I will re-edit soon.**_

After I had told Edward the whole story of Tyler and Renee to say he was pissed would be the understatement of the century. Once he calmed down we called Esme and arranged to meet her and Carlisle at the house to figure out what I needed to get the place in order.

I had basically decided to paint everywhere, fix what needed repaired and furnish the ground floor. Edward had also suggested getting someone to tidy up the backyard and front lawn. Renee had let the place go to shit but when it was finished it would make someone a good home. It was a two bedroom house with two and a half baths. The master bedroom had an en-suite and then there was a bathroom across from the other room. There was a proper staircase leading up to the attic so I suppose someone could renovate it and add another floor up there if they wanted. I just wanted to get rid.

We met at the house about an hour after Edward and I finished talking. It felt so good to have everything right between us. While Esme and I made a list of furniture and things the guys made a list of supplies they needed to do some repairs. The master suite needed a few holes in the wall filled and in the spare room there were a couple of loose floorboards. It was all pretty minor considering the state the place was in. They even went up onto the roof through the skylight in the attic and checked everything was all good up there. By six that night we had been and picked up what we needed to get started and had a first coat of paint on the living room and kitchen.

Tomorrow while Edward and Uncle C carried on with the painting and repairs Esme and I were going furniture shopping. We needed somewhere that would deliver quickly and was reasonably priced. Uncle C said once we had everything picked out we would hire a truck and pick it all up so we didn't have to wait on deliveries. Everything was coming together.

I had arranged the service for Thursday. I wanted to give Alice and Jasper a chance to get here and I was also waiting to hear back from Rosalie. She knew how bad things were with Renee and I didn't know if she would come out or not. To be honest I didn't even know if anyone would show up at the service for Renee but it seemed like the right thing to do to have it. Esme had said if we got everything done at the house she would make some food and stuff in case anyone showed up. That way we could invite them back to the house and if I wanted to I could leave at any time and head back to the hotel.

Edward was off from the bar until Monday so we decided that we would fly home on Saturday night, giving us Sunday to get ready to get back to work. He had already asked me to stay at his place this weekend when we got home.

We decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel. Esme and Carlisle took Edward's rental so that they could go out to dinner. Edward and I just grabbed a pizza to take back to the hotel. We got into our PJ's and lounged around on the bed watching a crappy made for TV movie and eating pizza. We had a really relaxing night.

Esme called our room around seven thirty the next morning. She wanted us to be ready to go in an hour so that we could stop by the house and get some measurements. Edward and I called room service and ordered breakfast before getting ready. We were just finishing eating when Esme and Uncle C came down.

"Morning kids. You ready for a hard day of work Edward?" she teased him.

"Of course I am. We should be able to get the downstairs finished today if the paint dries quickly enough. You up or the challenge old man?" he asked Uncle C.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." Uncle C answered, rolling his eyes.

We drove to the house and got started. We measured the windows for some blinds and the kitchen for the new refrigerator I was having to buy. The old one was filthy and parts of it were broken. Plus the fact it smelled to high heaven. For the living room we decided to get a new couch, tables, lamps and some artwork and ornaments. Edward suggested a rug as well, make the room seem more cosy.

For the kitchen all I needed to get was the fridge and a new table and chairs. I'd also need to pick up things like cutlery and crockery in case anyone came back to the house after the service. The bathroom just needed some towels and accessories. I also wanted a mirror to put in the hallway upstairs to take the bare look away. Esme and I headed out soon after we got there leaving the boys to work.

"So, I take it from the happy grins you two have been wearing all morning you two talked?" she asked me as soon as we pulled away in the car.

"We did. He filled me in on Tanya." I answered.

"Awful creature. I pity that little boy being raised by that heathen. She makes me so angry just thinking about her. I take it he told you about Emmett as well then?" she asked.

"Yeah. He told me everything. Do you keep in regular contact with him?" I asked her.

"Not really. It's hard to keep in contact with him. I call him once a week and if he's alone he'll talk for a while, fill me in on his week and work and things. If Heidi's there she usually starts complaining that she either has to use the phone or that they have to be somewhere. I don't understand what her problem is. Part of me, and a huge part of me, thinks she's bitter because she thinks that neither Edward or I will help them out financially.

Edward has offered in the past to buy their house outright for them or set Emmett up with his own construction firm, that's what he does in Portland, construction. Once when we went out there to visit he showed us a few of the sites he had worked on and the one he was working on and it seems he's really good at what he does. Emmett refused Edward's help telling him he wanted to do it alone on his own merit. I think he feels he shouldn't take any more from Edward after taking money the first time without Edward's knowledge." she answered.

"I can see his point. Does Emmett ever come to visit you?" I asked.

Edward and I had talked so much yesterday that some of the details had slipped through.

"No. We have to go there or we'd never see him. He makes plans to come but Heidi always seems to come up with some reason why they can't. They spend every holiday with her a family. She likes us to keep our distance." she said sadly.

"To me it sounds like Heidi is a huge bitch!" I exclaimed and Esme let out a chuckle.

"That's what Edward calls her, amongst other things. I personally think she'd like to be with Edward instead of Emmett."

"Yeah, Edward told me about her coming on to him. It sounds like her and Tanya would get along fabulously," I said as we pulled up to the first stop.

"Probably. Maybe one of these days Emmett will come to his senses. I can only hope. Now, let's get you some furniture." she smiled sadly.

I wanted to find Emmett Masen and kick his ass. I couldn't believe that someone with a mother as kind and loving as Esme wouldn't want to see her as often as they could.

We went into the first store and basically got nearly everything for the living room down to the rug and lamps. We had chosen a warm cream colour for the walls and the floor was a dark hardwood so we decided on a chocolate brown leather and material couch that was on sale along with the matching armchairs. We chose a dark wood chunky coffee table and end tables to match. The lamps were chrome with cream linen covered square shades that had little crystals hanging down from the centre. The rug was cream but had teal accents so we chose ornaments that would fit in with that. We also picked out table and chairs for the kitchen. It was a chunky square table with four chairs that had beige coloured cushions. They went rally well with the warm cherry finish of the table, which was also the finish of the cabinets.

We went to another store across the parking lot and picked out cream blinds for the living room and teal voile curtains with nice tie backs that were like cream satin ribbons with little teal and clear crystals hanging from the ends, matching them in with the rug, curtains and lamps. We picked up a canvas that was splashed with chocolate brown and teal to hang in the living room and a blind for the kitchen. Esme thought we should get blinds for the bedrooms upstairs as well so we said we'd call this afternoon with the measurements. Lastly we visited a department store and picked out a refrigerator.

We decided that tomorrow we would shop for the rest of the things we needed for the kitchen and the bathroom stuff. We picked up some sandwiches and sodas for lunch and headed back to the house. By the time we got back the living room was done as was the kitchen. The hallway had it's first coat of the soft beige I had chosen. The downstairs bathroom was being done in a light aqua green colour. There was a window in here so with the light coming in and the paint colour it would be nice and bright and clean looking when it was finished.

I found Edward in the master bedroom filling the holes in the wall. God knows how they got there. He had his iPod in so he didn't ear me come in. I snuck up behind him and put my arms around his waist. He jumped and turned around.

"Hey babe, did you have fun shopping?" he asked with a smile.

"I did. We got almost everything. The store is holding it all until Tuesday but from the looks of things we could pick it all up tomorrow. We just have to get dishes and things for the kitchen and towels for the bathroom and we're done. What's still to be done here?" I asked.

"In here has to be painted. The spare room and hallway need another coat. I'm not sure about the kitchen your uncle has been working in there. Did you guys eat?" he asked running his hands up and down my back.

"No, we brought lunch back with us. Let's go down and eat." I said before standing on my tip toes and giving him a kiss.

He smacked my ass as we headed downstairs.

"You two have fun?" my uncle asked.

"We were only talking." I looked at him confused.

"Yeah? Well you might want to wipe that hand print off your backside then," he laughed.

I looked at Edward who held up dusty hands.

"I'm going to kill you. Here I am rushing back here with food for my hard working boyfriend and you repay me by marking my ass?" I said with a fake pout.

"Just showing you who's boss babe," he grinned.

He went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Yeah, we know exactly who the boss is Edward and it certainly ain't you," my Uncle mumbled with a smile.

We ate our food and then Esme and I changed into the clothes we had brought to paint in. Late afternoon my Uncle and Esme went to see about renting a truck tomorrow and Edward and I carried on working. The good thing was, with the heat here in Phoenix, the paint was drying pretty quickly.

That night by the time we got back to the hotel we were all tired and sore, especially the guys. We changed and ate dinner in the hotel restaurant before heading back upstairs. Edward went into the bathroom straight away and ran a bath. I opened two beers for us and sat on the bed flicking through the TV channels, trying to find something to watch while he was in there.

A few minutes later he came out and crooked his finger at me to come to him.

"What?" I asked looking at him quizzically.

"I ran a bath for you. I thought your muscles might be sore after painting all afternoon." he answered with a sweet smile.

"You have to be worse than me. You were at it all day." I said back as he pulled me close to him.

"Well I thought maybe we could share. No pressure to do anything other than bathe together. I just, I really wanted to feel close to you," he said quickly.

"How can I say no to that?" I answered softly.

He smiled at me and took me by the hand, leading me into the bathroom. He slowly stripped me down to my underwear and did the same to himself. He even tied my hair up for me. He looked at me as though asking permission, waiting for me to nod before he removed my bra and panties. He took me by the hand and led me to the bath, helping me settle before removing his boxers and sliding in behind me. We sat and relaxed, him back against the tub, me between his legs, my body resting on his chest.

"This feels nice," I murmured.

"It really does." he agreed.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed soft kisses along my shoulders and the back of my neck. I leaned back against him, revelling in the feel of his naked chest against my skin. He leaned forward and grabbed my body wash and wash cloth and began to wash my body. It felt so sensual. He washed up and own my back before doing my front. I moaned softly as he ran the cloth over my breasts, teasing my nipples a little. He moved down to my stomach and across my hips, missing the place I wanted him to touch the most and bringing my leg up so he could wash it. He washed from my calf up to my thigh on the outside before moving to the other leg.

This time when he reached my thigh he moved the cloth to the inside. So far we had pretty much done everything but make love. We had held back because we still had secrets between us and neither one of us wanted to progress until we had everything out in the open. I leaned my head back against him as he let the cloth drop and began running his fingers through my folds while his other hand massaged my breast. He ran his finger in tight circles around my clit until I was moving my hips in time with him. He moved down until he had two fingers inside me rubbing the spot he knew would have me flying. When he bit down on the spot between my neck and shoulder it was over.

"Oh, Edward, ahh!" I cried out as he pressed on my clit with his thumb throwing me head first over the edge.

I was grinding my hips into his hand almost unconsciously. When I came down from my orgasm I turned and straddled his thighs, kissing him deeply, our tongues dancing together. He pulled away and placed kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I was grinding against him desperate for more but he held my hips to still me.

"Baby, let's get out of here." he whispered hoarsely.

We stood to leave the tub and he got out first to help me out. He ran a towel roughly over me to remove some of the water and did the same to himself before picking me up bridal style and carrying me back to our bedroom, kissing me the whole time. He lay me down in the middle of the bed and climbed over me, staring down at my body.

"You. Are. So. Sexy. I. am. So. Lucky. You're. Mine." he said, each word punctuated with open mouth kisses in a trail down my body.

I felt like my skin was on fire. I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp the way I knew he liked. He kissed each hip bone, sucking lightly, before opening my legs and kissing my inner thigh. He then ran his tongue from my opening up to my clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. He moved two fingers in and out of my pussy before adding a third. I screamed out loudly and tugged on his hair.

"Holy shit Edward!" I gasped.

He rubbed my g-spot as he bit down gently on my clit forcing me to come again. Hard.

"Oh, god, fuck, Edward, Ahh!" I screamed again.

He licked up every drop as I came down again. He kissed his way back up before crashing his lips against me and forcing his tongue into my mouth. I could taste myself on him and it turned me on even more. I was trusting my hips up, needing rather than wanting , him inside me.

"Edward, make love to me," I panted.

"Are you sure baby?" he asked as he rubbed his hard cock against my nub.

"I'm positive."

Then I had a thought, maybe he didn't want that yet.

"If you don't want-" I was cut off by his tongue invading my as his mouth moved frantically against mine.

"I want nothing more. But I don't have a condom," he whispered against my lips.

"We're covered," I whispered back.

He grinned down at me as he lined himself up with my entrance. He pushed his hips forward, slipping his head inside me. He moved forward slowly.

"Fuck, babe, you're so tight," he breathed.

I winced slightly. All though I had lost my virginity to Tyler we had only slept together once or twice. Before I made up some bullshit about wanting to save that part of our relationship until we were married. How he bought that, I'll never know, but really he was just shit at it. Then there was the fact that he was a lot smaller than Edward. He noticed my grimace and stopped moving.

"Babe, you okay? Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly, kissing my neck.

"No, just go slow." I said back as I pulled his mouth to mine.

Once he was all the way in he stilled.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good. Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and moved my hips to encourage him to move. At first all I could feel was fullness like I'd never felt before. Then he began to pick up his pace and all I could feel was pleasure. Extreme pleasure. I moaned loudly pulling my mouth from Edwards.

"Oh god!" I panted.

I began to move my hips in time with Edward's, planting my feet on the bed so that I could thrust back up to him. He increased his pace slightly but I need more.

"Faster, Edward. Harder!" I commanded.

He picked up his pace then furiously pounding into me.

"Holy fuck Bella! Touch yourself, I'm not gonna last," He panted.

I reached between us and began to quickly rub my clit as he pounded away, reaching places inside me I never knew existed. He moved his hands under my ass tilting my hips and he went in even deeper. The head of his dick was rubbing my g-spot and it felt amazing.

"Edward! I'm coming!" I screamed.

He picked up his pace again and after a few thrusts he stilled above me as hot streams of his come filled me. He thrust softly a few times more before stilling completely. He went to move off me but I wrapped my arms and legs around him to hold him there. I wanted to feel his weight on me for a while longer.

"I'll crush you babe," he said hoarsely.

"I don't care. I want to stay like this for a while." I said back softly.

He lay with his head in the crook of my neck placing kisses and murmuring his love for me. After a while we separated and he got a warm wet cloth to clean us. We lay down, still naked, wrapped around each other talking in whispers for what seemed like hours. He was behind me spooning me and I felt him harden against my backside. I ground back against him, feeling myself get wet already.

"Aren't you sore babe?" he asked suckling on the back of my neck.

"No. I want you," I said still grinding back on him.

He lifted my leg and pulled it back over his thigh as he rubbed himself through my folds to get moisture on him.

"I love you so much babe," he said as he lined himself up to enter me.

"Show me." I growled as he slipped inside.

And he did. Four times that night.

The next few days went by quickly. Alice and Jasper arrived on Wednesday and came to see the house before heading to the hotel. Alice thought it looked great. We all went out to dinner before having an early night in preparation for the next day.

The day I would finally say goodbye to my mother for the last time.

_**Hope you all enjoyed. There shouldn't be as much time between this and the next chapter. I'm aiming to have it up on Sunday.**_

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	9. Funeral and Surprise Guests

_**Thank you for reviews for the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this!**_

That morning I woke to Edward and I completely tangled in each other. We were on our side facing each other. He had one arm under my pillow and the other across my waist holding me to him. I had one hand under my pillow, our fingers intertwined and the other in a similar position to his. Our legs were tangled.

I looked at the chiselled features of the man I adored and sighed a happy sigh. I was in complete bliss. On the day of my mothers funeral. There were so many things wrong with that but right now I couldn't think of one.

I looked up at Edwards eyes again to see him looking back at me.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

He leaned forward and began to kiss me softly. Before I knew it I was on my back with his head between my thighs, licking and sucking furiously as I tugged on his hair which was wound around my fingers. He pushed two fingers inside and pushed on that magic spot that had been discovered the night before. I came, hard, in his mouth. He lapped at me softly until I came down from my high before kissing his way up my body. He kissed me firmly on the lips before pushing his tongue into my mouth, letting me taste myself on him making me moan.

He lined himself up with my entrance and pushed inside. He thrust in and out a few times before pulling out, causing me to whine.

"Turn over for me baby," he said as he began to turn me.

I was on my hands and knees as Edward pounded into me from behind. I had never has sex in this position before but I'd definitely be doing it again.

"Fuck Bella you're so tight like this, I'm not going to last," he groaned into my ear.

His chest was practically laying on my back the way his body was draped over mine. He sat up but kept a hand on my shoulder, using it to pull me back onto him as he thrust inside me. I could feel he was nearing his orgasm so I reached down and rubbed furiously on my nub.

I felt Edward stiffen as he shot streams of hot come inside me, triggering my own release. We both collapsed on to the bed. Him covering me like a blanket. I loved the feel of his weight on me. He kissed the back of my neck and my shoulder blades as I came down from my high.

"I really need to shower and start getting ready. Esme and I still have to go to the house and make some food in case anybody shows up at this thing today." I said as I turned underneath him.

"I know. Come on. I'll help you get clean." he grinned.

"Oh no. I need a breather from your kind of 'cleaning'." I giggled.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry babe, are you sore?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah! "I giggled. "Once I shower and rest for a few hours I'll be fine. Don't worry, we'll pick this up later tonight." I winked.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Now let's go shower, strictly showering." he said with a grin.

We showered and got ready. I did my hair but decided to put on some jeans and a shirt and change at the house. Esme and I got started and made a small buffet. Worst case scenario, we would take it back to the hotel and have it for dinner.

We went down to the lobby to meet the others. They were already there waiting for us. I looked at them all and smiled. I couldn't believe that these people, some of whom I hadn't known that long, were putting their lives on hold to be here for me. Esme had closed the dance studio until this Monday, cancelling all of her classes. Jasper had paid his and Edward's staff overtime to cover the shifts that him and Edward should have worked. Edward had taken two weeks off. Alice had postponed her planned trip to LA to check on her business. Uncle C was the only one I would really have expected to drop everything. He was paying Jared and Jared's friend to cover at the store. Jasper had been keeping an eye on them before he came out and said that they seemed to be holding down the fort well. They were taking the takings at the end of each day to the bar where they were put in the safe until we returned. I told Uncle C I would sort out his banking and get everything back on track when I got back.

I had also decided when I got back to get myself together. I needed to seriously think about what I was going to do now. I also needed to sort out somewhere to live, I couldn't keep on living with my uncle. I put those thoughts out of my head for the moment.

We walked over to them and next thing I knew I was wrapped in Alice.

"Seriously Alice, I appreciate the concern but I'm lacking oxygen right now." I managed to get out.

Eventually Jasper came over and physically lifted her off of me.

"Hey!" she growled at him.

"The girl has to breathe honey. Hey Bella you okay?" he asked.

"I am. You guys good to go?" I asked interrupting whatever Alice was going to say.

Although Esme and Carlisle were dressed for the funeral, Alice and Jasper were dressed casually, like Edward and I. There was a bag at Jasper's feet and a garment bag draped over the chair where they had been sitting. I had said they could get ready at the house if they wanted. I wanted to get dressed as soon as I got there so I could help Esme finish preparing things at the house.

Alice turned to me with narrowed eyes and her hands on her hips.

"I was going to tell you about the things I brought for you to wear, and I want to do something with your hair." she said.

"My hair is fine the way it is. This is the way I want it. I will put ion what I bought to wear, no changes. Now we are running out of time so concentrate on yourself and let me worry about me," I said firmly.

"Okay the boss has spoken. Let's head to the house so we can get ready and we can make sure everything is ready for any guests Bella may have." Edward said firmly to a pouting Alice.

As soon as Alice and Jasper had headed upstairs and Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, Edward and I headed upstairs and I was pinned against the spare room wall before I knew what was happening

"It's so sexy seeing you being all strong and standing up for yourself like that. If you weren't still sore from last night I would so be fucking you against this wall right now." he growled in my ear.

And the panties are dripping.

"Don't do that Edward. Don't get me all turned on just to leave me hanging," I pleaded.

"Would I do that to my girl?" he asked before sinking to his knees.

He quickly rid me of my panties before propping my leg up on his shoulder, opening me up to him. He went straight to where I needed him most and sucked my clit into his mouth while thrusting a finger inside me. He quickly added another two as he roughly fucked me with his fingers and nibbled on my clit. I swear I came within a few minutes.

"Holy fuck, I needed that," I panted.

I looked down as Edward stood and noticed a huge bulge in his jeans. I dropped to my knees and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Babe, you don't need to ..." he trailed off.

"I'm just returning the favour,"

Thirty minutes later, after some serious rushing, Edward and I made it down to the living room, dressed. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the sofa waiting. Alice grinned at me as soon as she saw us. Just to annoy her, I lifted my finger to my mouth and delicately wiped the corners as if I was making sure it was clean.

"Oh, eww! Bella! I can;'t believe you just did that!" she giggled.

I just shrugged and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and tilted my head up for a kiss. Soon after, the limo showed up to pick us up. We made our way to the small local church where this farce of a service was being held. Surprisingly there were quite a lot of faces there that I knew, old neighbours and things. There were also the motley crew of ex's Renee had acquired. They were all scum and you knew it just by looking at them.

Once the service was done we headed back to the house to greet anyone who came back. I hung out in the kitchen as much as I could, making rounds in the living room every now and then. There were quite a few people who came back to the house, most of them were from around the neighbourhood. I overheard one old biddy talking to a small circle of people as I picked up some things to take back to the kitchen.

"Renee told me that she just upped and left not bothering to tell her mother where she was. Left her high and dry financially too. Said she cleared out her bank account. I thought maybe she was on them drugs all the kids get hooked on," she carried on oblivious to the fact I was standing there. I hurried away into the kitchen, my cheeks flaming.

I couldn't believe the amount of bullshit that Renee told herself and others. Esme and Edward both turned and saw me.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked drying her hands on a towel.

"I just overheard an old woman talking about me. Apparently she thinks I'm on drugs since I left my mother after taking all of her money." I answered, banging the plate I was carrying down on the table.

"That woman is still being a fucking bitch and she's not even breathing any more!" Edward and I turned to look at her in shock.

Esme never spoke like that.

"I'm sorry but she is. How you came from that soul sucking monster and managed to be as sweet as you are I'll never know." she said as she shook her head. "Why don't you two grab Alice and Jasper and head on out. There's not too many people left in there and I'm sure they'll understand. Alice and Jasper want to take you two to dinner. Carlisle and I are having a date night," she winked.

I so didn't need to know that. The look of disgust must have not been as well hidden as I thought.

"Don't you pull that face Missy. You remember that your room is right next to ours at the hotel. You're poor uncle was scarred by some of the noises leaving there last night!" she winked.

"Oh my god!" I hid my face in my hands.

Edward was holding me but I could feel him shaking as he tried to hold in his laugh.

"It's not funny!" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry baby. " he snorted.

"I'm so out of here. Bye Esme." I waved behind me as I left the kitchen I grabbed Alice and Jasper and we waited out in the car for Edward.

The plan we decided, was to head to the hotel, check Alice and Jasper in, get changed and head out for dinner and drinks. It turned out Jasper and Alice were on our floor but at the other end. We got off the elevator and Edward and Jasper headed for our rooms but Alice gripped my wrist.

"Don't think you're getting away from me that easily. I want to know details. You have a major sex glow happening and from the sounds I heard coming out of that room earlier I've missed a lot in the past week." she grinned at me.

"Alice, I've told you before I don't talk about my private business with anyone. Now go get changed. We'll meet you here in a half hour." I said as I pulled my wrist from her.

"I will find out. I have my ways Isabella!" she called after me.

I turned and flipped her the bird before heading to my room. Edward was wearing his jeans but hadn't managed to fasten them or put a shirt on yet. I wanted to lick his chest.

He turned and smirked before bending over to put his socks on.

"You going to get changed or are you just going to watch me?" he asked with that cocky grin on his face.

"Shut it you!" I said with a smile.

I went to the closet and picked out a pair of short black tailored shorts. I teamed them with a cream top with thin straps. It had self coloured beading all down the front and made my boobs look amazing. It was an outfit I had picked up when I bought the clothes for the funeral. I changed into the cream set of lace underwear, a bra and thong, and then got out my black wedges from the closet. I turned to see Edward standing still shirtless, staring at me.

"You going to get changed or are you just going to watch me?" I asked with a smile.

"Touché Miss Swan." he said and grabbed a t-shirt out of the drawer.

Once I was dressed I went into the bathroom and freshened up my make up and sprayed some of my Stella McCartney perfume. I fixed my hair and was ready to go. I picked up the black purse I had used today and added my lipgloss to my phone and wallet which were already in there. Edward was ready to go when I got out of the bathroom so we headed along to the elevators to wait for Alice and Jasper.

"How long do you think it'll be before Alice tries to get one of us alone?" Edward asked as he sat on one of the chairs and pulled me into his lap.

"Um, about three seconds. Subtlety is not her strong point. Do you think Jasper drugs her sometimes so he can get some peace?" I asked Edward.

"I heard that!" Alice shrieked as they approached us.

"You were supposed to. So, where do you guys want to go eat?" I asked.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm in the mood for like wings or ribs. And I could go for a beer too," Jasper answered as Edward nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I'm wearing Valentino, I can't go eat ribs and wings in Valentino!" Alice gasped in disgust.

"I think that sounds amazing actually. I haven't had food like that in so long. I know a great sports bar not too far from here." I said excitedly.

I hadn't had ribs in ages. I looked at Alice and she looked genuinely upset.

"Alice, are you seriously upset?" Jasper asked.

"Of course I am! You guys seriously want me to wear Valentino to a sports bar! Have you lost your damn minds?" she shrieked.

"Alice, remember how we talked about indoor voices?" Jasper said to her calmly.

"Jasper, remember that time I kicked you in the nuts?" she asked him back.

I could see Edward out of the corner of my eye biting his lip to save him from laughing out loud.

"How about this, how about Bella and I go somewhere nice for dinner and you guys go to the sports bar and then we can meet somewhere for drinks afterwards?" she suggested.

My face fell. I so badly wanted ribs. Alice must've noticed.

"Come on Bella, you can't honestly want to go to a sports bar!" she chided.

"Actually I kind of do. I'm so craving ribs right now it's not even funny." I answered her.

"Fine! I'll have to go and change" she huffed.

The three of us groaned simultaneously.

"What now?" she asked.

"Do you really need to change? We're all starving and you know how long you'll take..." Jasper trailed off.

Dumbass so wasn't getting laid in the near future.

"Fine! Let's go!" she grumbled.

She never spoke again until we got to the bar. We ended up ordering a pitcher of beer for Edward, and Jasper and sodas for Alice and I. We got ribs, wings, nachos and loaded potato skins to share between us all. It was seriously the best thing I had eaten in so long. Alice had lightened up a little and we were talking about our plans for this summer.

"Jasper and I were thinking of heading down to Texas to visit family he has there for a couple of weeks. I also need to reschedule my LA trip and I may extend that, visit with Aunt Carmen while I'm there. What do you guys have planned?" she asked.

"I'm really not sure yet. I have so many other things think about first plus Edward and I haven't discussed anything. We'll talk about it later. Once we're home." I answered.

"Do you think things will be okay with you guys once you're back home? I mean, right now isn't reality you know." Alice said through a mouthful of nachos.

For someone who didn't want to come here she's certainly shovelling it away. We all had a great night, even when Alice suggested a sleepover.

"So I've been thinking, I've missed Bella this week so I think her and I should have a sleepover in my room and you guys should sleep in the other room." she said with a smile, which fell as she looked at our faces. "What?" she asked.

"Um, Alice, I mean this in the best possible way, but not a chance in hell." Edward said with a tone of finality.

"Come on Edward! You've had her all to yourself since the weekend. Give someone else a turn!" she pouted.

"Um, excuse me, I am here! And I'm not a toy!" I exclaimed.

Alice beamed then, obviously thinking I was going to side with her.

"But, to quote Edward, not a chance in hell!" I laughed.

"Bella!" Alice looked wounded.

"I'm sorry Alice but really, I've just started having sex with my extremely hot and sexy boyfriend and you want me to stay overnight with you when I could be with him? Sorry sweetie!" I shrugged as Edward winked at me across the table.

She pouted for the rest of the night until Jasper threw her over his shoulder and carried off to their room when we got back to the hotel. Edward and I laughed and then went back to our room where we made love until the wee hours before falling asleep.

The next few days in Phoenix went by quickly. Edward had to be back at the bar by Monday so we headed home on a flight on Saturday night. All day Sunday we lounged around his house doing absolutely nothing. That week was kind of busy. Edward had a lot of paperwork to catch up on and he had to go through his old hockey stuff to find something that could be auctioned off for the children's cancer charity he was a patron for. He literally had box upon box of stuff. I kept my word and sorted through the mail that had came in for the shop for my uncle, done all the banking and covered shifts so that we could give Jared some well earned time off. His friend, Embry, who was also a friend of Jacobs, had done a great job and was looking for work so my uncle hired him. It meant he could take time off without me having to go in. He wanted me to sort out what I was going to do for myself.

I had started looking at apartment listings for the area but there wasn't much going at the moment. I had enrolled for a few online business courses. I knew I wanted to open my own business, I just wasn't sure what. The following Saturday I found myself at the bar having lunch with Edward while we came up with a list of things that Forks didn't have. Edward was doing some interviews for someone to cover Lauren's shifts so I headed home but we had decided that since he was off tonight I would cook dinner at his place and we would watch a movie.

I made an indian curry which we had with rice and naan bread. We settled on his huge sofa to watch some movies. We decided on the Godfather to start. I hadn't seen it in ages and it's one of Edwards favourites. Just as the movie started his front door went. He went to answer it and I went and grabbed a blanket from the linen closet. When I came back there was a snooty looking blonde and a huge guy sitting on the sofa while Edward stood awkwardly in front of the fireplace rubbing his neck.

"Bella, baby, this is my brother and his wife, Emmett and Heidi. Guys this is my girlfriend Bella." he said as he took me by the hand and stood me in front of him.

The blonde looked me up and down and crinkled her nose as if she smelt something bad. Emmett looked at me with a look of pure hatred.

This was going to be an interesting night methinks.

_**And so Emmett arrives! We'll catch up with the impromptu visitors in the next chapter.**_

_**Characters not mine!**_


	10. Helping Out

_**Thank you for all reviews and alerts for this story. I also wanted to thank anyone who voted for my other story, Love Life Family, in the Emerging Swan awards, which I somehow won. I write for me and not the reviews but it is nice to get some recognition. The sequel to LLF will hopefully start to post this weekend.**_

"Um, hi, it's nice to meet you," I said.

I held my hand out to shake Emmett's but he just looked at it and then looked away. Edward tensed behind me.

"Emmett, don't be a jerk. Act like you still have the manners mom taught you," he growled from behind me, rubbing my shoulders reassuringly.

I turned to Heidi, who was typing away on her phone, seemingly oblivious to the fat that there were three other people in the same room as her.

"Heidi, can I get you something to drink?" I offered.

"No thanks," she answered not looking away from the phone in her hand.

I went over to sit in the recliner chair and Edward came and perched on the arm.

"So, what brings you guys to forks?" Edward asked.

"What? We can't visit family without reason?" Emmett said defensively.

"Of course you can. But you don't, hence me asking." Edward said back in a firm tone.

"Well, there's no reason other than I wanted to see you guys, see what appeal this little town holds that keeps you here. Now I see why," he said looking at me.

"Actually, Bella and I have only been seeing each other a few months. Mom and I stay here because we like it, it's home. Same reason you stay on Portland is it not?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emmett looked like he was struggling to find an answer when blondie decided to join the conversation.

"Emmett, when are we heading back to Portland? Jemma wants to go to lunch," She actually looked up this time.

"I'm not sure. I told you I wasn't sure how long we'd be staying. This is why I told you to stay home. Tell her you'll call her when you're back in town. Or better yet, you go back whenever you want. Now can you put the damn phone away and stop being so ignorant in my brothers house Is it still just your house?" he asked again looking at me.

"Yes, for the time being." Edward answered smiling down at me.

We had touched on the subject of me moving in with him on the flight home after I mentioned looking for my own place. He shifted nervously in his seat and then said he'd planned on talking to me about us living together in the near future. We thought it best to get home and get back to some kind of normality before we broached the subject again. I had said I'd stay at my uncle's until we decided what we would do.

"Are you kidding me? You guys have been together a few months and already you're thinking about moving in together? Why not just hand over your bank account now? Save the heartache of her leaving and cleaning you out in the process.!" Emmett spat.

Heidi looked between the three of us with interest, as though she was watching this play out on the TV.

"What the fuck Em? How dare you come in here and-" I cut Edward off.

"Baby, let me handle this. Emmett you've met me for all of ten minutes. You have treated me with disdain and looked at me with sheer hatred in that ten minutes when I have done nothing wrong. I love your brother and he loves me. I couldn't care less if he had nothing but the clothes on his back. I'm with him for him, for who he is. His bank balance has nothing to do with that." I said forcefully.

"You expect me to believe that? You could have gone for any guy in town and you expect me to believe that you accidentally fell for the sweet, kind hearted millionaire? Right!" he scoffed.

"You know what Emmett? We don't need to explain our relationship or defend it to you. You are nothing to me, I couldn't give a fuck what you think of me, but just remember that when you disrespect me or our relationship it's Edward you are hurting." I said and stood from the seat.

"I'm going to go up to bed. I'll see you in a bit. Nice to meet you Heidi." I said before leaning down to kiss Edward quickly and then leaving the room.

I was upstairs for all of ten minutes before Edward appeared.

"You okay babe?" he asked as he stripped his clothes off.

"I'm fine. I may or may not have been thinking of ways to castrate your brother using a rusty spoon but besides that I'm good." I answered with a grin.

"I know, I can't believe he acted like that. After you came upstairs I threw the two of them out. He's such an asshole! He's like a stranger to me now. Do you think it's too late to call my mom?" he asked.

"No, it's only nine thirty," I answered looking at him strangely.

"I know, I just wondered if I'd be interrupting anything," he mumbled grabbing his phone from his pants pocket.

I burst out laughing. He had called his mom a few nights ago and nearly passed out when she answered the phone all breathless and he cottoned on as to why.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I don't think the bed starts rocking 'till way after ten!" I joked.

He looked at me with disgust for a second before reaching over and tickling me. He dialled his mom's number and talked with her briefly before hanging up and joining me under the covers. I grabbed the remote and put the TV on.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said she has no idea why they're here. Emmett called her this morning to say he was on his way but she didn't think he's actually show up, especially not with the witch of the west with him. She's going to try and get it out of him tomorrow."

"Do you really think he has an agenda, that he isn't really here just to see you guys?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'd like to think that's why he's here but there's something niggling at the back of my mind that says it's not. Maybe if it was the norm for him to visit but this is the first time he's been here in six years. Plus did you hear the way he spoke to her? He's never spoken to her like that in front of me before." he answered.

We talked a while longer before snuggling and watching the TV until we fell asleep. The next day when I woke Edward wasn't in bed with me. I got up and grabbed Edward's robe before padding downstairs. I got halfway down when I heard voices coming from the living room.

"I just can't help thinking that way dude. I mean, you haven't even been with her for six months and she's got you moving in together. Don't you see anything wrong with that?" I heard Emmett's voice.

Part of me wanted to rush down there and defend myself but the other, more dominant part, wanted to hear what Edward had to say.

"No, and for the record, it was me who brought up the whole moving in thing. I asked her, not the other way round. We love each other is that so hard for you to comprehend? I mean, when you met Heidi didn't you guys want to be together all the time?" Edward asked exasperatedly.

I could tell he had obviously been talking about this for a while.

"No. The only reason I even married her was, shit I shouldn't be telling you this," Emmett mumbled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I had been seeing Heidi non exclusively for about eight months when she got pregnant. She had an ultrasound done and the time she conceived was when we were on vacation together for two weeks. There was no way it was anyone else's but mine. She's against abortion so we decided to do the right thing and get married, raise the baby in a family. That's why we married so quickly. A few weeks later she miscarried but we were already married. We decided just to stay together and see how things worked out," Emmett answered.

"Oh this is so rich! You knocked up your fuck buddy and got married but your criticizing me for wanting to move forward in my monogamous relationship with the woman I love? You really need to wake up dude!" Edward snorted out through his laughter.

I decided I had eavesdropped enough and made my way to the living room. I wandered over to Edward and he held his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me into his lap, kissing me firmly.

"Good morning babe," he said as he kissed me again.

"Morning baby. Emmett. You guys want some coffee?" I asked before noticing the cups on the table.

"We're all set. There's more in the pot for you though," Edward answered sweetly.

"Okay, thank you. I'll get a start on breakfast. Eggs and toast sound good?" I asked.

"Sounds amazing beautiful." he answered with a smile.

"You want something to eat Emmett?" I asked, albeit grudgingly.

"No." He answered and I saw Edward scowl at him.

I kissed Edward's cheek and stood to go to the kitchen. Once I was in the hallway I heard Edward snap at Emmett.

"If you're going to be in my house you will respect her, no matter what. I will not have you come in here and be rude and ignorant of her. You can't be nice don't come here." he snarled.

"Fine. I'll go and let you and her eat. Mom asked if you two will come to dinner tomorrow night." he said in an angry tone.

"We'll be there. We usually are for dinner on Sundays. I'll see you then." Edward said dismissively.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and then the front door open and close. Edward came into the kitchen.

"You know you don't have to keep defending me to him. If he doesn't like me then fuck him. I don't need nor want his approval. As long as you want me here, by your side, then that's where I'll be." I said as I stirred the eggs around in the pan.

"I know, he just pisses me off. He just sat there and told me how he only married the shrew because she was knocked up but thinks he has the right to pass judgement on you and our relationship. He's about two comments away from me kicking his ass." Edward growled.

After that we had a nice breakfast before getting ready for the day. I had offered to help Esme out with Alice having gone to LA yesterday and Edward was covering more shifts with Jasper being gone. I was working behind the desk at the dance studio when Lauren appeared with a gorgeous little red headed girl. She had huge blue eyes, like her mother, but besides that she looked nothing like Lauren. She looked up at me and gave me a toothy grin. I smiled back before raising my eyes to Lauren. She was looking like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

"How can I help you Lauren?" I asked.

"Um, is Esme or Alice around?" she asked nervously.

"I'm afraid Esme is getting ready to start her class and Alice is out of town. I'm filling in for her until she gets back." I answered.

"Oh, well I suppose I'll have to talk to you then. Um, Amber here has class just now. Can I check her in before I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course. Do you want to come back and join your class sweetie?" I asked the little girl..

"Mm hm. Momma I gots to go. Wuv you." she pursed her lips up for a kiss.

Lauren gave her a quick kiss and hugged her before leading her over to the door. I went around and took her by the hand before leading her to Esme.

"Hello Amber. Can you get your shoes out and I'll help you with them in a second?" Esme asked her.

Amber nodded and skipped over to the chairs at the back of the hall where the other girls were patiently waiting.

"Is Lauren gone?" she asked.

"No, she's waiting to talk to me about something." I answered.

"Just tell her to talk to me after class. Don't put up with any of her attitude." she warned.

"Moi? Of course not!" I grinned before heading back out.

"What's up?" I asked as I got back behind the desk.

"Well, thing is the job at the post office doesn't pay as good as the bar did so I'm going to have to drop Amber's lessons. She's paid up for another two classes after this but you'll have to take her name of the register after that." she said quietly while looking at the floor.

I felt so bad. Not only had she done herself out of a job but her little girl was paying for her shitty attitude.

"Maybe if you talk to Esme she'll be able to help you out or something," I suggested.

I didn't think Esme would want the little girl to miss out on something she clearly enjoyed.

"Nah, I don't want to bother her. I'll try and work something out and I'll re-enrol her then. I'll be back at one to pick her up." she said and left.

Esme wrapped the class up at twelve forty five to give the kids their ten minutes playtime before it was time for them to get ready to be picked up. I told her about Amber.

"That's a shame. She's a good little dancer, picks everything up really quickly. She has talent for her age. Can she afford to pay anything? Maybe I could work out a lower rate until she gets other work or something." Esme said almost to herself.

"I don't know. I told her to talk to you about it but I think maybe she's embarrassed. She was when she spoke to me. I had an idea though." I said and Esme looked up intrigued.

"Well, you know how Alice is only here part time and then you have to juggle the desk with class time? How about hiring Lauren? Work out the shifts between her and Alice to work around her schedule at the post office and then maybe give her a staff discount for Amber's classes. For all she's a pain in the ass, Edward and Jasper both said she was a good worker. Plus the fact there's no-one here for her to cop her usual attitude to. It'll give her a little extra money coming in and Amber doesn't have to miss out." I suggested.

"That could work. We could do like a trial period while Alice is away. Can you talk to her about it when she comes to collect Amber? I have another class coming in at one." Esme asked.

"Sure." I answered.

Lauren appeared shortly after and I asked her to wait in the office until the other kids were either gone or in class with Esme.

"So, I talked to Esme and we've came up with a possible solution to your problem. Are you still only part-time at the post office?" I asked.

"Yes. Jessica was supposed to be leaving and I was to get her shifts but she still hasn't gone and doesn't look like she will be any time soon." she said sullenly.

I went over my idea for her.

"So Amber would still be able to go to class? How many hours would I have to work to pay for the class?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. You would have to work out the details with Esme but you wouldn't just be working to pay for the classes, you would get paid a wage and then would pay for the classes in the normal way but at a discounted rate. Esme would be giving you an employee discount. You would work around your work hours and maybe cover for Alice when needs be, if you're able to. If you're interested, you can call Esme after three when her last class is done. She'll go over the details with you." I told her.

"Esme came up with all of this to help me out?" she asked looking surprised.

"Well, Amber seemed to be so excited when she came in this morning, so I thought about it while the class was on and this was an idea I came up with that Esme thought was a good solution. She says that Amber has a talent for dancing and she'd hate for her to have to give it up." I answered.

"Well, thank you. Look, I know I was a bitch to you at the bar and I apologize for that. Thing was I never really wanted Edward, just what he could do for Amber. She goes without a lot of things and I saw him as a way for that to stop. I've saw him a few times out and about and he looks really happy. I'm glad you two are together, it's the first time I've seen him genuinely happy since he moved here." she said with a small smile.

"He is happy, we both are. Now, I'll go get Amber and you can be on your way. I'll tell Esme to expect your call." I smiled in return.

I went to the bar when I finished for the day and found Edward in the office.

"Hey sexy, you nearly done for the day?" I asked.

He pushed his chair back from the desk and motioned me over to him, pulling me into his lap when I got there.

"I'll be another hour or two. You want to eat here before we go home?" he asked.

That sounded good, him calling his house our home.

"Sure. Anything I can help you with?" I asked putting my arm around his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Um, let's see. You could maybe call in a couple of orders for me. It's all written down. How was your day?" he asked.

"It was good. Believe it or not, I helped Lauren out today." I smiled.

"Seriously? What did you do?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I told him what had happened and he beamed at me.

That was a nice thing you did Miss Swan. Is she going to take my mom up on the offer?" he asked.

"I think so. At first she thought she would be working just to cover the classes but I told her she would be earning as well. She also apologized to me for the way she spoke to me here. She admitted that she never really wanted you in that way, she just wanted security for her daughter, to give her the things that other kids take for granted. At first, when Alice said that's what she thought I was horrified that someone could treat another person that way. But after seeing how bad she felt about her daughter going without I guess I kind of understood more." I shrugged.

"So you think it's okay that she just wanted my wallet and not me?" he asked with a smile.

"No. But I think that she just wanted the best for her kid and saw you as a way to do that. I know that when I have kids I will do whatever it takes to provide for them the best that I can."

"So, you want kids someday?" he asked with a curious look.

"Yeah, well I always thought I'd have kids. What about you? Did Tanya put you off the whole thing?" I asked.

I realised I was kind of dreading his answer.

"No, she didn't. Since I met you I've actually been thankful that Riley wasn't mine, as bad as that sounds. It means any kids I have will be brought into a loving relationship. I can see us with kids one day. Marriage, kids, a dog, the whole works, Does that scare you?" he asked, looking nervous.

"No. It actually sounds pretty good. Does it scare you?" I asked grinning at him.

"Nope. It makes me look forward to the future." he smiled back.

The future. Any future with Edward would be great but the one he was describing sounded like heaven. Now if only we can get through a family dinner with his brother without bloodshed.

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Characters Not Mine**_


	11. Dinner With The Family

_**Sorry this has taken so long, was having some issues with getting the chapter the way I wanted and my daughter was off school all week driving me crazy! Hope you enjoy!**_

The next day at three I found myself standing on Esme's porch. Edward was working at the bar until four but I told Esme I would help her with dinner. She opened the door and welcomed me inside. I handed her the bottle of wine I brought and we went into the kitchen and got to work.

"Are Emmett and Heidi out today?" I asked.

"Yes. They went to Port Angeles earlier to pick up a few things and then they were going over to see the bar. They'll probably just head back with Edward." she answered.

By the time Edward and the other two got to Esme's we had dinner cooking and we were sitting having a glass of wine at the kitchen table.

"Hey baby," Edward grinned as he came over and gave me a kiss before going to grab a beer.

"Hey mom, oh, you're here already," Emmett said, his smile dropping as he saw me.

"Yup, I offered to help your mom with dinner," I answered.

He was starting to really piss me off.

"Good little girlfriend aren't you." Emmett said sarcastically as he took a sip from his water.

"Emmett, drop the attitude," Edward warned.

Esme looked between them before taking a sip of her wine.

"So when will dinner be ready mom?" he asked.

I noticed Heidi didn't seem to say much.

"About another half an hour. Why don't we go sit in the living room?" she suggested.

We all went in and sat down, the TV the only noise.

"What are Alice and Jasper up to today?" Esme asked me.

"Shopping, I think. Alice took a practically empty suitcase so she can use it to bring her purchases home. She plans on a huge shopping spree while she's there." I laughed.

"I can only imagine. Jasper will be like a pack mule trying to get all their stuff back. You should have seen her on the flight back from Phoenix. She came home with a suitcase more than she took. She found some little store there on Saturday and ran amok. The woman who owned the place certainly hit the jack pot!" she laughed.

"God! I'm glad we left earlier then. No doubt I would have been dragged along if we were still there. She was bad enough on Friday. She wanted me and her to have a sleepover on Thursday night and I said no she she thought that meant I would go shopping with her on Friday. She was more than a little annoyed when we snuck out of the hotel in the morning and stayed away all day. No doubt she'll bring me back a ton of stuff she thinks I should have and then pester me to death until I wear them" I groaned.

We carried on chatting for a bit before Emmett interrupted.

"Wait, you were all in Phoenix? Why?" he asked.

"Bella's mother passed away. We went out for the funeral," Edward answered.

"Oh right. Sorry." He said glancing at me.

"Thank you. I'll go check on the vegetables Esme."

"Okay dear." she smiled.

I checked the roast chicken in the oven and then the vegetables. Everything was about ready so I quickly set the table in the dining room. She came in just as I was taking the chicken out to rest.

"I'd have done that sweetie."

"It's no problem Esme. Go sit with your family, I'm fine finishing off in here." I offered.

"I'd rather be in here. Between Edward trying to figure Emmett out without actually talking to him, Emmett being pissed at the world for no apparent reason and that horrendous woman he calls his wife staring at her fingernails and typing on that damn phone, I'm going crazy in there. It's hard to have a conversation when no-one answers you," she whispered.

Together we worked to put everything into the serving dishes that were on the counter and carve the chicken. Once we had everything sorted we carried it through to the dining room. I carried through a pitcher of iced water and a chilled bottle of white wine and set them on the table while Esme got the rest of them through. Dinner was uncomfortable at best Then the barbie at the other end spoke up.

"Don't you think it's a little inconsiderate to have wine in front of Emmett when you know about his addictions?" she asked.

"I, I'm sorry, I never thought. I'll just" I started but Edward cut me off.

"He handled it fine hanging out in a bar for the afternoon. I'm pretty sure he can handle a bottle of wine on the table. It wasn't even drink he had a problem with." he said glaring at her.

"Can we not talk about this in front of a perfect stranger?" Emmett asked angrily as he inhaled his food.

"She's not a stranger, not to us anyway. She knows all about it anyway," Edward shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked his voice slightly raised.

"I told Bella about my past which included telling her everything that happened at that time." Edward said still eating away seemingly oblivious to the fact that his brother was about to blow a gasket.

"Seriously? Why don't you just take out an ad in the paper!" Emmett yelled.

"Look, not that I have to explain myself to you, but your old buddy Tanya showed up with her son. She told Bella that she was my wife and Riley was my son and I had to explain everything to her. Even if she hadn't, I would have told her eventually. I love her and want to be completely open and honest with her." Edward growled fiercely.

Was it wrong that that turned me on a little?

"What, so she can sell the story to the press when she takes your money and runs?" Emmett spewed angrily.

"Will you drop this shit" Edward asked angrily.

"What's going on?" Esme asked, looking between her sons while I died from embarrassment.

"Well from what I heard between last night and today she doesn't work, she lives with her uncle after just showing up here a few months back and all of a sudden you're in love. Doesn't that strike you as strange? It's as clear as day that she's only with you for your money and if you're too blind to see it then I'm not going to sit back and let it happen." he yelled banging his fist on the table.

I was stunned. I knew that's what he thought of me but I never thought he would be screaming accusations across the dinner table at his mothers house. I put my napkin on the table and stood.

"You know what Emmett, I already told you, I couldn't give a damn if Edward was rich, poor or anything in between. I'm with him because I love him plain and simple. If you can't believe that then that's fine. You'll only disappear again anyway so what does it matter. Esme, thank you for a lovely dinner. I'll see you during the week at some point. Baby, I love you. Call me later okay?" I said as Edward sat there still in shock at his brothers outburst.

I grabbed my coat from the rack in the hallway and left on foot as I heard both Esme and Edward rip into Emmett. I hadn't taken my car because I was supposed to leave with Edward. I was almost back at my uncle's when a car stopped beside me. Edward. He jumped out of his truck and came around to the side of the road where I stood.

"I'm so sorry about that jack ass baby. You know I don't believe him don't you? I already told you I don't." he said looking at me worriedly.

"Of course I do. I just wasn't going to sit there and let him talk about me like that as though I weren't even in the room. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine now, just pissed at that asshole. You still want to come to my place?" he asked.

"Aren't you going back to your mom's?" I asked him.

"No. She's going to stay with your uncle tonight. She told Emmett she'll talk to him tomorrow. She was packing an overnight bag when I left. She's pissed as hell at him too."

"Okay then." I got in the truck and we drove to his.

When we got back from Phoenix I had brought over some things and left them here so I could go to work from here. I was off tomorrow anyway so it didn't matter. We got home and I changed into some yoga pants and a t-shirt of Edward's. I sat on the sofa with my laptop emailing Rosalie while Edward played some game on his x-box. The door was knocked and Edward went to answer it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard him ask.

"I just came to see if you were okay. You know, I thought you might need some comforting after hearing what your little girlfriend was really after." I heard Heidi say in what I supposed was her impression of a sexy manner.

I went to the archway which led from the living room to the hallway and was stunned.

She opened her coat as I got there to reveal a black push up bra, panties and black hold ups. She was wearing black stilettos too. I burst out laughing causing the two of them to look at me.

"You have got to be kidding me! I get accused of being a gold digger yet here you are throwing yourself at your husband's brother! What would Emmett have to say about that ?" I asked still laughing.

"I thought you had saw sense about that little whore!" she fumed pulling her coat around her.

"You, my brother's wife, come here in your underwear and you're calling her a whore? Are you shitting me? Get the fuck out of my house!" Edward yelled at her.

"Fine!" she started to stomp away from the door.

"And Heidi?" he called after her and she stopped, "I wouldn't go near you with Emmett's. Just so you know for the future!" he yelled.

He slammed the door closed and locked it.

"You okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go to bed. The sooner this day is over the better." I sighed.

We headed up to bed and cuddled as we fell asleep. I never saw Emmett for a few days but from what Edward said Emmett caught her coming home dressed the way she was and after hearing from Edward, kicked her out. He told her it was the last straw and he wanted her gone by the time he got back. Apparently Heidi was more than a little friendly with the opposite sex.

On Wednesday I was working at the store when the bell rang signalling someone coming in. I noticed Emmett with a list in his hand searching through the shelves. He looked confused before approaching the counter with his head down

"Excuse me … oh it's you. So you do have a job?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not that it's any of your business but no I don't. This is my uncle's place and I cover shifts to give him and the others who work here time off. What do you want?" I asked.

"Where can I find turmeric?" he asked with a glare.

"Second aisle about halfway up on the right hand side," I answered and looked back down at the order I was writing out.

"Look, it's not that I don't like you, I don't even know you. I just can't see you pull the wool over my brother's eyes and sit back and do nothing. He's already had one bitch try and take him for all he's worth without some small town girl doing the same to get her the fuck out of dodge," he said with a smirk, as though he had caught me out at something.

"Well asshole, for your information I am far from a small town girl. For a start I live with my uncle because I haven't been back in town long and I was going through some stuff so I didn't want to live alone. I don't work because one, I don't have to and two, I'm still deciding what I want to do. Don't come in here with you attitude and issues and think you know all there is to know about me." I said sternly.

"See that just sounds like excuses to me. You're just pissed because I've got your number," he said still smirking.

"Really? So what, pray tell, am I all about then?" I asked

"You came here to mooch of your uncle heard about Edward and decided he was your ticket out of here. You get in a relationship with him, marry him and then when the time is right you divorce him and disappear into the sunset with a nice chunk of change to tide you over until you find your next victim," he answered smugly.

"Really, see I see a small flaw in your plan." I said just as smug.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well considering I have just under four million dollars in my bank account, not including the money I have coming to me from the sale of my property in Phoenix, I don't exactly need Edward's money. Then there's the fact that I came back here to live for good because my only family lives here. Then there's the fact that I'm head over heels for your brother. So you can spew your bullshit all you want but it's not going to change things between Edward and I." his face dropped.

"I-I-I didn't know. I"

"Exactly. You didn't know. But instead of waiting to find out you come in here with your accusations not giving a fuck that it's actually your brother your hurting. Maybe if you'd paid more attention to your skank of a wife instead of me when you got here she wouldn't have turned up at your brothers door in her underwear. Now get the fuck out of this store before I call the cops and have you charged with harassment." I sneered before turning my back on him and going out back.

Boy did that feel good. I heard the store door open and close as he left. Asshole. I finished up the order I was writing out before calling it in. I tidied the shelves while I waited for Embry to come in. When he did I left to head over to the bar. I was going to grab some lunch while I worked on some of my coursework. I had came up with an idea for my business and I wanted to run it by Edward.

As soon as I walked in the door Stacey came over to say hi.

"How are you? Edward's in the office with his brother. He is fine! Is he single do you know?" she asked.

"I'm good. And yes Emmett's single. He's an asshole though so be warned." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Ah I see. I'll avoid! Now what can I get you?" she asked.

"I'll have a chicken burger and fries with a coke please." I asked.

Stacey went to place my order while I headed to the office to get my laptop. Edward had brought it for me earlier. I knocked on the door before I went in. Edward was behind the desk while Emmett sat across from him. When he saw it was me Edward stood and came around to meet me.

"Hey babe, how was the store?" he asked as he gave me a kiss.

"It was okay. Shitty customers, just the usual. Can I grab my laptop? I have a paper due I need to finish and I want to see if Rose has gotten back to me. I haven't heard from her in a few weeks." I said frowning.

It wasn't like Rosalie to leave you hanging. Normally she would email back the next day if not the same one. She must be really busy at the garage.

"So Eddie, when do you want to have a night out? What about tomorrow" Emmett asked as Edward went to get my computer.

"We're having dinner with Jacob and Leah tomorrow night." I answered for him.

"Well how about Friday?" he asked still looking at Edward.

"We have plans," I answered again.

We were going to Port Angeles for dinner and Edward had booked us a room at a hotel so that we could have a few drinks without worrying about getting home.

"Am I allowed any time with my brother before I go home or are you intent on keeping him away from his family?" he asked me, his voice dripping with venom.

"Actually we spend time with his family regularly. Maybe if you had told him you were coming instead of just showing up with your whore on the side we wouldn't have made any plans," I spat back.

"Okay enough. She's right Emmett. We made these plans while we were still in Phoenix. If I had any idea you were going to show up we'd have done it next weekend but we have hotel reservations. Here you go baby. I'll be out shortly. Did you order some food?" he asked.

"I did, a chicken burger. Stacey put it in for me. Eric on today?" I asked.

"Yeah. He knows how you like it. As do I." he said with a wink and a grin.

I leaned up and gave him a kiss which quickly escalated before the pain in the ass cleared his throat. I turned and glared at him.

"I'll let you back to _that_." I said with a grimace at Emmett.

"I won't be too long," he said.

I turned to leave and he popped me on the ass. As I walked away I heard Emmett murmur

"Are you two always like that?" as Edward laughed.

I went back to my booth and quickly logged into my email account. Still nothing from Rosalie. I quickly shot her another email asking if everything was okay before opening up my paper. I added a few things and took a few out before sending it off to be graded. I was really enjoying this business course and was glad Edward had suggested I take it up.

My food came just as Edward and Emmett left the office. Emmett left the bar and Edward came over to sit with me.

"So did you get your paper done?" he asked stealing a fry.

"I did. I just sent it away. I wanted to talk to you about something. I've had an idea for my business."

"Oh yeah. What are you thinking?" he asked stealing another fry.

"Okay, stop stealing my food and I'll tell you!" I exclaimed.

"I'm thinking about opening a book store. It's something I enjoy, reading, and I was thinking since the nearest library is in Port Angeles I could do a small borrow section, a membership type of thing. I also thought I could offer trade ins, you know if they buy a book they can bring it back and I take so much of the next lot or something. I could also have a small coffee shop if I can find somewhere big enough. What do you think?" I asked nervously.

"I think you, my angel, are brilliant. And you know the space next to the post office is empty. It's divided into two stores now but it's actually all the one space." he suggested.

We got to work making lists of things I would need to look into and threw around a few suggestions for names and I felt better than I had in a long time.

I finally had found what I wanted to do.

_**I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	12. Making Plans For The Future

_**Hey, sorry this has taken so long to get posted! Real life has a nasty habit of getting in the way! I will be posting more regularly from now on.**_

_**Thanks for all reviews and alerts for last chapter. I appreciate them all.**_

It turned out that Esme frequented a small book store in Port Angeles and knew the owner quite well. She spoke to her after I told her my plans and she said she'd ask the woman, Irene, if she'd give me an idea of what opening the shop would entail. I was meeting with her next week. I had also asked the tutor I was in contact with for my online course with the community college in Port Angeles for some advice and was meeting with her soon as well. Edward suggested I register my interest about the vacant store front before someone else got the chance.

I had put down a deposit on the proviso no-one else could view the space. The owner let me do that because it had been empty a long time with virtually no interest so he was getting money for nothing basically. Everything was moving along so quickly. Alice and Jasper were home and she was brimming with excitement, even asking if she could do a few shifts when she wasn't working at Esme's. I still had to talk to her about the Lauren situation. I had been talking to Edward about hiring two people to work at the store with me. I knew Lauren was struggling still as her job at the post office didn't pay that well and Jessica was constantly being a bitch to her. I came up with the idea that once I had the store up and running Alice could come and work with me and Lauren could work at the studio full-time. I had asked Esme about it and she agreed as long as Alice did.

Edward and I had dinner with Jacob and Leah and we had agreed to attend a cook out at their place along with Jasper and Alice tonight. Edward and I had enjoyed our night in PA last night. We didn't do anything much, just dinner and then dancing at a small jazz club before heading back to the hotel where we thoroughly enjoyed our suite. Alice wasn't happy. She had wanted to have a night out last night and went as far as to suggest they come with us. I wasn't too bothered but Jasper told her she could wait and spent time with us at Jacobs tonight. We were all taking a side dish and Jacob was grilling. Poor Leah was about to pop so we didn't want her to do any of the work.

I had dreaded dinner with them due to the way Leah used to be around me but she was completely different. She had mellowed somewhat and actually apologized for the way she used to act towards me. As I was getting ready to leave for Jake and Leah's I thought back to this morning at the hotel.

I woke to find a very naked and very hard Edward beside me. I decided to wake him up with a surprise. I lifted the sheet away from him and crawled down the bed. I knelt at the side of his legs and took his morning wood in my mouth, suckling the head before running my tongue up the underside. I licked the slit where the pre cum was starting to gather and he moaned loudly. I looked up to see him still asleep. I took his whole cock in my mouth and hollowed out my cheeks as I sucked my way back up.

I reached my hand down and massaged his balls as I bobbed up and down, taking as much of him into my mouth as possible. I felt his hand move to the back of my head where he ran his hand through my hair.

"Fuck baby, I thought I was dreaming," he panted.

I carried on as he thrust his hips up into my mouth. He grabbed my ass and massaged my cheeks as he got even harder in my mouth. The next thing I knew he had lifted my leg and moved me so I was straddling his head. I took my mouth of him with a pop and looked back at him in surprise.

"What? You think you're the only one who wants breakfast?" he grinned.

I got back to work as he ran his tongue down my slit before dipping it inside. He licked up to my nub before flicking it with his tongue really quickly. I carried on my ministrations on him as he fucked me into oblivion with those talented fingers of his. I felt myself nearing the end so I upped my game a little on Edward. I moved my hand down to rub the soft skin just behind his balls. He really seemed to like that and I could feel he was just about to come.

Just then Edward licked all around my clit before biting it roughly causing me to come and moan around him, pulling him over the edge with me. Once we had both finished our release I moved up to lay beside him.

"Good morning," I said quietly with a huge grin on my face.

"Good morning pretty girl. I wish I could wake up like that every morning," he smiled a goofy smile.

We lay there wrapped up in each other for a while before we decided to get up for breakfast before we had to check out. Edward jumped into the shower and I called room service. I ended up having to throw my clothes on without showering so we could check out on time. We drove home to Edward's and I headed in the front door while Edward got our bag from the trunk of the car. That's when my morning went awry.

I got in the front door and could hear a deep rumbling sound come from somewhere inside the house. I couldn't figure out what it was so I went to investigate. Imagine my shock when I found a completely naked Emmett, laying spread eagle on the sofa. I stormed into the kitchen and slammed the door closed.

"Hey gorgeous what's got you so riled up?" Edward asked as he came in behind me.

I wondered how he could've missed the noise when I realised it had stopped, Emmett must've moved or something.

"How about the fact your brothers naked ass is rubbing all over the same sofa where I have to sit. And the fact he's snoring like a freight train and the living room smells like a locker room." I fumed.

"He's here?" He said puzzled as he left the room.

He came back with an angry look on his face.

"How did he get in here?" I asked as I put on some coffee.

"I don't know. Maybe he got the spare key from mom. I'll find out in a minute, I woke him and told him to get dressed."

We went and sat quietly at the small kitchen table for a few minutes before Edward cleared his throat.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something, although I imagined doing it under better circumstances and not when my brother was here. I don't want to wait though" he started.

"Okay," I said unsure as to where he was going.

"I've been thinking a lot. I love having you here. We spend almost every night together and the nights we don't we end up on the phone for hours. I love waking up to you in the morning and going to bed with you every night and everything in between. Would you, will you move in here, with me?" he asked.

"Wow. I so wasn't expecting that," I said surprised.

I'd love to live here with him. I thought of how good it would be to wake up with him every morning. He took me going off into my own little world as hesitation.

"If you don't want to it's fine I just thought maybe," I cut him off with a kiss.

"I'd love to," I said against his lips.

"Really?" he asked

"Really!" I said excitedly.

I went to him and sat on his lap, straddling him. I kissed him softly and looked into his sparkling green eyes.

"I love you Edward, so much." I whispered.

"I love you too baby," he whispered back.

We sat like that staring at each other, lost in our little moment. Until we were rudely interrupted.

"Any chance of some breakfast or are you two too busy being nauseating?" Emmett grumbled from the doorway, thankfully wearing the sweats Edward must've been talking about.

I rolled my eyes and came off of Edward's lap. I kissed him deeply for a few moments and then headed to the sink to throw the remainder of my coffee down.

"Breakfast? What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward asked sharply.

"I had a fight with mom and didn't have anywhere else to go. I borrowed your spare key from her kitchen. I didn't think you'd mind since you were away. I must've passed out on the couch. I didn't realise you'd have company this morning although I guess I should have expected it." he said glaring at me.

"I'll go unpack and let you two sort things out." I said , glaring at Emmett angrily as I left the room.

I heard them talk as I headed to the laundry room.

"Do you have to be such an asshole all the time? And why the fuck were you naked on my couch?" I heard Edward hiss at him.

"Do you two have to be pawing at each other all the time? And I can't get comfy when I wear something to bed. I had planned on going up to bed but something on TV caught my eye." Emmett asked back.

"Uh, my house. You don't like it fuck off. I'm going upstairs, see about getting the damn sofa cleaned." I heard Edward say and then the scraping of the chair as he stood.

I carried on loading the washing machine and the headed upstairs. I was just about done with my shower when the bathroom door opened. I turned the water off and opened the shower door to grab my towel. Edward was standing against the counter.

"Sorry about him. He's even more of an ass in the mornings, I don't know what he was thinking coming here." Edward tried to excuse his brother.

"He's an ass all the time." I grumbled. I brushed my teeth and then gave Edward a quick kiss before I finished getting ready.

I was making a pasta salad, some roasted vegetables and some brownies to take to Jake and Leahs. I put on my tennis shoes before making sure I had my wallet. It wasn't in my bag. I headed downstairs and found Edward in the living room, sitting on his recliner, and Emmett was on the couch that I will never sit on again.

"Edward have you seen my wallet?" I asked.

"Um, no I haven't babe. Where are you headed?" he asked noticing I had my shoes on and purse in my hand.

"I was going to the store to get what I need for tonight but I can't find my wallet. I have my card in my bag from last night. I'll just use that or get the money to Uncle C later." I said almost to myself.

"Just put it on the bar's account. I have to go by and settle up later anyway."

"And so it begins," Emmett murmured under his breath.

"It's fine. I can leave it for Uncle C when I go by to pick some stuff up." I answered Edward, completely ignoring Emmett's comment.

"Babe, you are making the stuff for the both of us to take. Just put it on the account. That'll be part of my contribution. I'll pick wine and beers up for tonight when I go by the bar later as well. You coming back here to make the brownies?" he asked with a grin, coming over to me.

"That depends," I answered putting my arms up around his neck.

"On what?" he asked.

"On whether there'll be any left to take if I make them here." I answered.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. Emmett cleared his throat but we ignored him.

"Go. The sooner you leave the sooner you'll come back to me." he said. I turned to leave and he popped me on the ass.

"Hey!" I growled at him.

We headed to Jakes around five. Alice and Jasper were already there by the time we arrived.

"Hey Bella, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" Leah asked when she answered the door.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked eyeing her huge bump.

"I'm good. Six weeks to go. I can't wait for it to be over now. Let's go through, everyone's out back."

We walked through their house and got to the back yard. They had a paved patio area where there was a table and chairs and a fire pit. Jacob was manning the grill chatting with Jasper and Alice was sitting at the table with a glass of wine. I sat down and Edward headed over to the guys. Once Jacob said the meat was almost done Alice and I took it upon ourselves to set the table and bring out the other food. We all sat down to eat and began to chat.

"So Edward what's Emmett going to do now?" Jasper asked.

"I really don't know. He eventually told me that the reason he came here in the first place was to see what it was like. He had already decided to leave Heidi and possibly move here before she pulled her little stunt. He tried to come alone but she insisted on coming with him. I'm not sure how good it'll be for him here though. There aren't exactly a huge amount of job opportunities here for him." he answered.

"What did he do in Oregon?" Jacob asked.

"He worked in construction. He's always been good at working with his hands."

"My dad is looking for a labourer. I don't know what the pay is like or anything but maybe it would tide him over until he finds something else to do. I can ask my dad if he's found anyone yet." Leah spoke up.

"That would be great Leah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I could hire him at the bar but I think that we'd end up killing each other. God I saw him for a couple of hours this morning and I was ready to kill him," Edward shook his head.

"Ah, sibling rivalry. I remember it well," Leah sighed the giggled.

Her and her brother Seth were always picking on each other, I wouldn't be surprised if they still did it now.

"You know if that's all it was I wouldn't mind. He's came back after all but ignoring my mom and I for years and all of a sudden he knows what's best for us. He's already tried to get my mom to close her studio," Edward shook his head

"What? Why?" Alice asked.

"He seems to think that at her age she shouldn't be working. I mean for god's sake, she's only fifty six! Doesn't matter that she enjoys it and wants to do it. He said that Dad would be pissed if he knew mom was still working when, in his eyes, she should be retired. He told her that even if he couldn't provide for her at this point in time I could." He rolled his eyes.

"What did Esme say to that? I don't see her taking that lying down." Jasper commented.

"She told him that at her age she could do what she wanted and she damn well wanted to be working. It's not like she has to, it's what she chooses to do. When my father died he left all of us a considerable inheritance. He left it up to my mom as to when we would be given it. She invested hers and has more than enough money without working. She told me about mine just not long after I moved here. I put mine into a high interest account for any kids I may have. By the time I knew about it I had my own money. Emmett still doesn't know about his. She think if he does he'll just waste it. She said she may keep it until he's settled with children. She really hoped by then he would be away from Heidi, said she didn't want her having any of it."

"So what does he think you're doing wrong?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Me," I spoke up without thinking.

Everyone laughed as I blushed bright red.

"Well I wouldn't have put it like that but, yeah, Bella." Edward chuckled before taking a long pull on his beer.

"Why? What's wrong with Bella?" Jacob asked.

"First off, he thought she was only with me for my money. I don't know whether that says more on his opinion of her or if he thinks I'm that bad a woman would only want me for my bank account. Now I really don't know what his problem is, nor do I care. Going by his ex wife, I don't think I'll be counting on his character judgement any time soon" he answered.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot and it's gone downhill from there. To be perfectly honest I couldn't care less. I know that he's Edward's brother but to me he's just a major pain in my ass." I shrugged.

"Well I've known Emmett for almost as long as I've known Edward and he can be a dick, especially when all the shit went down in LA, but underneath it all he's a good guy. Maybe through time you two will get along," Jasper spoke up.

"Maybe, I'm not counting on it though." I answered.

We had a really good night and we told everyone that we were moving in together. They were happy for us and Alice was gushing about being able to redecorate Edward's house and wasn't happy when we shot her down. I liked Edward's house, our house, the way it was for the most part. She was still sulking when Edward's phone rang. He was quiet after that until we got to the car.

"You okay baby? You've been awfully quiet since you got that call. Who was it?" I asked.

"My mom. She wants to know if Em can come stay with us for a while. She says she can't live with him and he's not going back home for the foreseeable because Heidi is still living in their house." he said.

"Seriously? Does she not remember how things went at her house? There would be world war three within minutes of him moving in!" I exclaimed.

"She said she knows it will be difficult but she can't handle him any more. It seems Emmett left a few things out when he told me why he stayed at my place last night. The reason they were arguing was because she went home earlier than usual and caught him with Jessica Stanley bent over couch." Edward said with a grin.

"How is that funny?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Mr high and mighty gets caught with the town slut, that's funny to me." he chuckled.

"Do you want him to move in?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"No but I can't think of anywhere else for him to go. I told her to tell him he could stay tonight but we would have to arrange something else. She didn't know we had agreed to move in together. When I told her she said she would put up with him but,"

"Edward, it's fine. We'll deal with him tonight and then see what tomorrow brings," I said and leaned over to give him a kiss.

As we drove home I wondered what was waiting for us at home.

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Characters Not Mine**_


	13. Houseguest

_**Hey, thought I'd get another chapter up quickly since there was such a gap between the last two. A few people mentioned Bella's wallet going missing in the last chapter, that they thought Emmett took it. That was never meant to be n issue in the chapter, it was just a way for Emmett to make yet another inappropriate comment. Things with him come to a head in this chapter so you'll see how it plays out. Thank you for all reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all.**_

Two days.

Two days Emmett stayed with us before Edward kicked him out.

I had decided to be the bigger person and told Edward that Emmett could stay with us until he found somewhere on the proviso that he actually looked and didn't plan on mooching off of us forever. Things started out okay, he even helped Edward unload my boxes and bags from his truck when we moved my things over on Sunday. The three of us had dinner and actually managed a conversation without it ending in name calling.

Monday started out good but quickly went downhill when I dropped home to pick up my phone, which I left behind after Edward woke me late this morning and then seduced me in the shower. Twice. I had a meeting with Irene, the bookshop lady in PA, this morning and when I was done I realised my phone wasn't in my bag. I got to the house just after noon to find the place looking like a bomb had gone off. Somehow in the space of about four hours Emmett had wrecked my living room. There were dishes everywhere, candy wrappers and magazines lying all over the table and floor, a pile of his laundry on the couch. I went into the kitchen to find that the chicken I had taken out to make Edward dinner later to celebrate us living together, was in the trash burned beyond recognition and the pan had been dumped in the sink. I was furious.

I grabbed my phone and headed to the bar where I was meeting Edward for lunch. As soon as he saw me the smile dropped from his face.

"What's wrong babe, are you okay?" he asked.

"No. Your brother has completely trashed the living room. It looks like we left our teenage son at home unchaperoned. The place is a complete mess. Then he tried to cook the chicken you'd taken out for dinner tonight and burned it, like completely charred it, and then left the burned pan laying in the sink. The kitchen reeks!" I ranted.

"Calm down. I'll talk to him okay?" he soothed.

I nodded but I was still pissed. Brother or not, you don't do that in someone else's house. We ate lunch and Emmett called while we were eating.

"Hey where are you?" Edward asked him, his phone on speaker.

"I'm in Port Angeles. I just met with that guy Harry. I start work on Monday." he said, obviously quite pleased with himself.

"Well that's good. While you're there you can arrange for someone to come and clean my couch but before they get there you might want to clear your crap off of it. And while you're doing that you can clean everything else and replace my pan and the chicken that Bella was making for our dinner, you know, the special dinner that you were supposed to be making yourself scarce for?" he said coldly.

"It's fine Eddie. I'll tidy up before your precious Bella gets home. And I didn't know what the chicken was for," he huffed.

"Yeah, you did. You asked me this morning when you saw me taking it out. Come one Em, I let you come and stay despite this shit you have going on with Bella and this is what you pull? Sort it out," he said before hanging the phone up.

By the time we got home the place was tidy and there was a brand new pack of chicken waiting in the fridge. I made Edward his chicken milanese and we had a relaxing, Emmett free night. The next morning I woke up to Edward placing kisses all along my collarbone before moving down to my breasts. I gripped his hair between my fingers to hold him to me and moaned in pleasure as he nibbled on my nipple. He moved down between my legs and used his tongue, teeth and fingers to bring me to orgasm as I writhed around the bed.

Before I had the chance to come down he was over me, positioning himself at my entrance before thrusting inside.

"Holy fuck Edward, oh, god," I moaned as he pumped his hips into mine.

He gripped my waist and rolled us so that I was on top of him. I rode him, hard, and was loving every minute of felling him so deep inside me. He was thrusting up in time with my motions and I swear he was hitting points inside me I'd have though tit impossible for him to reach.

"Oh baby, I'm so close, Please, please, just a little, shit!" I screamed as the bedroom door was flung open and I grabbed at the sheet to cover my self.

"Could you to keep the fucking noise down? Some of us are trying to sleep," Emmett growled before stomping out and slamming the door.

I was beyond pissed and extremely mortified that my boyfriend's brother had just seen me naked, with said boyfriend still buried inside me!

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him!" Edward yelled as he grabbed his boxers and tugged them on before leaving the room.

I could hear yelling and banging around. I shoved on my panties and Edward''s shirt before running out into the hallway. Edward had Emmett on the floor and was beating the shit out of him.

"Edward stop!" I yelled.

I managed to get a hold of him and tried to pull him off but I wasn't strong enough.

"You are a piece of shit! Get your stuff and get the fuck out of my house!" Edward growled at Emmett before he turned to me. "Are you okay?" he asked me softly.

"I'm fine. Let's go ice your hand Tyson," I said as I looked at his red knuckles that were already beginning to swell.

We walked downstairs and I grabbed two ice packs out of the freezer and held them to Edward's hands. We could hear Emmett banging around upstairs, the noise echoing in the otherwise silent house. After a little while had passed, I left Edward sitting with the ice packs and made some coffee, gathering some things for breakfast while I waited for it to brew. I had just whisked the eggs and put them in the pan to make Edward an omelette when Emmett trudged down the stairs.

"Look, Eddie, I'm sorry, but I was trying to sleep and," he started but stopped when he saw the look on Edward's face.

"I don't give a fuck if you were trying to sleep. This is our house, mine and hers. If we want to dangle naked from the chandeliers we do it, if we want to have sex all day, every day, screaming at the top of our lungs, it's up to us. Who do you think you are to bust in on an extremely private moment like that? Huh? You owe us both huge apologies, especially Bella, but neither of us are in the mood to listen to them right now. Just go, before you make things any worse," Edward said without even looking at Emmett.

Emmett looked at me, as if I was going to step in and say something to help him out. I just stared back at him before shaking my head and turning back to the stove. After a minute I heard him lift his stuff and then the front door close.

"Where do you think he's going to go?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know and right now I really don't care. He went too far this time, hell, he goes too far every time. I don't what he hopes to achieve pulling shit like this. My mom said that the reason he's been being such an asshole is because he's jealous of how we are with each other, him and Heidi were never like that. She also said he hoped to come here and for us to become close again but then when he got here he basically has to contend with you and the time we spend together and he doesn't like it. How the hell does he expect us to get close again when he treats the person I love more than anyone in the world like shit. I'm getting to the point where I'm just going to cut him off, the way he did with us." he said quietly.

"You can't do that Edward. You don't have a lot of family left and you should try and keep good relationships with them. Maybe Emmett will stop his crap, wait and see what happens." I pleaded with him.

"We'll see. Anyway, how's my omelette coming along?" he asked with a grin.

We ate breakfast and then Edward headed to the bar while I went to the studio to see Esme. Alice was there, brimming with excitement over something or other. I asked if I could talk to Esme in the office.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked as we sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about Emmett. Edward kicked him out of the house this morning," I started.

"What happened? What did he do now?" she asked.

"Basically yesterday he left the house in a state and used stuff we had left out for dinner. He didn't even eat it, he burned it ruining the pan he used and then left everything lying in the kitchen. He cleaned it up later and everything was fine. Then this morning Edward and I were, well you know, and Emmett barged into the room, shouting about us waking him up. Edward went crazy and basically beat him up. When I saw Emmett before he left he looked to have a black eye starting." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry for sending him over there sweetie. That boy has some serious boundary issues. Did he even apologize?" she asked angrily.

"No. Well, he started a half assed apology but said something like he was sorry but it was our fault because we woke him up. Edward told him to get out and that he owed us both apologies when we were ready to hear them. The thing is Edward says if he doesn't stop with all the bullshit he's going to cut him out of his life and I don't want it to come to that. Neither of us have much family left and I don't want him to look back in the future and regret losing his brother." Esme went to say something but was cut off when the door opened.

"Oh, I see you're here, tattling to my mother," Emmett started but Esme cut him off.

"Emmett Dale Masen, sit your ass down in that chair and shut your mouth. Now, Bella came to see me because yet again you have made a mess of things with your brother and he is extremely pissed off. He's went as far as to say he's thinking of cutting you out of his life. Is that what you want, do you want to lose him?" she asked sternly.

"No," he said sullenly, still glaring at me.

"I don't know why you're glaring at me. You've done this, no-one else. All you had to do was be happy for your brother, that he's found someone and he's happy. Instead you shit all over his relationship at every opportunity. Did you honestly think if you gave enough grief he'd finish with me and you to could go out whoring around together? Because if you know you're brother at all you should know he's not like that,"I told him.

"She's right Emmett. Bella came here to speak to me because she doesn't want him or you to lose your relationship," Esme told him and he looked at me in surprise.

"But," he sputtered.

"But what? You thought I'd like that fact he was about to cut you off?" he nodded, "See here's the thing Emmett. You've never taken the time to get to know me, if you did, you'd know that I don't have a lot of family left. In fact, my uncle is all I have left. I'd never want Edward to be estranged from any of his family, even if you have acted like an asshole towards me," I told him.

"You're right. I have been an asshole and I haven't tried to get to know you. I just, when I came here and saw how he was with you I wanted to make sure you weren't using him like Tanya did. I know I have no room to talk after what I did to him, but that made me want to protect him even more. Then when I knew you were the real deal I guess I got jealous. I never had a true relationship with Heidi and I wanted to be close to Edward again and saw you as being n the way. I hope you can accept my apology and that we can move on from here and hopefully one day, we can get a long." he said sincerely.

"I'd like that Emmett but I just don't know if I can believe you. And I think you have to talk to Edward first. He's really mad at you after this morning. I mean, what were you thinking?" I asked him.

"I wasn't really. I stayed out until the bar closed because I knew you two were having dinner and then I was talking to J for a while so I never got home until after one and then I watched TV for a while so I was really tired and then you guys woke me up and I was just really annoyed. I swear, when I came in, as soon as I saw that you were, you know, I looked away. I didn't ogle Edward's goods. I'm sorry I embarrassed you like that," he replied.

I could see that probably for the first time since I met him he was being honest.

"So what do you plan to do to make it up to your brother?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it, but first of all I think I should give him a day to calm down. And I also owe you an apology mom. I should never have brought that girl back to your house. It was completely disrespectful. I was drunk and it just seemed to happen," he said to his mom.

I couldn't help the snicker I let out.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just, Jessica Stanley? You couldn't take anyone else home?" I asked.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked dumbly.

"Nothing. Besides the fact that she's taken home nearly every other guy your age home at some point. That girl must be riddled with all kinds of STD's. I hope you wrapped it." Esme said and I about fell off my seat laughing.

"Mo-om!" he whined.

"Well did you? Because I sure as hell don't want her to be the mother of my grandchild," she scolded.

"Yes I did. Can we drop it now?" he asked with a glare.

After we talked for a little while longer, and a few more apologies from Emmett, I headed over to the bar to have lunch with Edward before my shift at the store. I told him about my morning with his mom and brother.

"So he said he was sorry? For everything?" he asked as I sat in his lap in the office.

"He did. He also said that he wants to get to know me and that he hopes that one day we can get along. He's going to apologize to you too but he thought he should give you some time to calm down. And your mom was giving him shit for sleeping with Jessica. He didn't realise she was the local go to girl," I laughed.

"We'll see what happens. I just hope that he means it and stops his shit because I don't know how much more of it that I can take. Now, I wanted to talk to you. I got my invite through for the gala in LA. It's two weeks on Saturday. Jasper and Alice are invited as well since Ali's firm supports the charity. Would you come with me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course I will. I'll need to get a dress and shoes but I'm sure Ali will be chomping at the bit to help me shop," I chuckled.

"She already knows I was going to ask you. She called me just after I got here this morning to ask if she could just go ahead and buy you a gown. I told her to wait and she could maybe help you," he answered.

"That'll be why she was bouncing around this morning when I got to the studio. I just hope she doesn't come up with any of her stupid shopping sprees. I'd rather she just picked one for me," I grumbled.

"And then you'll whine that you don't like what she's chosen" he laughed.

"I know, I know. I'll just put my big girl panties on and deal with the fashion elf," I sighed causing him to chuckle.

We ate our lunch and then I went to work. I was about halfway through my shift when Harry Clearwater called me.

"Hey Bella, how you doing?" he asked.

I really liked Harry. He was one of my dad's friends and was always the same way when you met him. I don't think I've ever seen Harry in a bad mood.

"I'm good Harry. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I was just calling to let you know I've arranged for an architect to come down to your store to get an idea of the place and what you want so he can get plans drawn up before my guys move in." he said.

"That's great. When will he get here?" I asked.

"Friday if that's good for you. As soon as you okay the plans he draws up and we get them approved and permits in place, we'll be good to go. I won't be heading up the team who are working on site but I will be there sporadically to check things are going as they should. I got one of my best guys, James, heading things up. He may come down Friday as well, just to check that what you want is feasible in the building," he said.

"That's fine Harry. Thank you for getting things done this quickly," I said honestly.

I wasn't sure how long it would take to get things done.

"No problem honey. I'll talk to you Monday or Tuesday, just to check in."

I hung up with a smile, happy that my plans were coming together. I called Alice and nearly went deaf when she screamed down the phone when I told her I needed her help. I really had no clue what was appropriate to wear to something like this. She also enlightened me to the fact that Tanya and her family could possibly be there. Apparently her parents were supporters of the charity too. That was a little piece of information my other half had left out.

I headed home to make dinner and noticed Edward driving behind me. He flashed his lights at me and I laughed when I saw him grinning like a fool. We pulled in and got out of our cars nearly at the same time. We went to the front door and as soon as we got into the house I could smell something cooking. We both looked at each other with a confused look. I headed to the kitchen and found the oven on. I looked inside to see a roasted chicken and two trays, one with roasted vegetables and the other with roast potatoes done with garlic and rosemary. Edward came into the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Emmett. It's the start of his apologies apparently," he said handing me the note.

_Edward and Bella,_

_I'm sorry for barging in on you two and for acting like a jerk in general. I hope that you two can forgive me at some point as I'd really like to be a part of both of your lives. I've made you two dinner since I know you're both working today and thought it would be nice for you to come home to a home cooked meal._

_Edward, I know I've been horrible about your relationship and know that it will take time for you to forgive me so the ball is firmly in your court. When your are ready to talk, call me and I will be there no matter what._

_Bella, like I said today, I genuinely hope that we can get to know one another and move on from this point._

_Sorry again,_

_Emmett_

"Well, it's a start. You go set the table and I'll dish this up," I told Edward.

"Table's already set," he grinned.

I followed him through to the dining room to find the table set with a red table cloth, a vase with red and cram roses and a bottle of white wine in an ice bucket. I smiled before heading back to the kitchen and a few minutes later we were sat at the table enjoying the delicious meal Emmett had made.

"Do you think he really made this or got your mom to?" I asked Edward.

"He'd have made it. Emmett's quite the chef. My mom taught us both the basics and we went from there. I just hope he doesn't think some dinner will solve everything. He hurt you and in turn that hurt me and I won't forget that easily." Edward mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I think he knows that. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. So, Alice and I had an interesting conversation," I said with an arched eyebrow.

He looked at me with a sheepish expression on his face.

"She told you?" he asked.

"Yes, but do you not think you should have?" I asked him.

"I was going to. I didn't want to tell you in the bar because I wasn't sure what you're reaction would be. The chances are it'll just be her family that are there, if she's still not talking to any of them. Are you mad I didn't tell you?" he asked.

"A little. I'm just glad to know you weren't going to let me walk in there blind." I started but I was interrupted by my phone going off.

"If this is Alice I am going to throw my phone out of the window," I muttered causing Edward to laugh.

I checked the display to see it was my uncle that was calling.

"Hey uncle C," I chirped into the phone, sitting back at the table.

"Hey sweetie, do you think you could come over here? There's some girl here to see you," he said sounding weird.

"Oh, who is it?" I asked.

"She says her name is Rose. She says she needs to see you and this is the last address she has for you," he replied.

"Okay. I'll be there shortly." I said before hanging up.

I quickly filled Edward in on what was going on and we headed out to his car to go to my uncle's house. I saw a strange car with rental plates sitting in the driveway behind my uncle's car. I walked inside and headed to the living room, gasping when I saw her sitting there.

It was Rosalie, but instead of her normal immaculate form there was a broken girl. She had yellowish bruises on her face and neck that looked old, like they were healing. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and she looked as if she were nervous. As soon as she saw me she burst into tears.

"Oh Bella, it's so good to see you," she cried and I went and wrapped my arms around her, causing her to wince.

What in the hell had happened to my friend?

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will hopefully be up before Christmas.**_

_**Characters Not Mine**_


	14. Bombshells and Ballgowns

_**Hey guys, I know, late as usual. I'm job hunting at the moment and I'm afraid that has to come first! Also, this chapter has been written and re-written more than a few times. Here it is.**_

Once Rosalie's sobs calmed down I pulled away from her slightly and noticed Edward and my uncle had left the room. I got Rose tissues and sat back down beside her.

"What's happened to you honey?" I asked.

"Oh B, everything is just a mess! I met this guy just after you left San Diego to come here. He was amazing. He worked in LA so we spent every weekend together, walking on the beach, going to dinner, it really was a dream come true. Then he started to get really moody and distant, said it was trouble at work.

One night we went out to dinner and then headed to a little bar near the beach. This guy hit on me while Royce was at the bar. I told him straight away that I was with someone and he apologized and left. I thought everything was fine until we got home. We had a huge fight about it, yelling and screaming. Then he hit me, slapped me in the face. " she said and paused for a second.

"That's terrible Rose," I said quietly.

"I know. And I always said if a guy ever lifted a hand to me I'd be out of there, no questions asked, but I couldn't. I had to know why he did it. So, I decided on a whim to go to LA and talk to him. He'd been calling me and sending me flowers and gifts to apologize but I had rejected his calls and sent everything back.

I got to his office building and asked at reception to see him and the girl looked at me kind of funny but I didn't think anything of it. I headed up to his floor and he was waiting for me by the elevator. He all but dragged me straight back to his office before demanding to know what I thought I was doing, showing up at his work and embarrassing him. I told him I wanted to let him know I was in town, that I wanted to talk about what had happened. Next thing I know this older guy walks into his office and starts ranting on about Royce embarrassing both him and himself. Turns out it was his future father-in-law. He worked for him." she, shaking her head.

"Fuck!" I breathed.

"His father-in-law freaked out. I thought it was because Royce had obviously been having an affair but all he kept saying was that Royce should have kept his whore out of town. I left then, stormed from the building. I was so angry, at myself more than him. I mean, I couldn't believe I had been duped, allowed myself to get so close with someone and not even realising that I was being taken for a fool. Anyway, I got back to my hotel and at first I thought about just grabbing my stuff and getting the hell out of there but I called Juliet, remember her? Anyway, I called Juliet, and told her everything that had happened. She told me that she was due in LA for a meeting the next day, to hang at the hotel and she would come that night instead and spend the night with me.

I went to the spa to try and relax a little and got back to my room and I decided to sleep a little before Juliet arrived. I woke up when my door was knocked and I opened without checking to see who it was because I just assumed it was Jules. It was Royce. He pushed his way into my room and started screaming at me about how I had embarrassed him, how I had no idea of the pressure he was under. Then he said it was all my fault, I was nothing but a whore, how could he resist when I offered myself to him on a platter. I never, I swear I never," she sobbed.

"Of course you didn't sweetie," I soothed, or at least tried.

"I told him to leave my room and tried to call to have security sent up but he pulled the phone from my hand and ripped the cord from the wall. I threw vase at him and screamed at him to go, hoping the noise would get someone to call downstairs, if only to file a complaint. When I did that it was like I flipped a switch. He charged over to me and slapped me before grabbing me by my hair and throwing me on the bed. I struggled against him and he just started hitting out. He was punching and kicking, slapping at me and every time I almost got away he'd grab me by the hair or arm and pull me back. He eventually made me fall face down on the floor. He managed to turn me around despite my struggling and got his hands around my throat. He tried to choke me, and was very near succeeding but thankfully the hotel security got into the room. They pulled him off of me and held him until the cops came. I was taken to hospital and stayed there for a few days. Luckily nothing was broken, I had some bruised ribs and bruises all over my face and body. I had a cut on my side from knocking into something at some point and cuts on my feet from the broken glass from the vase I threw.

When I left the hospital I just wanted to get away. I went back home to get some stuff and organise some time off from the garage. When I got to my apartment it had been completely trashed. Everything was broken or ripped, there was paint strewn around, it was just a disaster. My phone rang a few minutes after I got home and when I answered a voice I didn't recognize told me I had messed with the wrong person and to watch my back.

I left immediately and went to my parents. I told them the whole story and my mom basically called me a whore and a home wrecker before leaving the room, telling me she couldn't bear to look at me. My dad wanted to hunt Royce down and gut him like a fish but I told him I didn't want that. When I told him about the threats he wanted me to stay with them but I couldn't when my mother was so ashamed of me and angry at me, so I left. My dad gave me a wad of cash to get me through and told me to let him know where I ended up. I originally went to Seattle and rented an apartment for a couple of months. I only ended up staying a week though.

I went to an internet café and checked my emails and found all the ones from you. I decided to come and visit and go from there. So, if you'll have me, I'll be in town for a while," she said with a small smile.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to stay. But what happened to Royce?" I asked.

"Well, that's another pile of shit. He was arrested and charged with assault and battery. He was let go on bail the next day and then I got a call last week to say that the case had been dropped. LAPD had lost evidence or it hadn't been logged properly or something and it meant they didn't have anything on him. As of right now he is awaiting his wedding to some bimbo who's father knows he cheats on her and lets him away with it," she said in disgust.

"That is fucked up! How can a father do that to his daughter? You wouldn't wish scum like that on your worst enemy let alone your own child. Asshole!" I spat angrily.

"I know. To think he'll probably have some other girl by now, it makes me sick." she let out a huge yawn.

"Okay, you need to sleep. Let's get your stuff and get you home. A hot meal and a hot bath will do you the world of good. We'll leave your car and pick it up tomorrow," I said as I stood.

"Do you live alone?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, no. I live with Edward. We just moved in together actually. He'll be fine with it though. We just kicked his brother out yesterday. If I can put up with him, Edward will have it easy with you," I said with a wink.

"Shouldn't you check with him first though?" she asked nervously.

"Honestly Rose, he won't mind. Why don't I go talk to him and you go grab your stuff," I said gently.

I headed to the kitchen where Edward and my uncle were sitting.

"So, I said it would be okay if Rosalie stayed with us for a bit, you don't mind do you?" I asked.

"Of course not. Is she okay?" he asked as he stood.

"She will be. She's out front grabbing her stuff from her car. I told her to leave it and we'd get it tomorrow. Is that okay?" I asked my uncle.

"Of course, that's fine. I'll be at the store so just get it whenever." my uncle answered.

"Okay. Well, we should go and help Rose with her stuff. Thanks uncle C," I said as I hugged him.

"No problem honey. Come see me soon okay," he said with a grin.

"Okay," I answered.

We said our goodbyes and headed out to help Rose. Once we had her suitcases and boxes in the back of Edward's truck we drove home. I introduced Rose and Edward but after that the rest of the drive was silent save for the radio. When we got to the house we got Rose's stuff inside. Edward told us to go and heat up dinner while he put Rose's things upstairs. We got into the kitchen and I saw Rosalie look around in awe.

"Wow B, this place is amazing!" she breathed.

"I know right! You'd never think a single guy would live in a place like this. His mom helped him with the interior but the rest he designed himself using the original building and adding to it." I told her as I turned the oven on to heat and fixed the rest of the food Emmett had left to be warned.

We chatted, caught up while I worked around the kitchen. Edward came down and I had him set another place at the table and clear away the candles and things Emmett had left. A few minutes later we sat down to eat.

"So, I hear you used to play hockey," Rose started and I was pleased she was trying to get to know Edward.

"I did. I had to retire when I was injured. Since then I've opened my bar with my buddy. You guys should come over tomorrow for lunch. Bella does normally, you should join her," he said.

"I don't know. I'm not really good around strangers right now." Rose said quietly.

"Honestly Rose, it'll be fine. We'll maybe talk to Jasper and whatever member of staff is on tomorrow. And this big lug here. Besides that it'll just be a quiet lunch." I told her but saw Edward grimace. "What?" I asked.

"I got a text earlier from Alice. She has some gowns for you to try on for the gala. I think she was planning on coming to the bar to meet you at lunchtime and then take you back to her place so you could decide on one." he said sheepishly.

"Okay so lunch just got a little louder and a lot more annoying. Can't she just pick one for me?" I whined.

"Wait, this Alice, is she the girl you were friends with when you used to come here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. She moved back here with her fiancé, Jasper, who is also Edward's friend and business partner." I told her.

"Okay, so, what is the gala?" she asked.

"Since before I retired I've supported a children's cancer charity in LA. Every year they hold a big gala. They take donations and hold a silent auction. They usually make a lot of money for the kids so it's worthwhile. This year Bella is coming with me, but she didn't want to go shopping so Alice had some dresses and shit shipped here instead." Edward answered.

"I've heard of that before. You'll need a stunning gown B. Picking your gown sounds like fun actually, would you mind if I tag along?" Rose asked.

"Sure, if you're feeling up to it." I answered.

After dinner Rose was tired so she went straight upstairs to take a bath and have an early night. Edward and I followed soon after and watched a movie before falling asleep. The next day we got started unpacking Rosalie's things. She decided just to unpack her clothes and a few little nik naks along with her computer and things. When we were done we hung out in the living room for a while chatting as I answered some emails pertaining to my shop.

"So, I was wondering about something you said last night," I started.

"Yeah?" Rose looked up from her laptop.

"About not being good around strangers. What exactly did you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I never noticed until I got to Seattle. I was in the hotel lobby when a crowd came in. I don't know, I just got really anxious, like I couldn't breathe. The people who came in were a group of business men and I just kept thinking that Royce could be among them. He came to Seattle a few times to attend meetings for his firm. I panicked at the thought of him being able just to stumble across me. The receptionist was great. She took me back to an office and sat with me until I calmed down. She told me that while I was there if I needed to talk I could call down for her.

It was then I figured I didn't want to stay in the city. I had already planned to look into a smaller town or city where there would be no chance of me seeing him. Then like fate, your emails were waiting for me. I'm sorry, by the way, that I wasn't there for you when your mom passed. That must've been hard for you. How are you dealing with it?" she asked.

"As bad as it sounds I'm fine. There was just so much happened in such a short space of time I felt like I was going crazy." I started.

"Why? What else happened?" she asked.

"Oh. First of all I thought Tyler was just trying to contact me. When I eventually called him back I found out about Renee. I drove over to tell Edward and his ex answered the door." I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Noo!" Rose exclaimed.

I filled her in on everything else that happened at that time. Before we knew it, it was time to go to lunch. We pulled up outside the bar and I turned to Rose as I cut the engine.

"Okay, I'm warning you now. Alice can be a little, um, highly strung, shall we say. This whole dress thing will be like a battle of the wills and I fully expect you to either side with me or keep quiet okay?" I asked with a raised my eyebrow.

Rose nodded and held her hands up in mock surrender. We were literally two steps inside the bar when I heard her.

"It's about damn time B! Do you have any idea of what we need to get done this afternoon? And after I'm done with you I have to measure J and E for their tuxes and, I don't know you. I'm Alice Brandon," she said in one breath before holding her hand out to Rose.

"I'm sorry, I think I caught about two words of that sentence. Alice, you say? I'm Rosalie Hale, Bella's friend from college," she replied and put her hand out and shook Alice's.

I saw Alice's eyes land on Rose's bruised neck and her eyes widen slightly but thankfully she never lingered or said anything. Rose had agreed I could share her story with Edward but she asked if we could keep it to ourselves.

"Okay, can we eat now?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

I spotted Edward coming out of the back and headed over to him.

"I swear she's especially hopped up today. Why don't I remember her being this bad when I was younger?" I moaned.

"It's like childbirth. You block out all the bad parts and remember the good," he chuckled.

I mock punched him and stomped away in a huff. He joined us for lunch and I swear the minute my fork hit my plate. Alice clapped her hands together.

"Okay, I have everything set up at my place. Once we get there you should choose whichever gowns catch your eye. Then you can try them on and we can decide on one. Then we have to pick out shoes, a bag, accessories, hair and make up. We'll have a stylist come to my place just after we arrive there and she'll do our hair and make up. Oh, we have to go over our plans for the rest of the weekend. I thought we could," she rambled on.

Edward and I exchanged glances. We had already made our plans for the weekend, or almost week in our case. I thought Edward had already explained all of this to Jasper. I willed him to speak up so I didn't have to.

"Um, Alice, I think there's been a misunderstanding," he said.

"Really, what do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Did J not tell you we weren't coming back until Wednesday?" he asked.

"He did but the plans I made are for Saturday and Sunday so it's fine," she said smiling at him patronizingly, like you would a child.

"Yeah, but the thing is Bella and I already have plans. J said you guys would be spending time with your family and I know you're not going there without doing some heavy duty shopping, so I made plans for us," he shrugged.

"Oh. What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Well, Friday when we arrive we're hanging out at my condo until we get ready. We'll be picked up at seven and head to the gala. Saturday we're hanging out there again and then going out to dinner with some of my friends. Sunday through Tuesday we're hitting up Malibu and then doing touristy stuff before we head home on Wednesday," he replied.

"I thought you guys would stay with us at my place. We'd have a lot of fun getting ready together. You'd like that right Bella?" she asked, pleading me with her eyes to say yes.

I just couldn't do it.

"Sorry Ali, I really want to see Edward's condo," I answered.

"Okay, fine. So I have to hire two stylists," she started but I cut her off.

"No you don't. I don't want a stylist. I've been doing my own hair and make up for years, I'm sure I can manage." I told her firmly.

"But this is a black tie event Bella. Do you really want to show up not looking right, not looking polished?" she said a little too condescendingly for my liking.

"I'll be fine Alice now let it go," I said through my teeth.

She stared at me through narrowed eyes for a minute, willing me to change my min. When I never said anything she slammed her glass down on the table.

"Fine. Now, can we go?" she asked angrily.

"Yes. I just need to go to the bathroom," I answered.

Rose said she'd come with so we headed back there.

"Wow, she is just a little can of crazy that one!" she laughed.

"I know. Don't get me wrong, she has a heart of gold and I love her to death but when she starts her shit about clothes and stuff she gets on my nerves. Is my style really that bad?" I asked her.

"Not at all, she's just more girly than you are." she sniggered.

Rosalie used to annoy the life out of me in college trying to make me more girly. It pissed me off to no end.

"Okay, enough out of you. Let's go get this torture over with," I said as I dried my hands.

We got back to the table to see an amused looking Edward and a pouting Alice.

"B, I'm sorry for hassling you. I promise I won't go overboard on you today with the dress thing," she said grudgingly.

"Okay then, lets go." I said before saying goodbye to Edward and heading outside. Rose and I followed her back to her place and the minute she got out of her car I could see she had perked up.

"Okay, go into the living room and look around and I'll be with you in a minute," she said with a grin.

I gasped when I got in there. I had expected five, maybe six dresses. What met me was three racks full. How she had managed to pull this off I really couldn't imagine. There were shoe boxes piled up against one wall and two plastic containers, one huge and one a bit smaller next to the couch.

"Shorty knows how to pull together clothes, some of these gowns are gorgeous," Rosalie whispered.

I nodded and went over to the rack Rose was looking at. I went through them, taking my time to loo at each one choosing a dark blue one and a black one before heading to the next one. I had picked out six by the time Alice came back.

"Sorry, I was just returning a call from Vic. So what did you find?" she asked.

I showed her what I had picked out and began trying them on. The first two were a bust. I tried on the third, a dark red floor length gown. It was one shouldered and was held by a jewelled strap. I tried it on and looked in the floor length mirror Alice had dragged out from her bedroom.

"What do you guys think?" I asked.

I liked it but something wasn't right.

"I love it, but I'm not sure it's you," Rose said first.

"It's the colour. It drains you a little. You'd probably need a tan to pull it off. Next!" Alice ordered and disappeared before returning with a bottle of white wine and three glasses.

I pulled on the one I liked most when I picked them out. From the front it looked quite plain. It was a high neck halter gown. It was really plain but the material was gorgeous as it hung to the floor. The back was completely open down to my ass where the material draped before flaring out into the skirt. The minute I had it on I knew it was the one.

"B that is stunning," Alice sighed.

"It really is Bella. You look amazing in that, it fits you perfectly." Rosalie agreed.

"Okay. Now, I've narrowed my choice down to three so you guys can help me choose one before we pull the shoes out." Alice said excitedly.

She tried on hers and we all agreed on the second. It was a cornflower blue, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was similar to mine in that it was formfitting until it hit her hip and then flared down to the ground but unlike mine hers had a thigh high split at the side. There was a black satin sash that wrapped around her waist and little buttons down the back to her ass. It was gorgeous and really suited her. Looking at it on the hanger I would have thought it would have made her look even shorter but it actually elongated her form.

"Okay, so I'm thinking these would be perfect with your dress," she said as she pulled out a pair of emerald green heels with a platform sole. They were suede peep-toes with a bow on the front which was covered in crystals. As I turned them to look at the heel I spotted the tell tale red sole.

"So, Ali, how much is this outfit setting me back? I can get a cheque over to you later," I said as I looked at my pretty shoes.

"Not a thing. You're adoring boyfriend is settling up later. Take it up with him,." she said as when she saw the look on my face.

"Don't start with him Bella. He just wants to spoil you a little. Let him." she warned.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it," I pouted.

"You so can't pull off a pout as good as I can," she laughed as she pulled a pair of shoes for herself.

She went for a pair of high black strappy sandals, also with that red sole. Then she pulled over the huge container and emptied it onto the floor. We picked through the purses until we each found one. Mine matched my shoes perfectly, the exact shade of green. It was a long clutch, also suede. Alice's was a black clutch, slightly smaller and covered in ostrich feathers.

"Okay that's us. We'll sort out accessories nearer the time. I can't wait, I'm so excited!" Alice squealed.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

_**Next chapter is almost done so it shouldn't take as long to post. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Characters Not Mine**_


	15. LA Part 1: The Gala

_**Thanks for a reviews and alerts for last chapter. We're now headed to LA and the gala. Hope you enjoy.**_

By the time we left for LA Rosalie seemed to be doing so much better. All of her bruises had healed and she was looking a lot healthier since she was actually sleeping and eating. We had assured her we were fine with her staying in the house while we were gone and she seemed relieved. I think she thought she'd have to go to a hotel or something while we were gone.

Emmett had asked Edward if he'd meet with him when he got back from LA to talk things out. He had done a few other things to get in our good book in the meantime. He covered a shift at the bar when Jasper was sick so that Edward could come home at the end of his shift instead of pulling a double. He had also asked Harry if he could be on the crew that would be working at my book store. He said he wanted to make sure that all the work was up to par and done on time instead of running over and costing me more money. He had done little things like one day while was at my uncle's store working and Edward was at the bar, he got both of our cars valeted. I told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted. I hoped that when he and Edward spoke it went well. Esme was at a loss and was kind of stuck in the middle.

The whole time we were driving to Seattle, where we were staying the night on Thursday so that we didn't have to head up there in the early hours of the morning to catch our flight, Alice tried to convince me to go to her place when we got off the plane to get ready. We were arriving in LA at two thirty in the afternoon for gods sake! I told her I wouldn't need that amount of time to get ready and she looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Of course you will Bella. By the time you shower, shave, deep condition your hair, put on a face mask, do your hair, nails and make up and then actually get dressed it will take that long." she sighed.

"Yeah, I won't be doing half of those things," I told her taking in the looks of amusement on Edward and Jasper's faces.

"What do you mean? These things are essential Isabella," she scolded.

"Really they aren't. I don't need to shave, I was waxed a couple of days ago, I also had a conditioning treatment put on my hair and my nails done the same day. And I don't use face masks because they make my skin break out. All I have to do is shower, do my hair and make up and dress. It'll take me like an hour and thirty minutes at most." I told her.

"Whatever Don't come crying to me when your plans go awry and you end up with streaky make up and frizzy hair," she grumbled.

After that she was sullen and snappy for the rest of the trip. It wasn't until we got to the hotel in Seattle that Jasper pulled me aside.

"Sorry about Ali. She's just really disappointed that she won't get to spend more time with you guys while we're out there," he said quietly while Alice and Edward checked us in.

"I know Jasper but sometimes she just needs to let go. I'm not like her, I don't need to spend all day getting ready for something. I'm already nervous as it is, I don't need her stressing me out any further," I answered.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked curiously.

"Well, for starters, I've never been to a big event like this before so I don't know what to expect. Then you add in the fact that my boyfriends ex in-laws are going to be there plus their daughter, the same wench who tried to split us up, may or may not be putting in an appearance. I'll be fine once I'm there, it's just the anticipation of what's to come." I told him honestly.

"Okay. But just so you know, you mean more to Edward than she ever did. I've never seen him happier, it's like you woke him up or something. He literally lights up like a fucking candle the minute you walk into a room. I mean. Look at him now," he said and I looked up to see Edward looking over smiling and shooting me a wink when he caught my eye.

"I believe you. He's done the same for me." I replied as our partners came over.

"Okay, you guys ready to head upstairs?" Edward asked as he lifted our bags.

"Do you guys want to meet back down here to grab some food before we turn in for the night?" Alice asked.

"I'm so tired Ali, I'd rather just head upstairs. I was on my feet all day and I'm exhausted." I said.

"Okay. Lets get upstairs then," she said with a smile.

We got to our rooms and made plans to meet the following morning to head to the airport. I was glad to fall into bed that night. The next morning the four of us were quiet when we met downstairs at the ass crack of dawn to head to the airport. As soon as we got on the plane I was out like a light. I bounced in excitement as Edward drove our rental to his condo.

"You're seriously channelling Alice babe," Edward grinned.

"I'm so excited to see your condo! Are we nearly there?" I asked.

"We are. This is us," he said as he pulled into the underground garage of a building.

We grabbed our stuff and headed upstairs. His place was amazing. It was light an airy, with a balcony I could imagine sitting out on with a good book and a glass of wine. We headed back to his bedroom and unpacked.

"Want to take a nap before we grab something to eat?" Edward asked.

"I'm not tired but I'll lay with you if you want," I offered.

It was nice just to lie and relax before the event tonight. I read while Edward slept before I decided to take a bath. I had been in there for about an hour, topping up the hot water when it cooled, when Edward appeared.

"Hey babe, are you hungry? I was going to call out for some food before we have to get ready."

I nodded and he left. I got out and wrapped myself in a robe of Edward's before joining him in the kitchen. Before I knew it I needed to get ready and my cell phone was ringing.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I asked.

"Have you started getting ready yet? What are you doing with your hair?" she asked.

"I've had my bath, eaten and I'm just going to do my hair now. I'm going to curl it and then put it in a low bun at the nape of my neck. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Yup, I just thought an up do would show off the dress better than you wearing your hair down." she answered chirpily.

"I thought so too. What has your wonder stylist done with yours?" I asked as she giggled.

"It's down and wavy. I really like it. I'm thinking I might grow it out a little, not too long but maybe like shoulder length. It's at my chin now so it shouldn't take too long you know? I could do so much more with it and-"

"Alice, I have to go. I still need to dry my hair and curl it before I put it up and get my make up on. By the way, where's the jewellery we picked out? I couldn't find it in any of the bags when we unpacked,"

"It's fine. Edward has it. I didn't want to put it in the bags just in case." she said dismissively.

"Oh, okay. Look, I'm going to go Ali but we'll see you guys at the hotel okay?" I told her before getting off the phone.

I took my time doing my hair and make up, going with a smoky eye and a clear lipgloss which I'd put on before we left. Once I was satisfied I sprayed an extra spray of hairspray to make sure everything stayed in place and then went out into the bedroom in my underwear to get my dress. As my dress was backless I couldn't wear a bra so Alice had got me pasties to put over my nipples. I stuck them on then changed my boy shorts for a seamless thong that sat really low, no need for it to show accidentally above my dress. I slipped the dress on and buttoned the two buttons at the neck before slipping on my shoes. I spritzed myself with my Diamonds perfume and I was almost good to go.

"Edward?" I called out.

He had gotten ready while I was fixing my hair and must've been in the living room or something when I came out.

"Yeah?" he asked and stopped dead at the doorway. "You look absolutely stunning baby." he breathed.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself," I told him as I took him in.

He looked like he had just stepped off of the pages of GQ.

"Thank you. What did you need?" he asked.

"Alice said you have my jewellery. Can you get it for me? After that I just need to put my things into my purse and I'm good to go," I said with a smile.

He wandered over to the drawer on his bedside table and pulled out three black velvet boxes, a square one, a long one and a smaller square one.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Well, I know you don't like spending money on you but I saw these online and I though they'd go with your outfit," he said with a sheepish smile.

"And just how did you know what I was wearing?" I asked.

"I didn't exactly, just what colours. Now can I show you what I got you?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

He opened the larger square one first to reveal a gorgeous pair of earrings. They had a round emerald surrounded with diamonds with a pear shaped emerald hanging from them. The longer box had an emerald bracelet made up of a row of round cut emeralds interspersed with round diamonds. The smaller box contained a ring with a large pear shaped emerald with a round diamond on either side. They were beautiful.

"I love them Edward. Thank you so much," I said quietly, unable to tear my eyes from them.

He took out the ring and slipped it onto the middle finger of my right hand before fastening the bracelet around my left wrist. He handed me the earrings to put in and then put his hands on my hips.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella. I'm so proud to have you with me tonight." he said and I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss before smiling.

"I need to fix my purse the car will be here soon," I said.

He gave me another kiss before he picked my purse up from where I left it on the bed. I turned around to grab my phone from where I had left it on the dresser and heard him gasp.

"Holy fuck babe, are you trying to kill me!" he growled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What? I'm going to be walking around with a hard on all night with you in that!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you know if you do I'll help you out with it when we get home," I answered with a wink

"You are a wicked woman Bella Swan," he said shaking his head.

Just then the phone went to say the car was downstairs. I put my stuff in my purse and we headed downstairs. We pulled up outside the hotel quicker than I thought we would and my stomach was in knots. We got inside and found our table where I waited while Edward headed to the bar. A guy with short spiky dark hair sauntered over and after reading the names on the place-cards took his seat beside me.

"Hey beautiful, it seems I'm the lucky guy who gets to sit beside you tonight. I'm Marcus Comry but you can call me Marc," he said and held his hand out.

"Bella Swan," I answered shortly and shook his hand.

"Are you here alone sexy? Because it would be my pleasure to keep you company," he said in a smarmy tone.

"No, I'm not," I said simply and turned away from him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder then before a voice spoke up from behind me.

"For gods sake Marc, reign it in before you make me throw up the lovely champagne I just had. And remove your hand from Masen's girl before he removes it from your body." she said rlling her eyes.

Marc gave me a sheepish smile before mumbling 'Sorry'.

"Janey, how are you sweetie?" he said. Clearly pleased to see whoever was standing behind me.

I turned around to see a petite woman with long blonde hair styled in loose curls. She was wearing a dark red gown similar to the one I had tried on. When I looked further I noticed a small bump.

"Hi, I'm Jane Gardner, Alec's wife. He's a friend of Edward's. I see you've met Marc our resident flirt and pain in the ass," she said with a friendly smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan," I said and stood to shake her hand.

"Edward's been detained so I offered to come over and wait with you. Alec's over at the silent auction right now. You're dress is amazing. I love the back," she said.

"Thank you. Where is Edward?" I asked and she motioned across the dance floor where Edward was talking to a man with black hair.

"He's talking to Eleanor Denial. He caught up with him at the bar I think." she shrugged.

I vaguely knew the name from somewhere but I couldn't place it.

"That dress is gorgeous too. I actually tried on one similar. I love the colour." I mused.

"I tried on at least twenty dresses but they all made me look like a cow. I'm only four months gone and I'm already having trouble finding clothes. I dread to think what it'll be like a few months down the line," she said rolling her eyes.

"You should talk to my friend Alice when she gets here. She can find just about anything. She was the one who found me my dress. I swear she should be a clothes designer instead of interior design," I replied.

"As interesting as this chat is ladies I'm going to get a drink. Can I get you anything?" Marc offered.

We both declined and he headed on his way. I told Jane what he had said to me and we both had a laugh at his expense.

"He's quite the character. The thing is he's in love with some girl but he says she doesn't feel the same way. I don't know who it is, he won't spill, but instead of trying to move on he just fucks his way around. I love it when Alec comes home with stories of the ransoms he meets." she giggled.

"So, I take it Alec is one of Edward's friends?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're close. Even when they don't see each other for long periods of time they just fall back into step when they meet up again. He's really happy for Edward that he found you. We were worried he'd never put himself out there again. And you're a damn site better than that whore he married, let me tell you that. Are you guys still coming to dinner tomorrow night?" she asked.

"Yeah as far as I know. Who's all going to be there?" I asked.

"Us, Marc and whichever girl he brings, John and Suzie, they aren't here tonight as they're youngest has come down with chicken pox and they didn't want to leave her. And I think Aro and Serena will be there, that's Edward's agent and his wife." she answered.

"I didn't realise he still had an agent," I said quietly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't really use him. He handles anything that comes up for Edward. He gets offers to put his name to things but he declines it all. I think he'd just rather have someone handle it than be bothered with it. Speaking of, here come our men now," she said with a smile.

A tall guy with slightly longer brown hair and piercing blue eyes came over with Edward and placed a kiss on Jane's head before sitting beside her. Edward sat down beside me and handed me my wine.

"I see you two have met but I'd like to introduce me to my good friend Alec Gardner. Al, this is my Bella," he said with a grin.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Masen was mooning over someone like a teenage girl but here it is. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. I've heard a lot about you," he said with a smile that I swear made his eyes sparkle.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied.

We all chatted for a while before hurricane Alice blew in. The minute she sat down she started rambling on to Jane about Wavier, the stylist she had work on her today. I sipped my wine and listened to the conversation before Marc returned to our table trailed by an older couple.

"Hey Aro, it's good to see you," Edward smiled as he greeted the man.

He was a little sinister looking to me, like a villain from an old movie. He was really pale with long dark hair that sat just past his shoulders and was poker straight. He had these weird coloured green-grey eyes that seemed to take in everything all at once. His wife looked lovely. She had this warm aura to her completely opposite of the vibe her husband gave off.

"Babe," Edward called and I stood and took a few steps to stand beside him.

"Bella this is Aro Montenero, my agent, and his wife Serena. Guys, this my beautiful girlfriend, Bella swan," he said.

"It's pleasure to meet you dear," Aro said as he kissed the back of my hand, but there was a guarded look in his eyes.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone Arron, I swear I sometimes wonder where I got him! It's lovely to meet you honey, Edward has told Aro many nice things about you. I'm Serena. I hear we'll enjoy your company at dinner tomorrow night as well," she said with a warm smile.

She had such a maternal air about her I was immediately put at ease. We sat down then as they announced dinner was to be served. We all chatted and had a nice meal and soon enough the dishes were cleared and the band started to play. Edward pulled me from my seat to dance and we swayed gently as the music flowed.

"Are you having a nice time babe?" Edward asked as he placed little kisses along my bare shoulder.

"I am, I'm curious though. Why didn't you tell me you still had an agent?" I asked.

"To be honest I just never thought about it. Really, I should just have hired a PR rep but I started to look and didn't find anyone who I liked. I spoke to Aro about it and he offered to keep me on his books and deal with anything that came up for me. The only time I hear from him professionally is if I get an offer of something or other. The rest of the time it's an odd email to catch up."

"He seemed a little," I hesitated trying to choose my words carefully.

"Odd? Yeah he gives off that vibe when you first meet him but he settles down quickly. Serena is amazing though. When everything happened she was really there for me and mom. They still keep in touch, in fact I think mom is coming up soon to visit," he answered.

We danced for a while in silence just enjoying the closeness. I happened to look up and I saw a familiar looking woman with blonde hair nervously pacing the edge of the dance floor as she looked our way.

"Who is that?" I asked motioning to her.

Edward sighed.

"That's Cate, Tanya's sister," he answered.

"Is she waiting for you or something? It's just she keeps looking over here. I feel like an exhibit," I joked.

"I don't know but I guess we're about to find out," he said as she walked over.

"Sorry to interrupt, can I talk to you Edward?" she asked.

What did she want?

_**Rest of the gala and the rest of their vacation next time!**_

_**Characters Not Mine!**_


	16. LA Part 2: Malibu and Unhappy Endings

_**Anybody still reading? Sorry I haven't updated in so long but most of my spare time is being spent with job hunting at the moment and my daughter takes up the rest!**_

_**We left off at the gala in LA where Tanya's sister, Cate, asked to speak to Edward. Let's ee what she wants.**_

"No Cate, we're busy," Edward said as he turned us away from her.

"Please Edward, it'll take two minutes," she pleaded.

"No Cate. I already told your dad, Tanya is not my responsibility any more. I want nothing to do with her or her drama. Now, my girlfriend and I are trying to enjoy our evening, if you don't mind," he said coldly.

She shook her head sadly.

"You never used to be this selfish and cold Edward. Maybe Washington has changed you for the worse, or maybe it's something else," she said staring at me.

"No, what changed me was finding out my wife had been lying to me about her son being mine. Or maybe it was when she got my brother hooked on coke. Or maybe it was when because of her shit I was forced to retire from a career that I loved. Or maybe even when she showed up at my home after seven years and almost cost me the most important thing in my world," he said fiercely, gripping me tighter to him. "I closed myself off to your sister's theatrics a long time ago and I'm not getting pulled back in now," he said firmly.

"She needs your help Edward. I wouldn't be asking if we weren't desperate," she said angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry you are going through this but I can't help you. Goodnight Cate," he said and ushered me off the dance floor.

We went back to our table and before I had the chance to sit down he was by my side with my drink in his hand.

"Will you come outside with me for a second?" he asked.

I nodded and made to leave the table again.

"Bella, when you come back do you want to check out the auction table with me?" Alice asked.

"Sure. I won't be long," I said with a smile.

I followed Edward to the patio area that had been set up outside the ballroom. We walked through the french doors and found a table a little but away. We sat down and he placed my wine in front of me before he cleared his throat.

"I guess I should explain that," he said.

"It would be nice, yes," I answered.

"Earlier tonight Eleazer, Cate and Tanya's father, came up to talk to me. Apparently Tanya us using again, worse than before. They found out when they were called to pick Riley up from school. Tanya was an hour late to pick him up. They got him and eventually tracked Tanya down to a crummy apartment in the valley. She was high and they found out she was using all the time. They got her back to the house and have tried to get her clean but she's only going few days before sneaking out of the house to get drugs or having someone bring them to her.

A few days ago she managed to start a fire in her room. Luckily the housekeeper was at home and put it out before anyone got hurt but they decided to get her into rehab. They've got her a place at some place in Arizona, out in the dessert or something, but Tanya wont go. Then she found out I was going to be in town for he gala and told her parents if I go and see her, talk to her, she'll go. So her dad asked me tonight if I'd meet with her this weekend at their house," he said quietly.

"And he honestly thought you'd agree to that? After all the shit she put you through?" I asked incredulously.

"Seem so. I think there just desperate to help her and want to do whatever they can to get her the help she needs. Cate and I always got on well when we were married so probably after I told Eleazer no, they thought Cate would be able to get me to agree." he said before looking at the table thoughtfully. "You don't think I'm being awful by saying no?" he asked.

"Of course not. If I thought you going there and talking to her would help her and be the end of it, I'd tell you to do it. But from the sounds of her she's just trying to manipulate you into spending time with her. She probably, in her deluded little world, thinks if you go there it means you still care and that there's a chance for you two. I think that if she's going to get help she needs to want it. If she doesn't it's never going to work. Addicts manipulate, that's what thy do," I said shrugging.

"I know. I feel bad for them but I just can't bring myself to feel anything for her. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what was going on." he said looking at me.

"Thank you baby. Now let's go enjoy the rest of our night." I said with a smile.

We walked back inside and Alice and I visited the auction table. Luckily, we were in the last few before thy closed it so I was sure I had won the vacation I bid on. It was for a week to Hawaii, somewhere I had always wanted to go. If I won, I decided we would go there for my birthday, an excuse not to have whatever monstrosity of a party Alice wanted to throw. We decided to visit the restroom before going back to the table.

"Shoot! Do you have a tampon in your purse Bella?" Alice asked from the next stall.

"No, sorry," I called back.

"It's fine. I'm going to run out and grab my purse. I'll be back in a sec," she said and I heard the bathroom door open and close.

A second later it happened again and I heard two women talking.

"What else can we do?"

"I honestly don't know mom. If he won't talk to her, she only has herself to blame. I don't know why she's insisting on it after all this time. You seen him with his girlfriend, clearly he's more than happily moved on," I heard a voice I recognized as Cate.

"I know and I'm happy he's been able to. I just don't understand why he can't take an hour out of his visit and talk to her. I don't know how much more her body can take," the other voice sniffled.

I decided just to go about my business and left the stall I was in. When I got outside I saw Cate hold her mother as she cried. She looked up and smiled sadly when she saw it was me. I gave her a small smile back as I washed my hands. I didn't even bother reapplying my lipgloss when I was done. I just dried my hands and left.

I understood they were just worried about Tanya and wanted her to get better but they couldn't rely on Edward to do that for them, it wasn't fair. When I got back to the table I saw Edward laughing at Marc as he grumbled about something. They looked up when they saw me and Marc glared at me.

"Here she is, the one who stole my vacation from me!" he exclaimed.

"I what now?" I asked confused.

"The Hawaiian vacation. I was sure I had it in the bag. Low and behold, they call out your name. Can't believe you'd do that to me Bella. I thought we were friends, that's just cold," he said with a mock look of hurt on his face.

"Sorry Marc, but you snooze you lose. I'll think of you, when I'm lying on the private beach getting a tan. Hell, I'll even have a cocktail for you," I teased him.

He looked at me and started laughing.

"If you really want to make it up to me you can take me with you, it is a trip for two," he said with a wink.

"Yeah. I'll think about it," I laughed.

For the rest of the night we joked, laughed, danced and just had a really nice time. The next night was more of the same. We had dinner at a little chinese place that honestly looked like it had a million health code violations and should be closed down, but the food was to die for. We never got home until after two, ending up back at Alec and Jane's home for drinks. I woke around ten the next morning to find Edward up, showered and dressed already.

"What's with the pout?" he asked.

"You showered without me? That's bad form Masen," I told him.

"I have to pick a few things up before we leave. I thought I could do that and you could maybe get ready and make some breakfast, if you don't mind." he said as he came over and lay down beside me. "Good morning my love," he said sweetly as he caressed my cheek.

I turned onto my side to face him.

"Good morning baby," I replied and leaned over to kiss him.

Before I could get too carried away he slowed the kiss down and pulled away slightly.

"I shouldn't be gone long. I'll call when I'm on my way back. I love you," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips before jumping off the bed.

"Love you too. Now go. The sooner you're back the sooner we can get going," I said with a grin.

I was looking forward to the next couple of days, doing nothing but relaxing. When we got back it was going to be hectic. Work was beginning on turning the two store fronts that I now owned, yes I had decided to buy them instead of leasing, into my book store. My uncle actually talked me into it, telling me how it was a waste of money to rent when I could own them outright and cut down on an overhead. He said my dad would want me to invest his money in my future. The sale was going through quickly as the previous owner no longer lived in Washington and wanted to cut ties altogether so he'd accepted my offer as soon as it was made. It also meant I could adapt the building the way I wanted without having to get approval from the owner.

We also wanted to start the redecorating we had talked about in the house. Nothing major, basically just painting and changing some of the furniture. We were also installing a hot tub in the back patio. When you stepped out onto the deck you had to go downstairs to actually get to the yard so the height gave us the perfect platform to install a tub. It was more Edward who wanted it but I would also get my enjoyment out of it.

I had a long lazy shower before wandering back to the bedroom and putting on some boy shorts and a bra. I started to pack what I was taking for the next couple of days into a smaller bag I had brought. Before I knew it I was done so I put on my denim short shorts and a purple tank top before pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I started breakfast and was just about done when Edward called to say he'd be back in ten minutes. We ate quickly and headed out to Malibu. The drive there wasn't very long but still I fell asleep, only waking when the car stopped.

We unpacked our clothes and the groceries Edward had picked up this morning and headed outside. The house we were staying in actually belonged to Aro and Serena. It was gorgeous, a little OTT for my tastes but nice nonetheless. I loved the outside. They had an infinity pool and hot tub and stone steps that led you out onto the beach. The patio was all stone and had a table and chairs to eat at as well as an area to relax in that had some loungers and a wicker sofa and chairs around a round glass table. There was also an outdoor cooking area, not just a grill, a freaking outdoor kitchen. It was amazing. I decided we were eating out here tonight.

Edward went for a nap while I fixed a lime and chilli marinade for the chicken Edward had bought and let it sit while I made up some vegetable kebabs and sweet potato wedges to go with it. I went inside and showered, putting on a yellow sundress and letting my hair air dry while I put on some music and started to fix dinner. When I was halfway done I went to wake Edward.

"Baby, it's almost dinner time. You need to wake up," I whispered as I played with the hair at the back of his neck.

He was lying on his front with his arms bent up underneath the pillow, his head laying on top of them.

"No, you need to get your sexy ass in this bed beside me," he whispered hoarsely, his voice thick with sleep.

"I can't, I've started dinner. I'm just going to put the chicken on the grill. We're eating outside tonight." I said and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Okay. I'll be out soon," he murmured.

I kissed his back again and headed back outside. I was just about to start the salad when I heard Edward come outside. He was dressed in a light blue button down that he had left open, some beige coloured shorts and was barefoot like me. We had a nice dinner, just chatting and laughing before we decided to take a walk along the beach. He ran inside to grab a blanket in case we wanted to sit, and we headed off. We didn't walk that far before we sat down. It was a beautiful night and the sun was just about down for the night so although it was getting dark, the sky was still a little streaked with purples and oranges. I sighed happily as I leaned my head against Edward's shoulders as we sat there quietly.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the side of my head before nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Being here with you, spending time just quietly, just us, it almost makes me want to stay here forever. Since we can't, I always want us to remember these times." he said quietly.

"We will," I said firmly.

"I know. But I kind of want you to remember it for a different reason. I know we've not been together that long and I know in that short time we've been through good times and bad, but I want you to be there by my side no matter what else is going on," he said quietly.

I turned to look at him as he moved from beside me and got onto one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with everything that I am. You're more than just my partner, your my other half. I could give you so many titles. Soulmate, lover and best friend being a couple of them but I'm hoping to add one more. Fiancée. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked and produced a ring box.

Before he even had the chance to open it I jumped into his arms, knocking him back onto the sand. I kissed him hungrily, my heart feeling as though it were beating out of my chest. He slowed the kiss down and pulled back slightly, pushing my hair back behind me ear.

"Is that a yes?" he chuckled.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I exclaimed.

We lay there kissing lazily for what seemed like forever before I lay my head on his chest.

"Do you want to see your ring?" he asked.

"Mm, maybe later," I said, not wanting to move from this perfect spot.

He let out a laugh before pushing up from the sand bringing me with him. He positioned us so that he was sitting with his legs bent and apart and I was between them with my back against his chest. I leaned my head back against his shoulder as he took the ring from it's box and tossed the box beside us. He gently took my left hand and slipped the ring onto my finger. It was a diamond solitaire, princess cut. It wasn't huge by it was by no means small. The band looked like it twisted just where the stone sat in it's high setting. Down the sides of the band were six smaller round diamonds, three on each side.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"Nothing in comparison to you my love. My fiancée," he said just as quietly and wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly back against him.

"I love you baby, so much," he said against my hair.

I turned so I was kneeling between his legs and wrapped my arms around him, playing with the soft hair at the base of his scalp.

"I love you too," I said and kissed him, just because I could.

We stayed out on the beach for a while, just enjoying the feelings of bliss that were running through us. Eventually we headed back inside and settled on the sofa outside after Edward grabbed a bottle of champagne he had bought earlier.

"Was this your errand this morning?" I asked, motioning with my ring.

"Yeah. I had gone to the jewellers yesterday morning while you were sleeping yesterday morning. I thought it was a bit different and I could really picture you wearing it. The guy at the store was trying to get me to pick this huge pink diamond but I knew you'd never be comfortable wearing something like that. It needed sizing a little so he did it yesterday and I picked it up this morning." he said with a smile.

"It's gorgeous. So, when were you thinking for a wedding?" I asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it too much. I figured we would sort it all out together," he answered.

"We will. I'm just thinking that the more we can figure out before we go home, the less there is for Alice to try and taker over." I said, grimacing at facing Alice the planning nazi.

"We can do that, we still have a few days before we go back. I hand;'r actually planned on proposing so soon, it just seemed like the right time and I figured it was better to go with that than actually pre-meditating it. Anyway, Alice can plan her own wedding if she ever decides to set a date. This is our wedding and we'll do what we want," he said firmly.

"I know. I just think it's better if we have some plans in place. What kind of wedding would you like?" I asked.

"Me, you, our family, some place quiet, something small and intimate. Something just about us. Not some over the top huge ordeal that we'll probably never really remember properly." he said, topping up our glasses.

"That sounds perfect. I don't want a big wedding. I'm happy as long as my uncle, your mom and brother, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie are there. Do you have any other family you'd want to be there?" I asked.

"Nope. The guest list you just made sounds perfect. Why don't we talk more about this tomorrow?" he suggested as I let out a huge yawn.

We went to bed and after making love slowly and intensely, we fell asleep. The next day I woke to small kisses being placed all over my face, neck and chest.

"Mm," I moaned.

"Good morning my fiancée," Edward said with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning. What time is it?" I asked.

"Just after nine. I thought we could have some breakfast, maybe hang out on the beach today," he said as he caressed my side softly.

"Sounds like a plan. Shower with me?" I asked.

"In a little while," he said before winking at me and pulling the sheet from my body.

We had both fallen asleep naked so he made quick work of kissing his way all over my torso. He started at my collarbones, sucking and nipping gently before making his way to my breasts. He suckled on my nipple as he tweaked the other between his thumb and forefinger before switching sides. He then kissed his way down my stomach, stopping just below my navel and placing a series of soft kisses there and nuzzling his nose into me. His patience ran out then as he pushed my legs apart and dove into my centre. He licked me from top to bottom before flicking my clit with his tongue as he moved two fingers into my core before adding a third and increasing his pace.

"Jesus, Edward," I cried out as he bit my nub pushing me over the edge.

He licked me softly as I came down from my high and then grinned as he made his way back up my body. He kissed me, pushing his tongue into my mouth causing me to taste myself on him. I let out a moan and threaded my fingers into his hair keeping him from moving as I explored his mouth with my own tongue. He reached down between us and positioned himself at my entrance and pushing inside. Unlike the night before when we had made love slowly this was fast and furious as he pounded into me, my legs bent at the knee, feet on the bed as I thrust my hips up as hard as I could to meet him every time.

"Fuck Bella, do you like it like this huh? Does my fiancée like it hard and rough," he growled as he got faster still.

"Oh god! Yes!" I cried out as I felt my second orgasm build.

"Touch yourself for me baby," he panted and I reached down to rub myself furiously as he kept up his thrusts.

I quickly fell over the edge again and groaned when he pulled out of me.

"Turn over baby, get on your hands and knees for me, show me that sexy little ass of yours," he grunted as he moved to his knees.

I don't know what had gotten into him, he never spoke like this during sex or was this rough, but I was loving every second off it. I had just gotten on my hands and knees when he gripped my hips and thrust powerfully inside me again.

"Fuck you're so tight this way," he hissed through gritted teeth as he began his pounding again.

He reached down and pinched my clit roughly, and being sensitive from my last two orgasms, I came almost straight away, taking him with me this time, three thrusts later. I collapsed onto the bed, him following, lying on my back. We lay there for a few minutes before he moved off of me and pulled me to his side.

"You okay baby? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked fretfully.

"No! It was amazing," I said, placing a kiss on his chest.

"Are you sure? I think I got a little carried away," he whispered.

I lifted my head to look up at him and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Feel free to get carried away any time. That was truly and honestly amazing." I said and moved up so I could kiss him.

There was something I couldn't work out though.

"Just before you went down on me, you kissed my stomach a lot and nuzzled me. What made you do that?" I asked.

He looked a little sheepish.

"I kind of had a dream last night. We were here, sitting out back and you were pregnant. Not by much, but you had this cute little baby bump. I guess it made me think of us having a family. When I was moving down your body I couldn't help wonder what it would feel like, doing that but with our baby underneath your skin." he shrugged.

"Really? And just how many babies are we having?" I asked with a raised eyebrow but I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll see how hormonal you are with the first and go from there," he dead-panned.

"Shut up! I'm warning you now Masen. I'll be taking full advantage when I'm pregnant. Ice cream at three in the morning, foot rubs, everything I can get away with," I laughed.

"And I'll happily do whatever you need me to," he smiled a goofy smile.

"Come on, future baby daddy, I need a shower," I laughed.

I made it two steps towards the bathroom before he scooped me up, threw me over his shoulder and strolled towards the bathroom, smacking my ass for good measure. The rest of our time away was like heaven we literally did nothing but eat, swim, sunbathe, make love and sleep. On Tuesday morning we packed up and cleaned our messes. We sat down to eat breakfast and I turned the TV on flicking to a celebrity news channel, my guilty pleasure. I heard a crash and turned to see Edward's juice glass smashed at his feet and his mouth hanging open, his face deathly white. I looked back to the TV to see what had his so shocked and felt the colour drain from my face.

There on the TV in black letters at the bottom of the screen:

**Socialite and Former Model Tanya Denali Found Dead At Home.**

Bubble burst.

_**Characters Not mine!**_

_**Next update is being worked on now so shouldn't be too long.**_


	17. Aftermath

_**Hey guys, sorry this is a little later than planned. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts received for the last chapter!**_

Six weeks. Six weeks, before Edward and I got back to normal after Tanya's death.

After the shock of initially finding out about it, Edward was fine. Sure, he was shocked, but he was fine. We returned to LA and ended up staying with Aro and Serena as Edward's condo complex was under the constant scrutiny of reporters awaiting a comment from her ex-husband. On the Thursday after Tanya died we were invited over to the house by Eleazer Denali. He had contacted Edward on Tuesday morning through Aro to tell him what had happened so that he wouldn't find out through the press. Too late, but when they spoke he asked if Edward would go over and told him I was more than welcome to go with, so that Edward had some support.

It was horrendous, to say the least. We never even saw Carmen, she was upstairs after being sedated by her doctor. Cate was a complete mess and cried and clung to Edward for literally thirty minutes. Eleazer was pretty much trying to keep it together for everyone. We never saw Riley, he was upstairs taking a nap. Eleazer asked Edward to attend the memorial service which led to us staying in LA for another week. It was after that Edward got weird.

The service itself, was fine, a little understated compared to what I had thought it would be like. It was mostly just family and close friends. A few people from Tanya's modelling days and a few celebrities who were clients of Eleazer showed up. It was over fairly quickly and we went back to the house afterwards with the rest of the guests before heading back to Aro and Serena's. We left the next day.

We returned home and I hoped that would be enough to kick him back to normal but he was like a shadow of himself. Any time anyone brought up Tanya or anything to do with her he would change the subject. He was working more hours than he needed to and even when he was home he barely came to bed. When he did he would toss and turn, never really sleeping. We never made love, never even really cuddled. I felt so alone it was unbearable. We had agreed on the way home to keep our engagement quiet until things settled down but five weeks later we still hadn't told anyone. Things came to head last night.

I had decided things couldn't go on as they had so I decided to talk to him and actually get him to hold a full conversation with me rather than cutting out or changing the subject. Rosalie had began working at Jake's garage and had became friends with Leah as well as Alice so I asked if she'd mind spending the night with one of them to give us some space. Having seen the obvious tension between us and the tension Edward was carrying around, she quickly agreed. After making sure he was coming home, I made dinner, going as far as to set the table romantically with flowers and candles, an ice bucket with some wine. I dressed nicely and made lasagne, one of Edward's favourites. I had just taken the lasagne out of the oven when I got a text from Edward stating that Stacey had gone home sick and he had to cover the bar tonight.

I was furious. I know he hadn't known what I was planning tonight but he had worked late every night for weeks and when he wasn't working there was always something he needed to do, even if it was only sitting in his office at the house going over figures. I dumped the lasagne in the bin and sent Rose a text, telling her she could come home if she wanted. I blew out the candles and went upstairs, hating myself for putting on one of his shirts so I could inhale his scent. I didn't even realise I was crying until I felt my pillow was wet. A little while later my bedroom door opened.

"Oh, honey," Rose sighed as she stepped into the room.

This just caused the sobs I had apparently been holding in to rip through me. Rose quickly came over and held me until the sobs subsided and I felt like I could speak.

"What happened?" she asked after she had gone downstairs to get me some water.

"Apparently he has to cover for Stacey. She was sick. Even if she was sick, one of the others would have come in and covered, the staff are good like that. He's just avoiding me and I don't know what I've done. How the fuck are we supposed to get married of he can't even face me for dinner?" I cried, not really realizing what I had said.

"Married? Are you two getting married?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"Shit!" I moaned.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Oh my god, you just sounded like Alice, I have to cut you two off," I sniffled.

"Seriously, why didn't you say something?" she asked.

I sat up and it all poured out, the gala, the time we had spent in Malibu, our engagement, the decision to keep it quiet, his behaviour since we got home.

"I knew he was off, I just didn't realise how bad it was. Why don't you just call him, tell him to get his ass home and talk to him?" she asked.

"What's the point? The way things are now I don't even know if he wants to be with me any more. Maybe I should just move out. He'd obviously prefer it if I weren't here. Maybe then he'd at least go to bed at night instead of staying up half the night to avoid me." I grumbled.

"No, it can't be that Bells. I've never seen a guy so head over heels for someone. It has to be something else. Do you think maybe he feels guilty because he never went to see Tanya? Maybe he thinks she wouldn't have died if he'd gotten her to go to rehab?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Eleazer said that she had already agreed to go to rehab. They told her Edward wouldn't talk to her and after spending some time with her Cate managed to persuade her to go for Riley's sake. She was due to leave on the Tuesday after she died.

Apparently some doctor had given her sleeping tablets to tide her over until she got to the facility and the family were monitoring her with them. She complained to Cate that they weren't working but Cate told her she had gotten her full dose and she wasn't having any more. She left her home alone so she could pick Riley up from his friends house and they got caught up on the way back. She thought her mom would be home before too long but she thought Cate was there and stopped to pick something up and by the time Cate got back to the house she was gone. She had gotten a hold of the sleeping pills and took too many. They said it was accidental, that she hadn't realised how many she was taking. He was fine until the day of the memorial. If it's linked to Tanya it has to be something that happened that day." I answered.

"Okay. So what could have been said?" she asked.

I knew she was just trying to help figure out what was going on but right now I was too angry and hurt to even think about it.

"I don't know Rose. Right now I just want to go to sleep and wake up with my fiancé beside me." I spat.

"Okay, okay. Look, why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll tidy up downstairs and then I'll come lay with you," she said soothingly.

"No, it's fine. I'll tidy up in the morning. I just want to be alone for a bit. Thanks though," I said with a small smile.

"Any time. I'll be here in the morning, I'm going to check out an apartment tomorrow so I have the morning off. Holler if you needed anything," she aid and stood from my bed.

"Okay," I answered quietly.

She hovered in the doorway for a minute before heading to her room.

I cried myself to sleep before waking to hear angry voices from downstairs. I grabbed my robe from the back of the door before heading downstairs.

"You know what, it's none of your fucking business. It's between Bella and I," Edward hissed.

"Not when I have to console my best friend, hold her while she sobs because you're being an asshole" Rosalie spat back at him.

"What do you mean, console her?" he asked, his demeanour changing.

"I mean, that since you've been a dick, Bella made you a nice dinner and planned a romantic evening so you two could sort out whatever the fuck it is that's going on with you and you blew her off to work. She's ripping herself apart , trying to figure out what's she's done to make you not want her any more and you're sitting down her nursing a bottle of Jack like that's going to solve your problems," she sneered.

"She thinks I don't want her?" he choked out.

I had paused on the stairs, listening to their argument, hoping to hear something that would clue me in on what was going on with him. I felt bad eavesdropping but I couldn't help myself.

"What did you think she was going to think genius? You've pushed her away since you guys got back from LA. She said you were fine before you left so what is she supposed to think?" she snarled at him.

I actually felt sorry for him dealing with Rose like this.

"I always want her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my life," he murmured and I felt my heart expand.

"Well maybe you should show her that. She thinks you've been avoiding her because you don't want to marry her," she said and I froze.

She wasn't supposed to know that and I didn't know if he'd be pissed at me or not for telling her. Right now I couldn't care less.

"You know about that?" he asked in surprise.

"She told me by accident tonight. She told me after completely breaking down and breaking her heart crying because you, yet again, let her down. Do you know that when I came here I was jealous of her? That she had this amazing guy who worshipped the ground she walked on, catered to her each and every whim without a second thought because he loved her so much. Right now though, I really just want to rip your balls off and feed them to you for the shit you have out her through these past few weeks. Everyone has noticed the way you are acting so don't be telling me it's just her that's thinking this. I've already had Alice and Jasper ask me what's going on." she replied.

"Shit! I know I've been … distant. I didn't think it had been that noticeable," he said and I snorted before I froze, hoping I hadn't given myself away.

How could it not be? We had gone from sleeping so close together it was impossible to tell when he ended and I began to not even sleeping in the same bed for more than an hour or two most nights. I decided enough was enough and walked down the rest of the stairs, finding the two of them in the kitchen. Just as I had heard from Rose, he was sitting with a glass and a bottle of jack opened in front of him. Rose was standing in her pyjamas, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"I'll take it from here Rose," I said as I stepped into the room.

She smiled sadly at me and patted my arm before whispering that I knew where to find her if I needed her. I walked around the island and perched on the stool across from Edward.

"So, you had to work late?" I asked, not really knowing where to start and figuring it was as good a place as any.

"Yeah. Stacey came into work but she looked like death warmed up so I sent her home. None of the others could cover and Jasper had already been on all day so I said I'd work. I didn't realise you had plans for us tonight," he said as he stared at the counter.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I had enough.

"You know what, I need to know what the hell is going on with you. I can't go on like this Edward. You're working crazy hours that you don't need to be. I haven't spent any time with you since we've been back home, you don't even come to bed with me when you do get home and now I know what you have been doing," I said as I motioned to the bottle on the counter. "I have your mom asking me what's wrong and constantly asking us over for dinners that I have to keep cancelling. I have Jasper and Alice bugging the shit out of me asking if we've had a fight. We're supposed to be in that loved up, happy stage, planning our wedding and our life together and instead I can't even get you to eat a meal with me. Is it me? Have you changed your mind about the engagement?" I asked, dreading the answer despite what I overheard a few minutes ago.

"No, of course not. I just have all this shit running through my head and I don't know what the hell I'm doing any more," he grumbled.

He never elaborated and again we sat in silence. After a minute I had had enough.

"Do you know what? I can't do this. I can't stay here and pretend everything's fine when really, I'm falling apart inside. I'll leave tomorrow. I won't be able to take all of my stuff but I can," I was about to say pick it up when I find somewhere but I was cut off as his lips connected with mine.

"No, please don't leave. Please don't leave me," he pleaded.

The tears started before I could stop them.

"What else can I do? You won't talk to me, you won't be here with me, I can't live here while you're doing whatever the hell it is you're doing, hoping that everything is going to pan out eventually." I sobbed.

"Please, I'll do anything, just please, you can't leave me. I love you so, so much, and I can't bear the thought of you not with me," he sobbed as he knelt in front of me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his face pressed against my stomach.

"All I want is for yo to talk to me Edward. It's not asking too much. You're obviously dealing with something, I don't know what but whatever it is, it's tearing us apart and I don't even think you see it," I sniffled.

"I'll talk to you, just please don't go, I swear, please baby, don't leave me" he begged.

After sitting there in silence for a few minutes he stood and led me by the hand to the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled me down beside him, holding my hand as he played with my fingers.

"I think there's something wrong with me," he whispered.

"What? Are you sick?" I asked, sitting up straight my mind racing.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just, I don't feel right," he said.

"Edward, baby, you're not making any sense." I told him, starting to get really worried.

"Fuck! Okay, I have to go back to when we were in LA. The day of the memorial. I had been fine. When we found out Tanya was dead I was shocked. I felt sad for her family and Riley but that was it. It was almost like, you know when you see something sad on the news and you feel bad for whoever it's happening to, but then you go about your day without giving it a second thought? That's how I felt about Tanya dying," he said quietly.

"Okay," I said slowly, not getting where he was going.

"Then on the day of the memorial, when I was talking to Cate, she started going on about how she understood that it was hard for me too and if I needed to talk I could call her whenever. She said that although I was with someone new she knew that I would always love Tanya in some way and it was okay for me to grieve for her and that you were the kind of person who would understand. Then her mother said something along the same lines. But I don't feel anything. So I began to question how I felt, was I feeling sad or feeling the loss and the answer was no. What kind of person does that make me if the death of my ex-wife can't make me feel something that everyone obviously expects me to feel? Am I some kind of unfeeling monster? So when we came home I guess my head has just been filled with questions and I don't really know how I'm supposed to feel. And if I can't feel what I'm supposed to about that, how can I be what you need if something happens to someone else I don't feel what I'm supposed to?" he said quietly.

"Edward, other people can't tell you what to feel. If you don't feel anything for Tanya dying then it's because you don't. You can't force yourself to have a certain feeling or reaction to something because it's what other people expect you to feel. Maybe yo didn't feel anything because of all the crap she put you through years ago. Maybe you already dealt with losing her when your relationship with her ended. To be honest, I'd probably question it more if you _did_ feel something about her dying. Don't get me wrong, I'd never have wished for this to have happened to her but she wasn't a nice person. No-one outside of her family would expect you to feel sad or grieve for her because you weren't in a position at the time of her death to feel those thing," I said as I moved to kneel in font of him.

He was sitting with his head in his hands, gripping at his hair as he pondered what I said.

"So you don't think I'm some kind of unfeeling monster?" he asked.

"Of course not. Tell me, how do you think you'd feel if something happened to Jasper or your mom?" I asked.

"I'd be devastated," he answered.

"And how would you feel if something happened to me? If you got a call saying I had been in an accident or had died?" I asked and his head shot up.

"Don't even say that. You're my life. I don't think I could function if something happened to you," he growled.

"See? Even the thought of something happening to me has you worked up. If you were some kind of monster that wouldn't happen. Cate and her mother probably assumed that you had some kind of feelings regarding it all because you went to the memorial. They probably thought they were doing a good thing by giving you someone to talk to. I don't think they would have wanted you to be reacting this way," I said as stroked his hair.

"But shouldn't I feel _something_? I mean, I was married to her, raised her son for a year. Shouldn't I feel some kind of loss?" he asked, finally raising his head to look at me.

"No. Your feelings are just that, yours. You can't force yourself to feel something, you either do or you don't. It's not like you and Tanya just didn't work out, she did some awful and hateful things to you. She betrayed you, continually lied to you, used you, hurt your family. To be honest, I'd be dancing on her ashes never mind tearing myself apart trying to figure out my feelings for her." I answered honestly.

"I'm tired. So tired of thinking I'm some kind of fuck up because I can't bring myself to mourn her." he sighed.

"You're not." I insisted.

We sat there in the quiet for so long my knees began to hurt. I moved slightly and winced at the pain that shot through my knee cap.

"Shit, babe! Are you okay?" he asked as he lifted me from the floor and sat me back on the couch.

He moved my robe and rubbed at the red spots on my knees before leaning down and kissing them both before continuing with his rubbing.

"See? An unfeeling monster wouldn't care if my knees were sore. He wouldn't be trying to take my pain away, he wouldn't care," I whispered.

He looked up at me with a hopeful expression before his eyes dropped.

"Cate has called me a few times," he admitted.

"And? What did she say?" I asked.

"I don't know. I never answered. She left messages saying she was thinking about me and to call if I wanted to talk but I just deleted them," he replied.

"Okay. So the next time she calls just answer and tell her that you're fine and would rather deal with things by yourself with your family." I told him.

He looked up at me with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Are you? I mean, do you still want to be my family? Because I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave my sorry ass," he said his voice thick with emotion.

I put my fingers under his chin and tipped his head up so that I was looking him in the eye.

"I love you Edward. I love you more than I've loved anyone else my whole life. I will be there for you through whatever you need me to be there for, good or bad. I just can't handle the way things have been with us. If you can promise me that they'll change then we'll be fine," I whispered.

"Promise?" he asked, sounding like a lost little boy.

"I promise," I told him.

He leaned forward hesitantly before gently kissing my lips. When I responded he pulled me until I was straddling his lap on the floor. He pulled me to him and held me there, his head resting against my chest.

"I fucking love you so much babe. I can't wait to make you my wife," he crooned.

"And I can't wait to be your wife. I'm sorry by the way, about telling Rose," I said as I dragged my fingers across his scalp.

"It's fine. If I hadn't been such an asshole we would have told everyone weeks ago. Maybe we should have a dinner or something to tell them," he said against me.

"Sounds good. But right now all I want is to go to bed and snuggle with my fiance," I told him.

He looked up and kissed me again before I got off of him and we stood together and headed upstairs. We stripped down and got into bed. We lay on our sides facing each other, his arm under my pillow, the other wrapped around my waist holding me to him. I had one arm around his neck, my other mirroring his around his waist. Our legs were intertwined as we whispered to each other, kissing every now and then but neither of us needing things to go any further.

I woke this morning still in the same position although my leg had moved and was now lying over his hip. I squeezed it gently, pulling him to me more. He murmured as he pulled me tighter against him. I thought he was still asleep until he began kissing me softly all over my face.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancee," he whispered.

"Morning baby. What time do you need to go in today?" I asked as I nuzzled against his neck.

"I'm not. I'm going to call J and get him to cover for me. What do you need to do today?" he asked quietly, burying his nose in my hair.

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," I answered honestly.

I was supposed to be visiting the store to do a walk through of what had been done so far but it could wait. This, us, was more important.

We lay in bed quietly, just enjoying reconnecting emotionally as he told me little things that had been happening at work and I filled him in on the progress at the store.

After a while I shuffled slightly and came into contact with Edward's extremely hard member. I began to nip and suck at Edward's neck as I moved my leg so I could grind my hips into his. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. I kissed him back hungrily but he stopped me.

"Shh, babe, I want to take my time with you," he whispered.

"Please Edward," I pleaded, needing him inside me, to feel connected with him again.

He kissed me deeply and sensually as his hands wandered down to massage my breasts. One stayed where it was as the other moved south, to where I needed him most.

"Fuck! Touch me baby," I panted, surprised by how quickly things had gotten here.

"I will pretty girl, I will," he assured me as his hand made contact where I was aching for him.

He rubbed my clit as I whimpered and moaned and undulated my hips into his hands. Finally he thrust two fingers inside me and I swear I almost saw star just from that.

"Oh god baby, just a little harder. I'm almost there," I managed to pant in his ear.

"Come on then my love, come for me," he ordered as he added another finger and practically rammed them inside me.

He curled one of his fingers inside me in just the right place and was gone. I felt him roll me onto my back as he continued to rub me through my orgasm. He moved so that he was positioned between my legs and positioned his hard cock at my entrance.

"I love you so much babe," he said before kissing me as he slid inside me.

"I love you too," I said as I felt tears spring in my eyes.

"Shh angel," he whispered as he kissed my tears away.

He moved slowly but in long, hard, deep strokes. I wrapped my legs around his thighs and my arms around his shoulders as he moved within me. He had moved his arms so that he was gripping my shoulders from underneath and he began to pull me down to meet his thrusts. From this position the head of his cock rubbed against that sweet spot inside me every time he moved.

"Oh god," I moaned as he picked up the pace a little.

"I, oh, shit Bella, I'm close," he panted..

I moved my legs down and planted my feet on the bed, thrusting my hips in time with his. I felt his hips move erratically as he neared his end.

"Come on baby, come with me," he moaned ,as I felt him stiffen.

As soon as I felt his hot release spill inside me the tight coil in my stomach snapped and I followed him into bliss. We lay there, completely wrapped up in each other, sharing soft kissed and words of adoration as we floated back down to earth. Edward moved so he wasn't crashing me, causing me to whine as he left me.

"Come here babe," he said as he pulled me to lay on his chest. "I love you Bella. I'll never be able to apologize enough for what I've put you through these past weeks but I can promise you that things will be better from now on. I swear to you that we will be fine." he said as he kissed my head.

"I know. Just promise me you'll talk to me. That's all I ask," I said as I looked up at him.

"I promise sweetheart. I promise," he said as he held me tightly.

I just hoped it was a promise he would keep.

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	18. Making The Announcements

_**Thanks as always for reviews, alerts, etc. Hope you enjoy!**_

"So, I'm guessing by the sounds I heard from your room this morning that all is well again? Rosalie teased.

We had showered together and Edward had ran to the store for coffee while I made breakfast.

"Yeah. He finally told me what's been going on and we sorted things out. I suppose time will tell if things will be okay or not," I answered, stirring the eggs in the pan.

"Do you think there's something else besides what he told you?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that. I just asked him that in future he talks to me if something is getting to him rather than trying to deal with it alone." I replied.

"What was wrong with him? Is he okay?" she asked, concern lacing her voice.

"He is. Basically, he felt guilty for not feeling anything when Tanya died. He was fine until he spoke to her sister and she said some things that made him think he should have some kind of feeling about it, like there was something wrong with him because he wasn't sad about what had happened." I sighed.

I hated that he had been having such negative thoughts about himself. And then he had been dealing with it alone.

"I swear, that bitch had a lot to answer for!" she exclaimed.

"I know. We talked last night about it and I think he saw that there's nothing wrong with not grieving for her. I told him that he can't force himself to have feelings about something. He seemed better this morning. Hopefully we're past the worst of it. He did mention though that Cate has been calling so hopefully he puts a stop to that. I think he needs some separation from the whole thing," I said as I heard the front door open.

Rose said goodbye as she grabbed her bag and headed to work. I heard her say good morning to Edward on her way out. I hoped things wouldn't be awkward between them after last night.

"Hey babe," he called out.

"In the kitchen," I replied as I put the eggs and bacon on the plates.

"Your uncle asked that you give him a call. He said he's been going through some stuff at the house and has some things you may want," he said as he came over and kissed the back of my neck.

"Okay, I'll call him later. Sit down breakfast is ready," I told him.

He set up a pot of coffee to brew and we sat down to eat.

"I saw Em while I was out," he said quietly.

"Really? How was he?" I asked.

I knew Emmett had tried to get Edward to meet up with him since we had been home but he kept blowing him off.

"He was good. I said he could come over for dinner tomorrow night, if that's okay. I thought afterwards he and I could talk about everything. Maybe once we get that out of the way we can arrange dinner with everyone to announce our engagement," he smiled.

"That sounds good. Although, do you think we should tell your mom and my uncle first or do you think we should just tell everyone at once?" I asked.

He muttered something quickly and I couldn't make out what he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I kind of, may have, already told your uncle," he said, looking up at me apprehensively.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

I wasn't really angry but I couldn't understand why he would have told him without me.

"Well, I was thinking about us getting married and it occurred to me that the right thing to have done would have been to have asked your dad's blessing. Obviously because he's not here I couldn't so I went with the next best thing and I asked your uncle. I told him once I had told you he knew, we would go tell my mom. We can tell Ali, J and Em at dinner maybe this weekend," he said as he finished the last of breakfast before getting up to pour our coffee.

I quickly stood and went over, winding my arms around his waist.

"That is the sweetest thing I've heard in a long time Edward. The fact that you would consider him in this, it just makes me so happy." I said as he turned and took me in his arms.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you angel. I was also thinking that if we're going to spend the day together, maybe we could come up with some ideas for our wedding," he suggested.

"Sounds good. Why don't I put the dishes in the dishwasher while you grab my laptop and I'll meet you in the living room," I said as we broke apart so he could pour us out coffee.

"How about I do the dishes and you grab your laptop?" he said with a smirk.

"Sounds good." I answered.

We got to work and quickly came up with some plans. We wanted to have the basics planned before Ali, Rose and Esme could start bombarding us with their ideas. I knew for a fact Alice would try to take over with my dress so later, after Edward made lunch, we settled on the couch to watch a movie and I pulled the laptop back on to my lap.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Just looking at some dress ideas before the fashion fairy gets wind of my need for one." I answered.

He pulled my feet up so they were lying on his legs and rubbed my feet while I browsed. I found three that I really liked but I wanted to see them before I decided on one. I figured I could go to Seattle so I could try them on and make a day of it with the girls. I saved the dresses I liked in my favourites list and closed the computer before moving so I could snuggle on the couch with Edward to watch the movie. We had settled on Monty Python's The Life Of Brian, an old favourite of mine that I used to watch with my uncle.

I thought back to Edward talking to my uncle. It was stupid, but it hadn't really dawned on me that I wouldn't have my daddy here to walk me down the aisle. I wouldn't have any parents there to see me get married. Not that I would have wanted Renee there, but it drove home the fact that I was now an orphan. I picked up the notebook from the table where we had written down what we wanted for the wedding so far and looked over the guest list. We had decided that although we were keeping the wedding small there were a few others would have to be included. I scanned down the list and I couldn't help but notice the distinct lack of family members on my side. Granted, Edward didn't have many either. He had his mom, brother, aunt, uncle, two cousins and their significant others but I literally had my uncle and that was it.

"What's wrong pretty girl?" Edward asked as he placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Nothing. Just looking at the guest list. I just realised that I have one family member attending my wedding. One," I said sadly.

"No you don't. You have more than one Sure they might not be related by blood but you have a mother in my mom, sisters in Rosalie and Alice, a brother in Jasper. And you have me. Married or not, we're a family Bella." he said sincerely. "Anyway, it's not like I have a ton of blood relatives coming. I haven't seen my aunt, uncle or cousins in years. The only reason I'm inviting them is because my mom keeps in touch with them." he told me.

"I know. I guess it's just kind of hitting home that my dad won't be there. Even if Renee was still alive, I wouldn't have invited her, But my dad would have proudly walked me down the aisle with a huge smile on his face. He would've loved you," I said as I turned in his arms.

"And I'm sure I would have loved him too. He will be there, maybe not in person, but he will be there. Your uncle C will be so proud to walk yo down the aisle to me babe. He already warned me that if I mess up I'll have him to answer to," he grinned.

"I know. It'll be fine. I'm just a little sad is all. We need to talk to Rose about Emmett." I reminded him.

We had decided that even though it was a small wedding we wanted the others to stand up there with us. As much as Edward and Emmett were having issues he was still his brother. Thing was Edward wanted to ask J to be his best man but he wasn't sure how Emmett would take it. Then there was the girls. I had been friends with Ali longer than Rose but they were still both close to me. I had decided not to have a maid-of-honour as I couldn't choose between them. Edward decided to do the same so we were going to have the four of them stand with us. I had to talk to Rose because she was still a little jumpy around guys she didn't know. She was fine at work as she didn't really have tog et too close but Emmett was huge, even bigger than Jacob, and could come off as scary if you didn't know better. I figured it would be better to introduce them and let them get to know each other before the wedding took place.

The next night Rosalie and Emmett were meeting at dinner. I had spoken to Rose and she said she would be fine walking with Emmett but obviously it would be better that they knew each other better first. I was hoping that things between Emmett and Edward got better and we could hang out more.

I had made stuffed chicken breasts for dinner with mashed sweet potato, corn and baby honey glazed carrots. For dessert I had made a chocolate cheesecake. I had a gone this morning to walk through the store and was pleased with what had been done so far. It was the creepy guy Alistair who had taken me through everything and he told me work should be complete in the next two weeks and then I would be able to get it painted and get the fixtures in place before my stock could be put on the shelves. With the help of Esme's friend Irene, I had already started ordering books and had them delivered to the house where they'd be stored until I needed them. Rosalie came and met me for lunch and then went back to work while I headed home to clean up a little and get started on dinner. Edward came home around four with some beers and a nice bottle of pinot grigio for Rosalie and I.

"You need me to do anything babe?" he asked after he showered.

"Nope. Everything is almost ready. Rosalie is upstairs showering the oil off and Emmett should be here," I was interrupted by the doorbell, "Now," I laughed.

Edward went to answer the door and came back to the kitchen with Emmett in tow.

"Hey Bella, I was sorry I missed you today. What did you think of the store?" he asked as he sat the wine he had bought on the counter and offered me the flowers he had in his hand.

"Thank you. And yes, I was very impressed. I can't wait to get started getting the place ready to open. Your mom has already helped me pick out colours and some of the fixtures. Now, what would you like to drink?" I asked.

We soon settled at the counter while we waited for the food and Rosalie. She came down not long before dinner was ready dressed down in jeans and a top.

"Hey, dinner smells wonderful," she said as she poured a glass of wine.

"It'll be done in a few. Rose I'd like you to meet Edward's brother, Emmett. Em, this is Rosalie Hale, my best friend," I said.

"Hi," Emmett said shyly.

And he actually fucking blushed!

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. So, do you need any help with dinner?" she abruptly turned to me so her back was facing Emmett.

I saw his eyes slide briefly down to her ass before moving back up and then he caught me looking at him.

"No, it's fine. Why don't you go through to the dining room and Edward and I will bring the food," I said and she threw me daggers before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking away, Emmett following like a lost dog.

"What the hell was that? I've never seen Emmett blush like that before," Edward chuckled.

"I know. Did you see him checking out her ass? If she'd seen him she'd have kicked him straight in the nuts! This is going to be interesting I think," I said with a grin.

Dinner was, well dinner was interesting to say the least. Emmett kept trying to engage Rose in conversation and she would either give him a one word answer or change the subject. It was hilarious to watch Emmett get all flustered while Rosalie grew more pissed by the minute. Thing was, she knew this wasn't a set up. She knew Emmett was here to talk to Edward so she couldn't get mad at me. After we had dessert Edward and Emmett went to the living room while Rose and I cleaned the kitchen and dining room and made coffee.

"What the hell was that Swan? If I'd known he was going to hit on me the whole night I'd have eaten at the bar or went over to see Alice," she growled.

"I swear, I didn't know he was going to do that. I actually figured you two would have ran across each other before now." I said as I wiped down the counters.

"No. we were supposed to be at Alice's for dinner at the same time while you and Edward were in LA but I ended up having to work late and never made it." she answered.

"I see. Well, just tell him you're not interested and I'm sure he'll stop, I told her.

I noticed she didn't answer me nor did she look up from the pot she was washing.

"Rose?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she spat.

I stared at her for a minute before she let out a sigh and her shoulders sunk

"I like him too okay. Well, I think he's hot and he seemed like a nice guy over dinner, when I wasn't shooting him down. The thing is I just don't know when, if, I'll ever be ready to start dating again. Even if I did get to know him and liked him as a person what can I say, yeah I like you and we can go out to dinner but you may never get laid, like ever, if you're with me? And the annoying thing is that even if I could after what he's done to Edward and you, I just don't know if he's someone I would want to date, you know?" she asked.

"Look, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself here. Whatever happened with him and Edward or him and I, it's exactly that, between us. Since we got back from LA I've spent some time with him both at my store and at Esme's and he's like a completely different man than the one I first met, who was an asshole. If, and this is a big if, you get to know him and you like him, you just need to be honest with him. I'm not saying give him every detail of what happened to you but tell him that you've been hurt and you need time. Start off as friends and see where it takes you. That's what happened with Edward and I." I told her.

She thought it over as we finished clearing up and I had just poured coffee into the pot when she turned to me.

"You're right. But for tonight I've had enough. I'm going to head up to my room. Tell Edward and Emmett goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a small smile.

"Of course," I replied as I put the coffee things on a tray and went to the living room.

I was pleasantly surprised when I found the two brothers laughing over something.

"Hey, I brought you two some coffee," I said as I sat the tray on the table.

"Thanks baby. You sitting down?" Edward asked as he patted the couch beside him.

"I thought maybe you two would still be talking so I was going to head upstairs. Rose has gone up to bed, she said to tell you goodnight," I replied.

"It's fine angel. Sit and talk." he said with a smile.

Later after Emmett left we went up to bed and Edward filled me in.

"Basically he apologized for everything from LA to what he's done since he's been here. He told em how he got too deep into the shit with Tanya and didn't know a way out. He was so high at the time he hadn't even realised how much money he was taking and asked me if he could start paying me back once he got settled at work. I told him I didn't want him to pay me back, I just want my brother back. We go to talking about when we were kids and some of the stupid shit we got up to. He also said that he was happy to admit he was completely wrong about you. He said that he's never seen me so happy and that he hopes we can hang out as friends. In saying that, I think he just wants to hang out with Rose, but it'll be nice to include him when we're doing stuff. I asked him to dinner on Saturday so all we have to do now is go see my mom and invite Alice and Jasper," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sounds good," I murmured sleepily before I crashed out.

The next day I was working a shift at my uncle's store. As soon as I saw him he pulled me into his arms.

"I can't believe my girl is getting married! Congratulations B!" he said excitedly.

"Tell me about it. We're going over to see Esme tonight so you won't have to keep it from her for much longer. We're having dinner on Saturday night to tell the others, we hope you and Esme will come," I told him.

"Of course sweetheart, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Have you given any thoughts as to when?" he asked.

"Not yet. We're going to sit down before Saturday and figure one out. We both agreed we don't want a long drawn out engagement so the chances are it'll be before the end of the year. And I don't particularly want a winter wedding so it could be sooner than you'd expect but we both figured we know what we want so why wait," I told him.

"Sure, I get it. Your aunt and I were only together for six months before we married. When you know, you know. And I also know that Edward is the one for you. You do realise that Esme and Alice are going to go nuts over this don't you?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course. That's why we already planned out most of it before they get the chance," I chuckled.

That night I met Edward when he finished work and we went straight over to Esme's. I could've sworn her and Alice were related when we told her.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked and then began bouncing in her seat.

"Let me see your ring, I am so happy for you two, when is the big day?" she asked as she almost strangled Edward as she tried to hug him and see my ring at the same time.

"We're not sure yet but it will be soon," Edward told her once he could breathe again.

"Why the rush? You're not," she said as she eyes my stomach.

"No, I'm not pregnant. We just don't want to spend a year planning one day. We both just want to be married already. Then maybe we'll get to the baby thing," I answered as Edward fixed me with a smile.

We left Esme's after agreeing to let her come over early on Saturday to help me cook. I called Alice and Jasper and invited them over too. Edward arranged cover at the bar so that both he and Jasper could be off together. We sat down on Friday night and decided on Saturday September fifth as our wedding day giving us seven weeks from Saturday to get things organised.

We had just finished dinner when Edward gave me a look and I slipped my ring back on my finger under the table. He cleared his throat and clasped my hand under the table.

"So, we kind of invited you guys over tonight to make an announcement. A couple of you already know but, Bella and I are engaged to be married," he said as he lifted our joined hands onto the table displaying my ring.

Alice let out a scream so high pitched I don't know how the glasses didn't shatter.

"Jesus Alice that was right in my damn ear!" Jasper yelled.

"Oh my god, I'm so excited! We have to start planning. When are you guys planning to get married?" she asked.

"September fifth," I said as I smiled at Edward.

"That's good, that gives us a just over a year and a half. We can pull it together in time," Alice said with a small nod.

"No, Alice, September fifth as in seven weeks from today. Exactly," I said, awaiting the explosion.

And she didn't disappoint.

"Are you guys crazy? There is no way you can get everything done in seven weeks! There's so much to do, do you even know how much planning goes into a wedding? You have to make a guest list, choose invitations, flowers, dresses, decorations, a cake. These things take time! Tell them Esme," she growled.

"I think it's doable. As long as they don't want some big production we can do it," Esme said with a smile.

"You people are crazy," Alice seethed.

Everyone headed into the living room then and I stayed in the kitchen to clear up a little before I joined them. Edward came in a few minutes later.

"What have we done?" he moaned and I laughed as he came over and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Those crazy people are already on the computer looking at stuff for the wedding. We only told them five minutes ago!" he exclaimed.

"I know. The thing is Alice's pout will be out in full force when we tell her we've pretty much already decided on everything," I chuckled.

We headed through to the living room and found the three women sitting around my laptop on the coffee table.

"Uh, guys. We've kind of already decided on some stuff," I told them.

"Oh this should be good." Alice muttered with an accompanying eye roll.

"I'm sorry, did you want to be involved or do you want to wait for an invitation like everyone else?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. What have you decided?" she huffed.

"Well why don't you run down that extensive list you have there and I'll tell you," I said, eyeing the extremely long list Alice had in front of her.

"Okay, where will you get married?" she asked.

"We are thinking of the botanical gardens in Port Angeles. We can have the ceremony and reception there. We can organise transport to bring people back to Forks later at night or we can arrange hotel rooms for them." I answered as Edward squeezed my knee.

"It's small though, which brings me to the next thing. Guest list. How many are you thinking?" she asked.

"Including us and everyone here, there will be thirty not including kids," Edward supplied.

"Who has kids?" Alice asked, puzzled.

"Jacob and Leah have baby Sam, Liam and Megan have their two and Jane and Alec will have their baby by then." he answered.

"Okay. Colour scheme?" she asked.

"We're going with cream, black and golds. You know, subtle golds not tacky golds," I answered.

"Okay, so maybe shades in between gold and cream, like maybe some taupe or beige?" Esme asked

"Yes. The dresses I've looked at have all been either cream or off white so that will match in," I told her.

"I'll handle the dress although we may need to go to either Seattle or LA," Alice said not looking up from her pad.

"I've actually already seen one online that I love as well as another couple in case I don't like it on. I thought we'd be going to Seattle but the store I saw the dress in is in either Tacoma or Spokane. They both carry the line I saw the dress in as well." I answered.

"You're wearing off the rack?" Alice said in a disgusted tone.

"I am. The dresses I've seen are between a grand and fifteen hundred and I refuse to pay more than that for something I'm only going to wear once. Don't worry Alice, it's Vera Wang's White collection," I answered.

"That's a little better but still, you could so have someone make you something in that time frame if you paid enough," she grumbled.

"Tough. Next thing?" I asked.

"Who'd going to stand up for you? Maid-of-honour and best man?"she asked.

"We've talked about it and we decided we aren't going to have either. I am, however, going to ask you two if you'd stand up with me?" I said, looking between her and Rose.

"Really? I'd be honoured," Rosalie answered, tearing up a little.

"Me too. I'm so excited!" Alice squealed causing us all to laugh.

We left the wedding planning there after agreeing that next weekend we'd go dress shopping and meet up during the week to do some further planning.

I could tell I was in for a long seven weeks.

_**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted soon, as in some point today. Hope you enjoyed the update!**_

_**Characters Not Mine!**_


	19. Shopping and Plans

_**Sorry this is late, had some computer troubles that stopped me from uploading. Thanks for all reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy!**_

I sighed as Alice and Rosalie bickered like kids in the middle of the bridal store while Esme looked on with a amused expression on her face.

"I am not wearing that, it looks like something my grandmother would wear!" Alice said with a look of complete disgust on her face at the floor length gown Rosalie was holding up.

We had been doing so well. I ended up checking around and found the dresses I wanted to try on as well as a few for Ali and Rose at a store in Seattle. We decided to make a weekend of it and the boys had came along as well as Esme and my uncle. We had spent the morning at an event planning company and had arranged what we needed from them. They were going to be supplying the tables and chair as well as coverings for them. They were also arranging the crockery and cutlery. We decided on white linens and chair covers with gold and taupe ribbons tied around them. The plates and things were white with a gold rim around the edge.

After that, Edward and I headed to the printers and picked out our invitations with matching thank you notes. They were scrolls that looked like they had been written on old style parchment. They were written in gold calligraphy and had the gold and taupe ribbon wrapped around them along with a proper seal in the form of Edward's family crest. They would be sent out in little tubes and the printer had said if we emailed them a list if our guests names and addresses they would include a list of printed labels for us to use.

We split up after lunch and the guys went to look at tuxedos while we came here, to the bridal store. All I had said to the two girls was to have a wander and see if there was anything they liked and the next thing I knew, world war three had broken out. The thing was they were both looking at things that suited them, not taking the other into consideration. Alice was looking at short, strapless dresses because she said if she wore a long dress it would make her look frumpy and even shorter. Rose on the other hand, didn't want to show too much flesh with the way she was feeling right now, so she was looking at floor length gowns with either had sleeves, one shoulder or ones that were just sleeveless but showed no cleavage.

"Those two are driving me crazy," I said quietly to Esme.

"I say leave them to it. Why don't we look for them while they argue, they probably won't notice we've left," she laughed.

The store where I had made our appointment and put us in a private area with it's own dressing rooms so we could try on the dresses without being on display to the whole store. Esme and I left just as the assistant was coming back with the dresses for me to try on.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Bridesmaid drama," I said rolling my eyes.

"Say, you wouldn't have anything in a shorter style with maybe one shoulder or sleeveless would you? Something that isn't too short or revealing," Esme answered.

"We have a beautiful dress that comes from the same range as the bridal gowns. It has one shoulder and is knee length. We've had people buy them in different colours for bridesmaids or in ivory to be worn as a reception gown. I'll show you once I hang these up," she smiled and went into the room we had just left.

When she came out she showed us and we both loved it. We asked for both sizes in the champagne colour it came in and she had Rosalie's but only had Alice's in charcoal or ivory. She brought the charcoal one so she could try it on and if we wanted them she said we could order it in.

"Girls, retract your claws and hold your tongues. I want you to try these on." I said as Louise, the assistant, held up the dresses.

They both stared at the dresses for a second before Louise led them to the changing room and hung up both dresses. A few minutes later they came out and I gasped. They looked amazing.

"I love them. The colour is great. What do you guys think?" I asked.

"I love it too. I like the fact that I'm mostly covered. I really like the belt." Rosalie answered.

"Yeah, I like that the belt gives it a nice silhouette. Why is it grey though?" Alice asked with a frown.

I explained they would have to order one in in the correct size.

"Oh, okay. So are these the ones?" Ali asked me.

"You tell me. Do you guys fell comfortable in them?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded but I could see Alice scrutinizing herself in the mirror.

"Do you think they could take mine up a little shorter than this? Not by much, just a little, maybe an inch or so." she said to Louise.

"Sure, The only thing is though, we'd need you to come back in when your gown arrives and I know you aren't from the city. Would that be a problem?" she asked.

"Not at all. If you can call as soon as it arrives I can come up that weekend." Alice beamed.

"Okay. You two strip. I want to see my daughter-in-law in her gown now," Esme ordered with a happy grin.

I hoped we could get mostly everything done today. Jasper was due at the bar tomorrow afternoon and Rose and Emmett had drove up here with them so the four of them were leaving early tomorrow. I wanted to go with Esme to look at outfits for her while were here, spend a little one on one time with her. Edward agreed and said that he and my uncle would amuse themselves and we could have lunch whenever we were done before we headed home.

I slipped into the changing room and pulled the first gown on. It was bigger than it had seemed online and I felt like little Bo Peep in it. I shook my head before pulling the curtain back to show the girls.

"Nah, next," Alice ordered.

"It's too big, you look almost lost in it sweetie," Esme answered sweetly.

"Yeah, this isn't it," I replied and headed back inside.

The second one was no good either. It was really tightly fitted with a mermaid style bottom but I could barely move in it. I felt like I was wearing the world's tightest corset. I shuffled out.

"I don't like it it's too tight," I said.

"It looks really sexy Bella," Rose commented.

"Sexy is no good if the bride passes out at the alter. Try on the next one," Alice told me and Esme nodded in agreement.

The minute I had the third one on I knew this was it. It fit me like a glove. It was strapless, off white, with a fuller skirt than the mermaid style but nowhere near the first. It was all ruffled, similar to the girls, which made it look a little more dramatic than I thought I'd ever go for. Louise handed me what she called a crystal belt, which was a belt made of the same fabric and colour of the dress and had a crystal embellishment on the front in the centre. I stepped out into the room and the three of them gasped.

"You like it?" I asked.

Rosalie and Esme nodded with tears in their eyes and Alice came over and walked around, taking it in from all sides.

"Bella, you have to get this one. Can it be taken in slightly, just here at the waist?" Alice asked.

"Of course. I'll fit it, if this is the one," Louise said as I nodded.

By the time I Rose and I had been fitted for our gowns and Louise had called around and tracked down a dress in the right colour for Alice, it was time to meet the guys. Tonight we were heading to a small club near our hotel where there was a band playing that Edward wanted to see. We got back to the hotel and I was surprised to find that my sweet, loving fiancé had ran me a bath complete with candles and a bottle of champagne.

"What's all this?" I asked with a smile.

"I thought you'd need to relax after your dress shopping. I figured we have a couple of hours before we need to leave so you have time to soak and have some bubbles beforehand. I should tell you though that Ali won't be happy," he grinned.

"Why?" I asked as he started to unbutton my shirt.

"She wanted us all to go out to dinner together but your uncle had already made plans for himself and my mom. He's taking her to some restaurant she read about and wanted to go to. I decided we'd just chill out for a while before we go and eat in our suite so the other four will be the only ones going," he smirked.

"That's fine. When she calls, you deal with it," I told him as he pushed my pants down my legs, already having removed my shoes.

Once I was naked I stepped into the tub and Edward knelt beside it.

"Aren't you getting in?" I asked.

"No. This is just for you. I'm going to call down for dinner so it's here when you get out. How was your afternoon?" he asked.

"It was good. The three of us got our dresses. Alice and Rose were driving me and your mom crazy for a while but we got there in the end. Did you get something picked out today?" I asked him.

"I did. We went with black tuxes. I need to call the store and tell them what colour of vests and ties we want. The girl said they're supposed to match the bridesmaids dresses or some shit like that. Cate called again," he said, almost in passing.

"Did you speak to her?" I asked.

"No. I was in the middle of getting my suit altered and missed the call. She left a message and said she'd call back so I'll talk to her then." he told me.

"Oh, okay. What are you going to say to her?" I asked curiously.

"I thought I'd just tell her the truth. I'm very happy right now but busy with planning our wedding and working at the bar. I'll tell her that I think it's best that she doesn't call me, that I'll meet her for coffee when I'm in LA next or something. Thing is we always got along and I don't want to cut her out of my life completely, I just need her to not talk to me about her sister all the time," he said.

"No, I know. So, what are we having for dinner?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know yet. I'll go order something. I'll see you when you're done," he smiled and kissed me softly, pulling away just as it was getting really good.

He knew exactly what he was doing, I could see by the cocky grin the little shit gave me before he left the room. I soaked for a little while before I let the water out and used the shower to actually clean myself and wash my hair. I heard the door knock as I applied my moisturiser and grabbed one of the thick robes from the back of the door, securing the tie around my waist as I opened the door. Edward had set the table in our room with candles, the rest of the champagne and a vase full of white roses tipped with pink.

We ate as we talked over the things we had left to organise for the wedding and then Edward went to grab a shower as I started drying my hair. I was just finished when his phone rang. It was Cate. I picked it up and answered it before I even thought about what I was doing.

"Hello," I said quietly.

"Oh, is this Bella?" Cate asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, hi Cate," I said as I pulled my dress and shoes out of the closet.

"Is Edward there?" she asked.

"He's in the shower right now. Can I take a message?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll call back. Bye," she said and hung up the phone.

"Rude," I muttered as I tossed his phone on the bed and pulled on my underwear.

The dress I was wearing was a black, form fitting, sleeveless dress with a little round neck and some ruffles at the waist. The bodice was covered in some self coloured beading and the skirt was tight fitting, going almost to my knee with a small split at the back. I teamed it with some black, beaded, platform sling-backs with four inch heels and a long black leather clutch bag. Underneath, I had gone for a black sheer corset with matching thong.

I had left my hair slightly damp so it would curl on it's own and sprayed it with some hairspray before putting on my make-up, going for a slight shimmer on my eye with full, red lips. I sprayed some body spray before slipping into my dress. I sprayed some perfume and wandered over to where Edward was getting dressed with his back to me.

"Baby, can you zip me?" I asked as I turned my back to him.

I knew when he spied to corset as I heard him take a sharp inhale of air.

"There you go," he said thickly."

I turned to see him standing there in black slacks with a pale blue dress shirt that he had yet to button. Without thinking I ran my fingers over his defined abs and laced a kiss on his lips.

"If you start that, beautiful, we won't be going anywhere tonight," he said huskily as he kissed my neck.

"Sorry. Oh, Cate called." I told him.

"What did she say?" he asked.

I relayed the phone call to him and he looked thoughtful.

"Do you think I should call her back before we leave?" he asked.

"Maybe. I suppose if you do, she'll stop calling you," I said as I put my earrings in.

He nodded before buttoning his shirt, unfortunately for me, and then putting on his socks and shoes. When he was done he disappeared tot he bathroom to try and tame his mop before coming back out, spraying a little aftershave and putting on his belt. He was good to go. While he waited for me to fix my purse and put my shoes on he called Cate.

"Hey Cate. No, I've been busy. Working at the bar and planning our wedding. Yes, we got engaged when we were in Malibu before we heard about Tanya. Maybe but what's sudden to you is right for us. We don't want to wait a year to plan some over the top thing that neither of us will enjoy. I'm afraid not, it's family and close friends only. To be honest Cate, I'm over it as harsh as that sounds." he said and I heard her screech through the phone.

He took it away from his ear for a second before putting it back.

"Cate! For god's sake get a grip. Look, I know she was your sister and you loved her no matter what but I just don't feel the same. Sure we were married but 'were' is the operative word in that sentence. Tanya hasn't been in my life for a long time. Don't get me wrong I feel for all of you that she's left behind but I can't grieve for someone I already grieved for seven years ago. I'm sorry you feel that way. Okay. Okay. Bye Cate," he said and sighed as he put the phone down.

"Well, she won't be calling back any time soon." he said as he grabbed his jacket from the closet.

"What did she say?" I asked as I got my black three quarter sleeved blazer out and shrugged it on.

"She asked if I had been ignoring her. Then she asked what had kept me so busy. She was shocked when I told her about the wedding and asked why so sudden. I told her we didn't want to wait and then she asked when the happy day was and should she expect an invite in the post. I told her no it was close family and friends only. She said she was family but she understood if it was to raw to see her after Tanya's death. When I said I was over it, she flipped out.

She asked how I could be so cold about someone I had shared my life with and loved at one point. When I said I had already grieved for her she said that she couldn't handle hearing me talk about Tanya that way, like I was indifferent. She said she won't be back in contact for a while. I know I was harsh but I had to be truthful and I knew telling her the absolute truth would get her off my back." he said quietly.

"Baby, you did what you had to do. Now, she knows how you feel and will stop harassing you. You still want to go out or do you want to have a quiet night here, just the two of us?" I asked.

"No, let's go. I can spend my night figuring out all the dirty things I'm going to do to you, wearing that corset under your dress and not much more," he said with a wink.

I was glad to see that he wasn't letting the call affect his night. We finished getting ready and walked to the club where we met the others.

"This was supposed to be a group weekend, not you two ditching us to sex it up at a hotel," Alice whined when I sat at the table while Edward got us drinks.

"Well, seeing as how my fiancé knows you too well, he knew I'd be stressed out and tired by the time I got back today and figured I'd need to de-stress. And anyway, we weren't the only ones who didn't make it to dinner. Where are uncle C and Esme?" I asked.

"Not done with dinner yet," Emmett answered.

We ended up having a really good night. We dances and had a few drinks and it was nice to have a night off from everything. The following morning while the others headed home Esme and I went shopping, ending up back at the bridal boutique. Esme got a gorgeous outfit and then Edward and uncle C picked us up and we had lunch before we started the drive home. I was so tired and I had an early start the next day.

Since the store was done, the carpenter was coming to measure up for the shelving I was having installed. He would take four weeks to get them made and installed so he wanted to measure up tomorrow so he could get started. In the meantime, me and my lovely volunteers, aka Edward and the gang, would be painting the whole store. All the furniture I had ordered and picked up with Esme's help had mostly been delivered to the house, our guest rooms were beginning to resemble storerooms. I was almost good to go.

We went to bed early and I woke when my alarm went off at seven.

"Turn it off," Edward growled as he put his head under his pillow.

"Okay," I said and reached over to turn it off.

I went to get out of bed but Edward's arm shot out from under the covers and pulled me back against him.

"I need to get up, I have to be at store by eight thirty. You know, If you get and come with, I'll make you pancakes for breakfast," I bargained.

"Bella, I'm tired," he whined like a kid who didn't want to go to school.

"Oh well, your loss. I need to shower," I said as I turned around and kissed him quickly before making my escape.

I made it to the bathroom before I heard him grumble and throw the covers off. I showered quickly and blasted my hair dry before grabbing my rove and heading back into the bedroom. Edward was sitting up in bed watching the news.

"So not fair, bribing me with food," he smirked.

"Did it work?" I asked with a grin.

"You know it did. I started the coffee, I'll shower while you get dressed and make me food. Get to it wench," he ordered as he made his way into the bathroom.

"Would you like to eat you breakfast or wear it?" I asked with a fake glare.

"You know you love it." he grinned, winking at me as he went inside the bathroom.

Jackass! I slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before stuffing my feet into my slippers and heading downstairs. I had just started the pancake batter when Rose appeared, dressed for work.

"Morning." I said as I grabbed a pack of bacon from the fridge.

"Morning. What time did you guys get home?" she asked with a yawn.

"Around eight. We stopped in Port Angeles to grab some dinner and we hadn't left Seattle until after four. Esme and I didn't get one until nearly two. Where were you?" I asked.

Her cheeks tinted pink as she sipped some juice and looked down at the table.

"We all went back to Alice and Jasper's for dinner, well, the three of us did. Jasper went to work," she answered.

"How did you get home from Alice's?" I asked.

"I shared a cab with Emmett. He got the driver to come out here first so that I wasn't left in the cab with the driver by myself. He was sweet," she answered.

"Wait, did you tell him?" I asked in shock.

"No, god no. When the cab pulled up I realised I was going to be myself with him and I tensed a little, but I would've been fine, but Emmett saw and he asked if I was okay. I said I was just a little wary of men I didn't know so he told the driver to come here first. He waited until I was inside before he let the driver leave. He really does seem different from what I thought," she mused.

"I think so too. He's been really nice to me since he apologized. Hopefully it continues. Anyway, you want some food before you go?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied at set the table.

We ate once Edward came down and then Rose headed to work as I gathered my crap into my bag and we went to my store. The carpenter, James Davidson, was the third generation of his family to run the company. He and his brother had taken over from his father and they were currently training their sons in the family business. Their craftsmanship was outstanding and I was glad I had decided to go with them instead of having Harry's team build me plain wooden shelves.

He quickly got to work while Edward made a note of the paint and things we would need so I could go pick it all up today. The store was going be kind of split in three, well four if you included my office space. From the front of the store through until the end of the adult section would be painted cream with cram sheer fabric over the top on the walls. The shelving had a gothic feel to it and would be finished in a dark stain, matching the dark wood of the floor. Alice and Esme had tracked down a black chandelier and there would be dark leather armchairs, a dark wood desk to be used as the counter and a dark leather armchair behind there too. At the back it was split in two. On side was the children's section, painted in bright colours with chunky pine shelves. There were a lot of primary colours and it would have bean bag chairs dotted around as well as an area for the children's reading time I planned on having. The other side was the café, decorated with a contemporary style. It would be cream with chocolate brown leather seating and chunky brown wooden tables.

Once James was finished I headed to the Home depot in Port Angeles while Edward went to work. He wanted me to wait until he was available to go with me but I wanted to get started. By the time it hit five that afternoon, I had everywhere taped off and the first coat on the first part of the store. As I looked around at my half painted room I felt a sense of satisfaction.

I was finally on the home stretch!

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**I'm going to be posting links on my profile for Bella and the girls dresses, take a look!**_

_**Characters Not Mine.**_


	20. Opening

_**Hey, sorry this has taken so long. I hope you enjoy it!**_

I stepped back and looked around as I put the last book on the shelf. My store was finally complete! The timing was a little off as I wanted to open right away but with the wedding coming in just two weeks, I wasn't sure what to do. Edward had planned a week long honeymoon for us and it didn't seem reasonable to open up just to leave for a whole week.

Everything was in place. Between Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Jake and myself we had gotten the place painted and finished within a week. Over the two weeks that followed, the company I had hired came in and got the café set up and I carried out interviews for two people to work on a part-time basis to staff it. I had to laugh when Jessica Stanley showed up. She actually told me that her and Emmett were good friends and she was sure he would give her a character reference should she need it. That topped by when she asked how often Edward would be stopping by had me laughing my ass off. In the end I went with Pam, Mrs Cope's granddaughter who was attending the community college and staying with her grandma and surprisingly, Leah.

She said that by the time I opened Sam would be almost two months old and that Sue had offered to take care of him if Leah wanted to work. Her and Pam were going to get together with me and we would work out a schedule that would suit them both. I also hired one of the girls in town who was still at high school, Claire, to work a couple of afternoons after school when needed and on a Saturday all day. It meant Ali and I could have alternate Saturdays off.

Last week it had taken three days for James' team to get the shelves up. The rest of the week and the weekend had been spent getting the books and furniture in place. Today I had put the last of the books out and finished hanging posters and putting out displays. I finally felt like I had accomplished something. Just then the bell above the door rang out and I turned to find Alice.

"Wow, it looks amazing B!" she exclaimed.

I nodded happily as she dumped her stuff on the counter.

"I know. I'm so happy with it. I can't wait to open," I said with a huge smile.

"I've been thinking about that. I think we should open next Saturday. It gives us a week to get the word out. When you go on your honeymoon, I'll work the whole week and Leah said she can help out with more hours if I need her to. It's only a week and I'm sure everything will run like clockwork. Let me do this for you," she pleaded.

"I'm not sure. Let me talk to Edward about it tonight okay?" I asked and she nodded and I could see form the look she gave me she had something else in mind.

"What?" I asked.

"Bachelorette party. When can I plan it for?" she asked excitedly.

"I've actually arranged something. It's not a party per se but the whole day is planned out. It'll be fun. I didn't want the typical night bar hopping while I'm dressed like a fool or slut or both." I said as her face dropped.

"Bella!" she whined.

"Alice, you have to have known I wasn't going to have a party," I reasoned with her.

"Fine, but you do realise Jasper and Emmett are going to plan one for Edward. Complete with a titty bar visit," she told me.

"Actually, Emmett has already been told what the guys are doing. Edward doesn't want a traditional bachelor party either. The guys will be going to Port Angeles and having dinner before going for a few drinks, nothing over the top." I told her.

"You two really know how to suck the fun out of everything," she huffed.

"Ah, but the thing is, it should be fun for us not only you guys. Anyway, Rosalie would be uncomfortable going out to some bar and I doubt Esme would enjoy it. Leah won't want to be that far from the baby overnight and if you remember, we're all staying overnight so she'd be left to come home alone. It'll just be me, you, Rose and Esme." I shrugged.

"Fine. But, I get to plan dinner and no staying with Edward that night. It's tradition that you don't see him until the big day," she said.

"That's fine. Now, let's see what else needs to be done," I said with a smile.

That night I talked things over with Edward and he agreed with Alice.

"I think it's a good idea. We'll definitely spread word around at the bar and mom will at the studio. You know that everyone around here likes to know what's going on so that should entice people along. Maybe you could give out free coffee's or something as well." he suggested.

"I had thought of that, a free drink and maybe a cupcake. Sue is going to bake for me. She'll make an assortment of fresh cupcakes and pastries and things. I just feel weird opening up and then leaving everyone else to pick up my slack." I sighed.

"I know babe, but the thing is, your staff are there to pick up the slack when you're not there. You're paying them whether you're there or not. And it is only a week, it'll be a way for you to see how they do without you. Plus, Ali will b here running things, if nothing else, you trust her." he reasoned.

"I guess. I told her about the bachelor and bachelorette parties." I chuckled, thinking about her face.

"What did she say? Was there screeching involved?" he asked, laughing.

"Surprisingly, no. She did however demand to plan dinner for us girls that night and that stay with them, you know, you're not allowed to see me the night before the wedding and all that," I said as his face fell. "You know that is remarkably similar to Alice's face this afternoon," I laughed at him.

"I didn't think we'd be following all that bull. Just think we can celebrate our last night of being single together," he said kissing up my neck.

"Nice try, but no. I kind of want to have that night with the girls. But I' sure we can celebrate our last weeks of singledom leading up to that night," I sighed as he began sucking on my earlobe.

He bit down causing me to moan out loud just as I heard the front door slam shut and Rose run upstairs. Edward pulled back and looked at me.

"Do you think she's okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"I'll go check," I said, kissing him before hopping up from our bed.

I padded along the hallway and knocked on her closed door.

"Come in," she called out and I entered the room to find her stripping off.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She looked a little pale but besides that she looked fine.

"Yeah, just tired. It's been a long day. Everything coming along at the store?" she asked as she grabbed her robe and pyjamas.

"Yup, all done. I'm going to open next Saturday I think, so spread the word," I grinned.

"That's great B. I'm so excited for you. I'll be there with bells on." she smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll let you get changed. I'll see you in the morning," I smiled.

"Night honey," she smiled back.

I headed back to bed to find Edward asleep facing away from my side of the bed. I slipped under the covers and kissed his back before draping my arm over his waist and snuggling into him to sleep.

The next week and a bit were spent spreading the word about the store and making sure we had everything we needed. Alice booked a restaurant near the hotel for dinner the night before the wedding and made sure we had a suite booked at the hotel. Everything was coming together. I had a final fitting for my dress on Wednesday and the girls came with for theirs too. The opening came around quickly and I was up with the sun on the Saturday morning.

Edward and I drove out to Sue's house to pick up some of the baked goods for the café and she would bring the rest with her later. We got to the shop and got the café shelves stocked before putting change in the register and then we waited. The day was a huge hit, people showing up I never expected such as the Stanley's, a few of the guys who worked on the store and Lauren Mallory.

"Hey Bella," she said as she came to the counter holding Amber's hand, the little girl clutching two books in the other. 

"Hey Lauren. Hi Amber, what do you have there?" I asked and she showed me two Dr Seuss books, The Cat in The Hat and Green Eggs and ham.

"Wow, I remember reading those when I was little," I told her with a wink.

The little girl beamed up at me.

"Yeah, they're a little old for her but she loved the pictures and she's seen the Cat in the Hat movie so she just had to have them. Esme said you're doing readings for the kids?" she asked.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten them worked out yet but the elementary school is going to be bringing kids by and Esme is going to read to some younger kids one afternoon a week. I'll tell her to let you know when they start," I said with a smile.

"Well, the place looks great and I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time here. Congratulations," she smiled genuinely at me.

"Thank you." I said as I took payment and bagged the books before giving them back to Amber. I handed her a cupcake from the plate on the counter and she thanked me before they left.

Esme came over then.

"Everyone is raving about the place. Your uncle is so proud of you and I love the name," she gushed.

I hadn't been to sure what to call the place, going over names for weeks before coming to a decision. I finally decided on Charlie's Corner. I knew it had nothing to do with books but if it wasn't for my dad I wouldn't have been able to do this so I wanted to name it after him.

"Thank you. Where is uncle C? I asked.

"He's over by the kids section. He's talking to Mrs Stanley, awful woman," she muttered.

She shooed me out from behind the counter and I wandered around taking everything in. I cam across Leah sitting at the café with Jake and baby Sam. He was a gorgeous little boy. He was Leah's image.

"Hey guys. Hey cutie," I cooed at the baby who was looking around with wide eyes while he sucked down his milk.

"Hey chica, you done good," Jacob said as he stood to hug me.

"Thanks Jake. Does this mean you might learn to read now?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"You are so funny. Stick to selling books," he said dryly.

"The store is fabulous Bella. I can't wait to start in Monday," Leah said as she moved the baby to burp him.

I was fascinated watching her with him. It was so effortless, like it came to her as a second nature. I often wondered if I'd be like that as a mom or if I'd be one of those frazzled looking mom;s you see who look like they're one crying fit away from complete insanity. I must've been staring because she cleared her throat.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked softly.

"Um, sure," I answered, feeling a little unsure.

I sat down beside Leah and she passed him over. I settled him in the crook of my arm and he settled into my hold, his mouth opening in a perfect little 'o' as he yawned and then his eyes closed. He was out like a light.

"He's easy," I said with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, he's like his dad. As long as his tummy is full, he's happy." Leah said smiling adoringly down at her son.

Jacob excused himself and wandered over to talk to Sue.

"Are you okay with him if I go to the bathroom?" Leah asked.

"Sure, If he cries I'll give him to Jake," I told her and she headed to the rest room.

I felt Edward come up behind me before I saw him.

"Hey pretty girl," he crooned from behind me as he looked over my shoulder at the baby.

"Hi. You okay?" I asked.

"I sure am. I'm so taking some of those cupcakes home, they're amazing," he said, rubbing his stomach which told me he'd probably already had more than enough.

He sat in the chair across from me and watched me with the baby for a minute or two.

"You know, he looks good on you," he said and I looked up to see a wistful look on his face.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe someday that will be us," he said as he ran his finger over Sam's soft cheek.

"Maybe. How soon is someday?" I asked, realising we had never really talked about a time line for a family.

"Whenever you're ready, I am, but I think we should enjoy being married for a while first. Let this place find it's feet and make sure everything is running smoothly," he answered with a sweet smile.

I smiled back at him and let my mind wander for a few minutes before our little bubble was burst by a rude interruption.

"How you expect to make money with ogling your boyfriend and holding someone else's brat is beyond me," Jessica sneered from behind me.

I snapped my head around to find her standing behind me.

"One, it's none of your business how I plan to make money considering I didn't include you in my plans to do so, two, the only brat here I see is you. Thirdly, it's fiancée, not boyfriend. If you're going to be bitchy at least get your facts straight first," I snapped at her.

She obviously hadn't heard about the wedding because her face paled and she gaped like a fish while she looked between Edward and I before her beady eyes focussed in on my ring. She turned bright red before she turned to walk away but banged into Leah.

"Watch where you're going skank. God knows what you're carrying," Leah sneered at her.

Her face turned puce as the people around us started laughing. She stomped away, dragging her mother by the arm. Leah laughed as she sat back in her seat.

"She never learns that girl. From what I hear she's focussed in on Newton, horrible little man that he is," Leah chuckled.

"I don't know him. He owns the store beside my uncle right?" I asked.

Leah nodded.

"Yeah. She seems to think he's worth a buck or two, owning his own business and all. From what I hear, he's close to going under. That will be a nice little surprise for her," she laughed.

I reluctantly handed the baby back and got back to mingling with people in my store and working behind the counter again. When it was all over we headed to the bar for dinner and drinks. It didn't go unnoticed that Rose and Emmett seemed a little closer than before. She sat a little closer to him than one normally would and at times they were having their own little private chats while the rest of us talked as a group. We stayed at the bar well passed closing and stumbled home in the early hours. I spent all day Sunday alternating between sleeping and throwing up.

By Tuesday I was still feeling the effects, yawning as I worked on the computer up in my office. I worked out the figures fro the opening and was pleased to see I had actually made a profit that day. Both yesterday and so far today we had been kept busy with people coming and going. On of the customers mentioned something about a trading system that I was thinking about. People could bring in their old books and I would give them store credit for them. In return I would have a small second hand section as well, that may benefit some of the town who couldn't afford new every time.

I eventually shut down the computer before heading downstairs. Ali was behind the counter serving someone. I smiled at her on my way past. I went back to see if Leah wanted me to pick her something up from the bar for lunch.

"No, it's fine Bella I brought something with me today. I've had Edward on the phone though. He asked if you'd take him some cupcakes when you head over there." she laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"That man is like a damn kid with these cakes! Box some up for me will you? Give him six, Jasper is on today as well as Eric and Stacey." I said as she began gathering the cakes.

I took the box from her and made my way up front to Alice.

"Hey, do you want something for lunch or are you heading over there?" I asked.

"Can you pick me up some soup and a sandwich? A coke too," she said with a smile.

"No problem. I'll be back in about an hour, I'm going to go by the store and see my uncle." I told her.

I went there first and found my uncle and Billy gossiping like old women.

"What are you two laughing about?" I asked.

"You missed the show. Did you know that young Mr Newton had relations with Miss Stanley?" my uncle asked and I laughed at his phrasing.

"I had heard something to that effect," I answered.

"Well, it seems she was under the impression he could do wonders for her bank balance. Instead he's managed to knock her up and he's this close to closing up shop. She was livid, screaming at him out in the parking lot. Mrs Stanley was there too, demanding he marry her daughter since he stole her virtue." Billy howled with laughter.

"He stole her virtue? What is she living in the fifties? And I'm sorry, but someone should really tell her mom that that particular ship sailed years ago," I laughed.

They filled me in on a little more of the town gossip before I left them to it. I headed to the bar and found Edward serving a customer.

"Hey babe," he called over.

"Hey baby. I'm just here for lunch. Can you eat with me or are you busy?" I asked.

"No, I'll be over in a sec. Tell Eric what you want and order me a cheeseburger please," he told me.

I went back to the kitchen and told Eric our order, asking if he could have Ali's ready for when I was leaving. I sat at our usual booth and Stacey came over for a quick catch up. Just as she left the table my handsome other half appeared.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he kissed me softly, "How's the second day going?" he asked as he sat down opposite me.

"Really good. We've already had a quite a few sales today. We even had a few people come in just to check out the café It seems word of Sue's infamous cupcakes is getting around." I teased him.

"Well thy are exceptionally good. My girls are better but she neglects me in that area," he sighed.

"Yeah right!" I chuckled as I tossed a napkin at him.

We ate our lunch as we discussed the store and the wedding before I grabbed Alice's food and headed back to my store.

"Hey Ali,Eric has sent you over homemade lentil soup and a turkey and swiss on rye. I got you your coke too," I told her.

"Thanks Bella." she replied as she grabbed the bag and can before heading back to the café For the rest of the afternoon I was on the phone arranging things with the school for their reading sessions and I got a call from Jenks to say the house in Arizona had finally sold. I gave him the go ahead to accept the offer and was waiting for him to call me back. Edward had given me a lift in this morning so when it was almost closing time I told the girls to take off and began to cash up. I ran upstairs to put the days takings in the safe quickly and was just about to comeback down when I heard the bell above the door ring out. I figured Edward was here, however, it was not him who stood in my store.

"Ah, Miss Swan I've heard a lot about you. I believe you know where something of mine is and you are going to tell me where it is," he smirked as he pulled out a gun and laid it on my desk.

_**Ooh! Who is Bella's visitor You'll find out soon enough!**_

_**Characters not Mine!**_


	21. Surprise!

_**Surprise! I tried to write this in Bella's POV but I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

Rosalie POV

I jumped as I heard someone come up behind me. It wasn't something I did so much now but on occasion I still startled. I turned to see Jacob behind me, searching the shelves for something.

"Hey Rosalie, sorry if I made you jump. With the size me you'd think you'd have heard me coming," he chuckled.

"You'd think," I smiled in response.

Jacob was a really nice guy. It was nice to come to work and actually like being here. When I had been just starting out and got myself an apprenticeship at local garage there were a few of the of the older mechanic who thought I was a waste of time and refused to teach me anything. They didn't think it was right that the boss had hired a girl instead of a guy. Assholes.

Jacob found whatever he was looking for and hovered for a few seconds.

"What?" I asked as I found the correct size of bolt I was looking for.

"I just wanted to tell you what a great job you've been doing. I've had quite a few clients tell me how pleased they were with your work on their cars. Can I ask though what the deal is with the creepy guy? Cause I'm pretty sure he doesn't hang out to watch me," he said with a small smile.

"What creepy guy?" I asked.

He took me into the office and pushed me in front of him at the small window. Sure enough, there across the street was a guy with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was familiar but I couldn't quit place him.

"I have no idea who he is. Have you asked him?" I said to Jake, not taking my eyes off the guy.

"No. Honestly, I thought maybe you were seeing him or something," he shrugged.

"Yeah, because he just screams that he's my type," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what else was I supposed to think. Look, I'll mention him to the guys, have them keep an eye on him. If he's still coming around in a few days, I'll talk to him," he told me.

Since that day I hadn't noticed him around any more. I kept my head down, got on with my work and things were normal.

Then I thought I saw _him._

I had just left work and was in my car. I had pulled away from the shop and was waiting for the light to change when I noticed a guy in my mirror walking towards the shop. He looked in through the office window and I saw Jacob come out and talk to him for a minute. Luckily there was no-one behind me because I couldn't drive away. I watched as his shoulders slumped a little at whatever Jacob had told him before he went back across the street to get into a car. Everything from his height, build, hair and clothes, even the way he walked, looked like _him._

I quickly drove away before he could pull out onto the street. I was completely freaking the fuck out. How had he found me? I don't even remember driving home, only realising I was there when I pulled to a stop in front of the house. I quickly got out of my car and ran inside. I shut the door with a little more force than I meant to use and hurried upstairs. As much as I didn't want to believe he had found me I couldn't help but wonder if he had. Royce had a heap of money and guys who'll do anything for him. I had thought he'd have no reason to check in a small town. I mean, he knew about my friendship with Bella but as far as he knew she was in Arizona.

I decided to have a bath an relax. With the way my stomach was churning there was no way could eat I had started the tub and grabbed my robe and some comfy pyjamas. I put them on my bed and I had started to undress when my room door was knocked and Bella came in.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just tired. It's been a long day. Everything coming along at the store?" I asked, swiftly hanging the subject.

"Yup, all done. I'm going to open next Saturday I think, so spread the word," she grinned.

"That's great B. I'm so excited for you. I'll be there with bells on." I smiled at her.

I was so proud of Bella. She had came a long way from the girl who had come running to San Diego to get away from that evil bitch Renee and dumb fuck Tyler.

"Okay, well, I'll let you get changed. I'll see you in the morning," she said with a soft smile.

"Night honey," I said.

Bella left and headed back downstairs as I headed for the bathroom. I sunk down in the hot water, letting it soothe my tense muscles as I thought back over my time here in this sleepy little town. If you had asked me to live here a year ago, I would've laughed at you. Rosalie Hale was a city girl through and through. I loved my life in San Diego.

I had a small group of four close friends who I adored, a job that I loved and looked forward to going to each morning. Even though before _him_ I had been single, I was happy. I dated, I just never met anyone that I connected with. After the incident with Royce, I thought I'd never get the chance to find happiness. I couldn't even bear the thought of being alone in the same room as a guy let alone being comfortable enough to let them touch me. Emmett was the only none who'd come close.

Still, to this day I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to fall for Royce's bullshit. I had met him at a charity dinner I had attended with my best friend in San Diego, Juliet. He seemed really nice and he was gorgeous, well built, just how I like a guy. We chatted and by the end of the night I knew I was falling for him. I decided to play it cool and left without giving him my number. The following day I was surprised when a huge bouquet of roses was delivered to my work. He had included a card with his number but I waited, wanting him to sweat it out. Then he shocked the life out of me by appearing at the garage just as we were closing on the Friday night. We went out to dinner and I was hooked. From then we spent every weekend together but had minimal contact during the week.

I remember asking Juliet if she thought it was strange but she told me that from what she knew he was a lawyer and was great at what he did so she thought that during the week he was just so busy with work that he didn't have time for us to meet up. As the weeks went on I found myself falling harder for him and he seemed to feel the same way. That night when we went to that little bar as I was on the verge of telling him that I loved him, something I had never told any man besides my father.

He had just gone to the bar when a guy came over to the table and cam out with a shitty chat up line. I told him I wasn't interested, I was with someone, he took the hint and apologized for bothering me and left. When Royce came back to the table he was completely fine. He sat down and put my drink in front of me before kissing me softly and telling me how pretty I looked. We sat there, cuddled up in a booth until the bar closed. All the way home in the cab, he held my hand and kissed me, playing with the ends of my hair and talking about plans he had for us for the following weekend. I had decided once we got back to my place I was going to tell him that I loved him but then all hell broke loose.

As soon as the front door closed his face changed and the blissed out look he had been sporting all night disappeared and was replaced by pure rage. He accused me of leading the guy on and flirting with him. I told him he was being an asshole. He called me a whore and a slut and told me that I was no better than a hooker. I started screaming at him to get out of my apartment when it happened. He reamed back and slapped me so hard it felt like I had been punched. He didn't even look sorry, he sneered at me that I made him do it and that he would speak to me when I was being more reasonable and acting less like a slut.

The following few days I was so hurt and confused. I didn't understand why he had acted the way he had. It was like a totally different guy from the sweet romantic one who sent me flowers and took me for walks along the beach while he told me how beautiful I was. I couldn't reconcile the two in my head, it was like Jekyll and Hyde. Luckily where he hit me had all but disappeared after I iced it, leaving behind a tiny bruise that I could easily cover with some concealer so I went back to work but my mind was elsewhere. On the Thursday I decided to go to LA and talk to him.

I asked my boss for some time off, telling him I had a friend who was ill and needed some help for a few days. I packed an overnight bag and drove to LA, heading straight for the firm where he worked. To say I was shocked by what I found was an understatement. What followed was just a nightmare, especially my mothers reaction to the whole thing. I still hadn't spoken to her and as far as I knew, she had no idea where I was. I spoke to my dad via email almost daily but didn't give any specifics.

I shuddered, coming back to the present, as my bath water had cooled.

The next day I got to work and Jacob pulled me into the office.

"So, after you left last night you had a visitor. A guy in a suit, wouldn't leave his name. He was asking a lot of questions about you," he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

This was what I hadn't wanted. It was hard enough for me to tell Bella and Edward what had happened to me. I didn't want everyone knowing what had happened and in a small town like this it would be pretty hard to keep that shit a secret.

"What was he asking?" I asked, feeling my heart rate pick up.

"He asked what time you worked and if I knew where you lived," Jacob answered as he passed me a bottle of water, obviously seeing that I was freaking out.

"What did you tell him?" I asked shakily.

"Nothing. I told him I didn't know who he was talking about and that even if I did, I didn't make it a habit to give out employee information. I told him I hadn't heard of you. Who was he?" he asked, taking a seat beside me.

"I think it was my ex. Things ended really badly and I had to leave my home. I came here because Bella was the only person left that I could trust," I told him.

"I see. I knew there was something off about him. Well, when I told him I hadn't heard of you, I also said that in a town this small if you were here I would know about it. He said that he would head home and try to find you elsewhere so I don't think you'll be hearing from him but be careful. Don't go anywhere alone just in case and you should probably tell Bella and Edward that he was here. Do they know everything that happened before?" he asked.

"Yeah. Besides my parents and a friend back home they're the only ones I've told," I answered.

""Okay. Well if you want you can take the rest of the day off, we're pretty quiet," he said as he stood.

"It's fine Jake. I'd rather be working. I'm sorry he came by here," I said honestly.

I hated that someone else was involved in this cluster fuck.

"Don't worry about it. You're a friend, I look out for my friends. If you need anything let me know," he said with a toothy grin.

The following week there was no sign of Royce and thankfully Bella was preoccupied with finishing off her store and getting everything ready for the opening. Edward was always either working or helping out Bella so they didn't notice anything was wrong. Emmett on the other hand, noticed. We hadn't spent a great deal of time with each other but we had gotten closer since the Seattle weekend. He had called and I was kind of stand offish on the phone. I didn't want him getting too close, I didn't want to give anyone the ability to hurt me again. Even in my own head I knew it was a fucked up way of looking at things.

Things came to a head the Tuesday following Bella's opening. The poor thing had been stressed out between organising the wedding and her store. I thought I'd do something nice and cook dinner for her and Edward, just the two of them. I called Alice and asked if I could hang out with her that night and stay over. Jasper was working the late shift at the bar so she was glad of the company. She really had become a good friend for all she was borderline crazy at times.

I asked Jake if I could leave a bit early, not by much, it was already four forty five. Since I had finished the truck I was putting a new starter in he waved me away and said he'd see me tomorrow. I walked to Bella's store, not thinking of Royce for the first time in over a week, and stopped by Carlisle's store first to pick up groceries for dinner. Bella had always loved my home-made mushroom raviolis with cream sauce so I had decided to make that.

"Good afternoon honey, you out early today?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. Bella and Edward have both been so busy lately I decided to do something nice for them. I'm making them dinner and giving them a night alone. They've both been so good to me, I decided to say thanks," I shrugged.

"That's really nice of you. Where are you staying tonight?" he asked as he rung up what I had put on the counter so far.

"Alice's. Jasper is on late so it worked out Okay I think that's me," I said putting a carton of cream and some fresh parsley on the counter.

"This is on me. You're doing a nice thing for my niece so I don't want to hear any more about it. Now, while I have you here. Esme wants to have a dinner for everyone before the wedding gets here. She was thinking Saturday. She told me to invite yourself as well as Bella and Edward. It's not anything too big, just us, you, Emmett, Alice and Jasper and possible Jacob, Leah and Sam. Can I tell her you'll be there?" he asked.

"Of course. That sounds great. Tell her if she needs me to help or anything just to call. Emmett or Bella have my number," I answered.

After thanking him for the groceries, I walked over to Bella's shop. I was surprised to find all the blinds down already, as she was usually open until five thirty. I noticed there was a small sliver on the door where the blind hadn't came down all the way. I went over and crouched down, peeking through the gap. What I saw shocked the shit out of me.

There was Bella, pale faced and sweating as she sat on the bottom step leading to her office. In front of her was Royce, a silver gun in his hand.

My insides froze. I panicked, thinking what to do for the best. I decided to call Edward and then head inside. This was my demon to face and Bella shouldn't be hurt because of that. Last week, when the store was done, she had given out spare keys to the store to Edward, Alice, Carlisle and myself.

'Hey Rose,' Edward said into the phone as I mad my around the building, my groceries left on the pavement.

'Edward, I need your help. It's Royce, he's here," I whispered urgently.

'Shit! Where are you?' he said and I could here a lot of rustling in the background.

'I'm at Bella's store, he has in her inside. God Edward, he has a fucking gun,' I whisper yelled into the phone.

'Fuck! Okay, hang tight. I'll be right there,' he said quickly.

'I have to. Just get here,' I hissed before hanging up my phone and turning it off.

I got to the back door and opened it almost silently. I got inside and found myself just beside the kids section and the café. They couldn't see me yet because of the way the shelves were in the middle of the store. I made my way down the furthest away aisle, all the while listening to the bull he was spouting off.

"I mean, this is like a game to her, Foreplay, if you will. She knows I'll always find her and she looks forward to it. She's my girl, she'll always be my girl," he smirked at her.

"Really? Then why did she feel so scared of you that she left an apartment she adored, a job she loved and close friends who meant the world to her? Why did she press charges against you when you beat the shit out of her? Why did she come here, to the last place she thought you'd look to get away from you? I'll tell you why, because she hates you. She detests you and I can see why," Bella said defiantly.

On one hand I was so fucking proud of her for standing up to him and standing up for me. On the other I wished she would shut up because I knew he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. I crept around the corner and I saw Bella's eyes widen as she saw me there, causing Royce to turn around.

"Well, well, here's my girl. Do you hear the nasty things your so called friend is saying to me Lee?" he asked, using the shortened version of my name he had always called me.

"I did. Although, I don't think you can call them nasty if they're in fact true," I sneered.

There was no way I was going to let him know how scared I was. I stepped closer, hoping that I could move enough that I would be in front of Bella.

"Now, now, that's not very nice Lee. You know that I didn't mean what happened but you made me angry. There has to be consequences when you make me angry. It was bad enough when you embarrassed me at the bar, but then you made it worse when my father-in-law saw you. Do you know how much sucking up I had to do to keep my job? Not to mention, the shit I had to deal wit with his daughter," he said shaking his head, like he was expressing his disappointment to a naughty child.

"You mean your fiancée?" I spat.

"You know I don't love her. I'm only marrying her to secure my role at the firm. When her old man retires and signs the company over to me, I'll divorce her and we can have our happily ever after. We just have to keep quiet until then," he smiled at me as though that made everything okay.

"Are you kidding me? You expect me to be your mistress all so you can keep a job? Are you insane?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Because if you don't, well, lets just say I'm not so sure your friend here will be leaving as pretty as she is now. I'm not sure her fiancé would like that would he? We can leave here now and she can go on with her life," he shrugged as if he believed what he was saying was completely rational.

"I'm sorry Royce but we're done. We were done the minute you raised your hand to me. The only reason I was coming to see you that day was for closure. I've moved on and you have to do that too. Go back to LA, marry your fiancée and get on with your life. You have her and your job. You'll be fine," I said in a soothing tone, hoping to contain the crazy that me and my friend were dealing with right now.

Where the fuck was Edward and the cops?

"No, no, no!" he yelled and spun, coming over to me and dragging me by the hair, pushing me down next to Bella.

She took my hand in hers and we sat there as he paced like a caged animal, all the while muttering to himself about how this wasn't supposed to happen. I noticed something move from the corner of my eye and looked over, moving only my eyes, and saw Jasper. He put his finger to his lips, motioning for me to keep quit. I nodded slightly.

Just then Royce's head flew up and a look of pure hatred cam across his features.

"Ah, here he is. Already has a wife in the ground and a fiancée soon to follow. Come join the party Masen," he barked and I saw Edward walk around the corner.

"What's up? Can't handle the fact that Rosalie hates your crazy ass," he laughed at Royce.

I felt Bella begin to shake beside me and I knew it was fear for something happening to Edward. I had never seen a relationship like theirs before. I mean sure you could tell from a mile off that Jasper and Alice adored each other and I had seen my friends fall in love before, but they were so much more than that. Even watching them do something as simple as cooking together, it was like thy were completely in sync. They would hand each other what they needed without there being a word spoken between them. I knew for a fact that if anything happened to him Bella wouldn't recover.

"She's just confused. This shitty little town has messed with her mind and she doesn't know what she's doing any more. Why are you so interested? Do you have your eye on her?" Royce asked him, his hand shaking in fury.

"Nah, I have my own girl and unlike you she actually wants me back," he said cockily as he winked at Bella.

I could tell by the look in Edward's eyes that he was terrified but to look at him he was completely relaxed and I could tell it was unnerving Royce.

"I'll bet you want my Lee too. That's why you want to keep her here. Have you fucked her Masen? You can admit it, I'm sure your girl won't mind, or maybe she will but I don't care," he hissed.

"I haven't, blonde doesn't do it for me. Why don't you put your gun away and leave. Go on, leave us and take your miserable ass and annoy someone else. Rose doesn't want or need you," Edward said and I saw Royce glance at Bella.

Things spiralled then. Royce turned and pointed the gun at Bella as she pushed me out of the way. I saw a shadow pass my eyes before I heard a gunshot and saw Jasper run out and tackle Royce to the ground. Edward landed and fell on top of Bella as she cried out.

"Oh god! Are you two okay? Bella? Edward? Answer me!" I yelled as I pulled at Edward.

His face was pale and I saw Bella was unconscious. Edward tried to get up but fell and it was then I saw it.

Blood.

_**Ooh! Who's bleeding? Why has Bella passed out? You'll find out soon enough. Next update shouldn't take too long.**_

_**I'm hoping one of you can help me. Due to all the uproar with stories getting pulled, I've decided to put my stories on The Writer's Coffee Shop as well as here. I seem to be having some problems doing so though. If anyone can be of help could you pm me please? Thanks!**_

_**As always characters not mine.**_


	22. Smothered

_**Hey everyone, thanks so much for all the reviews and help you gave me last update with the whole TWCS thing. I finally managed to start posting Love Life Family over there and will do the same with the rest of my stories. I will add the link at the bottom of the update and on my authors page.**_

_**I'd like to send out special thanks to Chilly Howdy as she has helped me out a great deal throughout my writing and has even got someone to make me banners for my stories, so thanks luv!**_

BPOV

I sighed as I looked around the living room. It was filled with flowers from everyone and anyone around town. I trudged upstairs to take a shower, but only got halfway when the front door opened and Esme appeared. I went back down and she pulled me into a hug when I reached the bottom.

"Hey honey, how are you today?" she asked.

It had been three days since that awful day at my store.

"Not too bad. The headaches have eased up and the wound isn't so itchy any more. I was just going to shower. Have you eaten?" I asked her.

Another thing around here. People seemed to think that food healed all wounds. We'd had a bunch of casserole brought to the house and I didn't know what to do with them all.

"I haven't. I thought I would eat here. Why don't we go into the kitchen and I'll make us something?" she offered.

"Sure," I shrugged and followed her in.

"Is Rosalie here?" she asked as she pulled things out of the fridge.

"No, she's gone to work. She didn't want to take any more time off considering she wasn't injured. Jacob told her to take as much time as she needed but I think she was going stir crazy," I answered as I set two places at the table.

Esme never spoke as I made my way over to the coffee maker and started a pot.

"Maybe you need to get you too. Some fresh air would do you good," she said softly.

This was the way it had been for the past few days. Everyone had their opinions and when it was something they thought I didn't want to hear, they said in a hushed voice, as though that would stop me from getting annoyed.

"I'm fine Esme. I've been outside, I just haven't gone into town. I did yesterday and it was like I had a big neon sign above my head inviting them to stare at me. I'll be going back to work in a few weeks, maybe by then it'll have died down," I sighed.

"Okay. Now, what kind of pancakes do you feel like? And what kind do you think his lordship will want?" she asked with a smile.

She was loving this, getting to dote on us and look after us. I was more than capable of cooking and doing our laundry but every time I lifted a hand she rushed in and did whatever I was about to before I had a chance.

"I wouldn't bother with Edward. I kept him up again last night so I want him to sleep," I told her quietly.

I felt so bad that I was disturbing him night after night. The nightmares just wouldn't stop. In each and every one Edward was killed as Royce laughed. Afterwards, I would lay with Edward until he fell back asleep and then I'd come downstairs with a blanket and watch TV until the sun came up. I was exhausted but every time I closed my eyes it all came flooding back

That day had been the worst day of my life. I saw Royce raise the gun and pull the trigger and braced myself for the hit. Instead, Edward took it instead. Don't get me wrong, he was extremely lucky. He was hit on his upper arm. I managed to pass out and slam my head on the corner of the step behind me, giving myself a lovely head wound and concussion. I got the fright of my life when I woke in the hospital. I remember thinking I was waking up from a normal sleep but I could hear a really annoying beeping. I told Edward to switch off his damn alarm and heard someone chuckle who wasn't Edward.

I opened my eyes to find Emmett and my uncle at the side of my bed. Instantly it had all come rushing back. I ended up having a panic attack and got sedated for a few hours. This time when I woke, Edward was in a bed beside me. He had a surgery to remove the bullet and sew up the tear in his muscle. Luckily we both got released the next day and had been recuperating at home. Physically I was fine, but emotionally I was a mess. I think if I could just sleep I could cope with everything else but I just couldn't. Esme wanted me to go see a doctor, get something to help me get some interrupted sleep but I wasn't entirely comfortable with that.

Our wedding was supposed to be taking place a week from tomorrow. Everything was organised but we still had a few things to do and we had a problem I wasn't sure would be resolved in time. Alice wasn't talking to any of us, us being me, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett or Esme. I think even Jasper was on a sticky wicket.

At the hospital, after I woke up, Rosalie came to see me. She was distraught and blaming herself for the whole situation. I assured her that neither Edward nor myself blamed her, we blamed the person responsible, namely Royce. Alice, however didn't share our views. I hadn't seen her since Wednesday when we got home from the hospital.

_Flashback_

_She came over with some food from the bar, along with Jasper. She came in and saw Rose sitting there and immediately her eyes narrowed and I just knew she was going to start somthing._

"_Why are you still here? Haven't you done enough?" she spat._

_Rosalie looked at her feet and sighed before standing._

"_I'm going to head upstairs for a bit. I'll talk to you later Bella," she said sadly and left the room._

"_Oh good, run away. Why don't you pack your shit while you're up there, do us all a favour!" Alice yelled after her._

"_What the fuck Alice? How dare you speak to my friend in my home that way!" I fumed._

"_I'm just looking out for you. If it wasn't for her, none of this would've happened," she seethed._

"_Are you kidding me right now? How on earth do you figure that one out? Do you think she asked him to come here?" I asked incredulously._

"_She didn't ask but if she hadn't come here, he wouldn't have come here looking for her. She didn't even have the decency to warn anyone about it. You could have been killed Bella, both of you could have been killed," she told me as though it weren't obvious._

"_Yes, we could have been, but we weren't, and even if that was to happen it isn't Rosalie's fault. She came here to seek out help from her best friend. Is that any different to what you would do if you were scared out of your mind and had just been attacked by someone you thought loved you?Tell me, if Edward were to hit me, would you want me to come to you? Or would you want me to either stay where I could be hurt more or deal with it alone?" I asked her._

_She looked stunned for a few minutes before she narrowed her eyes._

"_Fine. Take her side. When the next asshole comes to town and attacks you don't look to me for support or comfort. Come on Jasper, we're leaving," she demanded and went to leave the house, only stopping when she saw Jasper wasn't following. "Well?" she said, tapping her foot._

"_You go ahead. I came to spend time with my friends after a horrible thing happened to them and I'm not ready to leave yet. If you want to turn your back on them because they don't share your views then go ahead. I'll see you at home," he said without even looking at her._

"_Fine. Enjoy the sofa," she yelled and stomped out, slamming the front door behind her._

"_You didn't have to that J," Edward said, having been woken from his nap on the sofa._

"_Yes, I did. I already told her that it wasn't Rosalie's fault and pointed out everything Bella just told her. She's just pissed that someone else told her the same thing. She's already argued with Esme and Em over the same thing. She needs to get a grip. I get that she was scared and she's just looking for someone to blame but she needs to direct the blame in the right place instead of at one of the victims," he said quietly._

_I really admired Jasper then because he sure as hell was going to pay when he got home._

_Flashback End_

Esme began making the batter for the pancakes as I got the bacon and eggs out of the fridge and grabbed a frying pan. I was just about to put it on the stove when I heard Edward behind me.

"Mm, blueberry mom?" he asked like a kid.

"If you'd like. Do you two have any plans for the weekend besides being in this house?" she asked.

"I need to go to Seattle sometime before Monday. I need to try on my dress and make sure the alterations are okay and pick up all the dresses and shoes and things. I thought maybe we could go tomorrow and spend the night," I said more to Edward than Esme.

I thought it would also do us some good to get away from everyone. I loved that they wanted to be there for us so much but we were beginning to feel smothered and I knew Edward was ready to snap at one of them. I just didn't have the heart to tell them we didn't need them to come over. Esme had been here every day, my uncle joining her after his shift at the store. Emmett dropped by everyday when he finished work and had stayed for dinner. Obviously Rose lived here, so she was here anyway, but Jasper had also been stopping by whenever he could. Since Alice wasn't talking to him he had been eating here and then hanging out for a while.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you two go alone? I mean, Edward can't come with you to try on your dress and you may need a hand to get everything done," Esme hedged.

I hadn't thought of that.

"We'll talk about it and let you know. I just don't want you to take any more time away from the studio and my uncle is already working a bare minimum at the store. I'm so grateful for what you've all done but I don't want to put you at even more of an imposition," I told her.

"Bella, you are my daughter, maybe not by blood, but that is what I consider you. Just as much as that big lug is my son. If either your uncle or I were hurt I know without a doubt that you two would be making sure we had everything we need. All I'm doing is what you would do for me. Now, in saying that, I wasn't going to suggest that we come. I was actually thinking of Emmett and Rosalie going with you. If you can get her out of her head out of her ass, possibly Jasper and Alice. Make a weekend of it and forget everything back here for a couple of days," she said before turning to pour the batter in the pan for the first batch of pancakes.

"Um, it's kind of hard for us to forget. Bella is having nightmares and I only have use of one arm," Edward said, "And can I just confirm that you considering Bella a daughter does not make this incest? Cause I'm not so sure I'd be okay with that," Edward said, keeping a straight face.

"Baby, don't you know that incest is best?" I asked as I went over and kissed him before winking at him.

He chuckled as Esme turned to us and rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I don't know what happened to you," she grumbled to Edward before turning back to the stove.

We spoke to Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper that night at yet another group dinner. I know it had only been going on for a few days but I wanted my house back. Emmett and Rosalie readily agreed to the trip but Jasper said he would have to wait and ask Alice.

"Are you still sleeping on the couch?" I asked.

"Nah, we talked last night. She's just shocked at what happened. I mean, this is Forks. Nothing remotely like that happens here you know? We moved back here for the quiet life. She knows she acted like a crazy person but she thinks Bella and the others, including you, will still be pissed at her, that's why she didn't come tonight," he replied.

"Surely she knows she'll have to face us, apologize at some point," I pointed out.

"She knows, but this is Alice we're talking about. She'll do it in her own time. I'll ask her about Seattle when I head home and I'll call you," he answered.

Later that night he called to say they would be there but that Alice wanted to come to the house first to speak to us, including Rosalie. Edward and I packed, or rather, I did and he watched from the bed, and had an early night. The next morning we were woken by Edward's cell phone ringing. At five thirty. We weren't leaving until ten as the only appointment I could get at the bridal boutique was at three. I reached over and grabbed the phone before it could wake Edward aswell.

'Hello?' I said groggily.

'Bella, it's Alice. I was going to head over in about thirty minutes, I just thought I'd give you a head sup,' she said without so much as a hello.

"Add an hour on to that and we may be up by then,' I told her in a hushed voice.

'Come on, we're leaving at like nine. You still need to get up and showered and ready and eat and then I wanted to talk to you guys and,' I had enough.

'Alice, it's five fucking thirty in the morning. We are leaving at ten, not before, not after, ten. We will be up at seven thirty, possibly eight depending on how we feel. I'll call you when we get up and tell you when you can come over,' I seethed.

I was pissed and tired. I had woke both of us at about two with a nightmare and it took me forever to fall back asleep. I was so annoyed that I was finally getting some sleep and it had been interrupted.

'Fine,' she spat and ended the call.

I tossed Edward's phone onto the floor and turned, snuggling into his side as I tried to fall back asleep.

"Who was it babe? Edward asked hoarsely.

"Alice. Who else in their right mind would call someone at this hour? Go back to sleep baby," I told him and placed a kiss at the base of his throat before trying to get back to sleep. Twenty minutes later I was still awake. I rolled onto my side and turned my pillow over, letting out a huff.

"Can't sleep?" Edward asked.

"No," I pouted.

"How about I tire you out?" he asked suggestively.

"Yeah, once you're arm is a bit better I may take you up on that," I said with a smile.

Edward hadn't been told he couldn't have sex but I was a little hesitant until his arm had at least had a chance to begin to heal.

"I didn't say _I _was going to get anything did I? Roll onto your side," he said and I did as I was told.

He tried, unsuccessfully to get my shorts down and I laughed.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up babe," he grumbled before telling me to hold on.

He moved so that he was sitting up against the head board and told me to straddle his waist. He gripped the back of my head and kissed me, our tongues dancing around each other as a moan of pleasure escaped me. His hand left my hair and moved down inside my shorts, rubbing and pleasuring me until I came apart above him.

"Not laughing now are you?" he chuckled as I panted on his shoulder, my face buried in his skin.

"What about you baby? Do you want me to lend a helping hand?" I asked.

"No, that was just for you. Let's try and get some more sleep," he said as he kissed my head.

We managed to mumble that we loved each other before falling back asleep. We were woken later by a knock on our bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I called out.

"Sorry to wake you but the house phone has been ringing for the past thirty minutes and it's driving me nuts!" Rosalie huffed.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Alice, that's why I didn't answer. But she is seriously driving me insane," Rose said as she handed me the handset.

We had started turning the ringer off on the cordless handset we had in here as each morning since we had gotten home someone would call and wake us up. We had also had a few reporters calling us for our side of events. The incident was news since Royce and Edward were involved. I checked the clock and saw it was eight fifteen. The house phone started ringing again.

"God Alice, what the hell! we're up. Give us an hour or so and head over," I braked into the phone and hung up.

"Baby, we need to get up. It's eight fifteen," I told him as I kissed his shoulder.

"Wake me in an hour," he grumbled.

I felt horrible that he was so tired. He had been up with me when I had my nightmare and probably took as long as I did to get back to sleep and then we were wakened again by Alice.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you when breakfast is ready? It's not like it takes you long to get dressed anyway," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Mm, okay," he murmured as he fell back asleep.

I showered and threw my hair up in a towel before getting dressed in jeans, a flannel fitted button down and a pair of black chucks before heading downstairs. It looked pretty bleak outside today. I made waffles and just finished the bacon when Rosalie wandered into the kitchen. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a long purple tunic style top and a pair of gold ballet flats.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" she asked.

"Could you get out some cutlery and pour the coffee? I'm just going to wake Edward," I replied.

She got to work as I headed upstairs. The bed was empty and the shower was running. I went inside and found Edward putting plastic wrap around his dressing.

"Morning baby. Breakfast is ready. Do you want to eat first or will I make you a plate and put it in the warmer?" I asked as he wrapped his good arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"A plate please. You okay?" he asked as he leaned his forehead on the top of my head.

"Yeah, a little tired but fine. I just hope Alice tones down the crazy because I am not in the mood, I have too much to do," I sighed.

"I'm sure Jasper will reign her in. What do we have to do today?" he asked.

"I have to try on my dress and hopefully bring it home and the girls need to do the same. I have to pick up shoes for myself and the girls. You need to make sure the tuxes fit you guys so that they can be picked up later in the week. I need to confirm everything with the hire company for the tables and everything and we need to pick up our rings. Oh, I need to pick up your mom's hat too. We need to get moving," I told him but he held firm.

"Can you promise me you'll keep your phone handy? I'm not looking forward to letting you out of my sight just yet. At least if I can call, I'll know you're safe," he said quietly.

"Of course baby. Call me whenever you need too. We'll only need to be apart while I'm at the bridal boutique anyway so it won't be too long," I promised him.

I left him to shower and went downstairs and ate with Rose and was just about done when Edward appeared just as the doorbell rang. I found Emmett on the front step.

"Morning Bella. How are you today?" he asked, even though I had only seen him last night.

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen.

"Good. Are you sure I need to wear a monkey suit to this thing next week? I look hot in a suit and shirt you know," he grinned.

"You'll wear the same as the other two and I'll hear no more about it capsiche?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay Corleone," he chuckled as the doorbell went again.

Emmett went to get it while Rose went upstairs to finish getting ready and I tidied up while Edward ate.

"Morning all," Jasper said as he came in followed by Alice.

"Morning you two. Coffee?" I asked.

"Do we have time?" Alice asked.

"Plenty. It's only nine thirty five," I answered.

"Oh, okay, can I just have some juice? I already had coffee at the house and you know me if I have too much," she grinned shyly.

I poured a glass of orange juice and we talked a little while we waited for Rosalie to come back down. When she did, she sat awkwardly at the table and Alice cleared her throat.

"Okay, so you all know how I behaved earlier this week and it wasn't pretty. Rosalie, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. I know it wasn't your fault this whole thing happened, I guess I just got scared by what happened and I was looking for someone to blame who I could actually get my frustration out on and it ended up being you. I know that you went through something terrible and I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I hope you can accept my apology and we can move on from here," she said quietly.

"I forgive you. If anything I respect you a little more for the way you stood up for those two. I know that if I hadn't come here Royce wouldn't have but there's nothing I can do to change that. All I can do is hope that his daddy doesn't come to his rescue again like he did last time and that he gets what's coming to him," Rosalie told her.

"Okay. Thank you and I totally agree. Now everyone else. I'm sorry I was a bitch, Does that suffice?" she asked looking between us all.

We all burst out laughing and after a round of hugs we finished getting organised and headed out to the car. We were taking Emmett's huge ass jeep which held the six of us. The guys dropped us girls at the bridal store and we told them we'd call them when we were done. Edward hugged e when I got out, holding me for a little longer than usual. I could tell he was freaking out about me not being with him.

"I'll be okay baby. Call me whenever and I promise that even if I can't answer, one of the girls will" I tried to reassure him.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, okay?" he said as he kissed me.

"Soon. I love you baby," I told him with a smile.

"I love you too," he whispered and got back into the car.

They waited until we walked into the store before pulling away from the pavement. I gave our names to the woman who cam over and she showed us back to a seating area and said someone would be with us shortly. Rose ran to the bathroom while we waited.

"He's really freaking out huh?" Alice asked as she sat beside me.

"Yeah. He says all he can think about is Royce pointing the gun at my head. I think it'll take us both a while to get over the whole thing. I'm glad we have the wedding to get our focus on something else you know?" I said as I pulled my phone out of my purse and made sure it was on loud.

"Can I ask, don't answer if you don't want to, but what happened before the others showed up?" Alice asked.

"Um, I had been up in the office and came downstairs as he came into the shop. He locked the door and told me that I knew where something of his was and I was going to tell him. I didn't know what he was talking about. Then he kept talking about his Lee. Again I had no clue what he was going on about. Eventually he said that her daddy had done a good job and it took him a while to remember about me. That he forgot that Lee had mentioned her friend from college. Then I clicked he was talking about Rose.

I tried to deny that she was in town but he said he had been told by a friend that she was here and that she was staying with me and Edward. I refused to tell him where she was or where my house was. He said I had ten minutes to tell me where she was or he was taking me out to his car and I would take him to my house. If I didn't then he said he was going to take me somewhere and that I could rest assured I wouldn't be coming back. I asked him why he was trying to get Rose back when it was clear she didn't want him and he said that she was just playing with him. He went into to this little speech about how she was doing it for fun or some shit and then Rose appeared," I shrugged.

"Wow! He really is a crazy bastard. What's going to happen to him?" Alice asked.

"Well so far, he's been taken to Port Angeles and charged with holing me against my will, attempted murder, carrying an illegal fire arm and assault, because he slapped me before Rose came. He's been held without bail but Rosalie thinks his dad will get him out, I'm just hoping he doesn't. Let's not talk about this in front of her, she still feels guilty," I told Alice as Rose made her way towards us.

"Okay. So, did they get my dress in? I called last week but thy were still waiting on it being shipped or something," Alice grumbled.

"Yes, it's here and it's been altered. They just have to make sure that all those pastries you've been sucking down at work haven't expanded your waist line," I teased her.

"I haven't had that many, okay, maybe I have but they're just so damn good! Sue is like an artist with sugar and flour!" she laughed.

"I know right? Those little chocolate dipped biscuit thingies are to die for! I bought a box for Bella at lunch yesterday and almost finished the box before I got home," Rose joined in.

We were called back then and tried on our dresses. Edward managed to only call once, which was really good and meant everything went quickly. Thankfully, they all fit and after I got Esme's hat we went to leave when Alice called us back.

"Look at this dress! Is it not to die for?" Alice asked with a tone of awe in her voice.

It was a complete princess dress. Strapless with a huge skirt and adorned with thousands of crystals.

"I thought you were having your dress custom designed? And have you and Jasper set a date?"I asked.

"No, he's still sticking to his 'plan', but I love this. I'm thinking I could maybe sneak a picture to base my dress off of," she whispered.

"Alice, every dress they have is on their website. Just check for the name and we'll look it up and print it off. What's Jasper's plan?" I asked curiously.

"When him and Edward were opening the bar, Jasper didn't have enough funds to put down for their start up costs. He looked into getting finance from his bank but Edward said that that was crazy. Instead, he paid for Jasper's shortfall and Jasper's paying him back interest free. He pays him so much every month and is almost clear. Edward was going to leave things as they were or said he could get his money back further down the line when the bar was up and running but Jasper didn't want that. He even wanted to pay Edward what the bank would've taken in interest but Edward wouldn't hear of it. He want us to wait and get married once he's pain off his debt, so we're starting on a clean slate so to speak. I thought it was pretty noble of him but now I've helped you plan your wedding I want to get started on mine, you know?" she said sadly.

"How long does he have left in his payments?" I asked.

"About six months I think. Why?" she asked.

"Well think about it. It's not like you two will be doing this the way we are. You'll want a big wedding that will take time to plan. Why don't you ask him if you two can start planning and organising everything and then you get to plan and he gets to wait and be married when he's cleared off his debt?" I suggested.

"I never thought of that. You, Swan soon to be Masen, are a genius," she said before planting a kiss on my mouth.

"Yeah that was a little much Alice," I chuckled.

"I think so. I don't know whether Edward is turned on or jealous," Rosalie laughed as she looked out the window of the store.

There, standing in front of the store with a stunned look on his face was my fiancé.

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**The link for my page over at TWCS is:**_

_** . ?uid=23304 **_

_**My penname is just the same as here.**_

_**As always, characters are not mine!**_


	23. The Build Up

_**Thanks to all reviews and alerts for the last chapter. I get so excited when I see I have a new one to read!**_

BPOV

I sighed in contentment as I relaxed further into the big squashy chair I was currently sitting in. We were at the spa and it was the day before my wedding. Everything had been picked up and taken to where it was supposed to be, everything was in order and all I had to do was enjoy my day and then marry my man tomorrow.

"This is the life," Rosalie murmured to my left.

All of us muttered in agreement, not another word spoken. We had already had waxes, massages, sea salt scrubs and chocolate body wraps before lunch and we were now getting mani-pedis while we wore our avocado face masks and let the deep conditioning masks work on our hair. I was having a french polish on my finger nails and metallic gold on my toes. The girls were having the gold on both and Esme was having metallic silver on her toes and a french polish on her fingers. After we were done we were having our hair done and I was having a trial for my make up for tomorrow.

When we were done here we were meeting up with the guys for dinner, something Alice didn't know about yet. Edward and I had spoken and although we had been separated a few times, he wasn't ready to be separated from me for a whole day and night yet so we had tweaked our plans for today and tonight. Instead of us doing our thing and Edward and the guys doing theirs and not seeing each other until tomorrow, we had split up this morning but were meeting for dinner. Afterwards, the guys were taking Edward for a few drinks, not too many because he was still taking pain medication, and the girls and I were hanging out in Esme's suite watching movies. Later tonight we would all be splitting up., I had booked the rooms everyone had for tomorrow night for tonight as well.

Everyone else knew what was happening, but I couldn't take her pouting all day. I had spoken to Rose and Esme ad they both agreed. We had decided to tell her before we went to dinner, or maybe just let her find out when they appeared at dinner, I hadn't decided yet. Just then I heard my phone buzz in my bag and I knew it would be Edward checking in.

"Could you pass me my bag please?" I asked the girl who was filing my nails.

She nodded and handed it to me, taking it back and placing it on the floor when I had gotten my hone out.

"Tell him to leave you alone Bella. He's not supposed to be spending his day calling and texting you," Alice chided.

"He gets nervous Alice. It's not his fault, it's just his way of dealing,"I huffed.

She had been making little comments the past few days while we had been finishing getting everything done and she was starting to piss me off.

"I know but Royce is locked up for god's sake. It's not like he's going to burst into a spa," she muttered.

"You know what, why don't you keep your opinion to yourself. I'm pretty sure if you had seen someone point a gun at Jasper, planning on killing him before they managed to shoot you, you wouldn't be acting so blasé about it so just keep your comments to yourself," I told her in a cold tone.

"Fine," she grumbled and shut her mouth thankfully.

A little while later I was done so I was led to the stylists chair. We decided that for the style I wanted it would be best to keep the length and add some layers at the front. I had decided on having my hair curled and then pulled back into a messy bun at the nape of my neck with some of the shorter layers loose around my face. She got to work while the girls came through as they were finished. When my hair had been dried and finished off, the stylist started on my make up. I was thankful she could do both and I didn't have to wait for someone else. I was getting antsy to see Edward again.

"So, what are you thinking for your make up?" Malika asked.

"I want to keep it quite neutral with just a little pop. I was thinking smoky but not too dark, not overly dramatic, with a pale gloss on my lips," I told her.

She took what I said and I loved it. She had used a beige shadow with a darker taupe colour smudged around the outside. She used a brown liner and mascara but used a little green just in the corners and you wouldn't know it was there unless you looked really closely, but it just finished my eyes off. She put a pale pink lipstick on before coating it in a matching gloss and I just loved the overall affect. Alice thought I should have my eyes a lot darker and a brighter colour on my lips but I was happy with the way things were. I double checked everything was arranged for Malika and another girl to come to the hotel in the morning and then we headed to the restaurant. Just as we pulled up I heard Alice make a noise as she whipped her head back.

"What?" I asked.

"I could swear I just saw Emmett going into the restaurant," she murmured.

"You probably did," I said as I got out of the car.

"What?" she shrieked causing people on the street to stop and stare.

"Keep your voice down, jesus, dogs are going to start joining in," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"This is supposed to be a girls day, why are we meeting the men?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because Edward and I didn't want to be apart for the whole day so we are having dinner with them before we separate again," I told her.

"Only dinner?" she questioned, her hands on her hips.

"For now. Let's go," Esme told her as she took her by the arm and led her inside.

I jumped when I entered as a hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged me. Before I knew what was happening I was wrapped in Edward's arms as he breathed in my scent and I did the same in return.

"God, I missed you today. I didn't drive you too crazy with my texts, did I?" he asked.

"Not at all. How was your day?" I asked.

"It was good. We went bowling and go karting, ate lunch at Tony's Steakhouse and then played mini golf before heading to a sports bar. Then we came here," he murmured against my hair.

"You didn't drink too much did you?" I asked in concern.

"No, I only had one beer all day. Did you have fun?" he asked as he took my hand and we were about to enter the private dining room we'd reserved when we heard Alice.

"What?" she screeched.

"What the fuck?" Edward asked as we saw a pissed Alice glaring around the table.

"What is her issue?" he asked as we approached.

"I'm guessing she found out about the change in sleeping arrangements," I muttered as we took our seats.

"At last! Did you know about this? I thought you, me and Rose were sleeping in Esme's room," she glared at me.

"Alice, I already told you that us being apart for too long wasn't a good idea. Between Edward's anxiety and my nightmares, it's better this way," I told her in a clam voice.

"Ugh! One time, one time, I expected things to be normal. Fine! Do what you like. Don't come crying to me when you get hit with bad luck because you spent the night with your groom," she warned as she pointed her little finger at me.

"I think we've already had our bad luck," Edward muttered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"It's okay baby, it's over,"I whispered as I leaned p and cupped his cheek.

"Okay, enough with this. You're spending the night with your fiancé, get used to the idea shortie. Now, I already ordered some sharing platters and champagne to start," Emmett announced as he stared at Alice, who glared back in return.

Just then the waitress arrived back with a magnum of champagne and eight glasses.

"You didn't need to get such a big bottle Emmett," I said with a smile.

It was nice that he had even thought to do it. He had come along way from the angry man I first met.

"Hey, I might not be as well off as my brother but I can still treat him and his lovely fiancée the night before their wedding. It's not every day he's marrying his soul mate now is it? Does everyone have a glass?" he asked as the waitress made her way around the table filling our glasses. When she was done she left us to it and Emmett cleared his throat.

"Okay, I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple. Now, I know that I haven't always made the best decisions, especially when it comes to my brother. I also know that when I met you Bella, I couldn't have made a worse impression, especially in the weeks that followed. I was a huge jackass to both of you but thankfully you both forgave me and allowed me to be a part of your life. I may not have agreed with Edward's choice of girl when I first met you but I am so happy to have been proved wrong. You two have what the rest of us dream of having and I am so happy for you both, Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your special day. I hope you will have a very long healthy and happy life together. To Edward and Bella," he raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes as I got up to go around and hug hum.

"Thanks Em, that means a lot," I said shakily.

"I meant every word. I couldn't have hand picked someone better for him. You're good for him and from what I've seen he's the same for you," he said as he held me tightly.

I pulled away and kissed his cheek before Edward gave him a hug and they chatted briefly. We sat back down and my uncle cleared his throat.

"I won't take too long. I just want to express how happy I am for you guys. For years, I watched as my niece went through the motions, never having that same spark in her eyes that she had as a child and teen. After Charlie passed, she lost a part of who she was. When she returned to me after a few years of being apart, she was so downtrodden I didn't know what to do to help her. Then you came into her life Edward, and my girl came back. She was happy and looked better than I had saw her since she was fifteen years old. I just want to thank you for making my girl whole again. I am so happy for you guys. To the bride and groom," he said and again everyone raised their glasses and I shed some more tears.

Just then the waitress came back and we ordered our entrées and then she reappeared back with the appetisers. We chatted while we ate and as soon as we finished dessert, Alice was chomping at the bit to go.

"Come on guys," she whined.

"Alice, chill out. Let me digest a little and then we'll go. We're only watching movies," I sighed as Edward played with my fingers while he chatted with Esme.

"I know but it's already eight thirty. The stylist is coming by at ten tomorrow so we have to be up early," she protested.

"Um, I don't about you but I'm not getting up until nine. We've ordered breakfast to be delivered to our room and then I'll shower quickly and head to Esme's suite to get ready. We'll head to the hotel shortly, we have plenty of time," I told her and she pouted.

We laughed at her and started to gather our things. I asked for the bill but was told it had already been taken care off by Emmett.

"Em, this is too much," Edward told him.

"No, it's not. Think of it as part of your gift," he grinned.

"Are you sure? We had planned to pay for everything tonight," Edward said as he stood from the table

"I got it bro. Now, lets go hit up a bar. You girls go have a pillow fight or whatever it is you do and we'll see you later," he grinned as Rosalie tossed her napkin at him.

We left and Esme drove us back to the hotel and we all changed in our rooms before heading to Esme's. We had decided on eighties movies and watched St Elmo's Fire and The Breakfast Club before the guys returned.

"Okay, we're going to bed. We'll see you guys tomorrow," I said as Edward pulled me up from my spot on Esme and uncle C's bed.

"Okay. Try and get a good nights sleep. Try those things I gave you," Esme said as she hugged me.

She had gotten me some herbal tablets and a spray for my pillow to try and help me to sleep through the night. It had worked the past couple of nights so I was hoping it would work tonight too. We headed back to our room and I let out a huge yawn as we stepped inside.

"Tired babe?" Edward asked as he closed the door and put the latch across.

"Mm hm. I was ready to fall asleep where I was. I was glad when you guys came back. Alice was annoying Rose who in return was letting us all know Alice was annoying her. The two of them were pissing me off," I sighed.

Alice had finally admitted that she had been so pissy lately because she was jealous. She wanted to be planning her wedding but Jasper still wanted to wait. Rose told her to be grateful that she actually had a fiancé and the two of them started bickering and it lasted the whole night. It was like hanging out with two teenage girls. I hoped they would reign it in tomorrow because I wanted the whole day to be nice, from getting ready to the actual wedding and reception.

"They're like kids. I think Alice is just annoyed that Jasper is actually sticking to his guns this time. She's in for a shock when they do start planning. He doesn't want a huge wedding which is exactly what she does want. It'll be interesting to see what they end up with," he chuckled.

I stripped off down to my underwear and slipped under the covers, letting out a happy sigh as my skin came into contact with cool, crisp sheets. Edward got in behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the back of my neck.

"Happy babe?" he asked.

"Ecstatically so. You?" I asked as I craned my neck to look back at him.

"Ecstatically so," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed me softly.

His hands began to roam making me moan as I deepened the kiss, turning so I was on my back. We made out like teenagers for a while, not going too far, just some groping and playing. It was fun and something we hadn't done for a while. Eventually we curled up and and went to sleep, excited for the next day. I was wakened at eight thirty by the phone ringing in our suite.

"What Alice?" I heard Edward answer. "Okay, I'll let her know. Bye," he said as he hung the phone up.

"What did she want?" I asked hoarsely.

"The flowers have been delivered and are being stored in the fridge down in the kitchen. They'll be brought to Esme's suite later on. And the LA crowd have arrived. She'll see you at Esme's room," he told me and settled back down before pulling me so that I was lying on my back with him hovering over me.

"Good morning wife to be," he whispered with a huge grin on his face. "How are your feet?" he asked.

"Toasty warm. I love you," I told him quietly.

"I love you too babe, so much." he answered.

We lay there, entwined in each other until the door was knocked, bursting our happy little bubble. We ate our breakfast and then I showered quickly, dressing in a pair of shorts and a button down of Edward's before heading along the corridor to Esme's room.

"You're here! Are you excited, I'll bet you are soo excited! Malika called to say that she'll be here in ten and Jane came by, she said she'll see you later and we have champagne for you!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Okay, someone needs to take her batteries out because she's going to drive me crazy," I said to the room in general.

My uncle was still here joined by Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett.

"How you feeling B? You excited, nervous, feel like throwing up?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"I actually feel really calm. I don't know if it just hasn't hit me yet or I'm just done with the waiting, but I'm fine. I think we may need to sedate the energiser bunny over there though," I said, arching my eyebrow as I watched Alice literally bounce in her seat.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it I'm so excited and happy for you guys!" she squealed again.

I was beginning to think this was the way she was going to speak all day.

"I think that's my cue to leave. I'll be back later, try not to let the pixie have any more coffee or sugar. Maybe she'll calm down in time for the ceremony," my uncle chuckled as the door was knocked.

He and Emmett left then. Malika and the girl who's with her, Emma, set up as Esme dished up some more champagne for them. I leaned back and closed my eyes as Malika got to work.

"So, what did you end up getting Edward for his gift?" Rosalie asks as she sits beside me.

"I got him a fob watch. Apparently it's a tradition in the Masen family. Esme helped me pick it out and I got it engraved for him. I also got him a Rolex he's had his eye on. The pocket watch isn't something he'll actually use so I went for the Rolex. That man has more watches than he knows what to do with but he collects them. I gave them to Emmett last night so he could give him them before he heads over to the ceremony," I told her.

We chatted while Malika worked her magic and before I knew it we were all dressed with forty minutes to go.

"So, I have some gifts for you guys," I started but Esme cut me off.

"First, we have some gifts for you. There's a well known tradition that still has to be carried out before anything else. Alice?" she asked.

"Okay, this first one is from Edward," she said handing me a gift bag.

I opened the flat red, square box and found a white gold necklace with two rings on the end. They were two small white gold rings intertwined with diamonds placed around them.

"Ooh, that's the Cartier Love pendant. It's stunning," Alice cooed.

He had written me a letter aswell but I decided to read it later when I was in private.

"Now, here, this one is from me and Rose. It's your something new." she said excitedly as she thrust another box at me.

I opened it to find a diamond tennis bracelet.

"You guys," I breathed, "This is far too much," I protested.

"No, it's not. Now, lets put it on and then you can see what the others have for you," she giggled as she fastened it around my writ.

"This is your something blue," Rosalie said with a wink as she pulled out a garter and dropped to her knew to push it up my leg.

"Now, this is your something borrowed. It's a lace handkerchief that every bride on my side of the family has carried on their wedding day. I say borrowed because I hope that you'll keep a hold of it and pass it on to the next Masen bride," Esme said as she shed a small tear.

Thank god for waterproof make up!

"Now, your something old will be along in a minute. You are a very punctual bride," Esme laughed.

I remembered then that I had the girls gifts.

"These are from Edward and I. Just a little thank you for being there for us, especially after these past couple of weeks. We both love you and are so happy you are here today," I told them as I handed them the gift bags.

They both squealed as they opened them and promptly put them on. We chatted for another ten minutes before my uncle appeared at the door. He and the photographer came in and took a few snaps before he headed to the church.

"Okay, that was reception on the phone. The first car is here. Let's go you two," Rose said to Esme and Ali.

The girls left the room and Esme turned to me.

"I just want to say that I am so incredibly happy that my son met you Bella. He's like a completely different man to the one I've been seeing for the past few years. You make him so happy and I'm going to be so proud to call you my daughter officially," she sniffed as she hugged me.

"Well, I can't wait to officially call you mom either. He makes me just as happy," I told her.

"Okay, we'll see you over there," she said tearfully before leaving.

"Now, I hear you need something old. Don't feel obligated to wear this, but I have something I thought you might like," he said as he pulled a well remembered worn black velvet box out of his pocket.

I let out a gasp. I knew already that inside was my aunt Mary's pearl bracelet that I had coveted since I was a child. It was given to her by her mother on her wedding day to uncle C. It was four strands of pearls with a diamond clasp, very simple, but very beautiful.

"I remember that every time Mary would show you this your little eyes would light up and you would just stare at it, mesmerized. I know she wanted to give this to you on your wedding day and she'd be proud for you to finally have it. Edward is a wonderful young man and she would be so happy to see you two together. In fact, I don't doubt she hasn't," he said and I saw his eyes tear up.

"Well, she'd be pleased to see you happy too. Thank you so much uncle C," I sniffed as the tears started again.

I held my wrist out as he fastened the bracelet on. I wore it with the diamond clasp facing out to tie it in with my other jewellery and moved my engagement ring to my right hand, as per Alice's instructions, just as the phone rang again.

"That's our cue to go. You ready Mrs Masen?" he asked with a smirk as I nodded.

I picked up my flowers and left the suite, knowing that within the next hour I would be just that, Mrs Masen.

_**So, wedding will be in the next chapter. Still deciding whether or not to include the actual ceremony or not but it should be up fairly soon.**_

_**I'm still posting my stories over at TWCS as well. So far, Love Life Family is up and I've started on And So It Goes On. This story will follow once I get that caught up. If you want to check it out my penname is just the same over there as it is here.**_

_**Characters are not mine!**_


	24. The Happy Couple

_**Surprise! I decided to go a little different and include Edward's POV for this chapter. I hope you enjoy the change and we will be back to Bella's soo enough. Not too long left with these guys, think it will be wrapped in the next couple of chapters. Thanks as always fro all reviews and alerts!**_

EPOV

"Are you happy Mrs Masen?" I asked my beautiful bride as we slow dance at our wedding reception.

"Never been happier," she smiled up at me and her whole face is beaming.

I was happier than I ever thought possible at this moment in time. The whole day so far had been nothing short of amazing. After sharing breakfast with my girl, I had jumped in the shower and had just got out when Emmett and Carlisle appeared at my door, closely followed by Jasper. We hung out for a while and passed the time until it was time for us to get dressed. Bella had asked that we be at the botanical gardens by one thirty so we can greet the guests. We ended up here by one as we were dressed and decided just to leave.

I greeted all our guests, congratulating Alec and Jane on the baby. They'd had a baby girl, Daniella. She was gorgeous, definitely her mothers daughter right down to the blonde hair and blue eyes. I chatted with Aro and his wife, catching up with them while I waited. The photographer arrived at one forty five and said that the girls were outside and he wanted to get some shots done with the bridal party while we waited for the bride. Apparently Bella didn't want to wait until later for some of the group shots she didn't need to be in, she wanted us to enjoy our time with our guests and the day itself.

"You girls look lovely," I tell them as they both come over and hug me.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Who knew that same scruff I see every morning could scrub up so well," Rose teased.

"I hate to tell you this, but you ain't a pretty picture yourself when roll down those stairs," I chuckled.

She put on a look of fake shock and then laughed.

"Wait until you see her E, she's stunning," Alice said excitedly.

"You didn't give her a hard time today did you?" I asked Alice seriously.

"I knew after yesterday Bella was close to going off on Alice so I hoped today had gone by with no aggro.

"No, I behaved myself. I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I just wanted you guys to have all the usual traditions and didn't stop to think how everything else would affect that. I apologized to Bella already. Now, lets get some pictures taken. Your bride will be here soon," she winked.

The photographer took shots of the other four as couples as well as one of them altogether before getting a few of me with the guys and of me with the girls. We headed inside and waited for ten minutes or so before the music changes to the Christina Perri song Bella chose and everyone stands up.

I actually gasped when I saw her, Alice was right. She was stunning. As soon as our eyes met she smiled at me and we held our gaze until Carlisle placed her hand in mine. I shook his hand and he pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations son, I couldn't have hand picked someone better for her myself. Take care of her," he said and I nodded.

Bella handed her bouquet to Alice and turned to me, mouthing she loved me, which I returned and we turned to face the judge who was marrying us. Twenty minutes later, she was officially mine.

"I love you Mrs Masen," I whispered in her ear before placing a kiss just below it, in that spot she liked.

She shivered before grinning up at me.

"I love you too, Mr Masen. Say, why don't we get this party shit over with so I can show you just how much," she asked before sucking my bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling on it slightly before placing a little kiss on my lips and beaming up at me.

"You are going to be the death of me babe," I muttered as I kissed her again.

I couldn't stop!

The reception was amazing so far. We were dancing our first dance to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Halfway through the song the rest of the bridal party joined us. I smiled as I saw my brother and Rosalie together. They just fit. He was smiling softly at her as she spoke to him and he placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush.

"What are you smiling about?" Bella asked me.

I nodded over and she sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, worried she wasn't happy about those tow finally getting their act together.

"I'm just so happy for them. Rose deserves someone who'll treat her right and if your anything to go by, your brother should be able to do that," she smiled at them.

The song finished and we headed over to the bar to grab a drink. We had decided to forgo the father daughter dance, Bella thought it would be too much for her, so instead the minute we had our drinks both of us were grabbed onto the dancefloor by various relatives. A little later, I was exhausted. I sat down at the table where the LA contingent was and was promptly handed a beer.

"So, how does it feel to be an old married man?" Alec asked as he cradled the baby.

"Amazing," I answered as I watched Bella dance with Alice and Leah.

"It is huh? Wait until you have one of these, life just gets better," he said as he gazed adoringly at his daughter. "Does Uncle Edward want a cuddle?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered, taking the sleeping baby from his arms.

I smiled as I looked down at her, picturing me with one of these one day.

I had figured I would never have any of this after everything that happened with Tanya. I was getting lost in my thoughts when I felt a head lean on my shoulder and knew by the feel of it, it was Bella.

"You look good with one of those," Bella said, staring down at Daniella.

"Yeah? Think we might have one of these soon?" I asked.

We had already discussed having a family and had originally decided to wait a year or so, let Bella's store take off properly and maybe travel a little, but now, holding a newborn with my wife right beside me, I think I wanted it sooner.

"Maybe. We'll talk later. For now, I want to concentrate on our wedding night and trying to figure out where my hubby is taking me for our honeymoon," she smiled.

We were headed to Mexico for ten days, giving us a few days at home before either of us had to be back at work. I had booked a luxury vacation for us and we were turning our phones off the minute we arrived and checked in at home. I wanted my girl all to myself for a few days.

"You'll find out when we get there tomorrow. You packed the white thing, right?" I checked with her as she laughed at me.

We had gone shopping for some honeymoon stuff last week and Bella picked up this tiny white string bikini. I walked in on her trying it on when we got home and lets just say it wasn't on for long. She looked so fucking sexy in it.

"Maybe, you'll find out tomorrow," she smirked, playing me at my own game.

I laughed at her.

"Touche, Masen, touche," I chuckled along with her.

I cuddled with the baby a bot longer until her mother wanted to dance with me. A little later after we had spent some time with everyone, we got ready to leave for the hotel. Everyone else was still going strong, there would be no telling what time they crawled home at tonight.

"You ready to take off babe?" I asked her as I went up behind her.

"I am. I was just telling Alice we were about to take off. She thinks we need to stay a little longer," Bella said to me over her shoulder.

"Come on guys, it's only just going on ten," she said with a grin, probably knowing how much we wanted to go.

"I know but we have an early flight tomorrow and everyone is having a ball anyway. You'll feel exactly the way we do when it's your turn," I said with the grin I couldn't seem to keep off my face today.

"Yeah, if I ever get my turn," she grumbled.

"Alice Brandon! Has Jasper ever let you down on anything yet?" I asked with an arched brow.

"No," she huffed, reluctantly.

"Exactly. Now quit your whining and go dance with your man. I need to get my bride to bed," I winked.

"Ugh, I so don't need to know about that!" she giggled, "Now, you two have a great time. We'll see you when you get back. Remember and say goodbye to everyone," she ordered and skipped away to

pull Jasper to his feet.

We made out way around the tables and promised Aro, Lucia, Jane and Alec that we would visit LA as soon as we could.

"So, you guys are heading off?" Emmett asked as Bella talked to Rose.

"Yeah. Our flight leaves Seattle at two tomorrow so we have to be up early for our flight up there so we can check in by eleven. You still cool with helping J out at the bar?" I asked.

Given all the time off I've had lately I was all for cancelling the honeymoon and taking it in a few months when things had settled back to normal. My arm already felt a lot better and I had my sling off, but I still couldn't lift anything with any weight in in. Even earlier, holding Daniella, I had to make sure and use my other arm.

I had asked Emmett if he would mind working a couple of shifts to help out. I knew he was working during the week but he had agreed to work Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights for the next two weeks.

"Of course. It's the least I can do. You two don't worry about a thing, you deserve a break from real life. It'll all be here waiting for you when you get back," he said as he hugged me.

I was so happy to have my brother back in my life already.

"Rose, you'll keep him in check while we're gone?" I asked.

"Of course, do you doubt my skills?" she asked before busting out laughing. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Now, go say goodbye to your mom and uncle and get out of here. Don't you have a hotel suite waiting for you to defile?" she asked.

"We do. Now, take care and we'll see you when we get back," Bella laughed and we hugged them both again and then found my mom and Carlisle at the bar talking to Jacob.

"Hey guys. Where's Leah and Sam?" Bella asked Jacob.

"He got really cranky so Leah took him back to the hotel. Thanks for the room by the way, it's been a lifesaver with the baby. You two heading out?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. We just wanted to say goodbye first," I answered.

"Okay, well I'm just heading out myself. You two have a great time and we'll catch up when you get home,"Jacob said before saying goodbye and heading out.

"So, I know you don't want anyone calling so I expect a phonecall when you arrive and one at some point to check in," my mom warned.

"I'm sure we can manage that. I just want to thank you guys. Today has been amazing, you two have been wonderful, all the time, not just the wedding and," Bella sniffed.

"Just, thank you, for always being there, for helping us while I've been hurt, everything," I said, feeling my own eyes begin to fill up.

"Of course, that's what we're here for. Now enjoy your time away. And if you want to bring an extra little person home, it'll be greatly appreciated," my mom not-so-subtly hinted at a honeymoon baby.

"Mom, you know bringing back illegal immigrants is frowned upon," I dead panned.

Bella cracked up while my mom just slapped me on my good shoulder and told me to go. We hugged them and then left the room to a barrage of cat calls.

We got into the car that was waiting outside for us and started on our short journey to the hotel.

"So, are we leaving tonight hubby?" Bella asked.

"No, early in the morning. We have to go to Seattle, wifey," I grinned down at her.

"Today has been wonderful. Have you enjoyed it?" she asked as she gazed up at me.

"Babe, you officially and legally became mine. Today has been the greatest day of my life," I told her before leaning down to kiss her.

"Mine too. I hope you aren't tired Mr Masen, I have plans for you," she purred.

"I'm sure I can stay awake, just for you," I smirked at her.

Soon enough we pulled up to the hotel and went back to our suite. I had booked the honeymoon suite for us, Bella didn't know. She looked at me in confusion when I pressed the button for the top floor instead of the fourth, where everyone had been today. We made out in the elevator like teenagers only stopping when the elevator dinged to let us know we had arrived at our floor. We entered the suite and gasped.

The guys knew what I had done and they had arranged for rose and champagne to be in the room for us along with a card from them congratulating us. I popped the cork on the bottle and poured us both a glass, taking one over to Bella before kissing her softly.

"I'll be back in a second, I just want to freshen up," she whispered against my lips.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," I told her.

She headed for the bathroom and I took off my jacket, tie and shoes, loosening the top few buttons of my shirt. I put some music on and sat on the bed, closing my eyes as I ran through all that had happened today. I wasn't lying to Bella, today truly was the happiest day in my life. Don't remember ever feeling like this on my first wedding day. My musings were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and my jaw hit the floor.

There stood my stunning wife looking sexy as heel in some some seriously hot lingerie. It was a basque made of panels of red with black lace over it and panels of black sheer material. It sat just below her ass and had garters attached that led my eyes down to the black stockings and heels she wore. The best part of it, so far, was that it dipped down at the bust and made her boobs look huge! She turned around and the whole back was sheer, alerting me to the fact that she was wearing no panties.

"Jesus, are you trying to kill me woman!" I exclaimed as I stood from the be.

"Just thought I'd give my husband a taste of what's to come. You like?" she asked as she sashayed over to me, her hips swaying enticingly.

"Like? I fucking love! Now, get over here," I said as I opened my arms to her.

She sauntered over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she straddled my lap. Giving her no warning, I kissed her firmly, quickly deepening it. I moved my hand to massage her breast as I thrust my tongue into her mouth, which she welcomed eagerly. I moved my hand down and sure enough, when I slipped it up inside the basque, she was bare. I ran my finger teasingly through her slick folds.

"Is that all for me baby?" I asked her.

"Mm hmm, you've had me soaked all day baby," she purred.

I growled at the thought of her being wet for me and quickly stood, laying her down on the bed. We continued to kiss as I rubbed her clit, and then began to move down her body. I teased her entrance with my fingers as I nipped her with my teeth, finally I came to rest on my knees on the floor as she lay, spread out before me on the bed.

I kissed the inside of her thigh and it down gently, earning a throaty moan from my girl. I grinned before diving right in. I licked, nibbled and sucked on her clit as I used three fingers to pump inside her.

"Fuck Edward!" she cried out as I found that sweet spot inside her.

"Come on babe, come for me," I growled before I took her clit into my mouth an bit down, harder than I intended.

I almost apologized when her whole body tensed, that was until my mouth was flooded with her juices as she came around my fingers. I licked at her softly until she came down before pulling my fingers from her and kissing the inside of her thigh. I stood and leaned forward kissing her. I was trying to take things slowly but fuck, we hadn't had sex since everything went down at her store and I was horny as hell! I stood back up and she went to move further onto the bed until I stopped her.

"Stay where you are," I ordered her.

I lifted her leg and wound it around my hip before taking the other one over my good arm and holding it in the crook of my elbow. I reached down and positioned myself at her entrance before thrusting inside. I swear, I almost came right then!

"God baby, I've missed you so much!" she moaned as I moved inside of her.

"Me too babe, me too," I panted.

In all the visions I had had of our wedding night, I pictured the first time we made love would be just that, making love. Instead it was going to be hard, fast fucking. Between the amount of time it had been since we last had sex and the sexy outfit Bella was still wearing there was no chance of us taking it slow.

I upped my pace and started pounding into and out of her. I could feel the heel of her shoe pressing into my ass and it was turning me on even more.

"Fuck babe, touch yourself," I growled as I upped my pace even more my hips pistoning quicker than ever before.

"God Edward, so good, harder!" she panted out.

I switched from the pace I was currently using and started using short hard thrusts, grinding my pubic bone on her clit every time. I watched us, me moving in and out, disappearing inside her, as her finger worked over time rubbing at her clit and pinching her nipple through her outfit.

"Bella, I'm gonna," I began to warn her but my cries were drowned out by her screaming.

"Fuck, holy fuck, I'm coming," she screeched.

I pumped into her four more times before I fell over the edge right after her. I basically collapsed onto her chest, her legs falling to my sides.

"Jesus baby, that was amazing," she whispered as she played with my hair.

"Uh huh," I managed to get out.

I lifted my head and kissed her softly, taking my time.

"I love you Mrs Masen," I whispered.

"I love you too baby," she whispered back.

After helping Bella out of her lingerie, we slipped under the covers, had some more champagne and then made love slowly and sweetly before falling asleep with my wife wrapped in my arms.

I was officially blissed out.

The next morning we woke early and after some grumbling from my tired girl, we headed to the airport in PA for our flight to Seattle. I was leaving my truck at the airport where either J or Emmett would pick it up before they headed home. I got our luggage out and we checked in before heading to grab some coffee.

"So, are we staying in the States?" Bella asked as we waited at the gate.

"Maybe," I answered.

"Please, give me something? You know how I am with surprises Masen," she pouted.

"Please let me have this? I promise you will find out when we get to Seattle. How are you feeling this morning?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"I'm good. It's weird, I figured I would feel kind of empty, now that it was all over and done with. Instead I just can't wait to get to the next step. I'm so looking forward to this time away and getting back to normal when we get home. Yesterday was amazing wasn't it?" she asked.

I could actually see the happiness shining out of her.

"It was. It was good catching up with Alec and Jane again. We need to go and see them," I told her.

"Definitely. We need to send them something for the baby as well. She is so adorable, did you see her little dress? She was so cute and she is just a mini Jane already," Bella smiled.

"I know. She's going to be a heartbreaker when she's older. Alec will have his work cut out for him keeping the boys away," I laughed.

"I know. It makes you think though. Do you still want to wait before we start trying?" she asked, playing with a thread on her shirt nervously.

"I'm not sure. I liked the idea of waiting, having some time to ourselves, but after seeing the baby and the wedding itself, I kind of want that already," I said quietly.

"Me too. I was thinking that maybe when my shot wears off, I won't get another. I'm not due to get one for another month and then it will take time for the hormones to leave my system. It may still take months or even longer before I get pregnant," she smiled nervously.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked my expression mirroring hers.

She nodded and kissed me before leaning her head on my chest as I wrapped an arm around her.

And just like that, we made life altering plans in a tiny airport in Port Angeles.

_**And so our happy couple are finally wed! Next chapter will be the honeymoon and possibly their arrival back home. Hope you enjoyed and next chapter should be up by the start of next week.**_

_**As always characters not mine!**_


	25. Honeymoon and Back to Reality

_**Hey guys, sorry this has taken a little longer than I had planned. My daughter is out of school from the summer and between her driving me up the wall and job hunting, I've just not had the time. Hope you enjoy and thanks as always for all of your reviews and alerts. I love to hear from you all!**_

BPOV

This was heaven, I swear. I was lying in bed staring out at the ocean through the open terrace doors while Edward lay with his head on my stomach as I ran my fingers through his hair. We had been here for three days already and I was in no hurry to leave.

When I found out we were going to Cabo, San Lucas, I thought we'd be going to one of those all inclusive resorts I had seen before, but Edward surprised me yet again. He had rented us our own private villa. It was huge, far too big for just the two of us, but he said he looked at so many and this was the one that he liked. It had four bedrooms, a cinema room, a great room with a fireplace, a huge kitchen with every hi-tech gadget known to man, an infinity pool and a hot tub. There was a fire pit on the terrace aswell as a built in grill and we had a hot tub on the terrace of our bedroom. There was a long set of stone steps that led down to a private beach that was only accessed by this villa and four others but they were all spaced out to give us privacy. We even had the jungle on the other side of the house and you could sometimes see the local wildlife from the balcony in one of the guest rooms. Like I said, heaven.

"What did you want to do today?" I asked lazily.

"I'm thinking breakfast outside, a walk on the beach and then hang out by the pool. I know we should be doing touristy shit while we're here but I really can't find the energy. What did you want to do?" he murmured.

"That sounds good actually. I swear, we need to unpack our suitcases," I yawned.

We had been really lazy since we arrived. We had been pulling stuff out as we wanted to wear it, and so far the extent of my vacation wear was bikinis and shorts. I decided that tonight I was going to make dinner and we were going to dress up.

"I know. Why don't we do it after breakfast, before we get ready for the beach?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's get up," I stretched and his head fell from my stomach.

"That was not nice wifey," he glared at me.

"Got you moving didn't it," I teased before jumping from the bed and running for the shower.

The bathroom in here was unbelievable. It was easily the size of our bedroom at home and then some. It had a huge walk in shower that was big enough for like four people and had multiple shower heads, there double sinks set into a huge marble counter, the free standing bathtub was massive and had jacuzzi jets in it. The toilet was in a separate little room off the bathroom, I liked that. I started the shower and had just soaked my hair when Edward appeared.

"Hey gorgeous," he crooned as he stepped in behind me.

He lathered up my hair for me and then conditioned it, making sure everything was rinsed out before he started on my body, using his hands. After some shower fun I grabbed a robe while Edward padded downstairs in his towel. I made us omelettes with cheese, onions and peppers, fresh fruit and yoghurt and coffee and juice.

"You spoil me you know," he smiled as I set the plate in front of him.

"Enjoy it now, it stops when we go home," I teased him.

We ate leisurely and then headed back upstairs after Edward loaded the dishwasher. I emptied the first case and started hang things up and fold them into drawers. I pulled out my blue maxi dress with the silver threads running through it and decided to wear it tonight. I went to hang it in the bathroom, hoping that through the course of the day and with the steam of our showers later, the creases would come out.

"Babe, what's in this box?" Edward called out.

"What box?" I asked as I tried to think if I had packed anything in a box, coming up with nothing.

"It's, holy shit! Did you pack this?" he asked a second later.

I quickly went back through to the room and saw a black shiny lid on the floor beside him and a huge blue vibrator in his hand.

"No I certainly didn't pack this. What else is in there?" I asked curiously.

He turned and my eyes widened in shock. Don't get me wrong, I had my own vibrator at home that we used sometimes, but I had no clue where this stuff came from. There were bottles of flavoured lube, massage oil, a blindfold, handcuffs, lengths of black silk, a smaller silver vibrator and anal beads. At the very bottom there was a Karma Sutra book and a folded piece of paper. Edward lifted it out and handed it to me.

_Just in case you need a little somethin' somethin' to while away the hours on your vacay. No need for thanks. Enjoy! Ali xx_

"She is something else, I'll tell you," I laughed.

"I think I know what I want to do tonight," Edward waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay Fabio, put the things back in the box and we'll check them out later," I chuckled.

He pouted as he packed away our very own pleasure chest and emptied out the rest of the case. Not only had Alice packed the box, she had included several scraps of underwear and a bikini made up of a thong and a top that was two teeny triangles and string. Not something I would ever wear outside, but I may surprise Edward with it before we head home.

We finished unpacking and I hung a pair of khaki shorts and a short sleeve button down in the bathroom beside my dress. Once I was dressed in my navy blue bikini and white shorts, Edward and I headed out for a walk along the beach.

"This is the life," Edward murmured as we wade in the surf as it hit the shore, walking hand in hand.

We walked a little further and I noticed another couple walking toward us. As they approached I saw the woman take in Edward as she licked her lips and the guy stare at my boobs. They held hands while they checked us out.

"Hey, you guys staying here?" The guy asked.

"We sure are. We're on our honeymoon. I'm Edward, this is my wife, Bella," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I could feel the tension rolling off him.

"I'm Shawn, this is Natalie. We're just here on vacation. It's beautiful, right?" he asked as he looked at me.

"It is yeah," Edward answered.

"You guys should join us one night, for dinner, or something," Natalie said as she checked out Edward's groin.

"Maybe, we're kind of in that stage where we just want to be alone," I answered back as I glared at he.

"Well, we're staying in the house, just there," he said pointing out a huge stone house, not unlike the one we were staying in, "Drop by anytime," Shawn said while openly checking out my tits.

I crossed my arms and shot him a disgusted look making him avert his eyes back to his girlfriend.

"Maybe. We'll see. It was nice meeting you," Edward said and started moving us away from the perv twins.

"Oh, it was real nice meeting you too," Natalie purred as we walked past them.

"Did you see her, checking you out? Slut!" I scowled.

"Her? Did you see him? His eyes were stuck on your boobs. I was two seconds away from decking him with my good hand," Edward chuckled.

I glanced behind us to see them making out as Natalie watched us walking while kissing her boyfriend Weirdo! We finished our walk and headed back to the house. Thankfully, the other two were gone. We hung out at the pool until around four when Edward started yawning.

"Why don't you take a nap baby," I said as I ruffled his hair.

"I think I might. This heat is really getting to me. It's great though, huh?" he smiled up at me.

I leaned down and kissed him softly, but chastely and smiled back.

"It's been amazing. Now, go, take a nap. I'll wake you for dinner," I told him.

"You want to come lie down with me?" he asked.

"Not right now. I'm going to lay out in the sun a little longer, try and get some colour on my pasty skin," I smiled as he pouted.

He blew me a kiss and headed upstairs. I left it an hour so I knew he was actually sleeping, and I really did want some colour, before heading to the fridge to see what he had picked up the day before at the market. The house had came stocked with groceries but there were a couple of things we wanted that weren't there. Edward went to the market with a list that had five things wrote on it and came back with four bags full.

In the fridge I found some tuna steaks and an obscene amount of fresh fruit and vegetables. In the end I decided to make a chilli and lime marinade for the tuna and serve it with garlic roast potatoes and salad with a dressing made from the array of fresh herbs I had found.

Since we had been here, Edward had been cooking. Since I moved in with him I had taught him a few things and he watched some cooking shows with me and he had learned a lot. I busied myself making the marinade and salad dressing before covering the tuna in it's sauce and putting it in the fridge. I made that salad and that joined it. I got the potatoes ready to go in the oven and then headed upstairs to grab a shower. I smiled to myself as I took in my handsome husband lying on our bed. He was stunningly gorgeous and I sometimes found myself in awe that he loved me like he did. I shook my head of my silly thoughts and showered. I went to the guest room furthest from ours and blew my hair dry before slipping back into ours and putting on a little make up and dressing. I sprayed some perfume and I was done. I walked over to the bed and shook Edward slightly.

"Mm," he grumbled.

"Baby, wake up," I whispered as I brushed his hair back off his forehead and placed a kiss there.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

He finally opened his eyes and took me in.

"You look beautiful wifey, what's the occasion?" he asked with a sleepy smile.

"I'm making my hubby dinner. I've left some stuff for you in the bathroom. Can you get up and shower please?" I asked.

"Of course. Do you need a hand with dinner?" he asked as he sat up and yawned.

"No, I got it covered. I just need you showered and dressed. Meet me in the dining room," I told him and got up, leaving him to do the same.

I quickly set the table, candles included, and then started dinner. I was just waiting for the potatoes when I heard Edward from the dining room.

"Something smells amazing. Do you want me to open wine?" he asked.

"Sure baby. White would be good," I called out, jumping when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Hey! You gave me a fright, jackass!" I exclaimed as he laughed at me.

"Sorry, you looked too good standing here, all alone.

It was the little moments like this that I loved between us. It was moments like this I had witnessed between my ant and uncle when I was younger that always made me think 'I want that'. I served up our food and we chatted about life back home and what was ahead of us while we ate.

"I've been thinking and I think that maybe we should wait with the whole baby thing," Edward said slowly.

"Um, why? Have you changed your mind?" I asked quietly, praying the answer was no.

"No, no, god no, babe!" he exclaimed and I sighed in relief. "I was just thinking that with the court case hanging over us, maybe it wouldn't be such a good thing for you to maybe be in the early stages of a pregnancy. We would be devastated if anything happened and things can go so wrong on their own never mind with the stress of a trial. I'm just thinking maybe we should wait and see what happens when we get home," he said, staring into my eyes so I would know he was being honest.

"Okay," I said thoughtfully.

"You don't agree?" he asked.

"I just feel that by doing that Royce is still causing shit from wherever he is now. Like, we're putting our lives on hold because of that scumbag. I want so much for us to start our life, start our family, that I don't want to wait. I can understand your reasoning but I'm a strong believer in fate and destiny. I believe that if I fall pregnant before we get to court, we will have the baby. If you want to wait, we can. I'm not saying we won't, but can I ask that we shelve the decision and see what happens when we get home? I don't have my appointment until October tenth, maybe we can decided nearer the time whether I have my shot or leave things as they are," I suggested.

"Okay. We'll wait. I suppose we might find out more when we get home," Edward smiled.

We had a great night, even using some of Alice's goodies to pass our time. The next day we actually got off our lazy asses and went out. We went to El Arco, which is a rock formation. We saw Whales and we did some snorkelling, which was unreal. After that we decided to check out what else we could do outside our luxurious villa. One day we went to The Marina, another we went to Cabo dolphins. We spent some time at the Flea Market at the marina, where I picked up some jewellrey for Alice, Rose and Esme and Edward got some kind of tequila for the guys. We ate dinner at the Cabo Winery restaurant, which was mouth watering.

Then in our wisdom, we decided to have a proper night out. We decided on Cabo Wabo which was a cantina as well as a club later at night. We ate dinner and had a few drinks before a band started to play. We were having a great time. Then around midnight it changed. I was sitting alone at our table, Edward had gone to get drinks as we were both thirsty from dancing. I was lost in my thoughts and memories of our vacation and a little sad as it was our second last night, when a pair of hands settled on my hips. I whipped around to see Shawn, the creep from the beach.

"Hey again neighbour, boy don't you scrub up well. Your legs looked amazing while you were dancing with your boyfriend. Those little shorts are sexy as fuck on you, I won't even get into how great they make you ass look," he said, leering down at me.

"Get your fucking hands off me asshole!" I yelled at him and stood from the stool I was on.

"Your man won't mind. Nat is keeping him company at the bar. Let's dance, get to know one another a little. You may want to go home with me tonight instead," he said as he gripped my wrist and tried to pull me with him.

I had enough and one thing my daddy taught me was how to stop a leech just like this. When I was getting dressed tonight I had decided on my short black shorts and a sheer orange top with a black camisole underneath. Wanting to dress it up a little, I had wore a pair of black sandals with a huge spiked heel. I was silently thanking Alice for packing them, not that I would tell her. I lifted my foot and stomped the heel down into Shawn's foot before turning and kneeing him in the balls.

"You don't get to touch me you disgusting fuck!" I yelled at him as an employee ran over.

The guy who had been standing not far from us stopped him and quickly spoke in his ear and the guy looked between me and the creep on the floor before nodding and coming over.

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked in an accented voice.

"I'm fine. That creep was trying to drag me away," I explained.

"Si, I understand, the man over there told me what happened," he told me and then grabbed Shawn's arm, dragging him to his feet.

"That bitch fucking hit me!" he yelled.

"Whatever man, lets go, you're out of here," the employee told him and dragged him away.

I looked up and saw Edward pushing through the crowd, his eyes wide with concern.

"Are you okay babe? A guy just came and got me, telling me you had been attacked!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine. It was that asshole from the beach the other day. Was his girlfriend at the bar?" I asked as I rubbed the spot on my wrist that Shawn had grabbed.

"Yeah, she tried to talk to me and I told her we were enjoying our last night, I didn't want them to know we were still here tomorrow. She asked me if we were into swinging and I told her no, I wasn't interested and she started talking to the guy next to me. Where is he?" he asked, furiously.

"Gone, he's been kicked out. Can we just finish these and go?" I asked.

I wanted nothing more than to shower.

"Of course we can pretty girl, whatever you want," he smiled at me.

We were just finishing our drink when Natalie stopped by our table.

"There you guys are!" she smiled drunkenly at us, as if we were her friends. "Have you seen Shawn?" she asked as she stumbled.

"He got kicked out for being a jackass," I answered her, yelling so she could hear me.

She just shrugged and then smiled again before staggering away.

"Do you think she'll be okay here alone?" I asked Edward.

We looked behind us and saw her already sucking face with a guy who looked as though he was lucky to be eighteen.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. You ready to go?" Edward asked.

I nodded and we left. We managed to get a cab and get home fairly quickly, but every time I thought about that sleaze-bag, I shivered.

"Are you cold babe?" Edward asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"No, I just feel, I don't know, dirty. Between the amount of sweating I've done tonight and Shawn pawing at me, I just want to shower," I murmured.

"As soon as we get in, you get in the shower," he told me and I nodded.

Which is exactly what I did. I went straight upstairs and showered, scrubbing my skin quickly with the loofah. I felt tons better when I was done and slipped into a short purple nightgown I had bought before we came. I slipped on the matching panties just as Edward came in.

"Wow, gorgeous," he smiled. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"A lot," I nodded as I rubbed my lotion into my legs.

"You want some wine or do you just want to turn in?" he asked.

We ended up drinking an glass of wine out on our terrace before heading to bed. The next day was sad and happy. I was sad to be leaving our little bubble, and even sadder to be leaving the magnificent bathroom and this bedroom, but on the other hand I was looking forward to going home and getting back to some kind of normality. I would be back at work and hopefully, Edward would properly be soon too. He had a hospital appointment next Tuesday. Until then he would be stuck with paperwork in the back office. He probably could have served behind the bar, but neither he or Jasper wanted to risk something happening and injuring him worse than before.

We packed our bags as we remember the things we saw and did and I wandered around the house taking a ton of pictures to show Rose and Alice when we got home. We spent our last night snuggled up by the fire pit, enjoying the quiet before we headed home the next day.

Rose and Emmett picked us up from the airport, holding hands no less.

"When did this happen?" I asked with a grin as Rose and I hugged.

"Your wedding. We basically spent that day together and he drove me home in Edward;s truck the next day. We talked and he said that he understood that I would need to take things slowly, but that he really liked me and asked me to give him a chance. We've gone out on a few dates while you two were gone and I really like him Bella. He's sweet, totally different from what you'd expect from him. We've been getting along great," she smiled happily.

"And he hasn't pushed or anything right? Cause, I know he's a big guy but I'm sure Edward cold take him," I joked.

"No, honestly, he's been a perfect gentleman. So how was the honeymoon?" she asked.

We sat in the back and talked the entire way home and I said I'd show her the photos tomorrow. I commented that I was surprised that Alice hadn't appeared at the airport.

"Oh, she wanted to. I told her if she did, I was going to steal Jasper's house key the next time I was at the bar and hijack her wardrobe. The last thing you need after a long ass flight is her bouncing around like a demented little hobbit. She is however, planning a sneak attack tomorrow night. She's decided that everyone needs to meet up for dinner and it's happening at your house. She said she'd cook and Jasper almost chocked he laughed so hard. Then she decided on take out. If you want to avoid her I'd lock the doors and put the lights out by six thirty," Rose sniggered.

"There's nothing quite like an Alice attack to welcome you home. Tell her I'll make dinner. You guys can have dinner but I reserve the right to go to bed early. I am so tired," I yawned.

"Two weeks with your hot husband can do that to you," Rose laughed.

We got home and I swear, I have never been happier than to get into my own bed. We snuggled up and fell asleep almost straight away. I was wakened the next morning at nine with my phone going off.

"Hi Alice," I said without even opening my eyes.

"How was the honeymoon?" she asked in her usual exhuberant way.

"It was amazing but can I fill you in later? I've literally just woken up," I yawned.

"Oh, sure," she said in a disappointed tone, "I'll stop by later after work," she said, as though she hadn't planned on coming by anyway.

"Well from what I hear you're coming for dinner so why don't we say six thirty?" I asked

"How did you, I'm going to kill those two! It was Emmett right?" she demanded.

"Doesn't matter pixie. I'll see you and J at six thirty," I laughed and put the phone down.

I was just falling back asleep when the house phone rang.

"I swear I am going to kick her tiny little ass if she doesn't stop the damn calling," Edward grumbled.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"Can I talk to Miss Swan please?" an official sounding voice came over the phone.

I sat up and nudged Edward.

"Speaking," I said as he mouthed 'Who is it?'. I shrugged as I waited for the other person to speak.

"This is Gordon Chalmers at the DA's office in Seattle. I'm calling to inform you of an incident last night. At eleven forty five last night a fight broke out between Mister King and his cell mate. It seems his cell mate had smuggled some sort of sharp instrument into their cell and stabbed Mister King in the neck. He was pronounced dead at twelve fifteen this morning." he told me in a calm manner.

Royce had originally been taken to Port Angels but when they put his DNA into the system it matched unknown DNA in two rape cases, one in Seattle and the other in Portland. It turned out he had been in these cities on business at the time of the attacks. He was taken to Seattle to be questioned and was then charged in both case. Turns out they don't like pretty boys who take advantage of women where he was.

"Okay, so what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, basically all cases are closed," he said and went on to say other things but I was stuck on the one that I knew I'd have to tell Rose while she was still reeling from everything that happened.. Royce was dead.

How was she going to take it?

_**So Royce is no more! How do we think Rose will be? We shall see soon!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading, will have next update asap.**_

_**As always, characters aren't mine.**_


	26. Reactions and Moving On

_**Hey, thanks as always, for reviews last chapter. Liked a lot of you reactions and suggestions as to how Rosalie would take the news. Any other suggestions for the story, send them and I'll see what I can do although, I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last regular one before the epi unless someone has an amazing idea. Hope you enjoy!**_

BPOV

"Who was it?" Edward asked, now wide awake.

"The DA in Seattle. Royce is dead," I said, still staring at the phone in my hand.

"What? How?" he asked as he sat up next to me.

"Apparently his cell mate stabbed him in the neck," I answered quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm just, stunned, I guess. I've been so wrapped up in the wedding and honeymoon, I hadn't even thought about Royce or the trial until you mentioned it, and even then it went straight out of my head again. How do you think Rose will take it?" I asked him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I think, if she has any sense, she'll be jumping for joy. The good thing is she should be home for a while before the others get here," he answered.

Sure enough, Rose arrived home by five thirty. I had spent the day doing our laundry from our vacation and grocery shopping before Edward and I had opened the cards from our wedding. We had asked everyone instead of gifts, to donate to the children's charity Edward was a patron for in LA. Most of them had done so but some had also gotten us a gift. Some of it was money or gift cards but there were a few that I loved and meant a lot. Esme and Uncle C had given us a beautiful handmade vase as well as a gift card for an interior design boutique in Port Angeles that specialized in one of a kind items. Alice and Jasper had gotten us a silver cylinder tube that would hold our wedding certificate. It was engraved with our names and the date of our marriage. Rose and Emmett had put together and gotten us a beautiful frame for one of our wedding pictures. It too was engraved. I had put the frame and certificate holder on the mantle piece in the living room and the vase on the table in the dining room. I was just getting out yet another load of laundry when Rose came in. I called upstairs for Edward before catching Rose before she went for her shower.

"Have you seen the news today?" I asked her as Edward came into the living room.

"No I've been run off my feet the whole day. I barely had time for lunch. Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I got a call from the DA this morning," I said and went on to explain what had happened.

"So he's gone? He can't hurt anyone else?" she asked.

"No, he was pronounced dead just after midnight," Edward answered.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm shocked but I can't say I'm cut up over it. At the end of the day if he had been a decent person, he wouldn't have been in there in the first place. He has no-one to blame but himself. You can bet your last dollar though that it'll be all someone else's fault. Daddy King will be looking for someone else to blame," she said while shaking her head.

"Probably. You okay?" I asked her.

For all the horrible, evil things Royce had done she had one been in love with him, even for a short time. I didn't know if that would have an affect on her.

"I'm honestly fine. Any feelings I had for him were knocked out of me that day in the hotel room. All that was left was hate. Now I don't feel anything but sorry that his crimes will go unpunished. Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. A little shocked still but fine. Ali and J will be here at six thirty, Em should be here any time if you want to get changed," I said as I stood.

"Sure. Em said he should be here by six," she said as she left the room.

I made dinner, deciding to make a buffet style dinner, basically a ton of snack foods that we could all just help ourselves too. On top of that I ordered a couple of pizzas, just to be on the safe side with Emmett eating here. Damn greedy ass could eat his weight in food at one sitting. The pizzas had just arrived at the same time as said greedy ass so I put them in the oven to keep warm.

"Hey B, how are you? Edward told me what happened," he said with a concerned look.

"I'm fine Em. I've been thinking it over all day and the only feeling I can come up with is relief. I'm relieved I don't have to take the stand in a trial and relieved that Rose can go about her life without looking over her shoulder, wondering if his crazy ass is coming after her again. It may make me sound like a bad person but I honestly don't care," I shrugged.

"I don't think it makes you sound like a bad person, I think it makes you human. Anyway, if you guys need anything, you know where I am. So, I smell something good, what are you making me?" he asked with a grin.

Emmett and I chatted and Rose and Edward joined us when they came down. Edward had been upstairs taking up yet more clean laundry. I swear, I had no idea the amount of stuff we had taken on vacation. Alice and Jasper arrived bang on six thirty.

"Oh, everyone else is here already, I thought we'd have been the first. How was your vacation I missed you guys," she said as she hugged us both.

"It was amazing. The villa was to die for!" I told her.

We spent the next hour going over our pictures an telling them all about our vacation. When we were done we got caught up with everything that had been happening here.

"So, while we have you all here, Jasper an I have an announcement," Alice said as she smiled at J.

"Whoa, are you knocked up shortie?" Emmett gasped.

"No, you big oaf!" she said as Rose slapped his arm, "We have, however set a date for the wedding!" she squealed happily.

"So? Are you going to tell us or have we to guess?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"You guys are asses!" Alice growled as he laughed.

"I'm sorry Ali. Now when is this most joyest of days occurring?" he asked through his laughter

"You suck Masen! Anyway, we will be married on June 15th next year. It's a Saturday. We already decided it will be happening in Seattle. I'm hoping you guys will come with us to look at venues. Also, Bella, I wanted to ask if you would be my matron-of-honour?" she said looking at me with a hopeful expression.

"I'd love to Ali. However, there will be rules," I said with a raised eyebrow.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"Which are?" she asked.

"First, there will be no calls before eight in the morning and none after nine at night. Second, I will of course, help you plan the whole thing if you wish but I will not be yelled at, have things thrown at me or put up with temper tantrums if things aren't going exactly the way you want. There will also be no yelling at anyone you hire to help you with the wedding. Understand?" she looked at me as if she was going to argue but I held her stare until she nodded.

"Fine," she pouted.

"Don't start with the pout it's your own fault. Now, do you want to grab my laptop and we can look at some stuff now?" I asked her as I topped off her wine.

"Sure," she said excitedly.

"Oh, Rosalie, will you be my bridesmaid?" she asked.

"I'd be honoured Alice but B's rules go for me too, I'm just saying," she smiled and Alice laughed.

"How did she do that? When I try and lay down rules she just laughs at me," Jasper murmured.

"You're so cute honey, I can't take you seriously when you try to be stern with me. Bella, however, won't hesitate to put me in my place," Alice shrugged.

We all bust out laughing at the incredulous look Jasper plastered ion his face before Alice, Rose and I settled at the dining table with my laptop as well as Edward's, to look at some wedding things. We picked out a few venues to visit as well as some bridal stores we were going to make appointments at. Then Alice nearly caused Jasper to stroke out on my living room floor.

"And you know what, I had the best idea. Jasper, this concerns you too," she said and he looked up with a cautious look. "I think it would be best if we didn't have sex until the wedding, you know, give us something to look forward to," she said with a huge smile, obviously pleased with her self.

Jasper's jaw hit the floor as he looked at her with a stunned expression. Edward almost fell of the couch laughing, I swear, he was about to piss his pants. Emmett looked almost as stunned as Jasper.

"Seriously shortie? You do realise your wedding is like nine months away right? Do you honestly expect him to wait for your ass that long? I mean, it'd be different if you guys hadn't done the deed already, but I think you're being a bit harsh. You can't expect him to wait that long," he said in a distressed tone, you'd think he was the one who'd been cut off.

"I thought it would make things better on our wedding night, you know, all that build up and anticipation," she said, looking unsure now.

Surprisingly Rose spoke up for Jasper next.

"Honey, if you want an explosive wedding night, visit a sex shop and buy some toys. You'll both spontaneously combust if you wait that long when you're used to getting some all the time," she said without looking up from the bowl of chips she was munching her way through.

Alice looked thoughtful before turning to Jasper.

"Do you think it's a stupid idea?" she asked, her pout in place thought I had a feeling it wouldn't work this time.

"I think that if you want to put an embargo on things nearer the wedding then fine, I don't like it but I'll deal. But nine months Ali, jesus, I'll have one arm bigger than the other," he blurted and the rest of us were rolling about laughing.

After that we had a few more drinks before everyone headed off, but not before Alice made us all agree on a weekend to go to Seattle. I managed to put her until next month seeing as how I hadn't even been back to work yet from my last time off. Edward and I fell into bed and were asleep almost straight away. The next couple of days went by quickly as we got back to normal. I finally got caught up on mu chores at home and had checked over the books for the store on Sunday. Esme had invited us over for dinner but we declined, saying we'd catch up with them during the week.

Edward had his appointment on Tuesday and was let off restrictions, he was a happy boy. He immediately went back to work and told Jasper to take a few days off. Things got back to normal quickly and honestly, I was revelling in the mundane. We'd get up, go to work, come home , make dinner, watch a movie or TV and go to bed. We had started getting together at the bar on Friday or Saturday nights to have dinner and a few drinks with Ali, J, Rose and Em. Us girls usually met for lunch on Saturday's too. Rose would usually come and hang out at the store when she got up on Saturdays and we'd eat at the café, either something from their or take out from the bar.

It was on one of these Saturdays that Rosalie came in and she seemed different. I couldn't work it out but Alice sure did. It was the beginning of November and it was a freezing cold day so when Rose came in she was flushed from the cold. I studied her as she looked at the new stock I had gotten in. Alice rounded the corner and dropped the pile of best-sellers she was carrying to the table.

"Oh my god, you had sex!" she shrieked.

Rose's face looked like it was on fire.

"For fucks sake tiny, keep your voice down!" she hissed.

Alice stood there gaping like a fish for a few minutes before she quickly picked the books up and flung them on the table. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the back of the store, doing the same with Rose.

"Leah, can you take the register while we eat?" she asked sweetly. 

"Of course. Bella, I need to talk to you later," Leah said as she passed.

"Okay I'll catch up with you in a bit," I told her as I was shoved into a chair.

"So? Spill!" Alice said as she stared expectantly at Rose.

"What? I'm telling you nothing," she said and sat back in her seat, arms folded.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before I got bored with the whole thing. I got up and went to go behind the café counter to get something to eat when Alice glared at me.

"Where are you going? Sit down until she tells us," she demanded.

"See Ali, here's what you need to know about Rose. If she doesn't want to tell you something she won't until she's ready. You sitting there demanding? She's just going to hold out even longer. I'm hungry, anyone want a sandwich?" I asked.

"I'll have tuna mayo with cucumber on whole-wheat. Can I get a coke too?" Rosalie asked as though Alice wasn't sitting there beaming holes into her head with her eyes.

"Sure. Ali, do you want to eat or do you want to spend your time trying to telepathically read Rose's mind?" I asked dryly.

"I'll have the same minus the cucumber. And I'll have water," she said as her eyes stayed on Rosalie.

I knew Rosalie was just ignoring her to piss her off. Rose really liked Alice but she had told me a few times that her nosiness annoyed her. I took my time fixing the sandwiches and put three apple danish on a plate and brought the food over to the table before going back to get our drinks. I waited until we had finished eating, which took forever because Rose deliberately ate as slowly as she could, before I spoke.

"Rose, did you sleep with Emmett?" I asked her.

"I did," she answered, blushing as she sipped her soda.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked again as I gathered our rubbish.

"I did," she answered again.

"Okay, cool. I'm going back to work," I said and stood to throw our rubbish in the trash.

I smiled at a customer who had wandered back and served her before returning to the table to grab my phone before I went to walk away. Alice grabbed my wrist.

"Is that it? She finally speaks and that's all your going to ask her?" she said with a pleading look on her face.

It is," I answered and went to walk again but she still had a death grip on my arm.

For a tiny little thing that girl had some strength on her.

"Seriously? You don't want to know details?" she asked.

"The details are between her and Emmett. They're none of anyone else's business. I wouldn't give anyone details of what Edward and I do so I don't expect anyone to share with me. I have to get back and so do you. Rose, are you home for dinner tonight?" I asked her.

"No, Emmett and I are going to check out an apartment I'm interested in. You might finally be getting rid of your roomie," she chuckled.

"Cool, tell me about it later. Why don't you two come by later on if you're at a loose end?" I offered.

"I'm not sure what we're doing. I'll text you later," she said and I nodded before returning to the counter leaving Rose to deal with Alice.

"So, you wanted a word?" I asked Leah.

"Yeah, so Jake and I were talking and we're thinking of getting Sam christened. He's had a blessing done by Old Quil as far as the tribe goes, but we want to have a celebration for him. Anyway, we're hoping to find somewhere nearby to hold the thing so I might need a couple of days off to get things organised. Would that be okay?" she asked.

"Of course. You've helped out so much since the wedding just let me know when you're thinking. What kind of place are you looking at?" I asked her.

"Well, we wanted to have it outdoors but it's so damn cold and there's not a lot of places around here that are nice, you know? Jake has this little spot of land he goes to by the river that's beautiful but the local council won't let us have the party there in case we upset the natural inhabitants or something idiotic like that so we're back to square one. I'll let you know when we come up with something, it may just end up being at the house," she shrugged.

Later that night when Edward and I were chilling out in the living room a thought struck me.

"Hey, how would you feel about letting Leah and Jake having Sam christened here?" I asked.

"Why here?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair while my head rested in his lap.

"They want somewhere outdoors, somewhere pretty. They could have it in the yard. Its so nice out there with the river and the forest. We could rent a marquee and have it heated. I don't think they'd have anything too big, Leah's not the type to invite people for the sake of it. And it's a christening, it's not like we'll have people here late or anything," I told him.

"Sure, why not," he answered.

So on a cold Sunday afternoon, just before Christmas, Samuel William Henry Black was christened by Pastor Webber, overlooking the river surrounded by the forest just like Leah and Jacob had wanted. I spent most of the afternoon making sure people had drinks, checking on the food which Esme and Sue had graciously made as part of their gift to the family and stealing cuddles with baby Sam when I could. He was around five months and he was the sweetest little guy.

"Hm, Mrs Masen, snuggling a baby suits you," Edward purred in my ear just after I had handed Sam over to his father for a diaper change.

"Hopefully we won't wait too long before we're doing this ourselves," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's only been a month babe. It'll happen," he answered before kissing me softly.

"I know. I just can't wait," I replied.

Unfortunately our friends couldn't either. I was now on bump watch. Every time I mentioned I was tired or not feeling good, Alice's eyes would light up. We were now in April and you'd think Alice would have better things to occupy her time than harassing me, but apparently not. We were at her house going over some things for the wedding when she offered me a glass of wine.

"No thanks," I murmured as I looked over the menu samples the caterer had sent.

"What? Why not?" she asked, bouncing on her toes.

"Because I don't want one. I have to drive home," I told her.

"And? You can have a small glass," she pushed.

"I don't want one. Edward is making dinner and we'll have wine later. Besides, I'm actually pretty thirsty so I'd rather have some water," I told her without looking up.

"If you say so. Now, I'm thinking we should leave the final fitting of the bridesmaids dresses until the week before, like we did with yours. That way should either of you change size, you know put a little weight on or anything, then there won't be any problems," she said as she stared at me, as though willing me to say something.

The thing was I was putting enough pressure on myself without anyone else adding to it. Edward and I had been trying now since November with no luck. Given how long I had been getting the shot, the doctor said it would take a while for the hormones to leave my system to allow me to get pregnant. Rationally, I knew we hadn't really been trying that long considering it took some people years to have a baby but emotionally, I just wanted to have a baby already. Leah had been bringing Sam to the store more and I spent a lot of time with him, which made me want it even more. Edward was fine about it. All he kept saying was that we should enjoy life as we knew it because when we had a baby things would be completely different and although he was looking forward it, he was enjoying our life as it was.

"Whatever you think is fine. Have you looked at these menus yet? The caterer wants you to make some choices so that can get a tasting menu together for you and Jasper," I said as I rubbed circles in my temples, trying to keep my headache at bay.

"We're going to decide when he gets home. He seems to be working late a lot recently. Is Edward always home for dinner?" she asked suddenly.

"Not every night but usually two or three nights a week. When he's not I usually go to the bar, come here or go to either Rose's place or my uncle and Esme's. Why?" I asked.

Rosalie had moved into her new apartment just before Sam's christening. Her and Emmett had been seeing each other exclusively since just after Edward and I got back from Mexico and things seems to be going well between them. Esme moved into my uncle's home just before Christmas. We had all gone there for Christmas dinner and it was one of the best Christmases I ever remember.

"I thought maybe they had switched so that Edward was working days and Jasper going in later. I don't know what's going on with him," she said shaking her head.

"Maybe he's just a little overwhelmed with all the wedding planning. When was the last time he came home and you to just had a nice quiet night?" I asked her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before a look of realization dawned on her.

"I've totally been driving him crazy! It's just, I want this to be our day, not just mine, but when I ask him for an opinion he just tells me to get whatever I think. Then I keep asking him until he either chooses something or until he goes to work or bed. I'm such a bitch! I'll make it up to him. Can you do me a favour and call him, tell him I need him at home? I'll make him dinner, well, call dinner and have a wedding free night," she decided.

"Okay, well I'll get out of your hair. I'm going by the store anyway to pick up some beers for Edward so I'll pop into the bar and tell him. I'll see you tomorrow," I told her and kissed her head on the way out.

I stopped by that bar, told Jasper to get home and the headed home myself. I knew it had happened before I pulled into the driveway. I had gotten my period again. I was a couple of days late and had stupidly gotten my hopes up. I rubbed my cramping tummy as I headed for the front door, my mood soured.

"I'm home," I called out as I shut the front door with a little more force than was needed.

"In the kitchen babe," Edward called back.

I could smell something spicy cooking, lifting my mood a little. I kicked my shoes off and put them on the bottom step before padding through to the kitchen. My wonderful husband had a glass of red wine waiting for me on the counter. I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind as he stirred something on the stove.

"Hey baby, what you cooking?" I asked as I kissed his shoulder.

"Chicken curry with rice and I cheated and bought naan bread. How was your day?" he asked.

"It was good. I think I'm getting my period though," I said with a frown.

"I was wondering why you hadn't already. You want to take a bath before dinner? It'll be maybe another half hour or so," he said as he turned and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll grab a quick shower. I just, I was a couple of days late you know," I murmured into his chest.

"You need to stop getting so stressed babe. I know you want this, I do too, but stressing yourself out could be what's stopping it from happening. We haven't really been trying that long when you think about it. I know it's been six months but that really means that we've only had six shots. The doctor says there's no reason why we won't conceive so I think we just have to leave it up to fate. It'll happen when it's supposed to," he said into my hair.

"I know, I know. I'm going to shower. I'll be back soon," I said as I went upstairs.

I prayed that he was right and it would happen soon enough but as I stripped for my shower I saw I was right.

There was blood on my panties.

_**So, thanks for reading. As I said, I think unless I come up with somewhere great to take the story, the next chapter will be the last. I love these characters and hate to let them go but I'm not sure what to do with them now. Any suggestions, pm me and let me know!**_

_**Characters Not Mine!**_


	27. The Royal Wedding

EPOV

Finally Ali and J's wedding was here.

It felt like they had been planning it, and by they I mean Ali, for years, never mind months. I had barely seen Bella over the past few weeks and when I did she was jumping my bones. We were still trying to have a baby and it just wasn't working so far. I tried to tell her that she had been on birth control for a long time and she was stressed out with the wedding planning and the store but she wouldn't listen. She had it in her head that there was something the matter with her. It didn't matter how much I tried to tell her otherwise but she wouldn't listen.

I was just grateful we were on the same page when it came to the conception. I remember one of the regulars at the bar and his wife were trying to conceive they used all these charts and only had sex at certain times of the month when her temperature was right or some shit. I didn't want that, I just wanted it to happen naturally.

Tonight we were headed out on a camping weekend as a bachelor party for Jasper. He didn't want the whole bar and stripper thing mush to Emmett's horror, instead he wanted to go camping. So far it had been okay. We had gotten our tents pitched, started a fire and we were now eating hotdogs we had cooked on the open flame. Well, me, Jasper, Jake and Carlisle were, Emmett was trying to peel the blackened shell of of his after holding it over the fire too long.

"I told you to take it off boy," Carlisle laughed at him.

"I just wanted to make sure it was hot all the way through. Are you sure that there aren't any more?" he asked.

There actually was but we were having too much fun messing with him. We talked about everything and nothing while we sat in front of the fire eating and eventually came to the subject I had been dreading.

"So when are you knocking shortie up? I mean, you two have been together forever," Emmett mumbled through a mouthful of smore.

"I don't now man. We've talked about it, but I think we want to enjoy some time just us for a while. She still has to go to LA every so often to check on her business and I'm working shifts at the bar it's just not the time. Maybe in a year or so," he shrugged.

"I was actually thinking about the whole shift thing. What do you think of training up Stacy to be an assistant manager? We could work all the day shifts and let her run the evening and weekend ones. She works them mostly anyway, especially with helping to look after her grandma now. It would mean we'd both be home for dinner every night," I said to Jasper.

"That's a good idea. We'll talk to her about it when we get back, I mean, the only difference would be that she'd be in charge of locking up and we'd need to make sure one of the guys were there just in case, but it could work," he answered.

"Why do you want to be home every night for dinner? Is Bella knocked up?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"No, I just want to spend some time with my wife rather than hanging out at the bar night after night. It'd be nice to plan a date or a weekend away without having to wonder whether Jasper can cover or not and I'm sure that goes for him too. How's things with you and Rose?" I asked, switching the conversation to him.

"Good. We're still taking things slowly, well not too slowly, but slow enough. I was going to ask her to move in with me and had dropped some hints but she straight out shot me down. I think she still has issues with what that ex of hers did to her," he grumbled.

"Of course she will Emmett. You don't get over something like that in a few months. Then there's the fact that after the stunt he pulled with Bella, she probably thought that at least if he wasn't going to see justice for what was done to her he would for what he done to other girls and then that didn't happen. She probably just wants to be absolutely certain before you two take a serious step like that. Either that or maybe she's one of those girls who wants to wait until you marry before you live together," Carlisle suggested.

"Maybe," Emmett looked thoughtful.

"You know Emmett, one of the girls in the tribe was attacked, few years back. She was out with her cousin in Port Angeles and a crowd of guys got hold of them. They weren't raped, thankfully someone stopped it before it got that far, but both were pretty badly beaten and Emily was sexually assaulted. It took her nearly two years before her and her husband shared a bed again. Rose is doing really well, even at work. I mean, she had to have come work for me only a couple of months after it happened, it took a strong woman to handle working so closely with a crowd of guys after something like that. The only time I've noticed something wasn't right was after that guy showed up at Bella's store, or just before," Jacob told him before slurping his beer.

"No, I know she's been doing great. I guess I just thought when things moved forward physically, our relationship would follow. I guess I have to talk to her, huh?" he sighed.

"Looks like it," I answered.

We ended up turning in just before midnight after Emmett ate his weight in food and ended up whining like a kid about his stomach hurting. I woke early the next morning and could still hear Emmett and Jacob snoring in time with each other so I decided to get dressed and walk down to the water, enjoy the quiet before everyone got up.

I sat at the edge of the water thinking over last night as I waited for my phone to turn on. As stupid as it seems, I hadn't even considered Ali and J having a baby but now all I could think of was what it would do to Bella if they got pregnant before us. Not that it was a competition, but I know she would be devastated. I let out a huff as my phone finally turned on. I had a text from my wife waiting for me,

_Hey baby, hope ur having a good time. Ali is driving me crazy because we vetoed the strippers, you'd thinks she'd get enough at home with J. we're just leaving to hit a bar now so I'll text you tomorrow. I love you, B xx_

I smiled as I tapped out a text back telling her about Emmett and that I'd try to call her later. The signal here wasn't great and with only the car charger, I turned my phone back off to save the battery. I out it in my pocket as I heard someone behind me. I turned to find Carlisle.

"Peaceful here at this time in the morning isn't it?" he smiled as he sat beside me. 

"Sure is, well, if you don't count the sound of chainsaws back there. How Rosalie and Leah get any sleep I'll never know," I chuckled.

"Tell me about it. With my tent being right next to Emmett's I about had a heart attack when he started. I was just falling asleep," he laughed quietly.

We sat looking out over the lake for a while before Carlisle spoke again.

"Tell me to mind my own business, but is everything all right? You just seemed a little out of it last night," he said and I turned to see he was still looking at the water.

"Yeah, fine." I answered, a little too quickly.

"Okay. Well, you know if you do need someone to talk to, my door is always open," he said and I nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as I realised that maybe I could talk to Carlisle. I mean, Bella and had agreed not to tell anyone we were trying but her uncle was family and I'm sure he wouldn't bring it up to her if I asked him not too.

"There is one thing. Bella and I have been trying for a baby but nothing is happening. We've only been trying since November but she's freaking out that something is wrong with her and as much as I try to talk her around or try to comfort her, it just doesn't seem to be enough. I hate that she's hurting but I don't know what to do," I said quietly.

Carlisle sat in silence looking thoughtful for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

"Mary and I had the same problem, we were trying for years mind. After three, we went to the doctor and bear in mind back then they didn't know all they know today. They basically told us it wasn't going to happen and sent us home with information about adoption. I was all for it but Mary couldn't get her round the fact that she couldn't give me a child. We didn't even know for sure if it was her that was the problem but her parents had trouble conceiving her so she thought it was definitely her. Thankfully Charlie and Renee had Bella and that seemed to ease it for us. Lord knows Mary was more of a mother to that girl than Renee ever was.

I remember one night we got into a huge fight. She had gotten her period again and she was tearing through the house like a woman possessed. I couldn't handle seeing her punish herself any more so I left. I didn't go far, just walked around town a little. By the time I got back we had both calmed down and talked and I told her that I felt useless. Like it didn't matter what I did for her, it was never enough, never helpful. She told me that me just being there, holding her while she cried it out, helped. So that's what I did. Every month for to years before we got to a point where we just gave up. So I guess what I'm telling you is just be there. If it's to be yelled at, have things thrown at you, get ignored for a while until she sorts through her feelings, just be there. If it's any consolation though, you really haven't been trying that long and you two are still young," he said.

"I know, that's what I keep saying. Plus she's been on birth control for years so it'll take time for her system to adjust. I think she feels like she's letting me down and I feel I'm doing the same to her. Hopefully after next Saturday, things will calm down and she'll be less stressed," I answered.

"Probably. Anyone would think it was the damn Royal Wedding the way that crazy girl is running around. She had Esme up until two the other morning tying bits of ribbons on little bags of stuff," he grumbled shaking his head.

"I know. I've barely seen Bella these past few months. I'll be glad to get my wife back," I joked.

Saturday we spent fishing and drinking beer before Jasper and I made dinner on a disposable barbecue we had brought with us. We headed home on Sunday and I was so glad to get to my own house with a nice hot shower and comfy bed that hopefully, would have my wife in it. I pulled up to the house after dropping off Jacob and Emmett and heard yelling as soon as I opened the front door.

"You're supposed to be my maid-of-honour Bella!" Ali screamed as she stood in the hallway just outside of the kitchen.

"And that means I should bend to your every whim?" Bella asked

"No,but it means you should take part in the reparations for the wedding instead of spending your time glued to your husband. You're married, we get the picture," Alice spat.

"Take part? I've done everything with you! I've helped do every single little thing for this monstrosity of a wedding! So far you have already had a bachelorette party and a bridal shower and now you want more? Wake up and see how selfish you're being and on case it escaped your attention, I'm not the only one who doesn't agree. Now go!" Bella screamed at her.

Alice huffed and stormed out of the house, banging into me on her way. I shook my head at her before making my way to the kitchen.

"Hey honey, I'm home," I said and Bella turned to me before bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice is making me feel shitty for not doing what she wants and I'm so tired of it all," she cried.

"Calm down, I'll get you some tea and you can tell me about it. I missed you by the way," I smirked as she smiled.

"I missed you too. Now, go and shower, you stink," she sniffled.

I kissed her head and went upstairs to shower before throwing on some sweats and heading downstairs. I found Bella in the living room.

"Hey, I put your stuff in the washer. You can toss the clothes you were wearing in later. I made you some coffee," she said and motioned to two steaming cups on the table.

"Thanks babe. Now, what have I missed?" I asked.

"Ugh! Okay, so, we were all a little rough from Friday night so last night me, Ali, Rose and Leah hung out here with Sam and ordered take out. We put a movie on and talked while we were watching it. Alice announces that she wants us all to go to Seattle with her on Wednesday and stay until the wedding on Saturday. Leah said straight away that she couldn't leave Sam for that long and that Billy has been hit with a chest infection and she's helping Jacob to take care of him. Rose said she couldn't get the time off from work at such short notice plus Jacob had been gone a lot because of Billy so she had to be at the garage. Alice said that was fine and that she would see them on Friday as planned.

Then she turned to me and I told her I couldn't close the store and with Leah only being part-time I didn't have anyone who could open up for me. She nodded but didn't say anything. Then this afternoon she cam over so we could check all the RSVPs and get the final numbers to the hotel. As soon as we were done she started in on me about going with her. She doesn't even need to be in Seattle on Wednesday. I told her no because of the store and because we had barely seen each other and she went crazy. I'm sick of it," she huffed.

"You know Alice, she's stressed out and this is her way of trying to gain back a little control. Now, I'm not saying I agree with her but this is what she does. Her wanting to go to Seattle on Wednesday is so she can personally oversee the last minute details, I can guarantee it. If you don't want to go just stick to your guns. She'll apologize when she realises she's being a little brat. Now, what else did you get up to when I was gone?" I asked her.

"Friday we went to Port Angeles, which you know. We had a really good time, even Victoria who was a little sceptical about us staying local and not going away for a weekend or anything. We went to dinner at that Mexican place we like and then hit a few bars before ending up at a club. We danced and made Alice do some challenges, it was fun. Saturday we were here and Victoria had to go home so she can come back this weekend for the wedding. Today I was here with Bridezilla and that was us. I made some tomato soup earlier, do you mind if we just have that with grilled cheese or sandwiches for dinner? I really feel wiped," she said through a yawn.

"Of course babe," I answered.

Once I had fixed us some food we headed to bed early and boy, was I glad to be back in my nice comfy bed. The next few days went by quickly, Alice was still throwing a tantrum. Jasper came into work on Thursday early so we could talk to Stacy. After she had agreed to be our new manager in training, she went home with her contract and we chilled out in the office with a beer.

"How's Ali? Has her head starting spinning yet?" I asked and he laughed.

"Not yet but I'm thinking in the next day or so. Seriously man how did you deal with Bella at this stage? I'm about ready to go to Seattle just to get some peace before Saturday. She's become fanatical about this damn wedding!" he sighed.

"I didn't have to. Bella was pretty laid back about the whole thing. Even when we got to this point, sure she was stressing that everything was going to go okay but with the thing at her shop she was focused on that instead. Maybe you should try talking to her. Bella doesn't know what to do. Every time she's called her to try and finalise things for the rehearsal on Friday she gives her some kind of brush off and tells her she'll do it herself because she does everything herself and hangs up. She complains no-one will help her but doesn't let them," I said shaking my head.

"I know, I've tried to tell her that but apparently I know nothing. Anyway, enough about my wonderful fiancée. How's married life treating you?" he asked.

"It's great. To be honest the only things that have changed are that Rose has moved out and that if anything Bella and I are a lot closer," I shrugged.

"Are you two going to have kids soon?" he asked.

I felt bad for lying but we had decided not to tell anyone and I had already done so. I couldn't do it again.

"Maybe. We have a lot on our plates right now with work so I'm not sure. Are you guys still going to wait?" I asked him as I finished my beer.

"That's the plan but you know Alice, that could change. I'm ready any time so I'm not sure what will happen" he answered.

We talked for a little while longer before I headed home. When I pulled up at the house Alice's car was outside. I sighed as I went inside. I was pleasantly surprised when I heard them laughing instead of yelling.

"Hey ladies" I said as I went into the living room, kissing my wife before sitting at her feet.

"Hi baby, how was work?" Bella asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Fine. We talked to Stacy. She's going to take the promotion," I told them.

"That's great. It'll be nice to have my future husband home at night," Alice said with a smile.

"It'll be nice to be home every night. Is everything ready for Saturday?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I have a few things to double check when we head up on Friday but besides that we're good to go. I'm just hoping my dad remembers to go and pick up his tux. He got fitted with it in New York so he has to bring it with him. In fact, I should probably call my mom," she said worriedly.

"It's fine Ali, I talked to your mom this morning and she's already picked it up for him," Bella answered tiredly.

"Okay, thank you," Alice answered.

"I thought you were going to Seattle today," I said to Alice.

"I was just being crazy. I already apologized to Bella but I'm sorry to you to Edward. I hadn't realised how much of Bella's time I was taking up and you guys are newly-weds. You need time together and I was getting in the way. As a thank you I booked you guys into your room for Sunday night too as well as ordering some massages for you guys in your room," she said with a smile.

"Thanks Ali, you didn't have to do that. I need to be back on Monday for the store though," Bella said with a frown.

"Already taken care of. Leah is going to open and close. Stacy will open the bar and Eric will close up. Don't worry about a thing," she grinned.

We thanked her and she left soon after.

"What happened to get you two talking again?" I asked Bella later as we snuggled in bed.

"Nothing really. She came over just when I got home from work and said she was sorry. Jasper has apparently spent the past few days telling her what a spoiled little brat she was being. She actually took some time and thought about it and realised she was being unreasonable. I think she's just overwhelmed with the wedding being so close now," she replied

Thursday and Friday Bella was, well strange. Not in a bad way, she was just so smiley and happy all the time. She said it was just the wedding but there was something else going on. Friday night we had the rehearsal and a few of the people we used to hang out with n LA were there. Greg was a guy who Jasper knew from college who we used to go surfing with in LA. I spotted him near the bar and went over. To find him flirting with my wife.

"That's very sweet of you but I'm sure my husband will be here shortly and he can get me a drink," Bella told him.

"If I had a wife as gorgeous as you I wouldn't let her out of my sight," he leered at her.

I stifled a laugh as I walked over.

"Hey Greg, hows things?" I asked as I patted him on the back and shook his hand.

"Hey Masen, long time no see. I'm good man, just got another promotion at work. I was just trying to get this fine woman to have a drink with me but it seems she's waiting for her old man," he said rolling his eyes before smiling at Bella.

"Is that what you're calling me now babe?" I asked her as she came over and put her arm around my waist, her hand sliding into my back pocket.

"Shit! Is this your wife? I swear, I had no idea. I heard you got married but I didn't know who she was," he stammered.

"It is. Greg, meet Bella, Bella this is Greg Hollings, one of J's college buddies," I laughed.

"Nice to meet you," she said and put her hand out for him to shake.

"You too. I'm sorry about that, I thought you were just playing hard to get," he said sheepishly.

We talked to him for a while before making our way around the room. I was exhausted by the time we got back to our room. I was so glad Bella and I didn't do all this shit.

"Are you glad we didn't have all this hoopla?" I asked her.

"Definitely. I couldn't be bothered with all of this. It's far too much. About a third of the guest list are their parents friends and her dad's business associates. I loved our wedding," she said as she snuggled into my chest.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow night when all this shit was over. Bella was exhausted all the time and I missed her something fierce. I held her as she drifted off and followed closely behind. We were wakened the next morning when the door was pounded.

"What the fuck?" Bella groaned as she turned over and buried her head under the covers.

"I have no idea," I replied as it happened again.

I lifted my phone and saw it was just before seven.

"It's not even seven in the fucking morning," I grumbled as I made my way to the door. I found a frazzled looking Alice there.

"Where is Bella?" she asked and tried to shove past me but I stopped her.

"she's sleeping, which is what you should be doing. You don't get married until three and it's barely seven. Give her an hour or so and come back," I told her and went to shut the door but she shoved her little foot in it.

"I need her now. We have to eat and then get our hair and make up done and get dressed, There's too much to do," she whined.

"I don't care Ali. She's exhausted and needs more sleep. I'll send her to your suite in a while. Try and relax, you're supposed to enjoy today not give yourself a coronary," I said as I moved her foot with mine.

She glared at me before turning and stomping her way along the hall to the elevator. I laughed as I closed the door and crawled back into bed. An hour later my phone rang.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Morning Edward, sorry to wake you but breakfast is here and if Bella wants to eat she has to come to Alice' suite," Rose said and then whispered, "If she doesn't get here soon there will be no wedding because I will have smothered the bride," into the phone causing me to chuckle.

"Okay, she'll be there soon. Try and hold off on the homicide," I laughed.

"Fine. I'll try, I make no promises," she said and hung up.

"I take it I have to go," Bella said into her pillow.

"Unfortunately, yes. Breakfast is at Alice's suite and Rose is getting ready to murder her," I said as I stroked her hair.

"Ugh, can't she eat by herself, I mean seriously, you'd think she could let me sleep one fucking morning this week, but no, everything is all about fucking Alice! Although I am hungry, I'm going to grab a shower. Morning baby," she said before kissing me quickly and heading for the bathroom.

What the fuck was that?

I shook my head and turned the TV on since I didn't have anywhere to be for a few hours. Then my phone rang.

"Hey man, you want to go work out in the hotel gym?" Jasper asked.

By two thirty we were suited and booted and waiting at the mansion where J and Ali were getting married. Everything seemed to speed up then and before I knew it, Rose was making her way down the aisle. She smiled at Em and winked before taking her place. Then my girl came down. She kept her eyes trained on me the whole time and winked at me as she reached the end of the aisle before taking her place beside Rosalie. I stared at her the whole time, thinking what a lucky bastard I was to have her for the rest of my life.

We were on the dance floor later, after Bella and I had given our speeches, Alice had smashed cake in J's face after making him place the tiniest piece straight in her mouth and the garter and bouquet had been flung, being caught by Em and Rose.

"It's been a great day huh?" Bella asked as we danced to Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.

"It has you girls all looked stunning. Jasper is over the moon happy, I've never seen him this animated before. He's usually so laid back he's almost horizontal," I chuckled before kissing her nose.

"Have you enjoyed it?" she asked.

"I have, it's been good catching up with everyone. I think tonight will be even better though," I said as I slid my hand down and squeezed her ass.

"Really? Well maybe we should leave soon and get to that part," she winked before kissing me and pinching my ass.

We waited until Ali and J had left for the night and headed upstairs. We got to the room and Bella made her way to the bathroom, telling me she was changing into something more comfortable. I got excited, wondering what she was putting on, my girl loved her lingerie. I was slightly disappointed when she appeared from the bathroom in a t-shirt and white lace panties.

"You like?" she asked, leaving me confused.

Then she pointed to her shirt. It was a black shirt with white writing that said,

'Does my bump look big in this?'

with an arrow pointing down to her stomach. It took me a few moments before I caught on.

"You're, we're," I said, unable to believe it just yet.

"We are. We're pregnant Edward," she said with tears shining in her eyes.

I stood and went over to her, kneeling before her. I placed a kiss on her flat stomach and leaned my head there as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I can't believe it," I whispered as she moved so she was kneeling in front of me.

"Well believe it. We're going to have a baby," she smiled.

And just like that, we had our family.


	28. Family

_**So, here it is! I hate to leave these characters but it is time. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or put this on alert. Each one was very much appreciated. Big shout out to Chilly Howdy for pre-reading and for all her support, you're the best!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

BPOV

"Babe, Bella, he's hungry sweetheart," Edward murmured as the bed dipped, Roman whining in his arms.

I rolled over onto my side to face him, still naked from our activities a few hours earlier. I reached up and took my son from his father as I lay him alongside me, smiling as he rooted around before latching on like a pro. I stroked his soft, downy hair, unable to believe he was eight weeks old already.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward as he rubbed Roman's back.

"Almost seven," he whispered back.

It was Saturday and we had nowhere to be until two when we were off to Emmett and Rosalie's for a barbecue with the rest of our crazy family.

"Are the others awake yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet but then Mia was up until eleven so I don't expect her any time soon and you know how EJ gets when he has swimming after school," Edward chuckled lightly.

Mia Mary Masen, or triple M as Emmett called her, was our first child, arriving on February fourteenth after Ali and J's wedding. She was our lazy child, often sleeping for ten, eleven hours. She was now twelve and had been good so far. She was a quiet child and preferred reading or doing things alone to running around like the other kids. Her and Alice's daughter were best friends and reminded me of Alice and myself.

Alice and Jasper had only been home from their honeymoon for four weeks when she came screeching into the shop one afternoon on her day off.

_Flashback_

"_Bella! Bella! Where are you, I need you!" Alice shrieked like a crazy person._

"_I'm right here what's going on?" I asked her as I walked downstairs from the office._

"_I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet but I can't keep it inside! I'm pregnant, we're having a baby!" she squealed._

"_Congratulations! How far along are you?" I asked her, knowing it had to be pretty early._

"_I'm only four or five weeks! I'm so excited! Jasper is worried something might happen so he doesn't want to tell anyone just yet but I couldn't keep it in any longer!" she huffed as she sprawled in my chair at the register._

_I rubbed my hand over my own tiny bump. I was ten weeks along and still worried about anything happening myself. We had told the others a couple of weeks ago but swore them __to secrecy just in case. Alice had immediately got on the computer to look at nursery and shower ideas until Edward closed the laptop on her._

"_Hey," she whined._

"_It's too soon. Anyway, Bella and I will sort out the nursery on our own," he told her firmly._

_I swear she had making plans anyway but hopefully she would use them herself now._

"_Oh Bella, think how wonderful it'll be. We can have a joint shower and our kids will be best friends. Oh, if one of us has a boy and the other a girl we could be in-laws one day!" she clapped her hands like a performing seal._

"_Maybe we should hold off on the marriage talk until they are born and decide whether or not they even like each other," I tried to reason._

_She unfortunately chose not to hear me and spent the rest of the day off in her own little world. _

_Flashback End_

By the time came that Jasper wanted to announce it, everyone already knew. When she had left the shop that day she visited Rose at work and then Esme at the studio.

When Mia was two we decided to try again. This time though we waited even longer than with her. We tried for over a year before EJ, Edward Jasper, made an appearance. We had actually gone to the doctor to find our if there was something wrong with one of us and he done a test just to be sure and we found out I was already eight weeks into a pregnancy. I had had a small period the month before that was apparently implantation spotting and was just about due another. My pregnancy with him was so much like my one with Mia I was positive I was having another girl. With Mia we found out on our ultrasound that she was a girl but EJ wouldn't flash the goods. It was actually exciting not knowing. Just two months after he was born, Rose had Bronson Edward Masen. The boys were as thick as thieves and got themselves into some scrapes, I'll tell you.

We had decided two were enough and I got back on birth control. God had other ideas though and just after EJ's ninth birthday, thanks to a nasty bout of flu and antibiotics wreaking havoc with my aforementioned birth control, I discovered I was again pregnant. I was so nervous about telling Edward. We had already agreed we were done, even after watching our friends have more kids, not once did we falter in our decision. Boy was I wrong.

_Flashback_

_I paced the living room as I waited for Edward to come home. I had arranged for Uncle C and Esme to have Mia and EJ for the night and had made Edward dinner so we could talk. Things didn't quite pan out the way I had planned. The minute he walked in and I saw him, I burst into tears._

"_Hey, hey, baby what's wrong? Are you okay? Where are the kids, are they okay? Has something happened?" he asked me worriedly as I perched down on the edge of the sofa._

"_No, they're fine. They're at your mom's," I sniffled._

"_Then what's with the tears beautiful?" he asked before scooping me up and sitting on the couch with me across his lap._

"_I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to take it. I never planned on this, it just happened, I'm not quite sure how yet but," I rambled until he silenced me with a soft kiss._

"_Babe, whatever it is we'll handle it together. You're making me nervous, what's going on?" he asked softly and I could see the worry etched in his eyes._

"_I'm pregnant," I whispered._

_He stared at me for a second before his hand moved from my back to my still flat stomach._

"_Really?" he whispered and his eyes met mine._

_His were full of hope and happiness._

"_Yes, at least the five tests I took say so. I haven't been to the doctor yet,2 I told him._

_He leaned forward and kissed me._

"_You're okay with this?" I Asked him._

"_I am so more than okay. I was actually going to talk to you about us having one more. I miss the kids being babies. Are you okay with it?" he asked._

"_I am. At first I freaked the fuck out but I was more worried about how you would take it. I mean, we've said for years that we were done," I told him as I leaned my head on his shoulder._

"_I know, but things change. I was so jealous when Rose had Lily. I just thought you were sure about not having any more and I didn't want you to feel pressured into giving one more," he said as he rubbed my tummy lightly._

"_So we're happy about this?" I asked hopefully._

"_We're ecstatic about this," he grinned._

_And just like that everything was good again._

_Flashback End_

My pregnancy with Roman was so different from the others, it was hell. I was sick from morning until night, sometimes during the night. I was achy all the time, I had severe back pain, heartburn, my boobs felt like they were permanently bruised., It was awful. Then I ended up on bed rest after stupidly falling at work. They were worried about the position of the placenta so I ended up having a c-section and had my tubes tied at the same time. I was almost forty and didn't want to be popping out any more Masen juniors and Edward agreed.

Roman fussed as the supplies ran dry so I lifted him and rolled on the other direction, letting him latch on to my other breast as Edward cuddled up behind me. I always loved when we did this, I felt so close with him, sharing this intimate moment with him. I stroked my baby's bronze hair as I thought of what the kids looked like. Mia and EJ were perfect mixes of the both of us. Mia had my thick wavy hair but it was Edward's colour with his eyes. EJ was the opposite. He had Edward's crazy hair that stuck up at odd angles but it was slightly darker brown than mine with warm chocolate brown eyes, that were more like my dad's than mine. Roman, however, he was Edward's clone. Edward's baby pictures could quite easily be his. His full name was Roman Edward, after his father and grandfather. Roman was just a name we both liked.

"Is he almost done?" Edward asked.

"Just about but he still needs to be burped and changed," I answered as I snuggled back against him.

"I changed him before I brought him through. I'll burp him and lay him back in his bed," he offered before kissing my shoulder.

When Roman's mouth pooped off of my breast I kissed and snuggled with him for a few minutes before Edward took him and got an Emmett sized burp out of him. He disappeared to put him back in his crib before re-joining me in bed.

"He is so gorgeous," Edward whispered as he cuddled into me.

"Well you would say that considering he looks just like you," I teased.

"I'd say that even more if he looked like his stunningly beautiful mother," he answered.

I laughed at him before snuggling back against him even more, moulding my body to his, before falling back asleep. A few hours later we were woken by a knock on the door.

"Mom, Roman is fussing. Can I watch star Wars?" EJ asked through our bedroom door.

"Okay buddy. I'll get the baby and be down in a second," I told him.

"I'll get him. You sleep or shower," Edward yawned beside me.

"Thanks baby. I'll be down soon. I love you," I said as I rolled over and kissed him, sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

"I love you too but any more of that and neither of us will be going downstairs for a while," he replied before kissing me again and then popping my ass with his hand.

I squealed and then laughed as I made my way to the shower. When I was clean and my hair was dry, I got dressed for the day. It was really warm so I went with a pale lilac sun-dress and silver flip flops. I pulled my hair into a messy bun at the back of my head and applied some sunscreen and lip balm before heading downstairs. I found Mia and EJ in their pyjamas at the counter waiting for breakfast as they filled Edward in on new things in their lives.

"And then he said that the new ones were better, can you believe that?" EJ said incredulously and I knew exactly what he was taking about.

Edward and Emmett had turned our sons into Star Wars geeks as soon as they could watch the movies. The four of them would watch the movies all the time and it drove me crazy! Mia was leafing through a magazine as she waited for her brother to finish talking.

"Morning," I said as I kissed each of them on my way past. "Where's my little man?" I asked Edward as my chest was beginning to fell heavy.

"Over there," Edward said pointing to Roman sitting in his bouncy chair on the opposite counter.

He was content for now so I helped Edward finish breakfast and managed to eat my own before Roman began to fuss, stuffing his fist into his mouth. I laughed as I watched him.

"Anyone would think that little monster never got fed," I smiled as I reached over and tickled his bare foot.

"I know just wait until the," Edward started but my little man interrupted him.

He followed the same routine every time. When he got past the point of trying to eat his fist he would start smacking his lips together, which was what he was doing now.

"Lip smacking," Edward finished with a laugh.

"I'll take him upstairs and get him organised. Can you make sure these two get ready?" I asked Edward.

"Of course babe. I'll be up soon," he winked at me.

Cue wet panties. And let down.

"Come on grubber," I laughed as lifted my baby out of his seat.

He rooted at my chest the whole way upstairs causing me to laugh at him. I got to his room and closed the door before settling us in the glider with a blanket covering us. Sometimes Mia or EJ would coma and talk to me while I fed Roman so I liked to be prepared. When he finished eating I took him to the changing table and got him changed and dressed for the day. With it being so warm I applied a thick layer of baby sunblock before dressing him. I chose a white onsie that had short arms and legs that had black writing on the front that said Baby Jedi. Yes, it was a gift from his big brother. I left him barefoot and grabbed a white hat to go with it. I stuffed a few changes of clothes, some diapers, the sunblock and the rest of the ton of stuff I would need for the day. I left his bag on the floor at the door and headed out to see where everyone else was. I found Mia's door closed, meaning she was getting ready, and EJ in front of the damn computer playing a game, still in his pyjamas.

"If you aren't off that thing and in the shower by the time I count to five it disappears for a week. One," I started but his little butt flew off the chair at his desk.

"I'm going, I'm going. I thought you'd be longer with Roman. I'll be ready soon," he promised.

"Make sure you use plenty of sunscreen, especially if you guys will be in the water," I told him.

When Rose found out she was pregnant with Bronson, her and Em decided they needed a house as opposed to the apartment they lived in. The one they found was out nearer Edward and I and had plenty of land around them. Last summer, Emmett finally convinced Rose to let him put an in ground pool in the backyard for those few days of the year when we actually got good weather. In the end she had agreed as long as he made it so that it could be heated so they could get more use out of it. It was a god send for us all. The boys spent a huge amount of their time there so we decided that they should get proper swimming lessons to strengthen what they could already do.

I left out board shorts and a t-shirt for EJ before heading to my room and placing Roman in the bassinet that was in there. We had moved him to his own room when he was five weeks old but it was handy to still have it in here. I went back to EJ's room and grabbed a change of clothes for him and put them in a duffle bag before grabbing as suit for myself. I went with a tankini, considering I was still carrying some baby weight. I got clothes for Edward and then Mia, when she emerged from her room, and some towels and we were good to go.

By the time we got to Em and Rose's everyone else was already here. Alice and Jasper had decided after Cassidy was born not to have any more but wavered three years later, after EJ and Bronson were born. They decided to have one more and ended up with twins. Simon and Kya were nine now and were just Jasper. They looked like him, acted like him, it was as though Ali hadn't been involved. Rose and Em's daughter Lily was three and a little madam. She had Rose's personality along with Emmett's silly side. She would traipse around in Rose's high heels better than I could walk in them, with her glittery lip gloss in her hand. She was adorable.

As we walked into the back yard, EJ took off to find Bronson and Mia went to join Cassidy on one of the sun loungers, determined to get a tan. I dumped our bags at the foot of one of the loungers before wandering inside to find the adults. To my surprise Esme was in the kitchen with the girls.

"Es! What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her.

A couple of years ago Esme and my uncle decided to take a step back and let others run their businesses. Embry and Quil took over at the store and Lauren at the studio. She had really come a long way since she started working there and even met a guy and got married. Esme and my uncle decided they wanted to travel and bought a huge RV. They had been gone for the past month, south this time. The last I heard they were in New Orleans so I was surprised that she was here.

"We decided enough was enough and it was time to come home for a while. Plus I missed my grandkids. Where is that baby?" she asked.

"He's outside with his daddy. Where are Emmett, Jasper and Uncle C? EJ will be chomping at the bit to get in the pool and I'll bet anything Edward won't let them until someone else is out there since he has Roman," I laughed.

"Probably not," she laughed. "I'm going out so I'll tell the boys they can go in the pool. Your uncle is in the living room with Emmett and Jasper looking at the air conditioner," she said with an eye roll.

Emmett had already tried to fix that thing and made it break even more. He just wouldn't give in and call someone. As luck would have it, just as I walked into the hallway the front door opened and Jacob and Leah came in with Sam and their other children, Billy, Chloe and Ben. Billy was nine, Chloe was six and Ben was two. After Ben Leah made Jake get the snip, something he wasn't too happy with but she said she'd never let him have sex with her again if he didn't. Emmett called him a pussy, Jacob told him he was just smart.

"Hey guys. Jake, you might want to give Emmett a hand with the air conditioner," I chuckled as I followed Jake into the living room.

I found all the guys there and Lily playing her new favourite game with my uncle.

"Because sweetheart, if daddy doesn't get this fixed the house is going to be too hot for all of you," he patiently explained.

"But why grampaw?" she asked sweetly.

"Because the box blows cold air into the room and makes it cooler for everyone," he said as he sat on the sofa with her.

"But why grampaw?" she asked again.

"That's just the way it works," he shrugged.

"But why grampaw?" she asked again and I could see him struggling for an answer.

"Where's my Lily bug?" I called out from the doorway.

"Aunt Bewwa! You hewe! Whe Woman?" she asked, rolling her R's.

"He's outside with Uncle Edward. Why don't you go and get your bathing suit and I'll help you with some sunscreen?" I asked her as she hugged my legs.

"Otay!" she squealed and ran from the room.

"Thanks for that. How are you sweetheart?" My uncle asked as he came and hugged me.

"I'm really good. Do you want to come and see the kids?" I asked him.

"Of course I do. Where are the little heathens?" he joked.

I slapped his arm as we made our way outside. We found the kids were all in the pool besides the two youngest ones. Lily appeared in her Little Mermaid bathing suit with a bottle of bright pink sun screen in her hand.

"Aunt Bewwa mommy gave me scween," she said and took my hand, dragging me to a chair.

I got her all covered and Rose said she could go straight in since she already had cream on under the stuff I had just applied.

"Bella," Alice groaned.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why must you dress him in those stupid things? I mean, Star Wars? Really?" she pouted as she held my son.

"It was a gift from his very proud big brother. Anyway, it's ideal for keeping him covered and cool at the same time. Besides, noone questioned you when you used to dress Cassidy in those frilly monstrosity now did they?" I teased her.

The minute Alice found she was having a girl she bought everything pink, frilly, fluffy, ruffly, you get the idea, things she could find. The poor child looked like a toilet roll cover until she was five and started school. She saw that none of the other kids wore the lacy things that she did and told Alice she didn't want to wear them any more. This made Alice even more determined and she dressed her for school the next day in a pink dress with white ruffles all around the bottom and a white satin ribbon around her chest that tied in a bow. She teamed it with white ankle socks with pink frills around the top and black patent mary janes. When she picked up Cassidy later that day she almost had a heart attack. The dress was filthy, torn and had black paint all over the front. One of her socks was missing and the shows were so scuffed they had to be thrown away. When they got home Cassidy was supposed to be playing in her room but was actually painting her clothes. Alice called Jasper in tears and when he got home and actually listened to his tiny five year old daughter he discovered she was being made fun of for wearing what the other kids called baby clothes. He took her to Port Angeles and bought her a wardrobe full of jeans and t-shirts. Alice didn't speak to him for a week.

"Well excuse me for having taste," she said turning her pointy little nose in the air.

"Yeah, the same taste as a ninety year old grandmother," Rose snorted causing us all to laugh.

Alice gasped and just then Roman began to fuss.

"Well, as fun as this is, it's feeding time. I'll be back soon," I laughed.

I took Roman inside and changed his diaper, deciding to leave his suit off and take him back outside in his diaper. I fed and burped him before taking him back outside and lying on a lounger with him resting on my chest as he slept under the shade of a huge parasol. Edward came over and I moved over to let him lay beside us.

As I looked out over the yard, at the children all playing happily together in the pool with my uncle and Jake, to Emmett and Jasper as they tried to teach Ben and Lily how to swim, to the girls and Esme as they chatted in the sun, to my wonderful husband snuggling with me and our baby, a thought hit me. It was always meant to be this way. Edward had to go through what he did and I had to go through what I did for this. All of the deceit, anguish and hurt had led to this.

To us finding our way home.

_**Hope you guys liked it! As I've said before, I'll possibly come back to this for a few futrue takes so if there's anything you'd particularly like to read or even a chapter from the story in another charcters POV, let me know.**_

_**Thanks again and as always, the characters aren't mine, unfortunately!**_


	29. Nomination!

Sorry for the fake chapter!

Just received word that Finding My Way back has been nominated in the Top Ten Completed Fics for September on .com!

Thank you so much to whoever put my story forward and if you feel like going over to vote, just take the spaces and commas out of the above address.

Thank You ;)


End file.
